The Mighty Ducks Season 2
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: Drawing inspiration from Chronicles of Avalon/Trial by Fire and Saurian Code fanfics. Please don't be offended if you see similarities. I don't own anything. Mighty Ducks is owned by Disney, but OC's are mine. Every chapter is an episode.
1. Old Friend, New Enemy pt1

Darkness shrouded Wildwing's vision as he felt it coming. It was a nightmare he had been having lately and it was starting again. A flash of light and there he was. The moment that was at the core: the time his friend Canard Thunderbeak had sacrificed himself to the worm. He was observing the moment, but he wanted to try and change it. He paused as Canard removed the Mask of DuCaine from his face and held it out to his dream self. Seeing his face again always did.

"Take it Wildwing!", he ordered.

Wildwing's pulse quickened. He jumped forward, but it was too late. The worm had his friend around his heels and was pulling him away again. Wildwing watched in horror as Canard gave out the one sentence that haunted his mind.

"Take it. You're team captain now."

And then he let go vanishing with a flash followed by the vision disappearing and Wildwing found himself back where he was.

"Every time.", he said to himself in pity, "It's always too late."

"No. It's never too late."

The drake paused. This was new, but what was it?

"Who's there?", he asked.

"Why is it that after all these months, you're still haunted by your friend's deed?"

A shadowy form materialized nearby. It was hard to see exactly what it was, but the glowing eyes was what made Wildwing's nerve freeze.

"It won't be long now."

"What won't?", Wildwing asked getting a little more anxious, "And who are you?"

"What I am is not important now.", the entity answered calmly, "But know this: your friend will be free very soon and by your hand."

The entity's eyes started shining brightly and in an instant, Wildwing awoke. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in his bed with Nosedive sleeping peacefully above him( they share a bunk bed if that wasn't clear). He wiped his brow and looked over at the mask on the table next to him still wondering what he had just experienced.

"Who was that?", he thought, "And what did it mean?"

He laid back down on his pillow, but his mind was still wondering.

"Could Canard be coming back to us?"

After staring at the underside of Nosedive's bed, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and drifted off again.

/

Deep beneath the ocean waves, far from the rays of the rising sun, a large spaceship rested upon the seafloor. This was no ordinary ship though. This was the Raptor and still looking pretty busted up from it's last flight, there was still power flowing in it's circuits, but inside someone was beyond a good mood. This was Dragaunus one of the few remaining Saurian overlords and the Mighty Duck's greatest foe. Several hunter drones were carrying large amounts of metal and parts to areas where the ship needed to be repaired with Dragaunus yelling orders as he normally did.

"Get those piles to the engine room!", he ordered the drones, "Most of the leaks are located in that area!"

Even as the drones carried off to preform the tasks given them, as soon as their backs were turned, Dragaunus aimed his wrist laser at one and blew it apart still fuming.

"A few moments further and I would have brought the Saurian war fleet from Dimensional Limbo and razed this infernal planet into submission. But then those puck loving pests interfered and now this ship is reduced to a wreck!"

Wraith phased in with a puff of smoke, but seeing his superior in such a bad mood, he reconsidered showing up.

"Well I see this is a bad time.", he said gloomily as he turned away.

Unfortunately Dragaunus caught sight of him and stormed over.

"How long until this ship is operational again?!", he demanded.

Wraith shrunk back, but didn't remain silent.

"Lord Dragaunus, I warned you that if we didn't use the dark powers of our ancestors, we would face a dismal outcome."

Dragaunus only seemed to get angrier.

"Just get this place fixed!"

Siege came in after working on some circuitry in the main control panel and it lit up as he approached.

"The main panel is operational my lord."

Dragaunus got to the panel and pressed a series of buttons and the main screen above it came on. They had power for the time being, but repairs were still needed in most areas. Then an alarm went off and the screen came up with a map and coordinates.

"Now what?!", Draganus demanded.

Siege check the data before turning to his superior.

"We've just detected a portal opening in the desert."

Dragaunus' eyes narrowed. He needed to find out what came through, but he knew someone would find out.

/

Wildwing scanned the area from above as Mallory guided the Aerowing to the location.

"Are you sure this is where Drake 1 said the portal opened?", he asked.

Grin, Duke, Tanya and Nosedive were at their own stations and looked unsure.

"Seems that way to me.", Tanya answered as she adjusted her glasses.

Duke looked unsure.

"Why would a portal open in the desert?"

Grin was in a meditative posture and clearly abstracting from the talk.

"You don't suppose Dragaunus repaired his gateway generator did you?", Mallory guessed.

Nosedive looked equally confused.

"Hey, didn't Dragaunus' ship go down at the end of our last season?", he asked in turn( breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Nobody answered him as it seemed they had reached the destination. After the Aerowing landed, the ducks got out and looked around. After about an hour, nothing seemed out of the ordinary so they headed back. As they did, Nosedive noticed something in the sand.

"Hello, what's this?", he wondered.

After a little digging, he pulled out an onyx stone the size of a small icicle and was instantly smitten.

"Dive? You find something?"

Nosedive looked up to see his brother standing nearby.

"Just a souvenir.", he answered showing the onyx.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Well take that back to the Pond.", he said, "Tanya can analyze it after practice."

After Wildwing got Nosedive inside, the Aerowing took off leaving the desert behind and heading back to Anaheim. Forty minutes later, they were on the ice practicing for the game later that night. They all seemed okay, but Wildwing's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't let go of what he dreamed of the other night and he almost let a puck get past him, but he blocked it in the end. Nosedive noticed his brother looking weird and looked interested.

"Hey bro, what's up?", he asked as the buzzer rang signaling practice was over and he skated over to his brother's side.

As much as Wildwing wanted to tell him it was nothing, it would only make Nosedive more eager to find out.

"Okay last night, I had that nightmare again."

Nosedive raised an eyebrow.

"Again? This is the third time this week."

Wildwing then looked his brother in the eye.

"Yeah, only then I was visited."

"By who?", Nosedive asked.

"I don't know.", Wildwing answered, "I couldn't tell what it was."

/

Dragaunus settled into his chair and was deep in thought. Siege and Wraith had already gone to help with repairs leaving him to brood.

"I swear those miserable mallards will suffer for this.", he snarled.

"So shall it be."

Dragaunus then looked confused. That wasn't Siege, Wraith or Chameleon, but someone or something was in the room with him.

"Who's there?", he called out.

After turning around, he noticed a shadowy figure standing nearby. And although it was hard to see, Dragaunus could tell whoever it was certainly was here for a reason.

"So the lord of the Annectia Seas now resides within a wreck on an alien planet beneath the waters."

Dragaunus was losing his patience.

"Who are you?", he asked harshly as his nostrils smoked.

"Someone who can help."

The figure stepped into the light to reveal another Saurian. He stood up to Draganus' shoulder, but his garb suggested he was royalty. The fancy battle armor he wore around his chest was clear to that although the skeletal staff he carried suggested he was talented in magic. The Saurian was strongly resembling a velociraptor though dark horns curved from his forehead, a cape decorated his back, and his amber eyes locked on Dragaunus.

"I am Charyus. Former oracle of the Saurian race and master of the mystic arts."

Dragaunus instantly changed tones as Charyus' cape opened into reptilian wings and glided smoothly closer. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a glowing amber crystal. Seeing Dragaunus' reaction, Charyus smiled.

"I can repair your ship and provide the power that you need, but in return you follow me."

Draganus wasn't appeased.

"I won't kneel to an ancient-"

"Careful!", Charyus snapped.

A strong wind whipped up in the room before Charyus continued.

"I might reconsider helping you."

He waved a clawed finger in the air and a bauble materialized.

"Now is this the issue that is causing you distress?"

The bauble revealed the Mighty Ducks getting ready for the big game and Dragaunus frowned.

"Yes. How can I take over this miserable mud ball when that remains in my way?"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"You were bested by mere children with primitive weaponry? Maybe I should visit sometime."

Dragaunus then smiled as Charyus glided a few feet away.

"Oh you wouldn't bother.", he said calmly, "It's not your place."

Charyus frowned and placed the crystal he brought out back in his satchel.

"Hey, nobody doubts me okay? And just because it will be worth a laugh or two, I'll take on your little "issue" and further more, I will beat them."

Charyus snapped his claws and in a flash of light, he had vanished. Dragaunus then chuckled evilly to himself.

"Now Ducks, prepare to meet your doom!"

/

Outside the Pond, Charyus materialized. He wasn't inside, but he knew what he was looking for. By the look of things, the game had ended and the Ducks won as they normally would.

"Oh Nosedive, you're too kind.", he chuckled to himself, " I knew you couldn't resist my little invitation. And now let the fun begin."

He waved his staff in the air and started chanting in an ancient tongue. Deep underneath, Tanya was trying to find out what the crystal was until she noticed it was rattling and the lights were flickering on and off rapidly.

"What the heck?", she asked.

Then the crystal shot off the table and flew right out the door. Tanya followed it til it got to the stadium. The other ducks had followed and clearly were in awe of what was happening.

"What's it doing?", Wildwing asked.

"From the beginning, I sensed a power in the onyx.", Grin said sagely.

"In other words, you thought there was something off?", Nosedive guessed.

Before anything else could happen, the crystal shattered to reveal a portal which expelled a really big freaky looking centipede.

"That is one big bug.", Nosedive said in awe.

The centipede barreled forward and after the ducks jumped out of the way, it crashed through the stands and then through the wall into the open lot outside. Charyus eyed the centipede and smiled.

"Nice to see you again my pet.", he purred, "Sorry I can't help, but can't let the enemy see me."

Charyus waved his claw and vanished again. By now the ducks had shown up and were firing away, but no matter how many pucks they fired, the centipede only brushed them away. It then reared up and fired corrosive slime which made even more problems. Grin was now close enough to go toe to toe and was holding it for now, but when it prepared to fire again, Wildwing fired a freeze puck which froze it's mouth.

"Any idea how to take this thing down?", Mallory asked.

Grin had now punched the insect's underside causing it to curl and he then hit a glowing gem on it's head causing it to break and the insect dissolved like it was a mirage. Up on the Pond roof, Charyus watched in amusement.

"Not bad Ducks.", he said calmly, "But I promise that this war is only beginning."

As Charyus waved his hand to leave, before he did, his satchel jerked and a violet gem flew out and landed at the duck's feet.

"Now what?", Wildwing asked as he examined this one.

The other ducks came over to see what he was looking at. As Wildwing looked at the gem, he saw his reflection shift for a second to reveal Canard's face and then back to his. The memory of the sacrifice echoed in his mind again.

"You okay Wing?", Duke asked.

Wildwing snapped out of his daze though the memory still remained.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw Canard Thunderbeak-"

He was cut off because what happened next was instantaneous. The gem exploded with a blinding flash of light causing the Ducks to clench their eyes.

"What the?!", Wildwing asked.

The flash was a second, but then the gem shot into the air as if it was stung by a wasp all lit up like a light bulb sending off large jagged bolts of violet lightning and small explosions. A strong wind picked up and large storm clouds rolled in covering the once clear sky. The wind was blowing so hard you had to yell to make yourself heard.

"Now what?!", Nosedive called out.

"What?!", Wildwing asked.

Then the wind died down and the gem instantly became a pillar of light large enough for a person to stand in. It went to the ground, but the ducks felt something else coming. Sure enough, from behind the clouds in the very center of the pillar, something began to fall. The light was dim enough so they could see without squinting(or whatever), but the light still covered the lot. As the object got closer, Wildwing's jaw dropped. Descending towards them, was Canard Thunderbeak appearing to be asleep. As he got close to the ground, Wildwing stepped forward and into the light. He slipped Canard's arm over his shoulder and made sure Canard would land feet first. The moment Canard's feet were flat on the ground, the pillar vanished with the storm clouds and gravity took over. Luckily it wasn't a big deal considering the position Canard was in.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked giving his friend a shake, "Buddy?"

Canard stirred for a second and barely opened an eye as he looked Wildwing's way.

"Wildwing?", he asked faintly before his eye closed and his head drooped.

Tanya came over and did a quick scan with her omnitool.

"His vital signs are okay.", she said, "But I think we should get him inside so I can do a thorough examination."

Wildwing nodded.

"Grin, can you carry him?"

Grin came forward.

"The wounded must be revered as it is the fate of us all to pass on into the afterlife."

Wildwing shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever.", Grin answered as he took Canard in his large arms.

The Ducks then turned and headed back into the Pond.

"Well that's one way to open a new season.", Nosedive answered( breaking the fourth wall again as usual).

Nobody could disagree with that.


	2. Old Friend, New Enemy pt2

Dragaunus was fuming as Charyus warped into the room.

"You said you would beat the ducks and you failed!"

Charyus didn't look phased.

"A simple miscalculation on my part."

Dragaunus didn't look convinced.

"Miscalculation?! The ducks are still alive!"

Dragaunus raised his wrist laser to fire, but Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze.

"Think of it as a test.", Charyus said calmly, "And unlike you, I learn from my mistakes."

Wraith came in and noticed Dragaunus frozen in place and looked curious.

"Why is Lord Dragaunus a statue?"

"He'll thaw out in a couple hours.", Charyus said as he left Dragaunus where he was and came over to Wraith, "How are Siege and Chameleon coming with repairs?"

Before Wraith could answer, a new leak formed and dripped on Charyus' shoulder which earned him getting a sour expression. He then reached into his satchel on his waist and held out the amber crystal from earlier. Wraith looked impressed.

"Place this in the main generator.", Charyus instructed, "It will become the power source you need to get this ship fully operational."

As Wraith took the crystal from Charyus, he didn't look convinced. Unfortunately Charyus must have read his mind.

"It would be unwise to get on my bad side.", he said firmly, "I could freeze you solid like I did your superior, but you're further aged."

That got Wraith to get going. Charyus lifted his claws to reveal the magic bauble he had which showed Canard sleeping.

"Well well, my old enemy from Dimensional Limbo has followed me here. It wouldn't be fun if I just killed children without the former leader in the mix."

/

In the medical ward of the base, Canard was on one of the beds and clearly still asleep. Tanya was giving the examination and after a while the other ducks came in with Wildwing leading.

"How is he?", Wildwing asked.

"I checked his vital organs, his pulse, and the whole thing.", Tanya answered as she looked over her data, "Says he's perfectly healthy and nothing's out of place. He's just sleeping."

Wildwing looked wondering.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?"

Tanya shrugged.

"Beats me. He'll probably wake up when he feels like it."

Wildwing looked at Canard who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was clearly alive cause he was breathing and the heart monitor was beeping normally.

"We should probably let him sleep.", Duke suggested, "We still got that parking lot outside to explain to Phil."

As the ducks turned to leave, Canard stirred and gave a slight moan that made them pause and turn around. Canard sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed and faced the ducks in a battle pose and a fierce look on his face.

"Back off you saurians!"

Wildwing and the ducks were taken by surprise.

"Whoa whoa Canard calm down.", Wildwing said trying to calm him down, "It's just us."

After a couple of breaths, Canard's expression melted into one of curiosity. He then closed his eyes and the ducks noticed a gold medallion materialize around Canard's neck with a sapphire with a white tinge in the center which started shimmering. Canard's hand became wreathed in blueish white flames as he moved it in front of the other ducks.

"What's he doing?", Nosedive asked.

After a minute, Canard's flames disappeared and his eyes opened to reveal they were glowing the same light before fading back to normal.

"Buddy?", he asked Wildwing, "Am I dreaming this?"

"Nope.", Wildwing answered.

Canard looked deep in thought.

"Okay, I was in Dimensional Limbo facing the saurians almost every day while seeing places beyond my understanding and..."

"And what?", Wildwing asked.

"I don't know.", Canard answered, "I heard you call out my name and then there was this light that was so bright I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm here feeling better than ever. How exactly did I get out?"

Wildwing came forward and took his friend's arm.

"Canard, a lot has happened while you were gone."

Wildwing and the ducks led Canard around the arena while they told him about what they had been doing since they arrived. When they mentioned playing in the NHL(National Hockey League) as The Mighty Ducks, Canard smiled a bit.

"Still keeping skills up. Nice."

When Dragaunus was mentioned, Canard shook his head while still smiling.

"Doesn't this lizard ever give up?"

By the time they had wrapped up the whole thing, Canard was looking pretty assured. Wildwing then removed the Mask of DuCaine from his face and held it over to Canard.

"Hey, I was thinking you would want this back."

Canard looked confused.

"After everything I heard? I know I made the right choice when I gave it to you."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You don't want it? But you found it, started the resistance-"

"I led for a day.", Canard said calmly cutting Wildwing off, "It was you who kept the team together. It was you who protected our goal. From now on Wildwing, if you lead, I will follow."

Wildwing looked inspired.

"Wow, what were you doing in Limbo besides fighting?", he asked as he replaced the mask back on his face.

"I learned a lot about myself.", Canard answered.

"Hey boobies, what's all this about?"

The ducks turned to see Phil Palmfeather come over and Canard looked at Wildwing with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this?"

"Um Canard, this is Phil Palmfeather our manager.", Duke explained, "Just ignore him."

When Phil's eyes noticed Canard, his face brightened.

"No way! Another duck in Anaheim?! I'm hitting the big time here!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Phil, he just got here and-"

He stopped right then and there cause it was crystal clear that Phil wasn't listening. Phil turned and headed up to his office already eager to get Canard a contract and Nosedive tapped Canard's shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the pendent?"

Canard looked confused and then he turned to face the team as his pendent appeared again( it disappeared before they came up).

"What is it?", Mallory asked.

"Enchantium.", Canard answered proudly.

"Enchantium?", Nosedive asked, "What's that?"

Canard's pendent glowed and his eyes started glowing the same way as the flames from earlier engulfed his hand that he held out. The ducks were surprised at first and then they looked in wonder.

"What is that?", Duke asked.

"It's Aura.", Canard answered.

"Aura?", Nosedive asked, "Wow, this is so cool man."

Canard smiled Nosedive's way as his eyes went back to normal, the flames vanished and his pendent following.

"Hey, how bout a game? Just us. You guys do good, and I'll explain Aura and enchantium."

/

After going through the locker room for spare skates, pads and other stuff, Canard came onto the ice after everyone else( his jersey has the number 7 in case anyone is wondering). He was a bit wobbly at first and almost fell over, but he managed to catch himself before he did.

"Man, he's got his work cut out for him.", Nosedive said to Wildwing as they got into position.

Wildwing didn't look worried as Canard managed to skate again.

"I've been off the ice a little longer than I should have.", Canard said smiling shyly.

Luckily Canard got into the swing and soon he was skating and shooting pucks like he used to. As he made his way to the goal, he fired a few shots, but Wildwing managed to deflect or catch each one.

"You've improved a lot since last we played.", Canard commented.

Wildwing felt good hearing Canard say that. After about a couple hours, the team came off the ice and Canard got his pendent out again as he began explaining about it.

"So what is enchantium exactly?", Wildwing asked.

"It's actually Balerium power crystals combined with other components.", Canard explained, "Each one can make changes in reality in it's own way."

"Like magic spells?", Nosedive guessed.

"Precisely.", Canard answered, "And the one who discovered this was Charyus."

"Charyus?", Wildwing asked, "Who's that?"

"Another saurian?", Mallory guessed.

Canard nodded.

"I rarely saw his face, but wherever I went, I felt he had a hand in the disruptions that were occurring there. From what I hear, he was once the right hand man of a saurian emperor and a brilliant alchemist which would explain how he found a way to preserve his youth and power for ages. Probably since Drake DuCain's time."

"So the giant centipede we fought last night was due to enchantium magic?", Duke asked.

"That would appear to be the case.", Canard answered, "Luckily, with my Aura gem, I can detect whenever enchantium acts up and get to it before Charyus does."

At that moment, Canard flinched and rubbed the sides of his head with his hands.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked.

"Is he detecting an enchantium gem now?", Duke asked.

Canard opened his eyes and it seemed what he was feeling has passed.

"There's a disturbance going on downtown. We better get moving."

In a few minutes, the ducks had all filed into the Migrator and were on the road heading downtown.

"I gotta say Tanya. You've impressed me.", Canard commented as he admired the Migrator's interior.

As they drove down the street Canard further explained enchantium.

"According to what I gathered, enchantium gems are activated by touch. Once unleashed, they'll bring chaos and who knows what."

"Then we better step on it!", Wildwing said firmly.

They did and after getting close to downtown area, a familiar looking centipede came out from behind a building.

"Oh great, not that again!", Mallory said groaning.

And then four more came out with it and opened fire.

"Ducks, we're under heavy acid rain!", Nosedive called out.

Canard stood firmly.

"Not on my watch."

His pendent appeared and his eyes glowed again. As corrosive slime headed to them, blueish white fire erupted around them causing them to become black and dissolve instantly. Wildwing and Nosedive got the Migrator into battle mode and opened fire. And then that was when the Centipedes, began hovering off the ground like fish swimming in water.

"Well that raised the stakes.", Duke said as he got his saber out.

Wildwing, Canard, Grin and Duke got out and assaulted with Tanya and Mallory parking the Migrator before coming to help out.

"Does Dimensional Limbo ever let me forget?", Canard asked as he aimed an aura blast a centipede's head causing it to fall over.

After Tanya and Mallory joined in, they managed to even out the odds. Then Wildwing noticed a glowing diamond on one of the centipedes and after noticing a bunch of spikes from nearby construction, he got an idea.

"Canard, can you and Dive get the centipedes over those girders?"

Canard and Nosedive both nodded. Grin and Mallory helped out too which made it more easy. After they did so, Wildwing fired a puck at the diamond which dislodged it causing it to dim and the centipedes fell on the girders instantly becoming impaled. They died shortly after and as the ducks caught their breath, a police car came up and Klegghorn came on the scene.

"What in the name of thunder is going on out here?", he asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed Canard, "And who are you?"

"I'd ask you the same thing.", Canard answered.

"This is Klegghorn. He's only the officer who's been yelling and blaming us for the disturbances during our last season.", Nosedive said( breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Klegghorn didn't look convinced.

"If this is the work of those lizards you've been fighting, I want in."

The ducks looked confused.

"What? I saw them so I know that you weren't talking gibberish like the last times we met like this.", Klegghorn said calmly, "But after that ship crashed in the ocean last week, who or what could be causing this?"

"Those centipedes came from Dimensional Limbo.", Canard said firmly, "They came here somehow though I have a strong feeling I know who."

Klegghorn rolled his eyes.

"First I hear reports of alien ducks and lizards rooming around, and now I have to file a dimensional breach report? Hey, it's only a cartoon after all. Just clean up this mess will ya? Don't want the press getting hold of this."

"Sure thing Klegghorn.", Wildwing said to the officer, "And thanks for keeping this between us."

Klegghorn shrugged and went back to his car. After he left, the ducks started cleaning up the centipede corpses only to see them whither and dissolve into dust which blew away leaving a clean place besides the diamond that fell off. As the ducks got close to it, it glowed and hovered near Wildwing. As if like magic, a pendent similar to Canard's appeared around Wildwing's neck and the diamond dissolved only to reappear at the pendent's center.

"What happened?", Wildwing asked.

Canard smiled.

"Well Wing, looks like you got your first enchantium."

Wildwing looked confused.

"What does that mean?"

"You dislodged it from that centipede.", Canard explained, "And since you interacted with it, it's now officially yours to wield in times of need."

"So what does it do?", Nosedive asked getting interested.

As if to answer him, the diamond shimmered and the ducks found themselves levitating off the ground.

"It's a Flight spell.", Canard explained, "It bestows the owner with the power to give flight to themselves and those around them."

Nosedive was clearly enjoying this, but the others not so much.

"Any idea on how to get down?", Wildwing asked.

"Just relax and focus.", Canard said calmly.

Wildwing did so and just like that the Flight jewel's glow faded and the ducks were on the ground again and heading back to the Migrator. As they drove back to the pond, a black anthropomorphic Labrador retriever with glowing web designs on his body and gray pants sat in his chair watching the tank like car speed off.

"Like I said Wildwing Flashblade.", he said smiling, "You freed your friend by your own hand. Although to be fair getting that Summoning spell from Charyus without him knowing was a little on my part, but it did work out in the end. Too bad it was a one time use though."

He eyed the area around him and shrugged.

"Well, this is going to be one tale I'll enjoy very much indeed."

And with a wave of his hand, he vanished away in a cloud of blue smoke and back to his realm beside his bookshelf and the book open in front of him.

"An old ally returns, a new enemy to face, and a new power source that can turn the tide either way. This is going to be fun."


	3. Earth Rumbles

"So what do you think Canard chose for ordinary wear?", Nosedive asked.

Nosedive and Wildwing had taken Canard out for some clothes shopping( hey he's been wearing the same clothes for who knows how long since he was sent to Dimensional Limbo).

"Whatever he thought would look nice.", Wildwing answered calmly.

At that moment, the dressing room door opened and Canard stepped out.

"Well?", he asked, "How does it look?"

Canard was wearing black military boots, jeans, a green shirt, a brown leather jacket with black fingerless gloves. Wildwing and Nosedive were a little awestruck for a moment, but they recovered fast.

"You look...fantastic.", Wildwing answered honestly.

Canard smiled.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like it here on Earth til we get back home."

"Can't be different than those other places you've seen.", Nosedive said.

Canard shook his head.

"Nope, this place seems much calmer. Believe me, I've seen things and places you can't even begin to imagine. All while trying to keep alive."

As they checked out and got outside, the other ducks were waiting around and they were certainly agreeing that Canard had good taste in clothes.

"Oh yeah, he'll fit in just fine.", Tanya said.

"His outer appearance certainly reflects his inner self.", Grin agreed.

Duke and Mallory had no comment, but Canard accepted that.

"So any idea where a duck can get something to eat?", Canard asked, "Possibly one that doesn't try to get away, calls for others of it's kind or try to eat you?"

The ducks smiled and then laughed out loud. Canard looked confused.

"What?"

"Canard, you've been in another dimension a little long.", Wildwing said calmly, "There's a fast food joint nearby. We can get a bite there."

Canard wasn't sure what his buddy ment, but he was feeling pretty hungry and couldn't recall last time he had a decent meal without working so hard to get it. As they got to a place called "Burger World", Canard eyed the sign in curiosity.

"They actually have a world like that?", he asked, " Maybe it's a world I missed seeing."

"It's not a portal to another planet or anything.", Wildwing explained, "It's just the name the place has, but the food certainly doesn't try to kill you."

"Not unless you guzzle like a certain someone.", Mallory said with a shrug.

Nosedive looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey, the food was great."

"Just savor your food this time kid.", Duke told him.

Wildwing wasn't kidding. Soon the ducks were enjoying an early lunch with Canard certainly enjoying his burger and fries.

"Told you the food was great.", Nosedive said clearly enjoying this.

Canard wiped the ketchup stains from the sides of his beak still smiling.

"You weren't kidding. Kind of reminds of the burgers that you, Wing and I used to have back in high school."

"You're kidding right?", Mallory asked skeptically.

"No he's not.", Wildwing assured her, "Whenever we felt a little stressed by the learning system, we'd hit the burger stand and talk. Sure were good times that was before Canard graduated and went into the military."

By the time they had finished and paid the tab, the ducks got out into the sunshine and were heading back to the Migrator. Just then Canard paused and felt the sides of his forehead.

"Enchantium again?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed. This had happened before and now it was happening again. Canard had gotten his posture back and certainly looked okay.

"We got something going on around here."

And that was when the ground shook. The ducks grabbed onto something to try and keep steady while the ground kept shaking.

"Not another earthquake.", Nosedive said holding his brother's side.

"Another?", Canard asked, "You mean this is normal here?"

"Well, the earthquakes aren't this violent.", Wildwing explained, "We better get our battle gear on."

The ducks shifted and were set just in time to see jagged cracks appear on the street and civilians heading for cover. Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Seems like an Earth gem is causing this.", Canard concluded, "Why is it elemental type enchantium is so hard to catch?"

"Elemental?", Tanya asked, "Like fire, water, air, and such?"

Canard nodded.

"Yep, the very ones."

Luckily the quake stopped and not much damage was done, but the ducks were still a little shaken. Nosedive looked over his side to see that the "Captain Comics" store wasn't touched and looked relieved.

"What happened?", Duke asked.

"Elemental enchantium can go dormant and undetected after they act up.", Canard said, "Looks like Earth decided to give us a taste of it's power and then rest up for the next one."

/

Chameleon warped in impersonating an old woman with groceries.

"The shopping is finished dear.", he mimicked before shifting back into himself.

"Take it to the storage unit please.", Charyus said calmly.

Chameleon liked this new atmosphere. Unlike Dragaunus and the others who disregarded him as not very useful, Charyus seemed to be more accepting and more respective of him. As he did so, he noticed Charyus walking close to him and with a wave of his(Charyus') hand, the groceries he was carrying were levitating.

"You saw something didn't you?", Charyus asked.

Chameleon gulped only confirming that he did. They had reached the storage unit and as the groceries began to store themselves, Charyus began questioning Chameleon again.

"So what was it?"

"Okay, I was in the market and then the ducks show up and get this, Canard Thunderbeak is with them."

"What?!"

Both saurians turned to see Dragaunus stomp out looking infuriated and his nostrils were smoking.

"You're telling me that Canard is back?!"

"Only a means to make it more exciting my lord.", Charyus answered calmly.

Dragaunus only looked angrier.

"How is it you can be so calm when the ducks have bested you twice after you promised me-"

Charyus had clearly hear enough cause he waved his hand and Dragaunus froze up again.

"Wow, it's quiet in here.", Chameleon said impersonating a school girl, "I can't wait til I text this."

"Your effort to be clever at impersonations amuses me.", Charyus said, "But we don't have time to hang around. How do you and Siege feel about a little investigation?"

Chameleon looked skeptical. Siege and him didn't normally get along, but then Siege showed up.

"Why is Dragaunus frozen in place?", he asked harshly eying Charyus.

"There's a massive enchantium crystal running rampant in Anaheim.", Charyus said firmly, "Get Wraith and get that gem before the ducks do."

"And how are we going to find it exactly Sherlock?", Chameleon asked impersonating Watson.

"Just follow the quakes and you'll find it.", Charyus said.

Chameleon and Siege teleported away and Charyus stroked the duck skull at the top of his staff.

"Don't let me down.", he muttered though he was sure they would.

/

"Canard, are you sure it's still around here?", Wildwing asked.

The ducks had been driving around Anaheim in the Migrator and some were getting a little antsy.

"We've not detected a thing.", Mallory stated as she and Tanya checked a radar.

"I know it's still here.", Canard insisted, "I know enchantium when I feel it."

And then the ground shook again.

"And there it is.", Nosedive informed as he pointed ahead, "We got serious cracks ahead!"

Sure enough, more giant cracks started forming with bursts of dirt and as they carved through the streets like they did at the mall.

"It's inside those cracks.", Canard said with determination, "I know it."

"Dive, Duke, Grin, you'll help me and Canard with the enchantium.", Wildwing instructed, "Mallory, you and Tanya take the Migrator and see if you can seal up some of the cracks."

After a brief switch, the team split and after landing at the base of what was the cracks( which wasn't pretty low), Canard noticed a glowing amethyst gem surrounded by small rocks moving through the ground with the ground moving away from it.

"There it is!", he yelled as he pointed to it.

As they ran for it, firepower rained upon them from above. They managed to dodge as they noticed Siege and Chameleon firing blasters down and Wraith hurling fireballs.

"Hey ducks, you miss us?", Chameleon called down.

Wraith's eyes narrowed as he noticed Canard.

"You should have stayed in Dimensional Limbo Thunderbeak."

Canard's eyes narrowed back.

"I guess eternity isn't as long as it used to."

"Get the gem.", Siege instructed Chameleon, "Wraith and I will handle the ducks."

And then the Migrator showed up and opened fire as the saurians ran for cover.

"Men, I think it's time we beat a retreat.", Chameleon said in a military officer tone.

"Best idea all day.", Siege agreed.

With a flash of green, the saurians teleported away. With them gone, the ducks then turned to the gem.

"Grin, can you make an opening for us?", Wildwing asked.

Grin went forward and gripped the ground.

"Mind over matter."

He groaned and strained, but the ground gave way and with a pound, the amethyst got hit by the resulting shock wave and went hurling backward. Grin managed to get up in time to catch it in his massive hand and it started glowing. Wildwing, Canard, Duke, and Nosedive watched as a pendent appeared around Grin's neck with the Earth gem in the center.

"Guess Earth found it's owner.", Canard said with pride.

Grin turned to face the other ducks.

"The earth may rumble and break, but it's resolve remains the same."

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying you're proud of yourself?", Wildwing guessed.

Grin shrugged.

"Whatever."

The Migrator parked on the edge and Wildwing rubbed the gem in the center of his pendent.

"Flight, can you grant us wings?"

As if on cue, the diamond glittered and all five ducks were hovering out of there. They had landed on the surface to see Klegghorn show up looking both curious and winded.

"What happened here?", he asked, "I get reports at the station that random cracks are appearing all over the city."

He paused as he noticed Grin's pendent.

"Let me guess, enchantium did this?"

"I'm afraid so Klegghorn.", Wildwing said, "But it's contained now."

"Yeah, and who's going to explain this to the press?", Klegghorn asked.

"We'll just say it was an aftershock that got out of hand.", Canard said calmly, "Since earthquakes happen often, that could explain a lot."

Klegghorn shrugged and smiled.

"Why not? I've always been a 'shoot from the hip' kind of guy."

Back at the Pond, Wildwing was certainly feeling a little woozy as the ducks relaxed.

"You okay?", Canard asked.

"Just feeling a little funny since I used my spell.", Wildwing admitted.

"Yeah, you feel a little off the first few times you use it.", Canard informed, "Catching an elemental enchantium is no easy feat, yet Grin has it around his neck at his call."

"So any other enchantium show up?", Wildwing asked.

Canard shrugged.

"I haven't felt a seizure, so nothing so far."

"Hey guys!", Tanya called from outside.

The ducks gathered around Drake 1 as Tanya came out.

"I installed some new hard drives so we can detect any enchantium without Canard getting one of his headaches or whatever."

"Thanks Tanya.", Canard said, "It would put more ease on my aura abilities so I don't have to strain so hard."

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to tell us about Aura if we played good that last game we had with each other?", Nosedive asked.

Canard chuckled.

"Okay Dive, you got me. Aura is the energy that flows in all living things. The Aura gem I wear bestows on me unique abilities involving it. I see through walls, sense my opponent's movement, read emotions of others, project energy blasts, heal injuries, and project mental images into other minds."

The other ducks were in awe.

"Whoa, that is serious power man.", Nosedive said.

Canard rubbed his hand over his pendent as it appeared.

"And it took me a whole year to master it."

"Why is that?", Duke asked, "Does it involve mastery of self or something?"

"That's exactly what it requires.", Canard said confirming Duke's theory.

At that moment Phil walked in.

"Hey ducks, wait until you hear what I booked for us."

The ducks groaned, but Canard just raised an eyebrow.

"What is our manager talking about?"

"It's a Phil thing.", Mallory said, "He has us do public appearances and always looking to make a quick buck."

Phil didn't look phased.

"Since I read that Canard has been in another dimension for over a year, I got him for a special cover shot for "Survivor" magazine complete with his own detail on how to survive in places he's been."

Canard didn't look convinced.

"Hey, when I signed up to be on the team, I wasn't aiming for this."

"What's so bad about it?", Nosedive asked, "Have you seen the wear most survivors use? I would look styling in that wear."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Is this going to be normal for me?", he asked Wildwing.

Wildwing smiled.

"You get used to it."

/

"You...let them take it?!"

Siege, Chameleon and Wraith quivered as Dragaunus' wrath reach it's boiling point.

"And you!", he sneered at Charyus, "You've delivered nothing but failure!"

"I know what I'm doing.", Charyus said calm as ever, "I even got your ship online again. Though I made it so it's now an underwater base of operations now."

Dragaunus was about to blow again, but then he paused for a moment. A sinister smile came across his face.

"Yes, the ducks would never think of looking for us here. And since we're underwater now, we no longer need to keep moving from one location to another."

He faced Charyus again and Charyus returned the smile.

"I told you I know what I was doing did I not?"

Dragaunus sighed heavily.

"I admit I underestimated you Charyus, but don't think I won't have expectations. I want that enchantium you know so much about and with it, the ducks will be finished."

"By your command my lord.", Charyus said giving a bow, "As long as I get respected in turn from not just you, but from your underlings as well."

"You mean you're staying?", Siege asked showing he didn't approve.

"I feel Charyus will help shift the battle in our favor.", Wraith put in, "And he relies on the mystic arts instead of technology."

"And I've got an entire battalion of creatures just waiting for my beck and call in Dimensional Limbo.", Charyus added, "Creatures that only Canard has ever faced, but if Canard is not around when they appear, it will benefit us greatly."

Dragaunus settled into his chair as he observed the underwater view of outside.

"How long til the Gateway generator is operational?"

"It will be ready in a day's time my lord.", Siege reported.

Dragaunus chuckled.

"I'd love to see the duck's faces now."


	4. Smoke and Typhos

"Are you sure Drake 1 said the gem is here?", Wildwing asked.

Canard , Nosedive, Duke and Mallory had gotten a reading on unnatural smoke billowing around the forest from Drake 1. Tanya and Grin stayed behind so Tanya keep a watch out and Grin to meditate( as he normally would).

"Tanya said it.", Canard said calmly, "And whenever something unnatural is going on, it's enchantium at it's peak. I can feel it around here too."

They had gotten to the forest edge when a thick cloud of smoke formed out of the ground.

"Ducks, looks like it found us!", Nosedive called out.

The smoke twisted in the air into the form of a huge skeleton with boney wings a swirling tornado from the waist down and a gray jewel embedded in it's forehead.

"Yep, that's enchantium alright.", Canard concluded, "I'd recognize Smoke enchantium anywhere since my first encounter back in Limbo."

Wildwing, Duke and Nosedive opened fire, but Canard paused. The pucks went right through it without any sign of injuring it or even getting it's attention.

"Physical attacks are useless.", Canard said as he avoided a ball of smoke that exploded when it touched the ground, "We need energy based attacks."

"Man, Grinster's Earth would come in handy here.", Nosedive complained as he jumped out of the smoke's hand as it swiped at him.

"That won't help, but I think I know what will.", Wildwing said as he got an idea, "Duke, I need you to get the gem."

"I'm on it.", Duke answered.

As Duke made a jump, Wildwing invoked his Fight spell and Duke was soon flying around the thing avoiding it's assaults until Duke got close and grabbed the gem. After a struggle, Duke managed to pry the gem free and the smoke got sucked into it. Duke was coming back down as the gray gem vanished and reappeared in a gold pendent that appeared around his neck.

"Looks like Duke can use smoke now.", Canard said smiling.

It was cut short a their coms went off.

"Hey guys, we got some kind of disruption downtown.", Tanya said over the coms, "Grin and I will head over and catch up with you there."

"We better get over there.", Wildwing said firmly as they headed to the Migrator.

Wildwing got into the driver's seat with Canard at his side and Canard noticed Wildwing looking a little tense.

"You okay bud?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Wildwing answered, "I just hope that whatever is going on downtown isn't something too risky for Grin and Tanya."

/

Charyus smiled devilishly as Chameleon, Siege and Wraith looked unsure.

"Why exactly are we at a closed fish market?", Chameleon asked, "We can't do much here."

"We can't.", Charyus said with a chuckle, "But I have someone from Dimensional Limbo who can change that."

"You're opening a portal to Dimensional Limbo?", Wraith asked impressed.

"I can only open certain kinds on my own.", Charyus answered, "And since we warped here, the duck's computer detection system will have detected us and when they come here, the trap will be sprung."

"Just make sure it doesn't assault us.", Siege said menacingly, "Or I'm going to have to get rough."

"Strong words from someone who doesn't consider who stands before him.", Charyus stated, "Now for the summoning."

Charyus started chanting a weird language and a pendent similar to the ducks' appeared around his with an opal gem and a poisonous green one. A strong wind picked up and sounds of crashing came from the docks. Waves of water started twisting on the surface as a tentacled hand slithered up onto the ground from beneath the water. The suarians watched as a kelp wrapped thing hoisted itself up out of the water alongside another one and they walked on crab legs. Charyus stopped chanting and watched the things come close with his smile shining.

"Gentlemen, meet the dwellers of the shallow seas of Typhos.", Charyus said with pride.

"What can they do?", Chameleon asked, "There's only two of them."

"You'll see.", Charyus said before turning to the dwellers who continued to come and called out, "Dwellers of Typhos, this planet has murdered their ocean life and poisoned their waters! Rise and flood the earth and all air breathers that dwell upon it shall feel your wrath!"

At that moment, a giant kelp coated dragon like creature burst from the waves and roared loudly.

"There you are my sea dwelling friend.", Charyus said calmly, "Have fun around here."

With that, the saurians warped away and the Dwellers started running amok. At the sound of some kind of plane, they retreated back into the waters and just below the surface, they waited.

/

The Migrator arrived about the same time as the Aerowing did. After the plane parked, the Migrator came into the haul and both teams got out to look around.

"We're looking around a closed fish market?", Nosedive asked, "What could be around here that caused the disturbance?"

"Drake 1 detected teleporting energy which hint that the saurians were here.", Wildwing said calmly, "But what were they doing here?"

"One must not rely on outward appearance.", Grin said sagely, "I feel a presence in the waters."

Canard tensed. It was too quiet around here. Something he learned from Dimensional Limbo: the more quiet somewhere was, the more danger was near.

"Spread out.", Wildwing said, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"No. Bad idea.", Canard answered, "Nobody goes anywhere alone."

Wildwing reconsidered his strategy.

"Duke, you and Grin search together, Mallory, you get Canard and Tanya, you're with Nosedive and me."

They all spread out in their respective pairs and soon were looking all over and then they heard a scream. It was certainly Mallory cause Canard called Wildwing on the com.

"We got trouble here.", Canard said a little antsy, "Mal was right behind me and then she just vanished. I'm coming back to the- hey!"

The transmission went dead and Wildwing got a little more worried.

"What was that?", he asked.

Nosedive was already shaking.

"Um big bro, do you think Charyus may have brought something from Dimensional Limbo?"

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

Before Nosedive could answer, he was flung off his feet.

"Bro!"

Wildwing and Tanya managed to grab his wrists and held from being dragged off. They both noticed thick seaweed like plants wrapped around Nosedive's waist and something was on the other end and under the water just beyond the docks.

"What the heck is this?", Tanya asked.

"I don't know, but pull harder!", Nosedive screamed.

A large clump of seaweed burst from the water and Canard was seen clearly using Aura to hold off the tendrils. Duke came running with his saber out with about twenty strands following him.

"Why is this stuff doing this?", Wildwing asked, "It makes no sense."

Then the waters parted and two humanoid things rose up. The seaweed covering their faces parted to reveal black filthy rags over the eyes of killer shark heads. Canard groaned.

"Oh great, not the dwellers from Typhos again."

Duke had come over and chopped through the seaweed holding Nosedive, and it freed him causing Wildwing and Tanya to go flying into a nearby stack of crates. They didn't get hurt though cause the crates were covered with soft insulated material which cushioned the impact.

"Duke, we need some way to choke off the oxygen to these plants.", Tanya called out.

Duke nodded and invoked his gem's power. Thick clouds of smoke covered the area and the seaweed retreated into the depths along with the dwellers.

"I'm thinking..maybe that was a little too easy?", Duke guessed looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, where's Mal and Grin?", Nosedive asked.

As if to answer him, the waves erupted causing the smoke to clear out and the dwellers came back out atop some kind of seaweed dragon that made the ducks buckle.

"Of course they brought one of those.", Canard said rolling his eyes.

Before the ducks opened fire, they noticed Mallory and Grin bound and gagged to the behemoth and the dwellers looked Canard in the eye while babbling some kind of gibberish that it seemed only Canard can understand.

And then a crane nearby swung a huge crate that hit the thing the dwellers stood on which made them sway and caused the beast to loosen it's grip on it's captives and Mallory and Grin to go flying off. Wildwing instantly invoked his Flight spell.

"Tanya, Duke, can you get them?"

Without answering, Tanya and Duke took flight and got their comrades down as Nosedive and Canard noticed Klegghorn operating the crane.

"Well, what are you ducks waiting for?!", he called out, "Blast the thing already!"

That was all the ducks had to hear. After launching a barrage of pucks alongside Duke sending waves of smoke, the dwellers and their beast retreated back beneath the waves and the seaweed tendrils followed. Klegghorn came over looking both shocked and interested.

"Don't tell me that what I saw there wasn't from this so called Dimensional Limbo was it?", he asked.

Canard sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Those were dwellers of Typhos an aquatic environment I visited once. They can manipulate the water and all that live within it."

He looked out in the waters.

"I'm not sure we beat them, but I doubt they'll try to cause anymore trouble anytime soon."

"We better get back to the pond.", Wildwing concluded, "Thanks for the help Klegghorn."

The officer smiled.

"Glad to be of help. Keep up the good work ducks."

As the ducks got into the Aerowing and took off, Klegghorn got back into his car and was speeding off, but under the water, the two Dwellers each held out a small vase and the kelp that formed their dragon dissolved and was sucked into them. Then their heads merged into humanoid looking ones with fish fins on the sides of their faces with gills along their necks and flowing dark hair. The seaweed around their bodies faded to reveal muscular bodies and legs ending in large fan like fins though the tentacle fingers remained. One was a male cause he wore a seaweed like cloth around his waist that came to his knees and the other female cause she wore the same thing along with seashells covering her flowers( your mother will explain this)completely.

"Wow, that was lame.", the male said harshly as he put his vase on the belt at the top of his waist, "I can't believe those cursed ducks had the nerve to try and best our sea magic."

"Oh Poseidon, don't be so tense.", the girl said calmly as she placed her vase on her belt, "This was just to get the targets into a feeling of power. Though impersonating our followers was a little off our style, it did work in the final outcome."

Poseidon sighed.

"My dear sister Priscilla, you always know how to calm my tempest mood."

Priscilla blushed.

"We'll meet those ducks again and then they will feel the full might of the Typhos Twins!"

Poseidon pulled out a clear shard of glass and held it out. A small currant swirled around the glass and Charyus' face appeared.

"The ducks came as you said.", Priscilla reported.

"Excellent.", Charyus said, "You've done well my sea dwelling compatriots. I look forward to seeing the chaos you bring upon this world."

Charyus' face vanished and the Typhos Twins swam off into the open sea already plotting.

/

Dragaunus had been watching the whole thing and when the other saurians warped in, he was his usual questioning self.

"I trust our test run was successful?"

"All according to plan my lord.", Charyus said with pride, "The Typhos Twins should make things more invigorating for us as we search for enchantium and they keep the ducks off our backs."

"But how do we know they won't turn on us?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"They won't. Have you all forgotten they serve me? And we have a new enchantium in our arsenal."

He held out a ruby which ignited fire in his palm which quickly dispersed.

"So we got an enchantium that makes fire.", Siege said gruffly, "What good is that?"

"It always helps to have extra firepower.", Charyus said firmly, "Though I must say you have a keen eye when details are in order."

"You should see the tank we made that one time.", Chameleon said, "Too bad that large duck tricked Siege into firing the laser at our rear and blowing the tank to smithereens."

Charyus looked interested.

"You actually had an assault weapon?"

"We did once.", Wraith said glumly, "But I predicted that it would backfire on us."

"And it seems you were right.", Charyus stated, "A valiant effort, but we can't let that mistake happen again."

Dragaunus was clearly not in the mood for this.

"I don't care about what happened then.", he said harshly as his nostrils smoked, "I just want Charyus to locate more enchantium and get the ducks out of our way."

The other saurians decided to leave and Charyus bowed.

"It shall be done Dragaunus."

He placed the ruby he held into an eye socket of the skull at the top of his staff and it floated in place as if it was the skull's eyeball since it was small enough to slide in before walking out.

/

Back at the pond, the game was in the final minute and the Ducks had the puck.

"Well fans, this has been one glorious night! We got thirty seconds and the score is tied! If the ducks score this round, they win the game!"

Nosedive had the puck and was heading toward the opponent's goal when three of the opposing team tried to cut him off. He fired a shot and Canard got it.

"Man I miss this feeling.", Canard thought as he avoided getting slammed into the wall.

Canard passed the puck to Duke and they were at the final line when the crowd started counting down.

"Ten..nine..eight..seven.."

Duke passed the puck to Nosedive and Nosedive was in position.

"Five..four..three.."

Nosedive shot the puck and he scored just as the timer hit zero.

"And it's goal! The Ducks win the game! The ducks win the game!"

The ducks got together and crossed their hockey sticks in the air.

"Ducks rock!", they called out.

After the fans cleared out, Nosedive flopped on the couch getting cozy while Grin went off to meditate, Duke went off to read, Tanya was going over her blueprints with Mallory giving a hand, and Canard took some time to talk with Wildwing.

"You did good today.", he said smiling, "Keep this up, and we'll have the Stanley cup in no time."

Wildwing blushed as he removed the mask so Canard can see his eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Even if it took a long time to get the hang of it."

Canard saw Wildwing look at the mask with a haunting look and put a hand on his shoulder. He could tell that Wildwing still was haunted by Canard's sacrifice even though Canard had come back.

"Hey, I did what had to be done.", Canard said calmly, "You can't let the ghosts of your past have influence over your future."

"Did Grin say that?", Wildwing asked.

"No.", Canard said, "That one was something I learned."

Wildwing replaced the mask and felt better. Canard had a point and he wasn't going to let a bad memory hold him back.

"Hey Ducks!", Nosedive called from the couch, "Check this out!"

The ducks gathered at the television which was broadcasting the local news.

"The ducks victory tonight was certainly one for the books, but what about the strange happenings going on lately? Police Officer Klegghorn was recently seen at the scene helping the ducks fight off some kind of creature that doesn't appear to be of this world. Can this be a new alien or something more? More to come after the break."

The ducks were taken a little aback.

"Someone got footage of us fighting those Dwellers?", Mallory asked.

Canard looked calm. A call came in on the coms.

"Ducks? It's Klegghorn. Did you guys see the news?"

"We did.", Wildwing answered, "How did that footage get recorded?"

"I'm looking into the matter.", Klegghorn replied, "I'll go through the video surveillance of the area and see if I can find some explanation to what went on there to give the press."

"Thanks Klegghorn.", Wildwing said as Klegghorn hung up and he turned to the team, "Nothing to worry about. Klegghorn's on the case."

The ducks sighed one of relief. It did feel nice to have Klegghorn around to handle the police side of things without accusing them like he used to.


	5. Nature Unhinged

Canard flinched and tossed in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare or was it a memory? It was hard to tell, but there he was hovering over a vast unknown landscape with his aura gem glowing fiercely against a shadow of someone who had a rainbow of colors shooting off in different directions as the two struggled for control over what looked like a bag full of the stuff.

"This is not yours to wield!", the shadow declared, "It's mine and mine alone!"

"You don't deserve it!", Canard countered, "I'm not allowing you to use this power for your own evil schemes!"

The two continued to fight and colored gems continued to fly off to who knows where until finally they broke apart.

"You may have caused my discovery to escape me, but I will find them again.", the shadow sneered, "And when I do, your entire race will kneel to me like so many before you."

The shadow warped away and Canard woke to find Wildwing sitting near him.

"Canard, you okay?"

Canard rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Wing. I just had a nightmare of some kind."

Wildwing put his hand on Canard's shoulder.

"Try and get some rest. It was probably a bad memory you have trouble letting go of."

"Maybe.", Canard answered, "But Dimensional Limbo has places that can make manifestations of your mind including dark parts you don't say out loud."

Wildwing looked a little anxious and Canard could feel he was worried about him. This was common for an aura reader of his stature( Canard's not Wildwing's).

"But it was probably my subconsciousness getting to me.", he said fast, "I'm sure it was nothing like you said it was."

That put Wildwing at ease and he got up and headed for the door.

"Good-night.", he said before leaving.

"See you in the morning Wing.", Canard answered as the door closed.

Canard laid himself back down with his head against the pillow. It felt weird sleeping on a bed to him. After sleeping on rough patches of ground, uneven slopes and even tree limbs, this was like meeting an old friend in what felt like an eternity. He placed a hand over his pendent as it appeared around his neck recalling how he got it. His mind flashed back to the day he landed in Dimensional Limbo. A vast deserted landscape floating in space. The stars in the sky went on forever and as he took his first step, he was floating and something small floated by. As he clutched it, he felt something thriving inside the gem like it was keeping something inside, but what was it?

"Feel it.", a voice whispered in his head, "Let it flow through you."

Was it his inner voice or something else? He didn't know, but he felt like he could trust it. He closed his eyes and focused on what was in his hand. Almost immediately a rush of energy flowed through his hand and straight to his heart. It almost made him think he was going to die, but he didn't. The moment the rush got to his heart, it stilled and when he opened his eyes again, the gem was in the center of the pendent that was around his neck.

"Take this power Thunderbeak.", the voice whispered again, "And use it to defend life."

Canard came back to reality and his pendent vanished away again before he drifted off to sleep again.

The aroma of something burning woke him up early.

"What the heck?!"

He managed to get out of bed and barely made it to the door when he noticed he was only wearing his briefs. After quickly dressing himself in his jeans and his shirt, Canard made his way out the door only to meet Wildwing clearly on his way down the hall.

"What's burning?", Canard asked.

"I think I know.", Wildwing said.

They came into the kitchen to find what could only be described as a disaster. Food stains littered the counter, the blender was going full speed, there seemed to be four different frying pans cooking at the same time and Nosedive was trying to squeeze some oranges into juice.

"Dive?", Wildwing asked.

The young drake turned to see his older brother and Canard standing nearby.

"Making breakfast."

"For the marines?", Canard asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, just trying to cook for myself.", Nosedive answered.

And that was when the stove top burst into flames and the sprinkler system came on followed by complaining from around the area clearly from the other ducks. Wildwing rolled his eyes. Luckily the flames were put out and the stove had short circuited so there was hardly any power going on, but the lights were on and now the base had been soaked.

"You better clean this up or this is the last time I let you near an oven.", Wildwing told Nosedive.

Nosedive sighed clearly showing he was disappointed and sorry for causing such a mess even though he didn't mean to. Canard came over with a book that was surprisingly dry and handed it over.

"Here, maybe this will help."

Nosedive took the book and read the cover.

"101 Easy Recipes for Beginners."

The next few hours were spent cleaning up the base and Nosedive cleaning up the kitchen. By the time they were done, it was close to seven, but everyone else wasn't thrilled on getting an early start. After everyone got dressed, they were settling down.

"Any sign of unnatural activity?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya was at Drake 1 and doing a scan.

"Nothing so far.", she reported.

Nosedive was reading his cookbook and trying to piece together what he could do.

"Thanks for trying to make us breakfast kid.", Duke said as he passed by.

"A worthy effort even though the outcome didn't agree.", Grin added.

Mallory shrugged.

"I can cook better and I'll prove it."

Nosedive closed the book.

"Not if I beat you to it girly-girl."

Both headed towards the kitchen and Wildwing sighed.

"That's my baby bro."

/

Charyus paced as he normally did when he was thinking.

"I know my enchantium is around here.", he muttered, "Sure they act up once in a while, but I need to get the issue out of my scales."

Wraith warped in looking dismal as he normally would.

"I see you are having a hard morning as well.", he said in his usual tone.

"Merely waiting til enchantium spikes up again.", Charyus said calmly.

Then Dragaunus' voice rang over the intercom.

"Charyus, Wraith. Report to the bridge."

Both wizards did so and Dragaunus was in his chair and Siege was manning the control panel.

"You called for us my lord?", Charyus asked.

"We just got a broadcast monitoring a few minutes ago.", Dragaunus said firmly, "Siege, replay it."

Siege did and it showed a hillside with a group of people gathering.

"And just in this morning, the citizens of Anaheim are going to be lending a helping hand with the floral replanting."

Charyus looked deep in thought and then a smile formed.

"You have an idea I assume?", Dragaunus asked.

"I do and I know something that could make a lot of trouble.", Charyus said.

Chameleon came into the bridge and happened to overhear.

"Is this going to be some kind of plant that goes crazy? Cause Siege and I took-"

"I know.", Charyus said cutting Chameleon off, "But this one will be different and be so effective, the ducks will be too tied up to intervene with our collecting of enchantium."

Dragaunus looked impressed.

"Make sure it is.", he said coldly, "Or I'll scorch your scales."

"Noted.", Charyus answered plainly.

/

"Tell me again why Phil talked us into doing this.", Canard asked.

"It's for our public image and the proceeds will be donated.", Duke answered.

The ducks had arrived at the planting site and were set up with a table where they could sign autographs and meet fans. Canard was met up with several newscasters who were asking questions left and right.

"Mr. Canard, is it true you came from another dimension just a few days ago?"

"Are you aware that these mysterious creatures might be from the place you once lived in?"

"What made you pass the role of team captain to Wildwing when you have leader qualities yourself?"

"Alright people, break it up!"

Klegghorn came through and got in front of the cameras.

"Give the guy a break! He's just getting settled in and he'll answer your questions that you'll all submit in writing. Thank you and have a nice day."

As the news crews split, Canard gave Klegghorn a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem.", Klegghorn answered, "Phil already gives you enough to deal with. Least I can do is lighten up your popularity so it's not such a big deal or anything."

As the ducks met fans and took photos, Canard felt something. Enchantium was acting up, but where was it? Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a faint glow from the ground and a small stump came up out of the ground fast. Nobody seemed to notice anything until large trees began sprouting at such a rate, that Canard and Wildwing both knew that it was enchantium at work and that it got them away from doing publicity for a bit. After changing into battle gear, the trees that were sprouting, grew large branches with flowers along each base.

"Ducks, it looks like Nature is going berserk!", Nosedive screamed.

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"This is enchantium alright, but it's inside that growing forest."

Nobody was getting hurt or in any danger til thick vines grew out of the ground covering most of the area.

"Now what?", Mallory asked, "This isn't like that Alterian Creeper again is it?"

Canard looked confused.

"Isn't that the plant that almost devoured you after Dragaunus shot down that Watchers ship that one time?"

Wildwing nodded.

"They thought it was us, but they changed their minds after some convincing. But it looks like this isn't what the trees like."

The ducks noticed that the vines and trees seemed to be colliding with each other almost like fighting for control.

"We need to find that enchantium and the core of those vines.", Wildwing said as he started scanning with the mask, "The core is about a mile in that direction. Nosedive, Grin and I will go after it. Canard, you take Tanya and Mallory and see if you can find the enchantium. Duke, we need some way to block off the plant's growth."

"I'm on it.", Duke answered.

Canard made his way through the trees with Tanya and Mallory following.

"Feel anything?", Mallory asked.

"No.", Canard answered, "It's trying to hide.

As they made their way further, heavy fire came at them and they noticed Chameleon and Siege nearby.

"Of course you had a hand in this.", Canard sneered.

"And you should keep your beaks to yourselves.", Chameleon countered as he and Siege continued firing. As it hit a tree, Canard smiled.

"Oh this enchantium isn't going to like that?"

Before the lizards could counter again, thick roots grew out of the ground and entangled them both while crushing the blasters they had.

"Time to go.", Siege said as he and Chameleon telported away. Canard's smile didn't phase.

"Don't mess with mother nature.", he said before feeling around, "Tanya, it's right to your left a few feet."

They turned to see a glowing emerald surrounded by branches, Mallory went to get it, but Canard held her back.

"Let Wildwing and his team get to the vine's core first. If we cut off the trees, the vines grow unchecked."

Just then, their coms beeped.

"We found the core and Duke's smoke is choking it.", Wildwing called, "Did you find the enchantium."

"You bet.", Canard answered, "Take out the core."

Tanya had made her way to the vines and instead of using her omnitool, she merely pushed the branches aside gently. As if to allow her to take it, the emerald shimmered and the trees began to vanish while the vines withered and turned brown before dropping dead on the earth. Tanya turned around to reveal she had a pendent and the emerald at the center. Wildwing's team came in from the air due to Wildwing invoking his Flight spell.

"Tanya got to keep it?", he asked noticing Tanya's pendent.

Canard nodded.

"Yep, looks like the Nature gem got it's owner."

"So Tanya makes trees grow?", Mallory asked.

"Not just that.", Tanya answered, "But Nature revolves around all plants and shrubs."

Her pendent glowed and thick roots sprouted ready to flail and then went back into the earth. Canard sighed.

"Well, we best get back to make sure Phil doesn't throw a fit about us deliberately backing out of our fan meet."

Back at the Pond, the ducks were still pulling thorns and leaves off their gear.

"Man, I've almost been eaten by a salad twice since that one episode from last season.", Nosedive complained(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Relax baby bro.", Wildwing said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're just lucky nature was against itself and not us for once."

Tanya was at three flower pots full of soil practicing her new magic. One pot grew a bouquet of flowers, one grew a tomato plant, and one sprouted a sapling of a tree. Canard came over to the pots and looked impressed.

"Good thinking on using Duke's Smoke spell to cut off the oxygen intake. It really helped."

Nosedive looked wondering.

"So, when do I get my first spell?"

Canard rolled his eyes smiling.

"Enchantium comes in all kinds of magic kid. You'll find your match soon enough."

Nosedive looked a little disappointed, but then reconsidered.

"Hey boobies!", Phil called in as he waltzed in, "You just made the cover of Gardening magazine!"

"Is there anything you don't go for Phil?", Mallory asked, "We got tangled with nature, went through a field of out of control plants, and all you're thinking about is the magazine cover?"

"Don't mind him.", Wildwing said calmly to her, "It's just the way Phil is."

"Hey, I'm a lawyer who is trying to make due with what he has.", Phil said before his phone rang and he walked off obviously with a client.

As he did, the ducks got a call on their coms.

"You ducks okay?", Klegghorn asked when they answered.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

"What's up cappie?", Nosedive asked.

"Well, you ducks made headlines with that battle with nature and the press still want an interview with Canard for the late news."

"We appreciate the help Klegghorn.", Wildwing said, "And thanks for getting the press off Canard back in the park."

"Hey, just doing my job.", Klegghorn said with a hint of blushing in his voice, "Keep up the good work. Press should arrive in a few minutes and I'm right alongside them."

/

Charyus was clearly not showing signs of being phased, but Dragaunus was another story.

"They...destroyed the plant?!", he sneered.

"Right before they...got the...enchantium.", Chameleon flinched.

Charyus rolled his eyes as Dragaunus blasted one of his drones before starting on him.

"You told me that it would be effective.", he sneered, "I'm starting to doubt your-"

Charyus waved his claws and Dragaunus froze again.

"I told you when we first met that nobody doubts me.", Charyus said firmly before turning to Siege and Chameleon, "I trust you both warped away the moment the spell turned on you?"

"Siege hit the tree and it went crazy.", Chameleon tattled.

"You little fink!", Siege leered as he prepared to swat Chameleon.

That was when they both got blasted and hurried out of the room.

"Imbeciles!", Charyus screamed, "I'm surrounded by imbeciles!"


	6. Troubled Pins

The sun was high in the sky and in a clear sky. The perfect way to spend a Saturday walking along the sidewalk, hitting the beach or just having some fun in the sun. The ducks were hitting the mall and Canard was a little on the edge, but he was okay when he noticed the stands where people were selling all kinds of lotions and items.

"Reminds me of those bazaars I used to see back in Limbo.", he thought to himself.

These stands seemed more friendly unlike back in Limbo where the sellers were a little strange looking, but the stuff they sold was very unique.

"Nothing like getting at the mall and spending Saturday.", Nosedive said.

Wildwing just smiled.

"You promise to meet up with us later?"

"Sure thing big bro.", Nosedive answered, "You'll know where to find me if I don't show up."

Canard looked a little confused.

"You let him wander off?"

"Hey, he won't be alone.", Wildwing answered.

"Hey Dive!"

The ducks turned to see Nosedive's best buds Thrash and Mookie show up.

"Hey Dudes, ready to hit the arcade?", Nosedive said smiling.

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"They actually have those here?"

Thrash and Mookie couldn't help but notice Canard.

"Who's this?", Thrash asked.

"Dudes, this is Canard Thunderbeak.", Nosedive answered pulling Canard a little forward.

"You mean this is the duck trapped in an alternate dimension you once told us?", Mookie asked raising an eyebrow.

"More like a dimension between dimensions.", Canard answered, "And if I'm right, your both the so called 'alternative life forms in search of cool body art and hairstyles not found in nature'."

"You better believe it dude.", Thrash said smiling, "Mookie and I would love to hear about all the weird things you saw while you were there."

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I've seen some pretty weird things that I doubt even you can comprehend."

"Trust me Canard.", Nosedive assured as he and Canard walked away with Thrash and Mookie leading, "Weird they can handle."

Wildwing rolled his eyes smiling as he and the rest of the ducks headed off for some personal time.

After wondering around for a while, Duke was off to look at abstract art while Grin went for some new meditation crystals claiming his were getting rusty. Tanya went to Electric Land to meet up with scientists and talk about the latest ware. Wildwing and Mallory were looking past some stands when one stand caught their eye. It was one that had a variety of pins. There were many kinds and looked very well made.

"See anything you like?"

Wildwing and Mallory noticed the old looking shopkeeper over the counter.

"We're just looking around.", Mallory answered.

The shopkeeper eyed Mallory with fascination.

"I see you are one for action and always eager to take it."

Mallory looked surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"You're expression gave it away.", the shopkeeper answered, "Now, lets see if we can find something that can get your attention."

To humor him, Mallory shrugged.

"I'm not sure you know, but military was my forte."

The shopkeeper paused and looked thoughtful.

"Military eh? Well, I think I have just the one pin for you."

He reached into his display and pulled out a small pin. It was formed like a sword with gleaming silver blade, gold handle with a tiny ruby below the blade on the hilt. The shopkeeper noticed Wildwing and smiled his way.

"Ah, you're suspicious of me are you?"

Now Wildwing was impressed.

"You sure can read people can't you?"

"I have my ways.", the shopkeeper said as he set the sword pin on the counter, "Maybe something for you as well?"

"I'm not so sure.", Wildwing answered getting a little shy, "You work so hard on these and I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"It's nothing.", The shopkeeper said, "And I think I have a match here too."

He placed a pin that looked like a knight's shield with gold outline and bronze markings. Wildwing was inspired. The shopkeeper smiled as he placed both pins into a bag.

"How much do we owe you?", Mallory asked.

"For you two?", the shopkeeper answered, "No charge. Consider it a gift from a fan."

He pointed behind him and Mallory and Wildwing noticed signed photos of the team from past games.

"Um, thanks.", Wildwing said as he took the bag from the shopkeeper.

As he and Mallory walked off, the shopkeeper smiled and went back to organizing his wares.

Back at the Pond, Canard noticed Wildwing and Mallory's new pins.

"Looks like you two found something after all."

"I guess.", Wildwing shrugged.

Mallory said nothing.

"What's with her?", Nosedive asked.

Mallory started walking off.

"Mal, what's on your mind?", Duke asked.

Mallory paused.

"I don't want to talk right now.", she said plainly as she headed to her room.

Wildwing was a little surprised.

"Mallory wasn't this insecure."

"She needs to make amends with what ails her.", Grin said sagely.

"Well said.", Canard remarked.

"I just hope she pulls herself together before the game we have tonight.", Tanya said calmly.

Wildwing nodded.

"We're on the preliminaries, but if we miss a game now, we won't get a chance for another season. We need to get to practice."

As they filed out, Mallory came out.

"Sorry.", she said, "I just felt like I needed a little personal time."

"It's fine girly-girl.", Nosedive teased, "Just don't miss the big game tonight."

Mallory's expression darkened and the pin on her shirt shimmered for a second. Canard tensed and the ducks paused.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked.

Canard turned to face Mallory.

"There's enchantium here, but I'm detecting twice what I normally detect."

And then Mallory attacked. Luckily the ducks scattered and managed to avoid it, but Mallory wasn't herself and they could tell cause her eyes were glowing red like the ruby in her pin.

"Mal! What are you doing?!", Wildwing asked in shock.

Mallory didn't answer she went for him and her pin glowed and grew til it was an actual sword that it represented. She swung it at him, but as Wildwing brought up his gauntlet to activate his ice shield, his pin glowed also and became an actual one where his ice shield normally was. Mallory's sword hit it and then she went flying back a few feet. As both ducks looked each other in the eyes, Canard and the other ducks were in awe.

"Wow, two enchantium encounters in one day.", Canard remarked.

"Yeah, but it looks like the spells have some kind of grudge.", Duke remarked.

Canard watched as Wildwing and Mallory collided over and over.

"Grin, I need you to hold Mallory. Nosedive, I need you to help me with your brother."

After Wildwing and Mallory parted again, Grin held Mallory and Duke held her hand that had the glowing sword as she struggled to free herself. Canard and Nosedive came to Wildwing's side, but Wildwing didn't seem controlled.

"Bro, you okay?", Nosedive asked nervously.

Wildwing smiled.

"I'm fine, but where did this shield come from?"

"Never mind that.", Canard said firmly, "Mallory is under influence."

They came over, but Mallory seemed to struggle more when Wildwing got closer.

"Seems like that sword wants to fight that shield Wildwing has.", Tanya said as she was observing the whole thing.

Canard's pendent appeared and his eyes glowed as he got closer to Mallory.

"Don't be afraid of me.", he said even though Mallory's scornful expression hardened, "I know this isn't you."

The ducks watched as Canard placed his hand on Mallory's forehead and she settled down after a bit of struggling. Grin and Duke let go, but Canard and Mallory continued to be in some kind of trance.

"Be still blade of magic.", Canard said as his eyes narrowed, "You've done enough."

At that moment, the shield on Wildwing's gauntlet glowed the same as the sword did and both items floated into the air as Mallory's eyes returned to normal followed by Canard's.

"What are they doing?", Nosedive asked.

"The weapons are making amends for their pointless struggle.", Grin said sagely.

Then both weapons became small balls of light that floated to Mallory and Wildwing. Mallory saw a pendent form around her neck and a bronze crystal with a ruby center formed in the center while Wildwing saw a silver crystal with a bronze center formed next to his Flight crystal.

"What happened?", Mallory asked.

"You let the magic get to you.", Canard answered, "Luckily with Aura assisting me, I managed to get to you again. Since you interacted with it, the Sword spell is now yours to use as the Shield is now Wildwing's."

"You're saying that those pins we got were enchantium?", Wildwing asked.

Canard nodded.

"Some enchantium can form into ordinary looking objects to make it harder to find them. So it looks like we need to be extra careful."

Mallory looked apologetic.

"Hey, sorry I overreacted like that. Nosedive's comment got to me and then-"

Wildwing placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mal. What matters is that you're okay now. Now let's get to practice. We got a game tonight."

All ducks filed out and were soon on the ice and practicing like nothing even happened. After a couple hours, they were interrupted when an alarm. With the buzzer calling off that practice was over, the ducks were in the Migrator and heading out.

/

Charyus staggered as Chameleon helped him stay steady on his feet.

"What did you call from Limbo this time?", Wraith asked.

"Something to really burn up the scales.", Charyus answered as he pulled himself up using his skeletal staff.

Wraith didn't look so amused.

"I warned you that this kind of strain would be harmful for you."

Charyus sighed heavily.

"Just getting into the vibe. I remember when I opened portals to allow the entire Saurian war fleet across entire galaxies."

"Was that when you had enchantium at your disposal?", Siege asked sarcastically.

Charyus sneered and hurled a flame shot which barely missed Siege.

"Don't test me.", he warned.

The sound of the Migrator approaching got their attention.

"Well, time to see how this works.", Charyus said as he clearly showed he got his strength back.

"It better work.", Siege said harshly to Charyus, "For your sake."

The saurians warped away just before the Migrator came out. Inside, Canard was at the controls with Wildwing.

"We got a Dimensional gate opening in this area.", Canard said firmly.

Then the ground began to split behind them followed by hot molten lava.

"Ducks, we got heat on our tail feathers!", Nosedive screamed as he noticed it before anyone else.

The lava frothed and grew til it formed a giant beetle with hard iron forming the head and horns.

"Great, we got a lava beetle right here downtown.", Duke answered.

The beetle fired a flaming stream of fire that got around the front of the Migrator causing it to stop and the ducks were feeling the heat.

"Geez it's hot in here.", Mallory said as she fanned her face.

"I'm feeling pretty faint here.", Duke agreed.

Canard and Wildwing got up and everyone else followed them to the back. They had just opened the back to be greeted by a lake of flames and the beetle only a stone's throw away all reared up and ready to fire again. Before it did, Nosedive managed to fire a puck at the thing which exploded turning the beetle a little darker and it backed off a bit. There was no time to lose. The heat was getting to them and Wildwing had to think fast. He noticed a fire hydrant nearby and an idea came to mind.

"Grin, can you make the Earth dislodge that hydrant there?"

Grin focused and his pendent appeared.

"Earth, please assist me.", he said straining to resist the heat.

The ground rumbled and the hydrant nearby exploded firing a shower of water into the beetle which doused the flames and the beetle hissed and hardened into a giant statue.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark.", Wildwing said relief with the heat gone, "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah.", Duke answered.

"I'm good.", Canard stated.

"We're cool.", Grin answered speaking for himself, Mallory and Tanya.

"Wow, two enchantium gems and a lava beetle battle in one episode.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

A police car rolled in and Klegghorn got out and observed the giant beetle.

"Another dimensional attack?", he asked turning to the ducks.

The ducks nodded and Klegghorn sighed. This was going to be something that the news will have a field day with.

"Another weird creature sighted in downtown Anaheim just hours away from the Mighty Ducks game at the local hockey ring: Anaheim Pond. Is this another coincidence or is there a connection to the ducks that these creatures have since new player Canard Thunderbeak joined the team? Officer Klegghorn claims that the ducks have nothing to do with these occurrences, but do they? More to come when we come back."

The ducks were watching the news after the game they had. They may have won, but now they were feeling pretty low.

"Now the episode adds our public image going into questioning?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Wildwing sighed.

"What I don't understand is how is the public getting all of this?"

Tanya looked thoughtful.

"I could do a scan with Klegghorn and see if we can get anything."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"I doubt that will work. Charyus is known for pulling strings while making it look like it was natural."

"Oh don't tell me that saurian oracle you told us about is doing all of this.", Mallory said sarcastically.

"Who else could call those things we've been fighting lately?", Wildwing countered, "Canard, is there anything else about Charyus you may have heard that could help us?"

Canard shook his head looking thoughtful.

"No, but I know his work. He always did like to see his targets squirm before hitting hard."

"So we tell Klegghorn that another saurian is behind all this and we're being questioned?", Duke asked, "Not the best move."

"The truth reveals all in time.", Grin said sagely.

The ducks turned off the television broadcast still feeling a little stressed.

"We've fought giant centipedes, water dwelling entities, and now a giant lava beetle this past week.", Canard recalled.

"Well what if this Charyus is just getting warmed up?", Nosedive asked.

Canard looked determined and Wildwing did too.

"Klegghorn can help with the press, but we need hard evidence that another saurian is involved.", Wildwing said, "Nobody is going to believe us if we can't prove it."

"Yeah, we did that in our last season.", Nosedive answered( breaking the fourth wall as usual).


	7. Beach Day Chaos

Way out in the harbor, a barge was sailing along with Anaheim just over the horizon.

"We'll be docking shortly.", the captain radioed to the station he was going.

At that moment, a strange and menacing melody filled the air. The crew stopped working for a minute to hear the music. Then the ship hit something and jerked to a stop.

"What's going on?", a crew member asked.

Giant strands of seaweed slithered up the sides of the ship as the music continued playing like slimy green tentacles. The crew got a little scared and then panicked as the seaweed twisted into actual tentacles that started smashing all that they could get in reach. Some crew members went for the axes and started swinging, but the tentacles just regrew and multiplied each time they cut them. Then the tentacles wrapped around large crates full of fish and slithered back down the sides of the ship and back beneath the waves. Below, Poseidon had his tentacles playing a submerged keyboard that looked like it came from a piano that rotted underwater and was about to play another chorus of the music.

"Poseidon!"

Poseidon stopped playing and the kelp retreated into the vase Priscilla held out as she swam over to her brother.

"Dear Poseidon, this ship has to port now.", Priscilla said soothingly.

Poseidon didn't seem too thrilled.

"The one song we use to enslave and manipulate the very creatures of the waters and I'm reduced to using it just so we get a descent meal.", he pouted.

Priscilla didn't look phased.

"No need to get so stormy brother. Besides we just want rumors to start here so a certain enemy of a friend of ours comes to investigate."

Priscilla waved a tentacled hand in the water and a surge of underwater force pushed the ship on it's way to land. Poseidon held his head in his hand still pouting, but didn't show it.

"I caused a lot of trouble didn't I?"

Priscilla frowned.

"We both had a hand in it.", she insisted, "I provided the kelp and you played the music."

Poseidon sighed.

"Of course. Though I'd like you to play along."

"In time.", Priscilla answered, "Can you call a new friend from the ocean depths?"

Poseidon smiled.

"Watch me."

Poseidon began playing again and the music rang out through the water. After a while of playing, a giant shadow swirled in front of the Typhos twins, but they showed no fear.

"Oh yes.", Priscilla grinned as she opened her bottle of enchanted kelp, "He'll work."

/

The beach was full of tourists who had come to soak up the rays, get a swim or just have fun in the sun. And nobody was more thrilled than the ducks. After a long practice, they felt it would do everyone good if they had a beach day. Nosedive was especially thrilled while they drove over in the Migrator.

"Man I can't wait to hit the waves."

Wildwing smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Eager to learn surfing eh?", he asked teasing his brother.

Nosedive didn't seem phased.

"Is Phil having us do some kind of beach sporting event or something?", Canard asked, "It's not like him to let us have a day off."

"He's out sick today.", Wildwing answered.

"Talk about luck of the draw.", Duke said impressed.

"At least now we'll have some personal time before Phil has us run around for a change.", Mallory agreed.

After parking the Migrator, the ducks filed out in their things and found a nice spot near some shade. After laying out a couple towels on the sand, Nosedive was already in his swimming trunks and racing towards a joint where they rented out surf boards. Grin was in his meditative posture, Mallory and Tanya were sun bathing, Duke was getting a look around, and Wildwing took the time to spend time with Canard. It wasn't long before they were having a good time. Nosedive was even getting used to surfing cause he looked pretty good.

"This is gnarly!", he called out as he surfed out of a wave tunnel.

He had just slowed down enough to get to the next wave when something caught his ears.

"Hey, who's playing music here?", he wondered.

And then a whirlpool started to churn around him and though he struggled, he was soon pulled under. As he struggled to breath, he felt a surge around him and he was breathing easily.

"I'm breathing underwater?", he asked in awe.

"Don't try at home.", a voice answered, "It's enchanted water."

Nosedive turned to see a strange being swim gracefully through the water. It looked like a woman except she had huge shells over her flowers( your mother will explain this), flowing dark hair, a dark cloth skirt, tentacles for fingers, fish fins on the sides of her face, gills on her neck and large fins where her feet should be. Nosedive was in awe.

"Who are you?", he asked.

Then another surge hit him and a second creature appeared, it was a male version of the first cause he had a skirt like the first did, but his chest was flat and just as strong looking.

"I'm Priscilla and this is my brother Poseidon.", the first creature said calmly, "Children of the water and rulers of Typhos."

Nosedive then remembered the dwellers that the ducks faced only last week and these two clearly saw that he remembered.

"Oh you met our followers.", Poseidon said smiling, "But now we brought a special friend to share."

Nosedive looked confused.

"Friend?"

Poseidon pulled out his keyboard and started playing. Nosedive then noticed a large shadow far off getting bigger as it got closer. He turned to swim back towards land, but then a strand of seaweed bound his waist and then his wrists and ankles.

"Leaving so soon?", Priscilla asked raising an eyebrow, "But you haven't met our friend."

/

Back on the sand, the ducks couldn't help but hear the strange and menacing melody that was ringing across the beach.

"Who's playing that music?", Wildwing asked.

Canard looked thoughtful.

"This music seems familiar, but what was it?"

Then came the screaming from out in the water. Swimmers were trying very hard to get back on land cause an enormous fin came out and was cutting through the water gracefully.

"Shift to battle gear!", Wildwing called out.

The ducks did and were soon headed over to help swimmers out of the water. What next happened was giant green tentacles that looked like intertwined seaweed came slithering up and started flailing around as the music continued playing. And then Nosedive came flying out of the water in his battle gear and landed right on top of the head of a giant shark that jumped out of the water stunning everyone. He then panicked and tried to jump of, but he slipped and as the shark's tail swished, it smacked him and sent him bouncing off the surface twice til he hit one of the tentacles and slid into the water. Wildwing got worried and was about to head out into the water when Nosedive came shooting out again and this time he landed right at the shore.

"Dive, are you okay?", he asked when he reached his brother's side.

Nosedive looked absolutely horrified cause his eyes were wide.

"T-t-there's a giant shark...out there.", he whimpered.

The music intensified as a giant water spout sprang out from far out in the ocean and the ducks noticed Poseidon and Priscilla on top of it both playing on a keyboard that wound around them.

"Hello Anaheim!",the two called out as they continued playing, "Listen to the melody of your destruction!"

The huge shark came out again and this time, the tentacles retreated and slithered into it's open mouth only to sprout out again long it's body.

"What is that thing?", Duke asked in awe.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a full grown Megalodon shark!", Tanya said shocked.

When the shark hit the water, it started coming right at them using the tentacle to lift itself off the ground and along the beach.

"Time for enchantium to do it's thing.", Canard said.

Grin got up from his posture and put his hand together.

"The largest predator will soon fall by it's arrogance."

His pendent appeared and a giant crack appeared near the shark causing it to tumble for a second and large roots came up to try and bind it as Tanya called on her crystal's power. Police had arrived on the scene to help in the evacuation. Duke and Mallory were using Mallory's sword spell to cut the seaweed seeing as when she did, they didn't regrow or multiply and Duke using smoke to try and blind it.

"We're losing visual.", Poseidon said frowning.

"Don't worry about it.", Priscilla said calmly, "Our real targets are heading right for us."

Canard and Wildwing were on water skies with Nosedive riding with his brother and heading right for them. Large water tentacles formed and flailed, but the ducks managed to evade them. Wildwing invoked his shield spell which helped protect him and Nosedive while Canard used aura blasts to hold off his assaulting forces. When they got close, Nosedive aimed and fired from his puck shooter and before the Typhos twins could react, the puck hit the keyboard and it exploded causing both of them to fall off into the waters.

"This isn't over!", Poseidon proclaimed as he and Priscilla surfaced.

"We'll be back!", Priscilla added.

With that, both swam deep beneath the waters and the shark on land fell dissolving into a set of fossilized jaws and seaweed that retreated into the water rather fast.

/

It had taken a while for everyone to get settled down, but luckily nobody was hurt and all the damage to the beach was cleared up.

"Well, that's one way to spend a day at the beach.", Duke said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Not to mention we had an encounter with a Meg.", Tanya said.

Nosedive was still recovering from his experience, but was over it enough to enjoy the luau that the beech community set up.

"I can't believe I looked a prehistoric shark in the eye!"

Wildwing put his hand around his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, it was enchanted by the Typhos twins.", he reminded his brother, "How did you get out of there?"

"I panicked.", Nosedive answered, "I shifted to my battle gear and tried firing my puck blaster but forgot I had explosive pucks loaded. But it did break the seaweed and got me away from them."

Canard came up to them.

"Wow, you must be a lucky duck."

Nosedive blushed clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, who wants to limbo?", called someone near a limbo pole.

Decked in Hawaiian shirts, sandals, and shorts, the ducks got into the festivities just to see Phil pull over in his mustang.

"Hey boobies! How's the day off going?"

The ducks groaned as their manager came over.

"Made a recovery I see.", Canard said calmly.

Phil blushed.

"Hey, I hear you guys met a prehistoric shark! Do you realize how much money we could get off this?"

"Always looking out for others huh Phil?", Grin asked.

Phil wasn't listening however, he was already making calls on his phone about the shark jaws they found that day and claiming they were the duck's property. Canard was looking a little distant.

"You okay buddy?", Wildwing asked.

Canard sighed.

"Just a little shaken from our encounter."

"Hey ducks!", Nosedive called, "Let's limbo!"

Wildwing and Canard turned to see that Nosedive was at the limbo pole and clearly showing he had skill. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"When was the last time you tried to limbo?", Wildwing asked as he and canard came over.

"If I remember right, the last time we did, I beat you.", Canard answered.

Soon everyone was watching Nosedive and Canard as they were the lowest limbo goers there were and after the last try, Canard came out the winner.

"Nice effort Dive.", Wildwing said as Nosedive got up and dusted himself off.

"Just luck big bro.", he answered.

Canard came over.

"Don't take it too hard. You just encountered a pair of dimensional elemental lords and a prehistoric shark today. That's going to be something to remember."

"Yeah? Well try being almost eaten by it.", Nosedive countered, "I'm going to be having nightmares for a week."

What happened next surprise everyone. Water spouts formed around the place and the ducks tensed.

"Oh great, not again.", Nosedive complained.

"This isn't the Typhos twin's doing.", Canard answered, "This is enchantium."

After changing into battle gear again, the ducks engaged the water while Canard felt around using aura to try and locate where the enchanium was.

"Any idea where this water is coming from?", Duke asked as he tried slicing a spout only to have his saber go through it.

Grin was sending splashes left and right as he punched his water spouts but all that did was send water everywhere. Tanya and Mallory used freeze pucks to freeze theirs and then a gush of water came out in the center of the fountain that was at the heart of the festivities. At the top was a glowing dark blue gem that seemed well protected.

"There!", Canard called out pointing, "There's the gem!"

Mallory was first to respond and Duke helped her. After a few freezing pucks and more than one close call, Duke threw Mallory towards the gem and she managed to grab it as she passed. After she landed, the water around started swirling through the air and right for her encasing her in a giant water bubble, but the duck held her ground. Soon the water was sucked back into the gem and it vanished only to reappear in Mallory's pendent beside her Sword gem.

"Is everyone okay?", Wildwing asked.

Everyone nodded, but Mallory was still eying her new gem with awe.

"So now I manipulate water?", she asked.

"That appears to be the case.", Canard answered, "You've earned it."

They were unaware that the Typhos twins were nearby and looking pretty mad.

"They've destroyed our music and our enchanted Meg!", Poseidon sneered.

"Shall we conjure a tidal wave to wash away the enemy?", Priscilla suggested.

Before they could however, a strong currant swirled nearby and a portal revealed itself which shocked both of them.

"What's going on?", they both asked.

Charyus' image appeared in a bubble that came close.

"Oh it looks like the summoning spell I cast has worn out."

The Typhos twins then looked angry.

"You better have a reason for sending us back Charyus.", Poseidon sneered.

"Oh don't get your fins stained.", Charyus said calmly, "Now that the gateway generator is operational, I can have you both brought back and this time, it's permanent."

/

Charyus watched the Typhos twins get sucked into the portal that would open when his summoning spell wore off contently.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bring them back won't I?"

As he got to the controls, Dragaunus showed up.

"And what do you think you're doing?", he asked coldly.

"Recalling an ally.", Charyus answered.

Dragaunus didn't look convinced.

"The ducks have bested your allies and conquered their aquatic monstrosity and you want them back?"

"They got carried away.", Charyus answered, "They won't let us down again."

"Oh I know they won"t.", Dragaunus sneered, "Which is why they are not coming back."

Charyus was taken aback.

"With all due respect my lord, they can turn the tide in our favor if only you give them time."

Dragaunus thought for a moment.

"Fine. But I want results and you better deliver."

"As you wish Lord Dragaunus."

Dragaunus then let Charyus near the controls and after a few minutes, a portal appeared and the Typhos twins swam out in front of the Raptor.

"Told you that you'll be back.", they heard Charyus in their heads, "Don't let me down."

Poseidon and Priscilla flinched.


	8. Falcone Returns

An alarm ran out throughout the Raptor and Dragaunus was beside himself.

"Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Charyus!", he roared.

All four warped into the control room and after seeing Dragaunus in such a mood looked fearful except Charyus who looked questioning.

"Could someone turn the alarm off please?", Charyus asked harshly, "It's real annoying."

Chameleon went over to a panel on the wall and punched in a code. The alarm went off, but Dragaunus then started yelling.

"We detect a breach in Dimensional Limbo opening here and none of you four were here to find out what it was?!"

His underlings flinched, but Charyus remained still.

"Where was it open?", he asked.

Dragaunus punched a few buttons and the screen lit up showing an overhead map of downtown Anaheim.

"It happened an hour ago so whatever came out is in the area."

"And you want us to investigate?", Charyus guessed.

"You and Wraith stay here and find more enchantium.", Dragaunus said harshly, "Siege and Chameleon can investigate."

"Are you sure that's wise?", Charyus stated, "I detected an enchantium acting up and I could use the help in retrieving it."

Dragaunus' expression hardened.

"Then get out there and get it before I blast all of you into a million pieces each!"

The four saurians warped out and Dragaunus started looking at the data of the portal from the detection system.

"What's this? It was actually a portal through Dimensional Limbo. Who would have the nerve to come here?"

/

"Remind me why we're driving the Migrator into the largest lightning storm in Anaheim history again.",Duke asked as the Migrator came down the street avoiding the giant bolts of lightning flashing down and causing tons of damage.

"There's an enchantium gem acting up.", Canard answered, "And a portal opened up near the same time."

Wildwing, Tanya, Duke and Canard were in the Migrator and going after the enchantium while Nosedive, Mallory and Grin went to investigate the portal site.

"Any idea what we're dealing with here?", Wildwing asked.

"It's got to be some kind of lighting element based.", Canard guessed, "And it's up in those clouds."

By then a giant bolt of lightning came crashing down and blew a pothole right in front of the Migrator causing it to bump and tip over.

"Looks like we have to face it in person.",Wildwing said in determination, "Who's ready to fly?"

A few minutes later, they were in the air and Canard was leading with Wildwing at his side. Tanya and Duke followed behind so Wildwing's shield would protect them from the lightning bolts. There were a couple times where the lightning that hit the shield were so strong Wildwing feared he'd lose it. Finally, a glowing amber gem surrounded by crackling electricity was spotted just above them.

"Cover me.", Canard said to Wildwing.

Canard flew closer where the lightning got more intense, but with his aura, Canard was able to deflect or avoid them until he got close enough to grab it. It instantly crackled fiercely the moment he did and he appeared to be in great pain, but after a bit, the lighting bolts and clouds began to disperse. Canard fell, but Duke flew down and caught him before he hit the ground with Wildwing and Tanya following.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked as he came over.

Canard was barely moving, his feathers looked fried, but he was still alive cause he was breathing and the amber had vanished and reappeared next to his aura gem. He barely opened an eye and smiled at Wildwing.

"I..got it."

"Yeah you did.", Wildwing said knowing his friend was okay, "But we better get you back to the pond so you can rest up. Hopefully the others have found that site by now."

/

Siege and Chameleon scanned around the street on the other side of town and were relieved when the lightning storm started to wane.

"Remind me to check the weather report Bob.", Chameleon said impersonating a mobster.

"Just find out what came out of that portal.", Siege said harshly, "Leave no stone unturned."

Then the sound of motorcycles came out.

"We got trouble.", Chameleon said getting scared.

"Don't worry about it.", Siege said puling out a detonator, "Charyus helped me predict when the ducks would come and set up a trap just for them."

When the duckcycles came into view, Siege pressed the detonator and the street blew up a massive wall of fire. The ducks stopped only to have another wall of fire shoot up behind them and both walls were closing in on them.

"Looks like we'll be having roast duck tonight.", Siege said gleefully.

"Not on my watch!"

Both saurians turned to see a grappling hook wrap around a nearby lamppost and something swung out of the shadows and cleaved a water hydrant which sprayed water into the first wall of fire allowing the ducks to open fire on their cycles. Both saurians teleported away and the figure landed on his feet as his grappling hook retracted itself.

"Whoa, thanks for the save.", Nosedive answered.

"My pleasure.", the figure said standing and facing the ducks as they pulled up to see who it was.

Turns out that the savior was another duck about Duke's height and in similar attire except he had no eye-patch clearly showing both his gray eyes, brown feathers with a black stripe in his hair, a large belt buckle with a glowing chip under a glass dome and his saber's blade was green and not yellow. But what got the duck's attention was a badge on his chest. It looked like a sword and a hockey stick crossed under a skull with the word "Honor" in a ribbon below it. Mallory tensed.

"Are you a criminal?", she asked harshly.

"Would a criminal help out a fair lady in times of need?", the stranger answered politely.

Grin and Nosedive were impressed.

"His karma is of noble heart and his words speak truth.", Grin said sagely.

"Yeah, Duke has to meet this guy.", Nosedive agreed.

The stranger looked questioningly.

"Duke? As in Duke L'Orange?"

Mallory's expression hardened.

"You're coming back to the pond with us.", she said harshly, "Then you'll tell us why you're here."

"Please call me Clyde.", the stranger said as they headed to the cycles and he stood beside the one Mallory was going for, "Shall I be the one to drive you back my lady?"

Mallory just walked past him and seated herself at front, snapped her fingers and pointed to the seat behind her.

"I'm guessing that's a no.", Clyde said as he got on behind her.

"She's always like that around strangers.", Nosedive told him as they drove off down the street and back to the Pond.

/

"There's...another duck in Anaheim?!", Dragaunus sneered.

Siege was standing firm, but Chameleon was flinching.

"And it's a...brother of...the blade.", Chameleon quivered.

Dragaunus turned and blew one of his drones to bits just as Charyus and Wraith warped in.

"Oh I see this is a bad time.", Wraith stated before leaving, but unfortunately Dragaunus was now turned to them.

"I trust you two had better luck with the enchantium crystal?"

"We did my lord.", Charyus stated as he drew a misty gray gem from his pocket and slid it into the other eye socket of the skull on top of his staff.

"And what pray tell does it do?", Dragaunus asked getting a little calmer, but not much.

Charyus waved his hand and the gem glowed. Instantly a transparent version of himself appeared alongside him.

"So it makes holograms?", Chameleon guessed.

"Illusions.", Charyus corrected as the illusion disappeared, "A useful spell to have indeed."

"Just be sure you can use it properly.", Dragaunus warned, "Especially since a new duck around here."

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"And I know someone who can assist us in this endeavor."

/

"Public officials over in London are still baffled by the mysterious vanishing of currant prisoner Falcone who was arrested for multiple jewel thefts and framing a member of local hockey team player Duke L'Orange."

The ducks watched the news and were just as baffled.

"How could Falcone get out?", Duke asked, "They said he would be under top security there."

Canard was lying down but was recovering quite nicely as the other ducks came in with Clyde. As soon as Clyde and Duke made eye contact, they froze.

"Clyde Bronzefeather?", Duke asked.

Clyde bowed nobly.

"At your service."

Mallory looked Duke's way harshly.

"Is he in league with you?", she asked.

Duke nodded.

"Me and him are in the Brotherhood of the Blade. He helped me take from Dragaunus when he invaded."

Mallory's expression only darkened.

"So he's a criminal then?"

"More like hidden forces.", Clyde answered, "Duke and I may have hung out with a bad crowd, but that doesn't mean we're bad."

"Besides, didn't we establish Duke was on our side back in our first season when Falcone was the one doing the stealing?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Mallory sighed heavily as she faced Clyde.

"You try anything on me and you're roadkill.", she warned.

"Yes my lady.", Clyde answered.

Mallory was getting more than a little annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs a bodyguard okay?"

Clyde nodded and Mallory went off to chill.

"So Clyde, how did you get here?", Wildwing asked changing the subject.

"With this.", Clyde answered pointing to the glowing chip on his belt buckle, "Scientists back on Puckworld help develop it in hopes of finding you. The Brotherhood of the Blade is now allies of the special forces though we're a little on the untrustworthy side. I came here to find L'Orange and bring Falcone back to face trial and possibly a life sentence."

Wildwing nodded.

"Dive, can you and Grin stay here with Tanya to make sure Canard recovers?"

Mallory came back in.

"I'm coming on this mission.", she said firmly, "Nosedive is coming too."

Grin shrugged as he and Tanya went over to check Canard's recovery as the other ducks made their way to the Aerowing.

/

Falcone slid through the security system of the vault and disabled it before calling on his communicator.

"It's safe now."

Siege, Chameleon and Wraith warped in with Charyus following.

"So why are we just robbing a simple jewelry vault?", Falcone asked hesitantly, "I'd rather take my revenge on-"

"In time you will.", Charyus said firmly cutting Falcone off, "We're just giving our new magic a little test drive."

Charyus waved his staff and the Illusion gem glowed. In an instant, Siege, himself, and Wraith looked like normal human police while Chameleon shifted into another one. As the sound of the Aerowing was heard overhead, Charyus placed a set of fake cufflinks on Falcone's wrists.

"Play along.", he instructed.

At that moment, the ducks came through the door and ready to fight.

"Alright, hold...on?", Wildwing asked surprised by what he found.

"Okay, this is weird.", Duke answered seeing Falcone cuffed.

Clyde's eyes narrowed as did Mallory's. This was all too easy.

"Ducks, nobody has to worry anymore.", Charyus said clearly acting the part, "This criminal has finally been caught and will be put back in jail under lock and key."

The disguised saurians started to walk Falcone to the door, but Clyde tapped Wildwing's shoulder.

"Can I barrow your mask for a second?", he asked.

"Why?", Wildwing asked causing the saurians to pause.

Then Nosedive noticed something.

"Hey, who had a creepy skeleton staff with jeweled eyes?", he asked.

Charyus stiffened. In his haste, he forgot to enchant his staff and Wraith's. Luckily he thought fast.

"Oh, those are for the museum for the "Wizards of the Ages" display in-"

"Yeah right!", Nosedive said opening fire.

One of his pucks had made contact with the Illusion gem which caused the illusion to disperse revealing the saurians true forms.

"Curses!", Charyus sneered, "Time for Plan B."

Before he could do anything however, the ducks attacked with Duke and Clyde aiming for Falcone who had gotten his fake cuffs off, Mallory and Nosedive assaulting Siege,Wraith and Chameleon, and Wildwing facing Charyus. Charyus fired fireballs and magical blasts, but Wildwing's shield deflected each one.

"Nice spell.", Charyus said sneering, "How's Canard by chance?"

Wildwing just fired pucks at him.

"He'll beat you.", he declared.

Charyus smiled wickedly.

"Try if you'd like, but I'd get out before you burn."

Charyus then waved his staff and a wall of flames erupted from the ground cutting the ducks off from the saurians and Falcone.

"You meat head.", Siege frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Sending the ducks to a blazing doom.", Charyus said calmly.

"And us with it?", Falcone asked as the flames got closer.

"Wrong.", Charyus said, "Sorry Falcone, but sacrifices must be made."

Charyus snapped his fingers and the saurians vanished away leaving Falcone to his fate. He didn't have to cause the flames vanished and the next thing he knew, he was cuffed for real.

/

The ducks gathered outside the Pond as Clyde held Falcone at his side.

"Thanks for all the help.", Clyde said before facing Mallory, "And a special ado to you fair McMallard."

Mallory sighed.

"Looks like Mal's got an admirer.", Nosedive teased.

Mallory shot him a hot look.

"He's not going to be my boyfriend. Though I must admit I did like the way he respected me."

Clyde smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment my fair Mallory McMallard. But sadly, I must bring this scoundrel to justice and return home to Puckworld. Farewell dear friends, I hope to see you back home soon."

He walked Falcone a few feet away and pressed the glowing chip which made a small portal back to Puckworld. For a split second, the ducks saw their home world as they remembered it before Clyde dragged Falcone through and the portal closed shortly after they did.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss that guy.", Mallory said.

"Clyde and Mallory sitting in a tree.", Nosedive sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Mallory looked like she was about to explode.

"When I get my hands on you Dive.", she scorned.

Next thing the ducks knew, Nosedive was being chased by Mallory back into the Pond and the other ducks laughed out loud.

"Your baby brother sure has a way with girls.", Canard said to Wildwing as they headed back in.

"Depends on whether he's flirting or he's getting them to chase him.", Wildwing answered, "You think Mallory will forgive him?"

Canard thought for a minute.

"She'll cool down in about a week."

Wildwing listened inside and judging by the sound of Mallory still chasing Nosedive around, Canard was right. Still, she did admit that she was going to miss Clyde. Maybe she did have feelings for him and didn't want to say it.


	9. Nosedive Creates

"And then the mighty king raised his shining sword to slay the great beast.", Nosedive read in anticipation, "Man I can't wait to see what happens next."

It was an ordinary morning and the ducks were getting ready for practice and Nosedive was deep in reading. At that moment, Wildwing and Canard came by.

"Dive, what are you reading?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive quickly hid the book behind him.

"Nothing.", he said fast.

"Dive, what are you reading?", Wildwing asked.

Canard put his hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy buddy. The kid's in a vulnerable place right now and I say back off and let him have his personal time."

Nosedive felt better.

"Thanks Canard. I'm grateful for that."

"Don't mention it.", Canard said smiling as he walked past.

As soon as Nosedive eased, Canard swiped the book off his fingers fast and looked at the cover.

"War of the Dragon Warlords?", he asked handing the book back to Nosedive with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you read comics in your spare time?"

Nosedive quickly took the book back.

"Thrash and Mookie suggested it and it's really interesting."

"Well, don't let it affect your skills on the ice okay?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive sighed.

"Okay big bro, I'll try and keep it in."

Canard put his hand on Noedive's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay to imagine now and then, but just keep in mind that something like that should be done when you're not around people or playing hockey."

By that time, the buzzer in the stadium went off signaling that practice had started and the ducks were soon on the ice. A little into it, Nosedive was clearly imagining things cause he almost failed a couple plays, but still managed to get back in place. Afterward, Wildwing was a little concerned, but Canard stopped him.

"Please Wing, can I handle this?"

Wildwing sighed.

"Okay."

Canard took Nosedive aside and started to talk to the young drake.

"Dive, what happened out there?", he asked calmly, "You almost didn't make the last two plays."

Dive hung his head.

"Sorry. I was still caught up with the book I was reading and I imagined that I was there."

Canard sighed.

"You have to understand something okay? Like I said, it's okay to imagine now and then, but try not to do it so much on the ice otherwise we won't make the play-offs. I'm not trying to beat you down or anything. I'm just trying to help you understand."

Nosedive looked up into Canard's caring eyes and nodded.

"Okay Canard. I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Dive.", Canard said calmly, "Hey, since nothing seems to be going on lately, how bout you get Grin and we head over to that new library?"

Nosedive didn't look thrilled.

"Why go to some lame place full of books?"

Canard gave a sneaky smile.

"Not even if the place has the whole series of the book you were reading just lately as well as a comics section?", he asked.

That got Nosedive to change his tone and after hitting the showers, they got Grin and were off.

A while later, the three came into the library and Nosedive was unimpressed.

"This is so lame.", he said as if he was bored.

The librarian at the desk looked his way harshly.

"Shh!", she said before going back to the computer on her desk.

"Just look around.", Canard said rather quietly to Nosedive, "Who knows? You might find that 'War of the Dragon Warlords' series."

Nosedive then changed moods and was soon going through the shelves searching. Canard and Grin went off to search on their own leaving the young drake to look around. So far he didn't find anything and then as he neared the back, something caught his eye on one of the high shelves.

"Hello, what's this?", he wondered.

Luckily the shelf was in reach and he got it down without much effort. It was a book with flowing metal designs along it's spine and cover with a beautiful aquamarine gem in the center of the cover. He opened the book to see what it was, only to see the page was blank.

"That's odd.", he said as he flipped page after page only to see each one was blank, "What's a blank book doing here?"

He looked up to see the series he was looking for and brightened. As he collected a few of them, he looked at the book he found and thought for a second.

"I'll ask the librarian if she knows what it is."

He made it to the desk and the librarian pulled out a library card from a drawer in a file cabinet behind her and handed it to Nosedive.

"Sign your name on the line sir.", she said plainly.

Nosedive did and after she checked out his books he put the one he found on the desk.

"Books are due in three week, and each one can be renewed twice.", she said.

"Um, is this anybody's?", Nosedive asked her pointing to the book he placed on her desk, "I found it near the back."

The librarian flipped through the book suspiciously and then laid it back down.

"It doesn't have our stamp on it and there doesn't seem to be a name so if you want it, I guess it's yours."

"Thanks.", Nosedive said as he added the book to his stack and headed out.

Canard and Grin were already outside when Nosedive showed up.

"You okay Canard?", Nosedive asked.

"Wildwing called us.", Canard answered, "Says an enchantium acted up. Grin, can you go help out while I get Dive back?"

"The paths are many, but the journey remains the same.", Grin answered.

Canard nodded clearly showing he understood. Grin ran off while Nosedive and Canard headed in the direction of the Pond.

"Found what you were looking for?", Canard asked.

Nosedive nodded.

/

Charyus placed the shiny black colored gem with blueish tinge beside the two on his pendent while the other three saurians watched closely.

"So what's this one do?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus turned to the sound of the Migrator approaching.

"Well well, target practice."

He aimed his staff in the direction of the Migrator and instantly, a fire erupted below it causing the Migrator to flip over. Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, and Duke filed out and were at the ready. Siege and Chameleon opened fire while Charyus and Wraith hurled magic blasts and fireballs. The ducks retaliated with pucks and soon, Charyus waved his staff and the new crystal in his pendent glowed fiercely.

"Rise my servants!", he called out, "Rise and destroy-"

By then, Klegghorn had pulled up in his police car and was clearly armed with the saurian blaster rifle he just so happened to have as he got beside the ducks and his sirens cut Charyus off.

"Who the heck is that guy?", he asked Wildwing as he mentioned towards Charyus.

"I am Charyus.", Charyus said firmly as he had overheard, "Master of the mystic arts and oracle of the saurian race."

"Listen you galactic dirt bag, I'm your worst nightmare!", Klegghorn yelled as he opened fire.

"You still kept that rifle?", Mallory asked Klegghorn.

Klegghorn shrugged.

"Hey, couldn't let this go to waste just sitting around."

"Enough!", Charyus screamed.

He jabbed his staff into the ground and the ground glowed with dark light. At that moment, skeletons wearing armor and carrying rusty weapons formed out of the ground and attacked.

"So this gem makes undead?", Wraith guessed.

Charyus nodded.

"Quite effective for our cause."

At that moment, a wall of fire came down burning the skeletons away. Both sides were stunned.

"Charyus?", Siege asked as if accusing.

"It wasn't me.", Charyus answered.

Then a large black dragon with a rider came down and the dragon breathed another blaze at the saurians.

"Time to beat a retreat.", Chameleon said.

In a flash of green light, the saurians teleported away and the dragon landed gracefully before the ducks and Klegghorn.

/

Nosedive was having such fun. He had gotten out his new book to write something in it only to have an eagle feather quill slide out from inside the spine. When he wrote something, it did as if it already had ink.

"The ducks tensed as the king dismounted his valiant dragon.", Nosedive narrated as he wrote, "The king removed his helmet to reveal his beautiful face and flowing hair. 'I am Darius', the king said with a smile, 'Do not fear my friend. We are sworn to vanquish only evil.' The leader stepped forward and then realized he saw this king before."

Outside his room, Canard felt the sides of his head.

"Enchantium here?", he wondered.

He then overheard Nosedive talking.

"That kid's got a lot of imagination.", he said to himself, "Maybe I should get a closer look."

His pendent came out and his aura gem lit up as well as his eyes. Looking through the door, he saw the book Nosedive was writing in and when he saw the gem on the book's cover, he knew.

"Looks like Nosedive found his first spell.", he smiled, "But what is it?"

He continued to observe and fortunately he could read lips so he knew what Nosedive was saying.

"The king remounted his beast and with a grand wave, his dragon lifted him into the heavens and he was soon out of sight.", Nosedive continued, "The brave band of heroes left the field of battle in the ride they came in though a little worn, but were uninjured after their ally went back to his own line of duty. Little did they know, that the king had vanished as if he was a ghost and nobody in the sleeping city ever found out about what had occurred there that afternoon."

Canard watched Nosedive place the book near his bed after replacing the quill into the inside of the spine.

"I love when good prevails.", Nosedive said to himself, "Well, better get some shut eye."

Canard's eyes went back to normal and his pendent disappeared. He then walked away still putting together what he had just seen. By then Nosedive came out of his room looking a little worried.

"Hey Canard, did you see it?"

Canard paused.

"Your book?", he asked.

Nosedive nodded.

"It vanished. I turned away from it for a minute to look at the books I checked out and when I looked back, it was gone."

Canard noticed Nosedive had a pendent around his neck and the aquamarine from the book's cover was at the center.

"I think I know where it is.", he said smiling.

/

"You're saying that a dragon came out of the sky, burned your skeletons to cinders and made you retreat?!", Dragaunus sneered with his nostrils smoking.

Charyus sighed heavily.

"An unexpected attack I admit, but we did get the enchantium none the less."

Dragaunus fired at one of his drones and the thing blew apart.

"You've been so calm lately and while you were going off on your little retrieval, I detected another spike."

"And I felt it.", Charyus countered, "And I'm guessing it's what caused that dragon to assault us."

Dragaunus slammed his fist against a wall.

"Why is it even you can't beat those miserable mallards?", he asked harshly, "Every time you fight them, you retreat. I'm beginning to think you don't have proper skill."

Charyus' expression darkened as well as the room.

"Do not underestimate my power Lord Dragaunus.", he warned, "Everything will go our way, but it won't if you don't be patient with me."

"I'll be patient when I pick my teeth with those duck's bones.", Dragaunus growled, "Still, you were successful and I do admit that this undead raising spell you collected is beneficial, but I still expect you to bring those ducks down."

"And I will.", Charyus answered, "In time."

Siege, Wrath and Chameleon were listening to this conversation and they were all pretty concerned.

"We nearly burn our scales and he's acting like it's expected.", Siege grumbled, "I'm beginning to think he's just using us."

"Like he wasn't already?", Chameleon asked, "He sends others to do his bidding, he lets others take the fall and he's sitting there acting like he's all that? That doesn't feel right."

Wraith sighed.

"I had hoped that Charyus would benefit us, but I fear he's not what I believed him to be."

The three slipped further away from Dragaunus and Charyus, but unfortunately for them, Charyus came walking by.

"Excellent work today gentlemen. I was moved greatly.", Charyus said calmly as ever.

Siege, Chameleon and Wraith plastered on fake smiles.

"Just doing our job sir.", Chameleon said impersonating a marine.

Charyus eyes Chameleon with narrowed eyes.

"Your attempt at impersonations still amuses me."

/

The Pond was roaring as the fans watched the ducks play.

"And Wildwing deflects another incredible goal! Ducks have the puck and with only thirty seconds to spare, can the ducks break this tie?"

Duke slid past defense and passed the puck to Nosedive. Canard could see that the young drake was in control of his imagination now cause he was playing much better than he was that morning. Grin clobbered the two going for Nosedive and Nosedive passed to Canard.

"Ten seconds on the clock!"

The fans started counting down.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Canard almost got in range.

"Six...five...four..."

Canard shot and his puck barely made it past the goalie and into the net just as the buzzer hit zero.

"And it's goal! An amazing shot by the ducks new player, Canard Thunderbeak!"

Canard's image came on the jumbo tron and background lightning flashed to make it look epic as the ducks huddled and raised their hockey sticks.

"Ducks Rock!"

Later, they came into the base from the showers and Canard placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Hey, good work keeping yourself contained."

Nosedive blushed.

"Thanks. Now that I got a journal, I guess I'm more focused now."

The other ducks came over.

"You got a journal?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive explained about his new book and when he did, the other ducks were a little surprised.

"We experienced that earlier this afternoon.", Duke said.

"And you wrote it?", Mallory asked.

Canard smiled.

"Looks like Nosedive got his first spell."

Nosedive's pendent appeared and the ducks were put at ease. Then Canard pulled out a flat package in brown paper.

"Hey, while you were in the library, Grin and I pitched in and got you a little something."

Nosedive opened it to reveal a large journal with flowing drawn on designs that were on brown leather.

"So what's my spell?", Nosedive asked excitedly.

"It's Create.", Canard answered, "Anything you write in it's pages becomes real, but I think you should hold off on it for a bit til you're a little more focused. In the meantime, how bout writing your first tale?"

Nosedive was already heading to his room with his new journal under his arm clearly having ideas in his head.

"I'd say my baby bro has already answered.", Wildwing said proudly.

And the ducks laughed out loud.


	10. Mirror Mirror

"Remind me why we're letting Phil talk us into attending a cooking shoot at the performing arts center again?", Canard asked clearly uncomfortable.

Duke sighed.

"I don't know. Something about charity being the cause?"

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Only a complete moron would think this is fun."

"Someone like him?", Canard asked.

Nosedive was already at a stand where pancakes were being flipped obviously indulging it.

"I can't wait to start cooking!"

"Need I remind you that the last time you cooked you set the stove on fire?", Mallory asked him.

Nosedive looked a little hurt.

"Hey, I've been practicing."

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

Before Nosedive could come up with something, Phil came over with a bunch of chefs and clearly overeager to get the photo shoots going.

"Okay boobies, remember, you need to look like upcoming amateurs learning from the best."

"Um, Nosedive is a long way from amateur Phil.", Canard said rolling his eyes though he doubted Phil was listening.

After getting paired, the chefs started lecturing while the photographers started shooting. Canard could see Nosedive was overeager, but luckily with a chef beside him he couldn't possibly get it wrong. Before it could go on much longer, Wildwing came through the doors.

"We got an issue."

"The world's in danger?", Canard asked relieved that he didn't have to wear that ridiculous chef hat and apron.

Wildwing nodded as the others shifted into battle gear.

"Charyus is onto something, and we got to cut him off at the pass."

/

Charyus and Wraith observed as Siege tore a wall of an abandoned building apart.

"Try and be careful if you please.", Charyus said firmly, "This enchantium will not be indestructible."

Siege rolled his eyes. He didn't like this new guy giving orders even though he was a good wizard and worthy ally.

"Just be sure you know where we're looking for it.", he grumbled, "If this one is anywhere close to as dangerous as the others you found-"

"Oh you worry too much.", Wraith stated cutting Siege off, "Charyus, if I may invoke the dark power our saurian ancestors use, I believe we'll have less to worry about."

Charyus grinned.

"I agree."

Siege stood aside even though he was ready to object. Wraith placed his hand outward and the wall slowly gave away like an invisible door was opening. A dark gray gem lay inside the wall and Charyus approached it. The sound of the Migrator caught his ears and he froze.

"Well?", Siege asked impatiently, "Aren't you going to get it?"

Charyus' smile widened.

"No. I have a better use for it and to get our issue off our scales."

Charyus chanted something ancient sounding and a dark mist flowed from his hand and into the gem that lay before him. When it was done, Charyus backed up.

"Let's go."

Siege was beside himself.

"We're just going to let them take it?!", he snorted, "After we went so far to-"

Charyus waved his hand and Siege froze up.

"Finally.", Wraith said in his usual tone, "I'd thought he'd never pipe down."

Charyus waved his staff and the saurians warped away leaving the gem behind just as the Migrator showed up. The ducks filed out and looked around the area. Canard noticed the gray gem and pointed it out.

"I think I found what Charyus was looking for."

Duke came forward and retrieved the gem before returning to the other ducks.

"So what's the magic this time?", Nosedive asked.

"We'll know when we get back to the Pond.", Wildwing decided.

From inside the Raptor, Dragaunus watched the ducks take the gem away and smiled Charyus' way.

"Everything is going as we planned it would.", Charyus said calmly.

"Indeed.", Dragaunus agreed.

/

Back at the Pond, Duke examined the gem he had collected while Canard ran an aura check over it.

"Anything?", Wildwing asked.

"It's definitely enchantium.", Canard confirmed, "But I'm not sure what exactly."

Just then, the gem lit up and shifted into a hand mirror with the gem at the top of the handle where it met the glass.

"It's a...mirror.", Wildwing said as he noticed it's new form.

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but what does this mirror do?"

As if to answer him, the glass started glowing when Duke looked into it and then it dimmed and went back to normal.

"We better keep this in the safe.", Wildwing said, "Until we know what the mirror did."

The other ducks had already hit the hay so Wildwing led Canard and Duke to the safe and after punching in the code, Duke placed the mirror inside and the safe closed itself. They headed off to bed unaware that the mirror was glowing again. The following morning, Nosedive was watching the tube while the other ducks were doing their own thing until a news bulletin came up.

"Early this morning, a string of robberies has occurred and the officials claim that whoever did it ken what they were doing. Officer Klegghorn of the Anaheim police force had this comment to make."

Klegghorn came up and standing in front of a crime scene looking both concerned and pretty mad.

"We'll find out who did this and put that criminal to justice."

The ducks were taken aback. Duke was seeing the scene and looked especially concerned.

"This is no mere criminal."

Mallory looked his way.

"I'd say it's your work."

"He was here with us the whole night.", Canard objected, "If he left last night, I would've felt his aura leave, except I didn't."

"So what now?", Nosedive asked, "We go looking for this crook and get answers?"

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what happened when the mirror glowed last night?"

Tanya brought up last nights surveillance footage and outside the safe, a glowing form shaped. The ducks watched as the thing shifted into Duke's likeness with the gem on it's chest and ran off. Mallory looked Duke's way.

"Sorry bout casting doubt on you.", she said to him.

Duke shrugged.

"Let's just get this spell."

Klegghorn was beside himself.

"First an unknown crook breaks in and steals mere trinkets and now I've got a mole on last month's strange encounters."

He looked through the files on his desk.

/

"The dweller incident, the mammoth shark attack, and the centipede attack all got recorded by the same guy who was around the area.", he muttered, "And there's only one person who could get that kind of footage: Reporter Finn Husky."

He pulled out a photo of a male in his late twenties with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'll head over to his place after this is all cleared up."

A while later he was driving around when he noticed the store nearby was broken into.

"All units, this is Captain Klegghorn.', he radioed his fellow officers, "Suspect is at 734 Arrow Drive. I'm going in for closer look."

Klegghorn parked his car only to have the Migrator turn a corner and park next to it. As the ducks filed out, Klegghorn met up with them.

"Let me guess. It's another enchantium?", he guessed.

"Afraid so.", Wildwing answered, "It looks like Duke, but it isn't."

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow and went back to his car.

"All units, cancel the back up. I've already got it."

He turned to the ducks.

"It's inside that store. I'll cover ya from out here in case someone shows up."

"Mallory, can you Dive and Grin hold out here while we go in?", Wildwing asked.

Mallory nodded.

"I'm on it."

She, Dive and Grin went with Klegghorn while the others went inside.

"It's here alright.", Canard said firmly.

That very second, thick smoke filled into the room. Canard used aura to clear out some of it only to have a strong gust of wind blow in. Outside, a huge tornado formed and a humanoid torso and upward formed at the top of it with a glowing set of eyes and a light blue gem around it's neck. As the smoke cleared, Duke was in a sword fight with his doppelganger and both seemed equally matched. Tanya was then lifted off the ground and Canard grabbed her wrist to keep her from floating away. Outside, Klegghorn helped Grin with keeping Nosedive and Mallory from blowing away and then Canard got an idea.

"Okay Tanya, I'm going to let go."

Tanya was surprised.

"You're going to what?", she asked.

"Just get the gem.", Canard told her, "The wind will go away if you do. Understand?"

Tanya nodded and after angling it just right, Canard let go and Tanya collided with the entity. She just managed to grab hold of it's gem as it flung her away. Wildwing invoked his Flight spell land Tanya clutched the gem in her hand. The wind paused and then halted as the entity faded away and Tanya's pendent appeared as the gem in her hand dispersed and reappeared next to her Nature one.

Inside, Duke was nearly out of breath.

"This thing know my moves as well as I do.", he muttered, "But nobody beats Duke L'Orange at sword fighting."

He engage his look alike again and this time, he got an idea.

"Hey, if you're me, what's the number one rule among thieves?", he asked it.

The look alike still fought, but it's facial expression looked questioning. Duke's eyes narrowed.

"You may look like me, you can fight like me, but you're just an image of me and nothing else."

Duke felt stronger as he fought and soon he was able to disarm his look alike and swipe the gem from it's chest.

"Never try and duplicate L'Orange.", he warned as the image disappeared.

The gem in his hand shone and then became half white and half black before it disappeared and reappeared next to his Smoke gem on his pendent. As he came out, Klegghorn looked at him questioningly.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

He pointed to his car and all the stuff that was stolen had somehow reappeared in the back seat.

"Um, the crook made a break and forgot the loot?", Nosedive suggested.

The other ducks didn't look convinced.

"Hey, it was worth a shot.", Nosedive shrugged.

Klegghorn sighed.

"Well, I can't say that someone impersonated you.", he said to Duke, "I really wish there was a way for you to avoid the charges, but you can't be in two places at once."

Duke smiled.

"Don't be too sure Captain."

A while later, Klegghorn drove down to the station with Duke's image in the back while the ducks got into the Migrator.

"Well, this was quite a night.", Canard said, "Tanya got Wind and Duke got Mirror."

He paused a moment to reflect on the enchantium they had gotten.

"Wildwing has Flight and Shield, Duke has Smoke and Mirror, Tanya has Wind and Nature, Mallory has Sword and Water, Grin has Earth, Nosedive has Create and I'm with Aura and Thunder."

Nosedive whistled.

"That's quite a line up."

/

Inside the Raptor, Charyus was inspecting his arsenal.

"Fire, Raise Dead, Illusion, Eternal Life, and the Warp."

He ran a claw over the gem beside his Eternal Life one and Raise Dead.

"How I'd love to possess the Prophecy gem like I did so long ago, but Drake DuCaine's betrayal ensured that that gem was shattered."

He flinched as he remembered that fateful day.

"As much as I wanted to kill him then, his puck would've shattered my Eternal Life gem and my immortality would wane and be undone. Yes I was sent to Dimensional Limbo, but there, I found new components for my work. Not the right ones for another Prophecy gem, but it'll have to work."

He paused to take it all in.

"Celebrate while you can ducks.", he warned though he doubted they heard him, "I'll have what I'm after soon enough and then you will face your greatest nightmare."

Chameleon happened to be nearby and overhear.

"So his Eternal Life gem is is weakness eh?", he chuckled.

He walked off only to have a run in with Dragaunus who as usual was very angry and his nostrils were smoking.

"Charyus' spell was bested in mere combat, the ducks are still alive, but I will triumph!"

Luckily for Chameleon he had managed to avoid his superior enough to get by without Dragaunus noticing cause he blew up another drone, but that was enough to get the saurian moving and not stop until he was safely away. Siege and Wraith were waiting for him near the loading bay.

"Well, what did you find out?", Siege asked him.

"Charyus has a gem of life that if broken will be his undoing.", Chameleon reported.

Wraith sighed heavily.

"As much as I respect him, Charyus is getting a little unpredictable."

"We don't tell Dragaunus anything right?", Siege asked.

Wraith and Chameleon nodded.

"Only between us.", Wraith agreed,

Chameleon shifted into a boy scout.

"Scout's honor."

/

Back at the Pond, Canard was with Duke as the news reported that the "Duke Impersonator" had been caught and put behind bars for the next few weeks.

"Think that image spell will hold up?", Duke asked.

Canard nodded.

"It will. After it gets a good distance from everyone on it's release, it'll fade away and nobody will give it any thought."

The game had gone great and the ducks had pulled of yet another victory.

"Not much time before the big Stanley Cup.", Wildwing said, "Keep it up ducks."

A call came in and it was Klegghorn.

"Hey, sorry I almost had the whole force on ya back there."

"It's fine Klegghorn.", Mallory said, "Thanks for helping with the Wind."

Klegghorn paused.

"Hey, I found that mole who's gotten that footage of you guys fighting those dimensional beings lately. I'm going to interview him in the morning, but we'll come to some arrangement and he'll be given a firm talking to."

"Thanks Klegghorn.", Canard said, "This is good news."

"Keep up the good work.", Klegghorn said proudly, "Good-night."

He hung up and the ducks went back to relaxing.

"Hey ducks!", Phil called as he came down, "Did you hear the news?"

"We did Phil.", Canard answered, "We did."

Phil then checked his planner and walked off muttering to himself obviously thinking of setting up another publicity stunt or something. Canard looked around and couldn't help but feel at home.

"Man, I'm going to miss this planet.", he thought thinking of when the ducks would go home.

"Canard? ", Wildwing asked, "You okay?"

Canard smiled his way.

"Yeah, just a little homesick."


	11. The Hunt Resumes pt1

Siege planted a bomb at the base of the abandoned building while Charyus, Wraith and the drones kept look out.

"Are you sure this salerinite bomb works like you said?", Charyus asked skeptically.

"Just keep look an eye out.", Siege answered, "Those ducks will be here any minute."

As if on cue, the Migrator came around the corner and the drones opened fire while Charyus and Wraith hurled magic. The Migrator dodged them and parked not far away as the ducks came out. Canard and Charyus eyes locked on each other and Canard's narrowed.

"It's been a while my old foe.", Charyus stated, "You've gotten stronger last we met."

Canard's fist flared with aura.

"Don't think I'm going to let you claim what isn't yours.", he said firmly, "Your spells can't compare to me."

Charyus smiled.

"Really?"

He hit the ground with his staff and fire erupted cutting the ducks off.

"Mallory, can you douse the flames?", Wildwing asked.

"On it.", she answered as a wave of water did so.

By now Siege had set the bomb and started the time limit. Charyus felt Siege,Wraith and the drones teleport away and waved his hand.

"We'll finish this another time."

Canard fired an aura blast which Charyus tried dodging, only to have it graze his pendent and cause a small crack on the emerald there. Charyus clenched as he warped away looking as if he was having a heart attack.

"Did you see that?", Nosedive asked.

By then the bomb went off and the building melted. Tanya came forward and got a sample with her omnitool.

"It's salerinite.", she reported.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"Then that means we have to take out the source."

They headed back to the Migrator and Canard looked concerned.

"You okay?", Wildwing asked him.

"I've been hunting that lizard for as long as I could recall back in Dimensional Limbo and then I finally see him."

Canard paused as he noticed the other ducks looked his way.

"Sorry.", he apologized, "I just have faced his obstacles, but not him in person."

"It's fine.", Wildwing told him as they drove back to the pond, "You'll get him."

"We'll get him.", Canard corrected, "A team captain is only as good as their team."

"Well spoken.", Grin said sagely.

/

At the Pond, Tanya brought up a map of an island on Drake 1.

"Yep, it's Licktenstamp alright.", she confirmed.

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, isn't that where that psychotic hunter you once told me about lives?"

"Oh yeah.", Duke said rolling his eye, "That's one place I'd love to forget."

At that moment, Phil walked in.

"Hey there's my money merchandising players. I just got word from Klegghorn that Duke's getting-"

He paused when he noticed Duke.

"Never mind."

He went off and the ducks looked each others way.

"Well that went well.", Duke said calmly.

Wildwing then turned to Duke and Tanya.

"Would you two mind staying in case Charyus gets any ideas?"

"Sure thing.", Tanya said, "I'm not going back there again."

Duke nodded.

"We'll keep an eye out."

Nosedive was especially excited.

"We're going on a tropical island?"

Canard held his shoulder.

"This isn't a trip kid. Who knows what could be there? And from what I heard, this Baron isn't going to forget the last time you visited."

That got Nosedive to pipe down. Soon, the five ducks were on the boat and were soon in open waters. Underneath the waves, Poseidon and Priscilla watched with narrowed eyes.

"Looks like our targets are in our domain again sister.", Poseidon said eagerly.

Priscilla nodded as she rubbed a scallop seashell fastened around her neck on a strand of seaweed.

"I look forward to our interaction brother."

At that moment, a bubble formed before them and Charyus' face appeared.

"Are the ducks on their way to Licktenstamp?", he asked.

The Typhos twins nodded and Charyus smiled.

"Excellent. Intercept them before they land, but don't kill them. That honor will be for Baron Von Licktenstamp."

The Typhos twins got angry as Charyus' image vanished and the bubble burst.

"We'll see about that Charyus.", they both answered in unification before swimming after the ducks.

As the duck's boat neared the island. Nosedive stretched out to enjoy the clam air. Everything seemed fine, til Canard tensed.

"What is it?", Mallory asked.

As if the answer her, the waters churned rapidly hitting the sides of the boat hard. Wildwing tried to keep the boat from flipping as Mallory called on her Water spell to try and hold off the waves. Nosedive almost went overboard, but Grin caught him.

"Nice save Grinster.", he said gratefully as Grin pulled him close.

"A player in need is a friend indeed.", Grin answered.

They had just made it closer when seaweed tentacles came up and started flailing.

"It's a Typhos twin attack!", Nosedive screamed.

Wildwing was thrown from the wheel for a second, but Canard got hold of it. As Wildwing got up, he saw Priscilla rise up out of the water and wave in his direction. She then took the scallop shell around her neck and threw it at him. Wildwing fired a puck which shattered the shell, but splashed some pinkish goo into his face which evaporated before he even wiped it off. The scallop reformed in Priscilla's hand and she dove back down.

Mallory had taken enough. She pressed her hands together and a massive wave rose up under the boat and splashed down on the tentacles while placing the duck's boat on the docks that were nearby. As the ducks got out, Wildwing wondered what was splashed on him, but then thought nothing of it.

"Everyone okay?", he asked.

"We're cool.", Grin answered clearly speaking for everyone.

As they walked up the steps, Priscilla watched them with lustful eyes.

"What did you do sister?", Poseidon asked as he surfaced near her.

"Just gave the leader a little taste of our domain brother.", Priscilla answered.

Poseidon eyed the scallop shell. His sister was up to something and he was going to find out what it was.

As the Ducks approached the castle, Canard felt something.

"Enchantium around here?", Nosedive asked him as he noticed Canard tense.

"Yep, there's enchantium on this island.", Canard confirmed.

As they came inside, Canard noticed the multiple animal heads on the wall and felt dread in the aura reading.

"I feel so much suffering in here."

That was when the floor gave way and the ducks slid down a large slide and were outside again.

"Welcome my feathered foes."

The ducks looked to see Charyus floating effortlessly above their heads. They took aim, but Charyus waved his hand and their blasters caught fire causing them to let go.

"That wouldn't be fair would it?"

"How is that cheating?!", Nosedive snapped.

Charyus snapped his claws and the ducks found themselves being separated.

"Enjoy the hunt ducks.", Charyus cackled, "This hunter is just dying to finish this hunt."

All five ducks then found themselves levitated off the ground and hurled in five different directions as Charyus warped away.

/

Nosedive landed near a sandy beach on a grassy patch and rubbed his forehead.

"Man, that lizard sure has a way with magic.", he muttered.

He tried his com, but he only got static.

"Looks like I have to travel on foot. I'm going to be new at this since I didn't visit like in that one episode last season.", he sighed(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

The night sky was clear and the weather was warm, but Nosedive felt an omen of dread. And that was when mechanical wolves came out and started his way. Nosedive quickly invoked his spell and the book appeared in his hand.

"What to make? What to make? What to make?", he thought trying to not panic and then he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

As the wolves got closer, Nosedive quickly scribbled in the book and instantly a puck blaster like the one Charyus fried appeared in his belt.

"I love this spell.", Nosedive said as the book disappeared and he opened fire on the wolves, "Eat this barillium blaze!"

After he shot the wolves apart, the puck blasters vanished.

"Darn.", Nosedive said, "Well at least I'm safe for now. Where to go from here?"

At that moment, something caught his ears. It sounded like faint singing, but who or what was it?

"Where's that sound coming from?", Nosedive wondered as he headed for the beach where the sound seemed to come from.

The sound got a little louder as Nosedive looked around the beach when a glint of light shone near the water. As if he couldn't help himself, the young drake went for it and as he got closer, the sound stopped.

"Okay that was weird.", he said as he looked around, "It stopped."

His eyes fell upon a shinning pearly nautilus shell in the sand. Lifting it up, he saw it was on a gold chain with a silver clasp. Nosedive was entranced by it's beauty and couldn't stop staring for a second before a splash of water on his shoe brought him back to reality.

"Well ain't this a pretty thing.", he said still acknowledging the shell's beauty, "Who would leave something this valuable just sitting in the sand?"

He unclasped the chain and fastened it when he had it around his neck as his own pendent vanished away. He then turned and walked back into the forest to find the other ducks unaware that the shell around his neck was glowing faintly.

Mallory was beside herself.

"How is this hunting?!", she called out.

She had just avoided a barrage of arrows, tripped and almost fell into a spike pit and now she was facing off with a mechanical tiger. The beast leaped for her, but she jumped aside and her pendent came out.

"Sword, I could use some help.", she said.

Instantly the spell materialized and she was more than eager to take a swing with it. She felt a little uneasy since she last used it, but this was no time for inner conflict. She swung at the tiger as it leaped for her again cleaving the mechanical thing cleanly in half.

"Don't mess with Puckworld's finest specialist.", she said before her spell went away.

She then made her way through the jungle when something caught her eye. It was brown feathers and when she got closer, it turned out to be Clyde.

"Clyde Bronzefeather?", she asked in disbelief, "You're supposed to be back on Puckworld."

"I had to come back.", he told her, "I couldn't let you face your enemy alone."

Mallory was feeling uneasy.

"I'm grateful for your help with Falcone.", she said, "But I'm not in the mood for a boyfriend."

Clyde looked surprised.

"Never hurts to try doesn't it?"

Mallory sighed. She didn't recall ever having someone who was willing to admit they cared for her, but then she noticed a pool of water nearby. Her reflection was there, but where was Clyde? She faced him and tensed.

"You're not Clyde.", she said fiercely.

Clyde flinched as Mallory continued.

"If Clyde did care about me, he would've honored his word and waited for me to come back to Puckworld. And that's not you."

Clyde flinched again and slowly he faded like a ghost. Mallory then got a little bit mad.

"Fooling me with an illusion huh?"

She felt a chill in the air and then sheets of ice formed nearby and were spreading towards her. She was about to arm herself when she noticed Grin on top of the ice with a new enchantium(white and dark gray tinged) in his pendent.

"Need a hand?", he asked her.

Mallory took his hand and as she stood beside him, the ice sheet looked more like a patch that melted a little from behind. Grin and Mallory were then heading back all while riding the icy patch Grin had conjured.

/

Canard hurled the robot gorilla over the edge as he wiped his hands.

"Twas boulders that slew the beast.", he muttered, "I got to find the other ducks before Charyus or this hunter does."

At that moment, an arrow hit the tree beside him. He turned to see a large well fit man wearing safari hunter gear, carrying a crossbow, a metal hand and part of his face was metal too.

"Vell vell, you're pretty good for new prey."

Canard tensed.

"Are you the hunter?"

"The best.", the man responded, "I am Baron Von Licktenstamp."

Canard's fist burst with aura.

"Let's dance Baron."

Baron only pressed a remote and the side of the cliff Canard tossed the gorilla robot opened to reveal a glowing giant worm.

"A new friend of mine said you once faced one of these things and you ended up somevhere else."

Canard faced the worm with narrowed eyes.

"That was before I had something that could finish it."

Canard engaged the worm as Baron took aim.

"Vell, easy vin for-"

He was paused when tentacles wrapped around his crossbow and ripped it from his hand. While he faced whatever that was, Canard was busy avoiding getting grabbed by the worm as he remembered the last time.

"It has to consume some kind of matter.", Canard recalled, "But what?"

He then noticed a rock nearby and as the worm came for him, he hurled it at the worm. As the rock touched the worm, the worm fizzled and shook violently before it finally dispersed and the rock had vanished.

"Well, that was easy."

The sound of painful cries got his attention. He hurried up to where Baron was only to see him shocking what looked like a dweller of Typhos only it had tentacles for legs, crab claws for hands and the head wasn't visible at the moment, but Canard felt something familiar in the creature's aura. Baron was about to shock it again, but noticing Canard, he bailed and ran off. Canard came forward as the creature turned his way. When it did, Canard's heart skipped. The creature had an eel's head with fins along the sides.

"What are you?", Canard asked.

The creature crawled to him as if begging and Canard noticed the Mask of DuCaine in it's tentacles.

"Wildwing?", he asked in shock.

The creature nodded all while unaware that the Typhos twins were watching this from afar.

"Oh goody. My spell worked.", Priscilla said gleefully, "Wildwing makes a fine sea abomination."

Poseidon didn't look thrilled.

"And this is good how?"

Priscilla ignored him.

"Well, time to get him to come out and play."

She swam out to the island, but Poseidon began to grow a little angry.

"She turns a duck into a sea creature and now she's ignoring my concern?", he muttered angrily, "Who does this sister of mine think she is?"


	12. The Hunt Resumes pt2

Tanya and Duke sat around feeling bored until Tanya tried to check up on everyone.

"That's weird, I can't get a signal."

Duke came over.

"What's wrong?", he asked, "Why have the team not called back?"

Tanya tried three times, but each time only static came through.

"I'm thinking the guys are in trouble."

Duke looked concerned.

"We need to get over there."

Tanya looked surprised.

"Are you nuts? What if that hunter is still there?"

Duke held her hand.

"I know that we had a time there, but the team needs us and we have to help them out. They would do it for us."

Tanya sighed.

"Okay, I'm in."

They headed over to the Aerowing only to be stopped by Phil.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We think the team is in trouble on the tropical island of Licktenstamp.", Duke answered, "We're going over to see what's up."

Phil looked surprised.

"You're leaving too? But what about the game tonight?"

"We'll make it back.", Tanya told him, "But Duke and I need to get there now."

So Tanya and Duke ignored Phil and ran into the Aerowing to the control panel. Unfortunately Phil followed and was on board before the Aerowing took off. As it did, Phil sat himself down and strapped on his seat belt.

/

Canard was feeling pretty dismayed and horrified about his friend's state.

"How did it happen?", he asked.

Wildwing tried to talk, but all that came out was gibberish. Canard could feel his fear and concern.

"This is certainly sea magic alright. But who cast it on you?"

As if to answer him, a burst of water came from the ground and more followed until a ring of water spouts was forming around Wildwing. Priscilla rose a little off shore and touched the scallop shell around her neck. Canard tensed and jumped back as Wildwing's tentacles lashed for him. At that moment, Grin and Mallory were not far away when they heard the commotion and headed over. By the time they got there, Wildwing had gone into deep water and was out of sight though Grin and Mallory were new to the scene as they noticed Canard looking concerned.

"What happened here?", Mallory asked as she helped Canard to his feet.

"Priscilla turned Wildwing into a sea monster and had him assault me.", Canard said wiping ink stains off his pants.

Mallory looked surprised.

"She what?"

"She used a magic shell to enslave Wildwing to her will.", Canard said firmly.

The ducks were interrupted as arrows hurled out from behind. Grin raised a hand and the ice patch he and Mallory came in on became a wall that deflected the arrows. Canard picked up the mask of DuCaine from the sand and tucked it into his satchel.

"First we deal with Baron. Then we help Wildwing."

"And we have to find Nosedive also.", Mallory pointed out, "Who knows what he's facing."

And then Nosedive came hurling from the brush and landed right in front of them.

"Did I miss anything?", he asked though everyone else was looking a little surprised.

Canard sighed.

"Priscilla showed up and turned Wildwing into a sea monster."

Nosedive looked shocked.

"That sea witch just made big bro her new flunky?", he asked.

"I don't buy it.", Mallory said.

"I'm with you.", Nosedive agreed, "No way, that duck gives orders he doesn't take them."

/

Underwater, Priscilla was certainly enjoying her time with her new subject.

"Okay now do a triple turn around barrel roll spin."

Wildwing tensed and shook his head defiantly. Priscilla frowned for a second before touching her scallop shell which glowed. Wildwing tensed as his own eyes lit up the same way and he did what Priscilla told him. Poseidon was nearby and not liking what he saw. He waved a tentacle in the water and before Wildwing could do anything else, his eyes dimmed for a second and he swam off. Priscilla faced Poseidon with a foul look on her face.

"Seriously Poseidon? You are so under-fin."

Poseidon looked back at her the same way.

"The way I see this is that you're trying to get rid of me. I stood by you, I ensured we were unchallenged in ruling Typhos, I helped you purely out of the goodness of my heart, and this is how you repay me?"

Priscilla didn't look phased.

"At least the minions I make are more suitable than the ones you have."

Poseidon's expression darkened as his sister swam off to find Wildwing.

"So I'm old news am I? Well sister, I have a plan of my own. One that will ensure that not only will you take me back, but also to not underestimate someone who is just as powerful as you."

He reached out to a cone shell on the sea floor and after a brief enchantment, the shell turned blue. He headed to shore where he noticed Nosedive obviously looking for his brother. None of the other ducks were around so Poseidon took the opportunity to send a massive wave to sweep Dive off his feet and bring him closer to him.

"Hi."

Nosedive tensed, but Poseidon quickly snapped his bill shut with his tentacles.

"Now I'm going to let go of your beak.", Poseidon said firmly, "And when I do, I want you to calmly listen to what I have to say. Understand?"

Nosedive nodded and Poseidon retracted his tentacles before handing the shell over.

"Break this over your brother's head and he'll return to normal."

Nosedive didn't look convinced.

"Why should I believe you after what your sister did?"

Poseidon's expression darkened.

"If I allow Wildwing to stay as he is, my sister would start relying on him more often, pushing me out and I can't tolerate my sister doing that. If anyone asks, you came up with this information on your own."

"Close enough.", Nosedive answered as he took the shell and Poseidon swam off.

/

Canard, Mallory and Grin had been searching for hours and still no sign of Baron or Wildwing. All that changed however when a tank rolled in and Baron was seen driving it.

"Oh great.", Canard said, "Now I've seen crazy."

Baron took aim, but then ink flew out and splashed all over his windshield. Grin cast ice upon the ground and the tank began to slip and slide as Mallory flipped up to the radar and with a quick swipe she cleaved through it with her sword.

"Losing your touch Baron?", Canard called out.

The top of the tank came off and Baron flew out on a jet pack and a blaster rifle in his hands.

"I'm finishing this hunt!", he sneered as he took aim, "One way or-"

A net came out and Baron was instantly bound and hanging on a nearby tree. The ducks turned to see Nosedive standing on a cliff with his spell at the ready.

"Anyone tell you to shut your mouth?", the young drake asked.

The ducks heard rustling and Wildwing fell out clearly struggling with the transformation he had gone through.

"Eww.", Nosedive flinched as he noticed his older brother, "That has to go."

As he came down, Wildwing's eyes started shining and he attacked. Careful as they were, the ducks tried not to harm him.

"How can we reverse this?", Mallory asked.

Grin held Wildwing down as he got a hold.

"Try and be one with your inner self my friend.", he told Wildwing.

Wildwing only seemed to struggle harder and was almost out of Grin's grip when Nosedive came forward with the shell Poseidon gave him.

"Hold him out Grinster!"

Grin let go and Wildwing tumbled forward just as Nosedive hit him with the shell which broke the moment it made contact and became blueish goo that was quickly absorbed. From the waters nearby, Priscilla rose in a water spout looking pretty angry.

"You'll pay for that!", she screamed.

Massive spouts of water fired along with kelp tentacles assaulting. While the other ducks tried avoiding them, Nosedive kept distance helping his older brother get to safety while he changed back. Wildwing rubbed his head after changing back as if he had woken up from a coma.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Priscilla cursed you.", Nosedive told him.

They turned to the other ducks holding Priscilla at bay only to see a giant bubble form around her and all the spouts and kelp went away as she sank into the lagoon. The sound of the Aerowing was heard and the ducks saw it land in the clearing not far off. As they went to get in, Priscilla pounded the sides of the bubble but it held. She was about to give up when Poseidon swam up to her.

"What have we learned?", he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Priscilla frowned.

"No replacing each other?", she guessed.

Poseidon sighed and pooped his bubble with the tip of his tentacle finger.

/

Back at the Pond, Wildwing was getting a check up from Tanya while the other ducks relaxed.

"All clear.", Tanya reported as Wildwing got up.

"Thanks for coming to help us.", Wildwing said, "Even though we didn't need it."

Tanya shrugged.

"Hey, You could never be too careful."

Nosedive and Canard came in and Nosedive looked more at ease than Canard did.

"Hey big bro, how you feeling?"

Wildwing smiled.

"I'm feeling okay thanks."

Canard came forward and brought out the mask and handed it over.

"Missing something?", he asked jokingly.

Wildwing took the mask back and after replacing it, got out of bed.

"So how is everyone?"

"Grin got a new Freeze spell.", Canard reported as he led Wildwing and Nosedive out, "Baron's in jail for unsportsmanlike behavior and Phil is thinking of turning his island into a resort and spa."

Outside they found Mallory playing chess with Duke and Grin was meditating. They all paused to see Wildwing had made a full recovery.

"Good to see you back on your feet again.", Duke said.

Wildwing blushed and then the sound of the game nearing got all their attention. They all headed to the locker room and while they were changing, Canard noticed Wildwing looked a little concerned.

"Still a little sea monster in ya?", he asked.

Wildwing flinched.

"No, I'm just still getting over the control Priscilla had on me. If Nosedive hadn't got that shell, I don't know where I would be."

"Probably still under Priscilla's spell and replacing Poseidon?", Nosedive guessed.

Wildwing looked his brother's way.

"Hey, don't be so eager to remind me okay? Now come on ducks, we got a game to win."

/

Inside the Raptor, Charyus was feeling pretty dull.

"I give Baron this one simple thing and he couldn't fill his end of our deal.", he muttered, "This is what I get for relying on incompetence and dimwitted beings."

He paused to take a breath.

"Though to be fair, Priscilla's little spell was effective, but she neglected her sibling which resulted in him betraying her to make her see the error on her part. A useful thing to remember indeed."

He walked over to the control panel and found Siege and Chameleon there.

"I trust the retrieval of salerinite was put to good use?"

Siege nodded.

"The missile is set to launch."

"Do it.", Charyus instructed.

Chameleon pressed a button and a massive missile launched through the water heading north until it hit something and it hardly melted anything.

"What happened?", Charyus asked.

Siege and Chameleon shrugged. Charyus came over to the panel and replayed the explosion and found an iceberg had been placed there and when the missile hit it, it vanished.

"Of course.", Charyus groaned.

"Hey, we'll get them next time Moe.", Chameleon said impersonating Curly from the Three Stooges.

Charyus looked his way annoyed.

"I'm going to have to send stronger and more effective creatures to rid us of our issue."

"And how are you going to do that?", Siege asked.

Charyus didn't answer. He just went up to the control panel and started pressing certain buttons.

"Hey, you can't play with the gateway generator.", Chameleon complained.

"I'm not.", Charyus answered, "I'm calling in a favor from a friend."

The ship hummed as the gateway generator fired a shot into the water and a portal opened.

"Not another water creature.", Siege said gruffly, "We tried that already."

"It's not water based.", Charyus said firmly, "It's for getting the target's attention."

The portal closed and Charyus drew a rune circle on the floor which glowed with dark light. He started chanting for a bit and then he paused as if deep in focus. After a bit, his eyes opened and he looked disappointed.

"The entity I was aiming for isn't available right now.", he grumbled, "Well, I'll just have to take a rain check. Keep an eye out on the monitors gentlemen, I'm going to get some rest."

Charyus walked off as his rune circle disappeared leaving Siege and Chameleon where they were.

/

Back at the Pond, the game had already started and had gone on for a bit now. The ducks had played well and now they were on defense. The opposing team came at them and tried to make a break, but Grin and Duke cut them off allowing Canard to steal the puck away.

"And Canard steals the puck! The Ducks have the puck and their heading towards the goal!"

Canard was almost flanked, but he passed to Mallory who passed to Nosedive as he got close to the goal.

"Lucy, I'm home.", he said to the goalie before he shot.

"Nosedive shoots...he scores!"

The score was tied and the Ducks were of defense again. The opposing team cut into the Duck's side and almost scored, but Wildwing had blocked it just in time.

"And another fantastic goal save by Wildwing!"

With the puck back in possession, the ducks headed to the opposite goal again, but now the team they faced seemed determined to get to them. Grin was flanked and the puck was stolen, but Duke stole it back and they had just reached the opposing goal with only seconds to spare.

"Five...four...three..."

Canard had the puck, shot, and scored just as the timer hit zero.

"And it's goal! Another successful goal by Canard Thunderbeak! The Ducks win the game! The Ducks win the game!"

The ducks gathered in their circle and raised their sticks together.

"Ducks Rock!"

Later on the team was meeting fans and signing stuff.

"We're almost there.", Phil said as he came over, "Just a few more games and we're in the finals!"

The ducks rolled their eyes as Phil talked with some of the endorsement promoters about selling merchandise and they went back to signing.

"We did great today.", Canard said as he passed a signed shirt out to a fan.

Wildwing nodded.

"We did. Nosedive seems to be enjoying his moment in the spotlight."

They noticed Nosedive getting some selfies with some fans and was enjoying every minute of it.

"I'm one styling duck."

Canard and Wildwing both laughed with the others following.

"Oh Dive, what would we do without you?", Wildwing asked.

"Well the series would be boring and our young audience won't have someone to relate to.", Nosedive answered( breaking the fourth wall as usual).


	13. Baby Trouble

"The sensors have detected a disturbance.", Siege reported.

The saurians were in the control room and the screen showed a ripple that looked quite like a portal opening. Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"Is this friend or foe?", Dragaunus asked with concern.

"Hard to tell my lord.", Charyus stated, "But the vibe I'm getting is certainly one we can use."

The screen now showed the ripple fade and a mass of darkness piled into the plane of reality.

"What's that?", Chameleon asked wondering.

As if to answer him, the shadows spilled into the ground and vanished.

Charyus turned and the shadows from the screen manifested into large ghost like beings with haunting eyes. There were three of them yet each one had a different feel than the other two. Charyus however didn't flinch.

"You called for us?", the middle ghost asked.

Charyus nodded.

"I trust you've been told of the issue I'm dealing with at the moment?"

The shadows' eyes narrowed.

"Malevolence sends her regards."

Then the shadows slipped into the floor and were soon gone.

"So what do these shadows do?", Dragaunus asked Charyus harshly.

"Basically get our issue under control.", Charyus answered.

It was then the alarm went off and Siege checked it.

"We detected another one."

And then the screen went to static. Dragaunus was beside himself.

"Who bumped the detection system?"

Chameleon inched away, but Charyus stepped in.

"I'll get the drones on it my lord."

Chameleon sighed thankful that Dragaunus wasn't yelling at him then and that Charyus stood in for him.

/

The Migrator was driving down the street with the ducks in tow.

"People actually pay to watch that stuff?", Canard asked, "I've seen scarier things back in Limbo."

They had just gotten back from a trip to the movies to see what was playing and Nosedive had obviously enjoyed it.

"Man I loved when the alien prince slice through that hull of the enemy fleet. It was so cool."

Wildwing rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Hey, after the practice we had earlier, we deserve some personal time."

Canard noticed that Nosedive looked a little down.

"Hey, you okay?"

Nosedive sighed.

"I'm just remembering Baby."

Canard looked confused.

"Who?"

"He's an alien that imprinted on Nosedive.", Mallory explained, "Dragaunus had us find it and it ate the stuff that we use in our gear and grew to enormous size."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"That's odd, juggertians are not supposed to get that big."

"Juggertians?", Nosedive asked.

"That's what Baby is.", Canard stated, "Though the stuff we use is a little different than the stuff they eat."

Canard looked at the confused expressions he was getting.

"Hey, I visited their home world one time okay?"

The Migrator pulled into the base and the ducks filed out. Canard walked closer to Nosedive as he was interested about Baby.

"So what happened?"

"Baby grew to giant size and Wildwing wanted to blast him, but I knew my little guy was in there. I played this tune I had on my watch and he helped us take down Dragaunus."

Canard looked thoughtful again.

"Hmm. That would make sense. Juggertians often imprint based on a certain sound they hear. Apparently your watch tune matched some kind of soothing tune Juggertians use to calm their young and remind them who their parents are."

"You know, Baby is in the freezer.", Nosedive said, "Ever since we shrank him back down, he's been there ever since."

The alarm went off and the ducks tensed. Something was there, but what was it.

"Fan out.", Wildwing said, "Report anything you find."

The ducks split up and everything seemed okay til Canard and Nosedive got to the freezer. The door was open and Nosedive looked worried.

"Big bro.", he called on his com.

"What did you find?", Wildwing asked.

"Baby's missing.", Nosedive reported.

/

Outside in the open air, the shadows materialized with the green crystal cluster they found and brought with them.

"Are you sure this thing will do what Malevolence told us it would?", the left shadow asked.

The middle one stood firm.

"We have our orders. Now, lets break this egg."

The shadows reached out and dark tendrils wrapped around the cluster like snakes. At first nothing happened, and then the crystal started to vibrate and that gave the shadows a heads up.

"Just a little more.", the middle shadow said firmly.

"This thing is strong just like it's kind.", the shadow on the right, "But it's will shall be broken."

The cluster shattered and what was there could only be described as weird. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it looked reptilian with long drooping rabbit ears and huge blue eyes. It screamed when it saw the shadows and was about to flee when the shadows lifted it into the air.

"Darkness clouds and will be bound.", the shadows said in haunting tone, "Serve the night and all be shroud."

The creature's eyes went dark and it's demeanor changed drastically.

"Grow, destroy, our will you will employ.", the shadows chanted, "Waste and slaughter and devastation you will enjoy."

That was when the creature started changing and growing at the same time and still the shadows chanted further.

"Creature small and frail, be chaotic and strong. Be what represents us and turn right into wrong."

By now the creature had grown and changed shape. It now looked more reptilian and a lot less cute. The shadows faded to a safe distance while the creature's eyes glowed with dark light and it headed for Anaheim.

"Sometimes our magic surprises even me.", the middle shadow said smiling.

The other two nodded.

"And what happens if it's parent shows up?", the left shadow asked.

"Then it will kill them.", the middle shadow answered, "Our spell will ensure it won't have passion or feeling towards anything except our cause."

/

As the Migrator headed downtown, Nosedive was looking especially worried.

"I can't believe that Baby would do this. He's on our side."

"Well it looks like that changed.", Mallory stated, "We should have sent it into space when we had the chance."

A car crashed in front of the Migrator causing Wildwing to hit the breaks. What stood before them was the creature Baby once became only this time it's eyes were glowing darkly and Canard's eyes narrowed.

"This thing's enchanted and I have a good idea what did it."

The ducks got out and that was when Baby launched several black tentacles from his shoulders and attacked. Duke and Mallory sliced through with their swords, Canard and Wildwing used Shield and aura to defend, Grin and Tanya used Freeze and Nature to try and bind, and Nosedive was trying to reach out to it.

"Baby, it's me. Papi. Don't you remember me?"

Baby just kept attacking and Nosedive was almost tossed to the side as the other ducks held their ground.

"What's wrong with you?", Nosedive called out, "This isn't you."

All that seemed to do was make it angry. It stomped the ground hard causing the ducks to loose balance and the tentacles whacked them aside leaving Nosedive alone with it.

"What can I do?", Nosedive asked as he cautiously backed up, "What can I do?"

He looked at the other ducks trying to recover from their state, but none were getting up fast. Nosedive felt tears in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but then he notice the shell pendent he got from Licktenstamp. It was glowing and he felt something in his throat. When he opened his beak, that same sound from the shell came out of his mouth. Baby paused a moment as if listening as Nosedive continued singing. It had a haunting yet beautiful sound and Nosedive noticed Baby's eyes were flickering.

"Come on Baby."

Nosedive sang the chorus one more time and Baby's eyes returned to normal and the tentacles dropped to it's sides as it held a hand on the ground for Nosedive to climb into. It brought Nosedive to it's face and it looked apologetic. Nosedive looked convinced.

"Baby?"

The creature nodded and the other ducks were by now back on their feet observing what was going on though they missed out the singing part.

"You think Nosedive got through?", Wildwing asked.

Canard could feel the aura inside the thing and smiled.

"Yes. Yes he did."

Baby set Nosedive down and headed off somewhere.

"Where's he going?", Mallory asked.

Nosedive sighed.

"Oh they grow up so fast."

Wildwing looked determined.

"Everyone to the Migrator. He might lead us somewhere."

/

On the hillside, the shadows were beside themselves.

"That young drake broke our spell.", the left shadow said darkly.

"By singing.", the right shadow added.

The middle shadow was most upset.

"That drake's voice not only dissipated our magic, but it's sending that thing to Dragaunus' ship. It'll tear the Raptor apart unless we do something."

A ripple appeared and Charyus came into view.

"I trust our weapon has done it's job?"

The shadows looked unsure.

"Not exactly. It's heading your way and ready to destroy you."

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"Are the ducks behind it?"

The shadows nodded and Charyus smiled.

"Perfect. Once they're in range, I'll send them to the furthest reaches of Dimensional Limbo and they'll be out of my scales permanently. Well done gentlemen, I look forward to contacting you again."

A ripple appeared nearby and the shadows found themselves sucked into it. Charyus vanished and was inside the raptor at the bridge. Dragaunus was waiting and looking concerned.

"Another failure I assume."

The ship started to shake.

"Does that answer your question?", Wraith asked.

The screen came up and they saw Baby heading their way.

"Open a portal to Dimensional Limbo.", Dragaunus ordered, "Now!"

Siege pressed a sequence into the panel and the ship rumbled as the gate way generator came to life. Normally it shot a portal outward from outside the ship, but now it could open a portal inside the ship or anywhere outside it. After a bit, a portal opened on the water surface and Baby was being sucked into it with the Migrator not far behind it.

"Looks like our feathered foes are about to be played.", Chameleon said imitating a mob boss.

"Indeed.", Charyus stated.

Slowly, Baby was sucked into the portal which closed after he was all the way through, but the Migrator was still there.

"Curses.", Charyus said heavily, "Looks like they live to fight again."

Dragaunus wasn't a thrilled. He turned to Charyus with his nostrils smoking.

"Why can't you ever get something-"

Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze up again.

"I guess using void wraiths ended up a little flat, but it was effective none the less."

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were on the ice and playing hard.

"And another pass by Duke to Tanya. If the ducks win this game, they'll be in the semifinals for the Stanley Cup right in Canada."

Tanya made her way to the opposing goal and almost made a goal, but the goalie blocked it.

"And the Badgers get the puck. The score tied and with only minutes to spare, how will this all play out?"

Grin made his way to the puck, but the player passed it before he took them out. Canard watched the puck and managed to steal it and headed away from Wildwing.

"And Canard steals the puck! The ducks have the puck and they almost have it made."

Canard got close and noticed the opposite was closing in.

"Dive, heads up!"

He passed and Nosedive caught the puck. He got close, but got tackled by the opposite team.

"Oh and Nosedive goes down! The Badgers have the puck, but with only seconds now, can the ducks turn this around?"

Canard managed to catch up and get the puck back, but there came the countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight."

He got to the goal and was almost tackled as well, but Grin covered him.

"Five...four...three."

Canard shot, but the buzzer rang before the goal was made.

"Oh and there's the bell! The scores tied and there will be an overtime shortly."

The ducks got into the locker room and Canard rubbed is shoulders.

"Man, these players play rough."

Wildwing shook his head.

"They're professionals and they made it this far. We got our work cut out for us, but we'll beat them."

Nosedive sighed and then put on a straight face before anyone noticed.

"Yeah. Let's give these badgers something to talk about."

As the buzzer rang, both teams were on the ice again.

"And overtime begins and oh what a start! The Ducks get the puck and the Badgers are on the offense."

Canard wasn't about to get played by the same one twice. This time, he ducked and the player went flying over him as he made his way to the goal.

"Cover me Dive!"

Nosedive skated over and as the defense went for Canard, he passed and Nosedive got it. Both teams played hard, and the ducks were at the goal with the last five seconds.

"Canard shoots...he scores!"

The fans went wild as the buzzer hit zero.

"The Ducks win the game! The Ducks win the game!"

The ducks huddled on the ice and raised their sticks together.

"Ducks rock!"

Afterward, back inside the base, Wildwing took Nosedive aside.

"How did you managed to calm Baby down?"

Nosedive felt conflicted. He wanted to tell about the new voice he had, but he didn't want Wildwing to be too concerned about it.

"I guess I managed to find the part of him that still felt for me."

Wildwing put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"You surprise me baby bro. You really do."

Wildwing went off and Nosedive went into their room and made sure he was alone before bringing out his shell pendent.

"What are you?", he asked it.

The shell glowed for a second and then faded. Nosedive tucked it into his shirt and sighed.

"Well Baby, I'll miss you."

He looked at the framed picture of him and Baby in it's little form that he conjured using his Create spell.

"At least he's not in a freezer anymore."


	14. Enter Malevolence

Nosedive couldn't get over what happened last week. Baby had been sucked into Dimensional Limbo and he was feeling a little lonely. Wildwing noticed this as the team was practicing for the first round of the semi finals which they would play in Canada. After practice, Wildwing took his brother aside.

"Hey, what's up baby bro?"

Nosedive didn't answer back.

"Dive, I understand you're still feeling bad about what happened to Baby, but that's what it is."

He put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Believe me."

Nosedive looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Is this what every parent feels after their children move out?", he asked.

Next thing Wildwing knew, his little brother had him in a bear hug and he could feel Nosedive's tears staining his shirt. He couldn't help but feel a little bad himself.

"I'm sure they do.", he told Nosedive, "I'm sure they do."

The others couldn't help but notice.

"His inner peace is disturbed greatly.", Grin said sagely.

Canard nodded.

"I've been there."

"We all have.", Duke put in, "The kid will be okay after a while."

After a bit, Phil came into the base.

"Hey boobies, you ready to head out?"

The team started packing up for the road trip and soon they were all heading to the Migrator. As they got in, Nosedive noticed Thrash and Mookie were already inside.

"Hey dudes.", Nosedive said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Got time off from work.", Thrash answered, "And then Phil came along and was blabbing about going to Canada so Mookie and I thought we'd hitch a ride."

Phil frowned.

"Hey, this is a private club."

"Relax Phil.", Wildwing said to their manager knowing how to get him on board, "With them helping, you could sell publicity much more effectively."

That got Phil to change his mind.

"Okay, they can come, but only to help with the endorsement."

As the Migrator drove down the open road, Tanya showed a little gizmo she apparently had been developing.

"I built this little thing which links us up with Drake 1 no matter where on Earth we are."

She placed a metal sphere and it opened up into a computer and then back again to it's sphere shape.

"Nice. That way if Dragaunus is up to something we'll know about it.", Duke answered but then looked concerned, "Hold on, don't we need the Aerowing to get from where we're going to get back to Anaheim?"

Tanya didn't look worried and pulled out what looked like a car beeper.

"I modified it so that the Aerowing will go on auto pilot and fly to where we are."

Canard smiled.

"Tanya, you never fail to amaze me."

Nosedive was in the back with Thrash and Mookie who couldn't help but notice Nosedive's new necklace.

"Hey, where'd you find that?", Mookie asked.

Nosedive turned the shell in his fingers.

"I found it back on Licktenstamp. I heard a strange sound and when I followed it, I found it in the sand like it had washed ashore."

Thrash and Mookie both looked interested.

"What kind of a sound?", Thrash asked interested.

Then the shell lit up faintly and the haunting sound came flowing out. Nosedive felt the same feeling in his throat again and before he knew what was happening, his beak opened and he was singing along faintly. Canard up front felt a strain on his mental state. Something weird was going on and he had a good idea that it was an enchantium acting up. Nosedive by now had stopped singing, but noticed Thrash and Mookie both had haunting and blank looks on their faces as if they were hypnotized.

"Dudes?", Nosedive asked.

No answer came and Nosedive snapped his fingers and instantly they returned to normal.

"What was that?", Thrash asked.

Mookie looked equally surprised and confused.

"Something weird is going on with that necklace Dive. You better keep it safe."

Nosedive put the necklace back under his shirt.

"Don't worry, I will."

/

Nearby, a friendly town was having a peaceful afternoon until dark shadows formed nearby into grim and haunting beasts that came out and attacked. They flew through windows, tore through walls and caused a lot of panic. The Migrator was coming through and Wildwing hit the brakes as he noticed the trouble going on. Phil wasn't in the mood apparently.

"Hey, why did we stop?"

A dark shadow formed in front of him through the floor and gave a really scary face. Phil jumped away as the shadow slipped back through the floor. The ducks filed out and noticed the shadows all over and Canard was looking concerned.

"Wildwing, we need light."

Wildwing looked confused, but he didn't want to argue.

"Grin, you and Duke get some large lenses while Tanya and Mallory work on getting light. The rest of us will try and hold those things off."

Thrash and Mookie showed up with what looked like large flashlights.

"Here, maybe these will help.", Thrash called out as he and Mookie tossed them.

Wildwing and Canard caught them and thanked them before going off. After a brief fight, the shadows retreated as the ducks fired their new spot light around and made them flee. They slipped into a rift hidden nearby and into a vast area where dark energy coursed and materialized again in front of what looked like a crumbled ruin long forgotten.

"My devoted void wraiths appear before me and I assume they had some success?"

A dark form materialized in front of the shadows. Then it shifted again into the form of a beautiful young woman with long black fingernails like claws and her black dress swept to her black crow talon high heels. Her dark hair was flowing down her back and her skin was so pale she looked sick. She looked at the shadows with piercing icy gray eyes.

"Is the city destroyed, have the mortals lost their spirit?"

Not getting an answer, her expression darkened further.

"With my own eyes I have seen the unthinkable. You coward before light, you inflicted mere shivers. I ordered decapitations!"

She clenched her fists and her dress instantly formed sharp black spears that lashed out and sliced the shadows apart causing them to dissolve and reform as dark flames on two braziers by the ruin's doorway. The woman's expression didn't let up as a bauble appeared and Charyus' face appeared.

"I trust my portal crystal is prepared?"

/

The ducks were loading up as everyone they helped was thanking them.

"The Mighty Ducks save town from darkness.", Phil said obviously getting ideas again.

"Phil, we did what had to be done.", Wildwing said firmly.

At that moment, the sky grew darker as an eclipse happened.

"Hey, we get to see an eclipse?", Nosedive asked in awe, "This is...hey, is it getting colder?"

There was certainly a chill in the air and as the sun got eclipsed, a pair of dark eyes formed and then faded as a young woman formed sitting on a rooftop nearby. Canard tensed.

"Oh great, it's her."

Nobody seemed to hear cause they were fixed on the woman's dark dress and clawed shoes. Her face was beautiful, but something about her told you that she wasn't what you thought. She eyed Wildwing and her eyes narrowed.

"And to who do I have the honor of introducing myself?", she asked coldly as she brushed a black fingernail through her dark hair.

Wildwing tensed.

"I'm Wildwing, who wants to know?"

The woman's eyes flickered.

"I am Malevolence."

She snapped her fingers and the ducks felt a sharp pain in their behinds. Shadowy blades flew out from behind them and slipped into Malevolence's dress and faded as she lifted into the air.

"We're not finished."

With a twist of her hand, she spun like a top and vanished. The moment she did, the eclipse ended an the light came back.

"Do you have any idea who that was?", Canard asked.

"Um Malevolence?", Nosedive answered, "Are you saying she used another name?"

Canard's expression hardened.

"I'm saying that we just had an encounter with Darkness Incarnate."

"Who?", Duke asked.

Canard sighed.

"Let me spell it out for you. Malevolence is the ruler of a place in Dimensional Limbo called Nether Void. Every evil thing that thrives there serves her and anything unfortunate enough to enter there is either disintegrated into the darkness or they become corrupted and become Malevolence's new servant for all eternity."

He paused for a minute seeing as he had cause a little bit of worry.

"Luckily she can't leave for long periods.", he said trying to calm everyone down, "And as you've seen, light drives her minions and her off."

The ducks continued to drive though Phil was at the wheel while everyone else got some shut eye. Canard was feeling uneasy. He knew Malevolence ruled Nether Void, but this was the first time he's seen her. He recalled facing her minions before and those were times he'd love to forget. All seemed okay til the ducks felt the Migrator slow down.

/

"Why are we stopping here Phil?", Wildwing asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Phil didn't answer. The ducks woke to find that outside, darkness had enveloped the whole area and the Migrator was floating in some kind of void. Canard tensed.

"Where are we?", Nosedive asked nervously.

"Welcome to my home children."

Everyone looked out the front windshield to see Malevolence materialize with a morbid and freaky smile. Phil went pale.

"Um, who's she?"

Canard's expression darkened.

"She's trouble and somehow she pulled us into her realm of eternal darkness."

Malevolence raised an eyebrow as she turned a shard between her fingers.

"How nice. I've heard about you giving me grief Canard, but you look more charming in person. You would be perfect for my will."

Canard's expression darkened further.

"I'd rather be dead than serve you."

Malevolence didn't look phased.

"Oh really? Cause my minions are just dying to get a piece of you."

The sounds of banging came all around and the ducks noticed shadows forming into fists and battering items that assaulted the Migrator. Nosedive quickly got out the large light from earlier and pointed it at Malevolence.

"Eat this lady!"

He pulled the switch...and nothing happened. Malevolence looked his way as her minions kept up the assault.

"What are you doing?", she asked him.

Nosedive quickly noticed that the cord was unplugged and quickly plugged it in. Canard didn't wait, he fired it and light burst forward. The shadows pulled back hissing like aggravated cats, but Malevolence snapped her fingers and the cord got snipped.

"Well that's not good.", Nosedive said as he noticed something, "Um, are we getting smaller?"

They noticed that the shadows were getting bigger, and more freaky looking.

"They're feeding off our fear.", Canard realized.

Malevolence looked complimented.

"And I can tear your little car apart with a wave of the hand."

Wildwing tensed.

"We're not afraid of you Malevolence."

The other ducks tried to hold their nerve and slowly the shadows began to fade. Canard got to the controls and as Malevolence raised her hand, he fired at her causing her to move and the crystal she had got hit. As the crystal shattered, the Migrator lit up, but Malevolence was still there.

"You've won this round barely Canard, but I promise that I'm just getting started."

/

In a flash of light, the ducks found themselves back on the open road and out of Nether Void. Phil still looked pretty freaked out so Thrash and Mookie took him into the back to lie down. Wildwing and Canard took over and the Migrator was on the move again.

As the morning sun was beginning to rise, the ducks pulled into the parking lot of diner were they got breakfast.

"Nosedive, do you even taste your food?", Canard asked as he noticed Nosedive wolfing his food down.

Nosedive tried to answer, but whatever he tried to say was muffled and hard to understand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby bro.", Wildwing said firmly.

After Nosedive swallowed his food, he cleared his throat.

"I said that fighting an evil dimensional entity makes me hungry."

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Our foe has fled, but her presence still haunts my inner peace.", Grin said sagely.

"Yeah, Malevolence can do that.", Canard answered, "By the way, how's Phil?"

"Thrash and Mookie said that they would watch over him, but he's still a little freaked out.", Duke said as he mentioned to the back.

Thrash and Mookie were on opposite sides of Phil who still looked pretty spooked.

"So where's the game?", Canard asked, "It's the play offs for the semi finals if I recall."

Tanya pulled out a schedule and laid it out to get a better view.

"It's in Canada and in Vancouver."

"So the team we'll face will have a home field advantage.", Nosed dive said as he drank his orange juice.

Wildwing looked concerned.

"This team is going to be tough, but we'll pull through. Besides, if we make the play offs, then we'll almost be in the finals."

"Also played in Vancouver.", Tanya reported, "Luckily, we have arrangements set up for us and the game isn't until Friday so that gives us a day to practice and prepare."

After everyone finished, they paid the tab and were on the road again.

/

The Raptor materialized in an open field outside Vancouver, Canada and shifted into a country club.

"I must say that this is a new development to have us above ground.", Wraith stated real gloomy.

Charyus looked equally concerned.

"I know that, but our targets are going to be here for the next two weeks for the Stanley Cup finals. That gives us a time limit and Malevolence has informed me that the ducks managed to escape from her."

Dragaunus was beside himself.

"The very embodiment of darkness had them in her claws, an they slipped through them?!"

He turned and blew up a drone passing by.

"Must you always resort to blasting your drones like that whenever you need to ventilate?", Charyus asked.

Siege, Wraith and Chameleon stepped back. None of them had dared to confront Dragaunus like this and they were sure he wasn't going to take that lying down. Dragaunus turned to Charyus with his nostrils smoking.

"I suppose I should blast you then?"

Charyus didn't flinch.

"I could provide the enchantium to defeat our foes, but I need Balerium crystals in order to forge them properly."

Chameleon stepped forward.

"Um, I have a suggestion."

Charyus and Dragaunus looked his way.

"We're listening.", Charyus said calmly.

Chameleon took a breath before talking.

"There's this kid genius back in Anaheim who knows a formula that can make something similar to Balerium crystals, but he won't give it."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Maybe I can get the formula out of him."

Dragaunus then looked thoughtful.

"If you succeed, I might reconsider scorching your scales."


	15. Fan Saves Ducks

"Well, here it is.", Wildwing stated as the Migrator pulled into the driveway.

The ducks had parked near a large cabin by a large lake and clearly it looked real nice.

"My inner peace is feeling most serene.", Grin said plainly as the ducks got out.

Nosedive took a whiff of the outdoors air and when he saw the lake, he looked ecstatic.

"Man I can't wait to take a dip in that water!"

Canard held him back before he got too out of hand.

"Hold on there buckaroo.", he said calmly, "We need to unpack first and get living arrangements down."

Phil had recovered from his experience and was himself again.

"See guys, I totally took care of everything."

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"So where do we practice?", he asked skeptically.

Phil looked a little thoughtful for a second, but then lightened up.

"You can practice in the local hockey rink. Now I need to go get my new assistants and get some merchandising going."

He walked over to the Migrator as the ducks got into the cabin. There were about four bedrooms on the upper floor while a kitchen, living room and large table by a fireplace made up the main floor.

"So we're staying in this place?", Mallory asked.

Wildwing sighed.

"Well it ain't the Pond, but it's only for the next two weeks. Let's get our stuff and we can head in to get our practice session in."

As everyone was getting the stuff unloaded, Nosedive took a stroll on the deck and turned the shell pendent in his fingers.

"Wish me luck.", he said to it though he doubted it heard him.

"Nosedive?"

Nosedive tensed, but relaxed when he turned to see his older brother.

"You okay?"

Nosedive smiled.

"Oh yeah, just eager to get our training out of the way."

As he passed, Wildwing noticed his shell pendent and raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's something you don't see every day."

/

Charyus stood over the large cauldron he conjured and the shelves of ingredients stood nearby, but he was looking concerned.

"I really would like to have my book where I kept my list of enchantium spells. It's going to be hard to recreate them from memory."

Dragaunus and the other saurians watched from afar, but Dragaunus looked impressed.

"I must say you were successful in getting the formula for me Charyus. Now I can make all the Balerium crystals that I want."

"As long as I have a good supply for the enchantium.", Charyus said firmly.

Charyus cracked his knuckles and stood straight.

"Okay, stand back, it's going to get hazardous."

He started moving around the cauldron while ingredients from his shelf started floating and pouring themselves into the bubbling mass inside the cauldron.

"Liver of a shadow cat, fingernails of a dying hag, skin from a fresh moon serpent, and the tongue of rat."

Wraith raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this supposed to do?", he asked.

Charyus didn't answer.

"Add the light of a blood moon and stir until it's settled."

A jar of blood red light was pouring itself and after a bit, it re-corked itself and floated back to it's place on the shelf. The cauldron bubbled and frothed most violently as Charyus stirred it with a large stirring stick. And then the cauldron burst out a thick smoke cloud that filled the room fast. The saurians scrambled outside the room as Siege opened the vents to suck the smoke out. After catching their breath, Dragaunus looked annoyed.

"What happened?"

Charyus dusted himself off and rechecked what he used.

"I must have left something out."

"Then get it.", Dragaunus said as if it was obvious.

Charyus wasn't phased.

"I could if I could remember what it was. I told you it's going to be hard to make enchantium from memory."

/

As the ducks got out to head into the rink, a large crowd of fans were already there with the paparazzi all eager to see the legendary team going in.

"Wildwing, how does it feel that over a year ago, you're team was like any other and now at the Stanley Cup, does this in anyway unnerve you?"

"Ms. Mallory, is it true that you used to be a special forces officer and now you work with someone you would never dream of working with. Does that bother you in any way?"

"Mr. Duke, as a former thief, how does it feel to be fighting on the other side of the law?"

The questions kept coming, but the ducks had managed to get to the doors and were inside before the pressure got to them.

"Who ordered the paparazzi?", Nosedive asked.

Phil came forward with Thrash and Mookie at his side along with what looked like an official for the NHL.

"Ducks, this is Simon Caldwell. He's going to be hosting the semi finals this Friday."

Simon looked Phil's way after seeing the team were really ducks.

"I must say Phil, you weren't lying on the phone."

He was clearly Canadian by the sound in his voice and he smiled at the team.

"Locker room is down the hall, third door on the right. Have a good practice while Phil and I observe from above with his new...assistants."

Thrash and Mookie didn't look too thrilled.

"Totally bogus man.", Thrash said plainly.

Mookie nodded.

"Major boredom."

Nosedive smiled their way.

"Hey don't worry bout it dudes. After practice, we'll hit a nearby arcade."

With that out of the way, the ducks hit the ice and were already hard at work.

"Block him Duke.", Canard instructed.

Duke, Mallory, and Grin were on offense while everyone else was on defense. Canard managed to get to Wildwing, but his shot was blocked barely.

"Nice save."

After an hour or so, the team got off the ice and were set for spending a day in Vancouver. As they got out, a car pulled up in the lot and the ducks noticed a familiar face step out. Canard looked confused. This was a kid about fifteen years old with blonde hair like Nosedive and wearing glasses, a red vest, shorts and sneakers.

"Who's this?", Canard asked as the stranger came over.

Wildwing stepped forward.

"Canard this is Buzz Blitzman. He might be young, but don't let that fool ya. He helped us with Dragaunus once."

Canard snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, he's that genius that Dragaunus was hoping to get a formula from if I remember right."

Buzz noticed Canard and was instantly smitten.

"Is this Canard? The duck you said was in Dimensional Limbo?"

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"What's with him?"

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"He's a huge fan of us."

After a couple minutes of explaining, Canard was deep in thought.

"So you're saying that while you were on a break from work, someone came up behind you and you blacked out for a minute and when you came to, you couldn't remember a thing?", he asked Buzz.

He nodded.

"Yep, that covers it."

Canard's expression hardened.

"You were probably jumped by-"

"Charyus?", Nosedive guessed.

Canard gave him a concerned look and Buzz looked confused.

"Who's Charyus?", he asked.

"A really really bad guy.", Canard said, "And if he got the formula from you, we're in hot water."

"How could he?", Duke asked, "Buzz here wouldn't give it up easily."

"Didn't have to.", Canard stated, "Charyus uses magic so he probably used some kind of mind spell on Buzz here and extract it from him."

He paused as he noticed the concerned looks on everyone around him.

"Luckily I destroyed his book of enchantments back in Limbo sometime ago and I doubt he has a good memory. It'll take a while for Charyus to get what he needs for his enchantium, but we'd better keep our guard up."

The other ducks agreed.

"Well, I'm hitting the arcade with the dudes.", Nosedive stated as he started walking off.

"I'll keep tabs on my young friend as it would be wise to not be alone.", Grin said sagely.

Canard nodded.

"Yeah, it would be better if we went in groups. Mallory and I will take Buzz in case Charyus is after him again."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow and Canard realized his mistake.

"Of course you have the final say Wing."

Wildwing smiled.

"I was going to say the exact same thing you did. Tanya Duke and I will be group three."

Buzz was on board with this as he would be with Mallory and he was dying to ask Canard about Dimensional Limbo.

Charyus huffed and rubbed his claws together.

"Alright, so my last few attempts blew up in my face. It only makes the discovery all the more rewarding."

Siege and Wraith were standing a good distance away with Dragaunus having his hand on the vent lever.

"This better work Charyus.", he sneered, "Or I'm going to ensure that you suffer greatly."

Charyus shook that comment off.

"Hair of dolphin, jaw of lizard, claws of raven and the eyes of shark."

He dropped the ingredients into the cauldron that bubbled and sparked as they were added.

"Stir in milk of snake with the venom of lion fish and thorn of bramble."

The cauldron fumed and bubbled violently as Charyus raised his hands as if possessed.

"Forces of magic that has existed since the dawn of time, give my spell form so all will know and fear it's might."

The stuff in the cauldron changed color from dark red to gray to orange and then to green and to a poisonous blue. Charyus breathed the fumes and frowned.

"It seems to be missing something."

He thought for a moment and noticed Chameleon walk in with a Balerium crystal in his hand.

"You ready for containment yet?", he asked.

Charyus looked his way.

"I believe so. Care to drop it in please?"

Dragaunus tensed as Chameleon walked over to the cauldron and nervously looked at the stuff boiling and bubbling inside it. After holding it out, he dropped the crystal in and backed away. It was a good thing he did cause the cauldron blew a giant font of colored smoke and sparks that settled after a bit. Charyus moved up to the cauldron with a pair of tongs

"Let's see what we have here."

He reached the tongs inside the stuff and extracted a crystal the same color as the liquid as the stuff in the cauldron returned to it's original white color. Charyus looked content.

"It's finished."

Dragaunus didn't look so thrilled.

"What does it do?", he asked.

Charyus eyed the new gem carefully and he set it on a table nearby and ran a claw on it leaving a tiny drop of something on the tip. He then touched a potted plant that was equally nearby and the plant shriveled as if it was poisoned.

"Does that answer your question?", Wraith asked Dragaunus.

Charyus turned around.

"Now for a field test."

/

The ducks met up at the water treatment plant as Wildwing pulled up the Migrator.

"This were the teleporter energy was detected?", he asked Tanya.

She nodded.

"Yep, it's coming from in there."

The ducks outside were at the door and Wildwing, Duke and Tanya joined them. Duke picked the lock and after Wildwing kicked it open, the ducks rushed in firing at the drones who were there and that opened fire at them. Up in the rafters, Charyus held the new gem in his claws and smiled.

"Have a toxic time ducks.", he purred.

He held the gem outward and blue droplets formed in the air and hovered near it. The ducks noticed this and Wildwing got his shield up as the droplets made contact with his shield and fell away easily.

"Clever Wildwing, but not clever enough.". Charyus said calmly.

The droplets that slid of Wildwing's shield took to the air and assaulted.

"Ow!", Nosedive said as a drop hit his hand, "It's like drops of toxins or something."

Some drops hit and the ducks were feeling it, but Canard was dodging more easily.

"You think a few toxic drops can stop us?", he asked Charyus.

Charyus fired an energy blast that Canard dodged long enough for Charyus to raise a few skeletons only to make the fight more hard. That didn't last cause a crate came rolling off a stack of others and the skeletons got bowled over. Charyus turned to see Buzz sending more debris down to help the ducks and he aimed the gem only to see it's color fade and the gem turned white.

"Darn it.

Siege and Chameleon were opening fire and Wraith looked solemn.

"What happened?"

"Guess this was a temporary spell.", Charyus stated not pleased.

The droplets assaulting the ducks dispersed and the ducks continued assaulting the saurians. Charyus dropped the powerless crystal and crushed it under his foot.

"Darn the luck."

The saurians teleported out and the ducks caught their breath as Buzz came down to their side.

"Thanks for the help.", Wildwing told him.

Buzz noticed the duck's injuries and got out some medical spray.

"Here, I made it a while ago in case you needed some emergency treatment."

After applying Buzz's medical spray, the duck's injuries healed up nicely. Canard looked impressed.

"I have to say Buzz, you're one good person to have around."

Buzz blushed.

"Thanks, just helping the team out."

They all filed into the Migrator and as they drove back to cabin, Canard looked concerned.

"Well it seems the enchantium Charyus made was limited which means he doesn't have the one thing he needed for it to be a permanent spell."

"And what's that?", Nosedive asked.

Canard thought for a minute and Buzz held a piece of paper with a formula on it with directions.

"Is that the other half Dragaunus didn't get?", Tanya asked Buzz.

He nodded.

"I often forget it after a while so I wrote it on this paper in case I did. I wasn't remembering it when I got jumped."

"So if Charyus didn't get the formula, what did he get?", Wildwing asked.

A huge explosion went off somewhere outside Vancouver and the ducks could probably tell what it was. They continued driving to the cabin unaware that the Raptor had teleported away from it's site and returned to it's original place underwater. Inside, Dragaunus was more than just fuming.

"It was off by one millimeter?!", he yelled.

Before Dragaunus could go further, Charyus froze him up.

"Well played ducks.", he sneered as he conjured a bauble that showed the Migrator, "Game on."


	16. Mecha-Mayhem

Nosedive stepped out into the crisp early morning air. It was a little chilly, but he wasn't phased. Back on Puckworld, the weather was mostly cold so this Earth chill wasn't much different.

"Nothing like an early morning sunrise to get a mallard up.", he yawned.

As he turned to go back inside, he noticed his shell pendent glowing again.

"What is it with this shell?", he wondered, "So far, when I sing, something happens, but what?"

He recalled that time Thrash and Mookie went into some kind of trance and that feeling in his throat was like magic.

"I wonder."

He turned to face the rising sun and he started vocalizing. That same haunting yet beautiful sound came again and the young drake felt the magic in his throat again almost as if it was part of him.

"Keep singing."

Nosedive wanted to pause, but somehow he couldn't. Was that someone nearby or his inner thoughts? Before he could think, he felt something rise from his throat and float out his open beak. The sound was more thorough now and a glowing sphere the size of a golf ball hovered in front of Nosedive's face. Nosedive was stunned as the sphere kept illuminating as the sound continued. Then Nosedive's enchantium pendent materialized and the sphere formed a pinkish white gem next to his Create spell followed by the sound fading along with it.

"Wow, that was weird man.", he muttered, "Who told me to keep singing?"

No answer came and Nosedive reached to touch the shell only to find it was no longer there.

"Hey Dive, you okay?"

Nosedive turned to see Wildwing in his pajama bottoms and a towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine big bro. Just getting some air."

Wildwing noticed Nosedive's pendent and the new crystal.

"So what's the new spell you got?", he asked.

Nosedive came over.

"I don't know. It seems to happen when I sing."

Wildwing smiled.

"Hey, we got pancakes on the grill if you want any."

Nosedive lit up right away.

"Pancakes?!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes still smiling as his brother dashed up the stairs eager to change out of his own pajama bottoms.

"Dive, what would life be like without you?"

/

Far from the coastline of the seaside cliffs and even further underwater, the Raptor was carefully cloaked and hidden away, but inside Dragaunus was still fuming after the last attempt.

"I could've had the power to pound this world flat and the power source blows up in my face!"

He blew another drone to bits with his wrist laser and Charyus wasn't phased.

"A mistake on our part. I admit the target I extracted the information from was crafty, but we still have the power source to keep the ship running and teleport us away before anyone noticed."

Dragaunus' nostrils smoked as he turned Charyus' way.

"You promised me results and that you would have those miserable mallards out of the way. So why are you so calm and collected?"

Charyus smiled.

"While you were busy throwing your usual tantrum, I called in a friend from Dimensional Limbo and he helped me piece the formula together."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"So you have it then?"

Charyus held out a glowing amber crystal.

"More will follow, but so far the process is a work in progress."

Although Charyus knew how to operate machinery, he didn't incorporate it into his personal life. It would've distracted him from his true source of power: the mystic arts. Dragaunus looked impressed.

"So who is this friend of yours?", he asked.

Charyus walked over to the panel and pressed a few buttons. An overhead shot of Vancouver showed up and a large blip on the screen was moving towards it.

"He should be there momentarily."

/

Pedestrians fled and screamed as massive hovering mechanical drones floated through Vancouver devastating all that lay before them with laser blasts, crushing things in their extending tentacles and the authorities having little to no avail against them. The Migrator parked nearby and the ducks filed out.

"Oh great, another mechanical menace in our series.", Nosedive stated( breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Tanya looked concerned.

"Wow, these are state of the art."

Canard tensed.

"We need to take out the main control drone and the rest will follow."

And that was when the drones noticed them and attacked. The ducks split and each took on their own drone while Wildwing and Canard looked for the main drone only for it to hover out from behind building. Inside it's large glass dome head, someone or something was manning the controls sending radio waves to the other drones. Canard invoked his Thunder crystal and electricity crackled from his hands causing the drones to malfunction and dismantle. The main drone's dome opened to reveal an anthropomorphic penguin wearing a lab coat and goggles. It tapped a microphone that was on the control board.

"Testing. Am I being heard?"

His voice was hard to take seriously cause it sounded like he was talking on helium. The ducks couldn't help but try hard not to laugh. The penguin noticed this.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your voice.", Nosedive chuckled, "It's funny."

The penguin checked his dashboard.

"Oops. Wrong setting on vocalization.", it said obviously showing it was male and embarrassed.

He tinkered a bit and tried again.

"How's this?", he called out speaking normally now and seeing it was set properly.

"Who the heck is this nut job?", Duke asked as he clutched his duck saber.

"I'm not a nut job!", the penguin snapped, "I am Professor Cerebellum the greatest of the intergalactic geniuses!"

"Oh great, an egomaniac.", Wildwing groaned.

Professor Cerebellum's expression darkened.

"Egomaniac?! I'll show you!"

He hit a button on his dashboard and the drones that Canard just took down got back up and were instantly repaired as Cerebellum's dome came back over him.

"People often wonder why install an auto repair system into the drones and I would say-"

"Shut it Professor Lame!", Nosedive called out.

Cerebellum pressed another button and the drones dismantled each other and reformed into a giant mechanical monster as Cerebellum's drone hovered above it.

"Now what's he doing?", Mallory asked.

Cerebellum's drone formed a head and attached itself to the body that had formed with the penguin's voice cackling.

"Now carbon based insects, prepare to be vaporized!"

The ducks instantly got into the fray while dodging lasers, tentacles and claws while Cerebellum noticed Wildwing's mask.

"Oh, nice accessory. I can hardly wait til I dismantle it for further studies.", he muttered to himself.

Nosedive pulled out his Create spell and quickly scribbled something down while Grin formed ice over the street causing the machine to slip and slide. A wire formed in front of the front legs and the machine tripped over. Tanya invoked her Nature spell and Mallory with Water, but Cerebellum's machine opened it's side to reveal saw blades on extending cables that cut the vines.

"You think a little water and plant life can stop me?", Cerebellum asked.

Canard stood tall smiling as his Thunder spell formed again.

"Not the water Professor Cerebellum. What happens when lightning hits water?"

Cerebellum then looked surprised.

"Of course."

Canard hit the machine with his spell and as it sputtered, flayed and eventually fell apart, the head ejected and Cerebellum floated away on it.

"People might ask about making the control center an escape pod and I might ask-"

He paused as he noticed a giant hammer form outside his pod.

"This is going to leave a serious dent and a major headache."

The hammer hit his pod hard and sent it flying and Cerebellum screaming while Nosedive faced the other ducks as he held his spell.

"People might ask, 'Why create a giant hammer and send the bad guy flying?'.", Nosedive said mimicking Cerebellum, "What a loser."

And then the robot body sputtered causing the ducks to tense up a bit, but they relaxed as the stuff was no longer moving. Canard sighed.

"Well we got rid of Cerebellum, but we need to fix this place up or there is going to be real issues."

"No problem.", Nosedive stated as he scribbled in his spell.

"Dive, what are you doing?", Wildwing asked.

As if to answer him, a strong wind blew in and the robot's remains cleared away with the damage around Vancouver quickly repaired itself.

"We better split.", Duke said and the other ducks agreed.

Back at the cabin, Wildwing took Canard aside.

"Hey, did you ever face that lunatic back in Limbo?"

Canard nodded.

"I've faced him several times and his inventions were pretty standard, but effective in what he was aiming at. Still, his pride is what causes his downfall which is why he doesn't think very far."

Wildwing smiled.

"Yeah, Dr. Droid was the same way."

Canard looked confused.

"Who?"

"He's a wacko that had the idea he was a robot trapped in a human body.", Nosedive stated as he came over showing he had overheard.

Canard noticed Nosedive's pendent and the new crystal next to his Create spell.

"So, looks like Dive got a new spell."

"Actually, I got it back on Lichtenstein.", Nosedive admitted, "I didn't feel like I should explain it to you cause I didn't know how you would react if I told you."

Wildwing put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm your older brother.", he told the young drake calmly, "There's nothing that can tear that apart."

Nosedive sighed and then started vocalizing. The moment he did, the other ducks as well as Phil, Thrash and Mookie( who happened to be inside at the time) started noticing.

"Wow, the kid's got one heck of a voice.", Duke commented.

"His voice makes my inner peace feel more at ease.", Grin put in.

Canard and Wildwing noticed all of this and the talk everyone around them was giving didn't feel right. They both noticed Nosedive's throat glowing and Wildwing felt something in his mind. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost like a force that made him feel uneasy. Canard tapped his side and the feeling went away just as Nosedive finished.

"That is something we need to keep firm control on.", Canard commented.

Nosedive looked confused.

"Why? All I did was sing."

"And apparently that works the magic.", Canard said firmly, "But what is this spell called?"

At that moment, the program on the television Duke was watching at the time went to commercial.

"When we come back on Monsters in Myth, we'll be diving into Greek lore on the sirens. Magical creatures that control with their voice."

That got Canard's attention and everyone seemed to get back to normal.

"Of course. That explains it."

The other ducks couldn't help but overhear the same thing.

"So now Nosedive has a voice that controls the minds of others?", Mallory asked.

"As well as heavily influence it.", Canard added, "But it only works when he sings so hopefully Nosedive here can learn to properly restrain it."

Nosedive clutched his enchantium pendent.

"I hope so.", he muttered as he remembered that voice he heard earlier this morning and it still haunted him.

/

Professor Cerebellum huffed as his pod opened up and he tumbled out. His pod had landed near a junkyard outside Vancouver and he was clearly not impressed.

"Shh, all my genius work reduced to rubble."

He paused and sighed.

"Well it's not like my inventions grow on trees. Although it would make my job easier if they did, it's highly improbable. At least I have a good idea about what I'm up against and that mask that one duck was wearing raises some interesting thought. Where have I seen that before? I can't quite place it, but it rings a bell."

At that moment a ghostly image of Charyus showed up near him.

"I trust you got a good experience with my issue Cerebellum?"

The penguin tensed and when he saw Charyus he looked surprised.

"Oh Charyus. Um, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough.", Charyus said firmly, "But I'm a little disappointed Professor. Our agreement was that if I provided a way for you to leave Dimensional Limbo, you'd get my issue off my back."

The penguin regained his stature.

"A simple miscalculation on my part Charyus. Though that mask one of the ducks wore grabbed my attention."

Charyus' expression hardened.

"That is mine."

Professor Cerebellum raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? Your kind can't use it."

Charyus' expression darkened further.

"You think I didn't know that? Have you forgotten that I was there when Drake DuCaine forged it and used it against my kind?"

Cerebellum quickly realized his mistake and looked apologetic.

"Forgive me Charyus. I ment no offense."

Charyus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I must say that your inventions are impressive Professor and that's why I'm sending you back up."

Professor Cerebellum looked surprised.

"Back up?! I am the greatest genius the galaxy has ever-"

"Zip it!", Charyus snapped.

Cerebellum did and Charyus' illusion snapped it's fingers and a robot head with flowing orange hair fell out of a junk pile. The head looked up and noticing the two other things got irritated.

"What is the meaning of this?!", it asked harshly.

"Otto Mason. Cybernetic genius and now violent criminal named Dr. Droid I assume?", Charyus asked calmly.

Professor Cerebellum walked over and picked the head up by the hair.

"Ow!", Dr. Droid complained, "Will you be careful?"

The penguin eyed the head carefully.

"Hmm, a little off my usual list of incorporation, but I can make it work. Although we may have to do something about that human aspect of pain in the head area."

Charyus looked concerned.

"Just work it out.", he said firmly, "I want that mask and you two had better or else."

Charyus' illusion disappeared leaving the two evil doctors together.

"So, Dr. Droid.", Cerebellum said still holding Droids head by the hair, "Since you're such a good cybernetic expert, I trust you can lay some interesting theories for me to try out."

Droid didn't look thrilled then again, what did he have to lose?

"Who or what are you pray tell?"

Cerebellum smiled.

"Me? Someone who tinkers in technology both in this galaxy and many others. Call me Professor Cerebellum. I think we are going to be quite a pair."

Cerebellum looked around the junkyard and already ideas were forming in his head. He looked at Droid and his smile got bigger.

"Oh yes, we're going to be quite a pair."


	17. My Fair Darkness

Wildwing tensed as Nosedive and Duke skated his direction.

"Head him off Canard!", he called out.

Canard didn't have to be told twice. Grin covered him as he tried to steal the puck, but Nosedive swerved out of the way and barely managed to keep it before Tanya came in and stole it from him. Malory caught up with her and after a couple more rounds, Nosedive had the puck again. Before he could shoot, the buzzer rang signaling that practice was over. As the ducks got off the ice and entered the locker room, they were beat, but happy.

"Great job team.", Wildwing commented, "Tomorrow's game is going to be a hard one, but it looks like we're prepared. Nice save on the pass Nosedive."

Nosedive blushed.

"Hey, just doing my role."

Canard shook his head while smiling.

"We got skill, but our opponents are no push overs either. You don't make it to the semi finals in the Stanley Cup just on pure luck."

The other ducks couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, we got our work cut out for us.", Duke commented.

"We need to be at top form to win from now on.", Mallory added.

Grin went silent obviously withdrawing from the talk. After everyone showered, they met up outside the rink.

"So what are we going to do now?",Wildwing asked.

"How about a little distraction?"

The ducks turned to see Phil walk their way with a flier in his hand.

"What now Phil?", Wildwing asked rolling his eyes.

Phil rolled out the flier.

"I just spoke with the community overlooking the local Renaissance fair downtown and you ducks are going to make a public appearance."

The ducks looked confused.

"What's a Renaissance fair?", Canard asked.

Later on in the day, the Migrator pulled into a parking lot near the entrance of a large field where people were dressed in medieval wear like that of old England. Phil came out with the ducks following. As soon as they got out, fans were lining up for selfies and autographs. Even the press wanted a scoop, but officials kept the crowd back as the ducks made their way inside.

"Wow, talk about boredom.", Nosedive sulked, "This place needs some life."

Phil was talking to some clerks who had provided some wear for the ducks to wear. As much as the ducks wanted to object, they gave in eventually. After a bit, they came out looking like medieval lords and ladies, but Nosedive wasn't out yet.

"Okay baby bro, what's the hold up?", Wildwing asked.

"I feel silly.", Nosedive complained.

"Come on.", Duke said, "Do it for the fair."

Nosedive slowly came out and he was wearing a green tunic that came to his waist, a brown leather belt , white pants and leather boots.

"Hey, you look pretty good.", Canard commented.

Nosedive saw his reflection and brightened up a bit.

"You know, I think I might make this work."

Mallory and Tanya weren't as thrilled.

"Why is it we have to wear these dresses?", Mallory asked harshly, "I'd rather wear guy's clothes."

Tanya adjusted her omnitool and the skirts she and Mallory wore shrank til they were up to the knees.

"There. That should do it."

Wildwing sighed.

"Well, as long as we're here, let's try and enjoy ourselves."

The ducks then paired up and went off to see what was available.

Nosedive and Grin had not gone very far when they noticed the sales stands and went in to look at what was available.

"Man, these people sure know old fashioned weaponry.", Nosedive commented.

Grin just looked around. They had gone a few down when they noticed a stand that had pins of many different things and patterns.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would come around."

Nosedive and Grin noticed an old man come out from the trailer behind the stand looking like a wizard of old.

"Anything that catches your eye?", he asked waving his hand over his merchandise.

After looking at a few, Nosedive noticed a pin that looked like a forest green bow with a gold arrow drawn back on a silver string. Then he remembered when Wildwing and Mallory had those pins from a few weeks ago.

"Hey, did you sell some pins to Wildwing and Mallory sometime ago?", he asked the merchant.

The merchant kept a straight face.

"Maybe."

Nosedive quickly pushed that thought away and set his eyes on the pin he noticed earlier and the merchant followed his gaze.

"Ah, a bow and arrow for the gallant archer. How convenient.", he paused when he looked Grin's way, "And what about you? Anything you have your eye for?"

Grin adjusted his tunic and looked at the assortment. His eyes fell on a pair of amber gauntlets crossing each other and the merchant noticed.

"So, you're a strong force, but prefer peaceful fighting than violence. Yes, this pin suites you perfectly."

He placed both pins into a bag.

"So how much do we owe you?", Nosedive asked.

The merchant smiled.

"For you? No charge. Consider it a good luck charm for the upcoming game tomorrow."

Nosedive looked surprised as Grin took the bag that contained the pins.

"Well, thanks mister.", he said.

They walked away, but the merchant watched them.

"Don't thank me yet.", he muttered silently so the ducks wouldn't hear him, "Those pins will come in handy for what you could be facing later today."

His eyes flickered and he placed a "Closed" sign on his table and slid a black cover over the pins before carrying them back into his trailer.

/

Overlooking the entire scene, three void wraiths observed.

"Ready to install some real entertainment boys?"  
The wraiths turned to see Malevolence manifest behind them. She waved her hand and the features of the shadows shifted. The middle formed the head of a bull with curved horns and flaming eyes, the left formed a lion's head and glowing circles around the eyes, and the right formed a dog's head with clear watery lines beneath it's eyes. Malevolence smiled wickedly.

"Nice to see your real faces Wrath, Terror, and Despair."

Wrath brushed his horns side to side. Terror stroked his mane and Despair hung his head.

"Let's have a little chaos.", Malevolence said.

They all faced the fair and Malevolence raised her hand.

"Forces of void as old as time, come forth as I recite my rhyme. Cause this light to leave and fill the air with grief."

The once clear sunny sky grew dark as the sun got eclipsed and large storm clouds formed.

"Let the heavens flash as all below will feel the crash. May my hate tear through and destroy all it will do.", Wrath declared.

The clouds flashed as dark lightning crackled through.

"May the rain flood and drown so all will soon fall down. Sadness triumphs and laughter dies as my incantation fills the skies.", Despair said solemnly.

Huge rain drops fell upon the fair and sounds of moaning, crying and sighs rang out among the lightning crashing.

"And last the nerve shall fail as fear shall grip the gale. Screams now fill the ears and consume all in the spell.", Terror screeched.

Now screaming followed with the lightning crashing and crying. Malevolence and her wraiths watched all this and cackled like a witch and her loyal goblins.

"Oh I love the sound of helpless creatures suffering in the morning.", Malevolence said brushing her dark hair aside with a black nailed finger.

Nosedive and Grin were watching as everything around them went on.

"I can't believe how fast the storm came in.", Nosedive complained.

They had taken shelter under a tarp and Grin watched with narrowed eyes.

"I sense a strong force that disturbs my inner peace greatly."

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"Let's see, who do we know that brings darkness?"

Grin and Nosedive looked at each other as they both remembered something. They rushed into the pouring rain and it was soaking their wear. All around them, people were arguing, cowering or on the ground wailing as if all hope had been lost.

"What is going on?", Nosedive wondered.

At that moment, they found the other ducks, but they paused as they noticed what was going on. Wildwing and Canard were in a tussle, Mallory and Tanya were sitting around moping and Duke was gripping a post with pure fear in his eyes.

"Grinster, can you break up Wildwing and Canard?", Nosedive asked.

Grin sighed.

"I feel this will take more than just holding them apart."

As if to answer him, the pins in the bag started to shimmer and bronze gauntlets appeared on Grin's hands while a bow with silver tips and leather grip appeared in Nosedive's. Grin held his hands out at Wildwing and Canard.

"You need to part so that you can both heal."

And then, a glowing line appeared between Wildwing and Canard which pushed them in opposite directions. Nosedive had taken enough rain and pointed his bow upward and pulled the string back imagining some kind of light arrow that would break up this storm. A glowing arrow materialized and shot into the air as Nosedive let go of the string. A burst of light filled the area and the rain paused for a minute. Everyone looked towards Nosedive as the rain resumed. Not much had happened, and Nosedive could see everyone start to fall back to what state they were. Nosedive wanted all this to stop and before he even knew it, he was singing in a beautiful harmonic tone.

"I know today has gone astray, but we can still have play. The rain will soon fade and a rainbow then will form. And afterward we'll have escaped the grief as we sing shore to shore. Just let go and then breath. You'll see that when we do, together we can be all we can be."

The other ducks slowly got to their feet and the looks on their faces dissolved as the clouds above began to part letting in sunlight as Nosedive continued singing. Malevolence and her wraiths hissed angrily at the sight of it.

"That wretched mallard's singing broke our spell.", Wrath said harshly.

Malevolence's expression darkened to pure rage.

"I don't like the way this is going. We better get closer and intervene."

The wraiths nodded and soon they were gliding into the fray as everyone there was now smiling and celebrating.

"Did you forget your hate?", Wrath asked someone as they passed only to get nothing.

"Aren't you scared?", Terror asked someone else.

"Where's your hopelessness?", Despair asked desperately.

Nosedive and the ducks had gotten together and were forming a blockade which met Malevolence and her wraiths.

"You dare intervene?", she hissed.

Nosedive smiled.

"You can't dampen our mood Malevolence.", he grinned.

He sang out his song and now everyone else beside Malevolence and her wraiths joining in as Malevolence tried getting control.

"Stop! You hear me?! This isn't the way you're supposed to be! Stop singing!"

The crowd only sang louder causing Malevolence and her wraiths to hover further away.

"I hate laughter.", Malevolence snarled, "I hate love and peace and especially that infernal duck!"

Nosedive's song kept going and a strong wind kicked up blowing the clouds away and bathing the area in pure sunlight. Malevolence's expression darkened further as her wraiths quivered in the light.

"Heroes win?", Terror asked.

Malevolence swung her hand and Terror's head was almost severed before it reattached itself.

"For now.", she growled.

With that, Malevolence and her wraiths slipped into the shadows and disappeared just as the last remains of their spell had vanished and the vibe had returned to the fair.

/

Back at the cabin, Wildwing and Canard were on the deck together.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened at the fair.", Wildwing said.

Canard shrugged.

"It wasn't us. It was Malevolence and even though she had us, Nosedive came through."

Nosedive and Grin came out along with the other ducks.

"So Grin and Nosedive have a new spell each.", Duke said calmly, "Wonder what they do?"

Nosedive and Grin brought out their new spells and Canard eyed each one.

"Well it seems Nosedive has an Arrow spell while Grin has Power."

"What can they do?", Wildwing asked.

Canard pulled out a paper plate.

"Mallory, when I toss this, I want you to use Water to send this plate upward."

Mallory nodded and when Canard tossed the plate over the lake, she beckoned her spell and a spout of water hit the plate further upward. Nosedive aimed and shot an arrow from his bow which curved and sliced the plate in half perfectly before it vanished and the plate halves fell to the lake surface.

"The Arrow materializes any arrow the user imagines.", Canard explained, "Now Grin, I want you to focus on where the plate halves were and will them to us."

Grin did so and as if my invisible hands, the plate halves levitated and then crumpled into tiny spheres which flew back and landed at the large duck's feet.

"Power allows the user to gain incredible strength and create small forces.", Canard stated.

Mallory eyed Canard skeptically.

"You seem to know a lot about enchantium Canard.", she told him.

Canard smiled.

"I had a few run ins with several kinds so I got a good idea what each does.", he answered.

Grin and Nosedive's spells returned to their medallions and the ducks went back inside.

"Any idea how much enchantium each of us can hold?", Duke asked.

Canard thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure. I never thought about it before. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Later as they were turning in for the night, Canard looked out at the clear night sky.

"Another day closer to the semi finals.", he sighed as he leaned on the rail.

As he looked up at the moon, he remembered Puckworld for a moment. All the ice and snow and hockey in everything that was there. Yeah, he felt homesick, but he brightened up. They had just beat Darkness Incarnate and had a Renaissance fair saved from a dreadful fate. Anyone couldn't feel bad after that.

"Still having thoughts?"

Canard turned to see Wildwing standing in the sliding door.

"Yeah.", Canard answered, "Your brother sure comes through when we're in a bind."

Wildwing smiled remembering when Nosedive saved them from a crazy scientist who wanted to dissect them for study and when Nosedive and Grin went undercover when they were framed for jewel robberies and getting to the bottom of it.

"Yeah, my baby bro may be hard to get used to, but he means well."

"You can say that again.", Canard said.

Wildwing felt really good right now.

"You know, while you were in Limbo, I still felt like you were out there."

Canard sighed.

"I know that feeling. I really do."

Both ducks yawned and both decided it was time to hit the hay. They both went back inside and after getting set, went off to bed. Canard laid down on his bed and as he pulled the covers up, he recalled a time when he made a hammock and watching the sky like he did earlier.

"I felt so lost in Limbo.", he thought to himself, "But something in my heart told me not to give up. So I tried everyday just to find out what this feeling was. Every place I visited, every test I faced, and every way I went I searched and searched, but the answer always seemed out of reach. Just when I thought about giving up, Wildwing calls out my name and I'm finally free again. Fate works in strange ways."

He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he didn't bother fighting it. In three seconds, he was out cold and sleeping peacefully like he did when he first got out of Limbo.


	18. Duck's Best Friend pt1

Charyus looked around the makeshift lab looking distasteful and annoyed. Dragaunus had called on someone that helped him once, but Charyus wasn't so sure.

"This is not getting into my graces Pretorius.", Charyus said firmly.

Wally Pretorius was a scientist and geneticist who had trapped the ducks one time and tried dissecting them only to be thwarted. A large vat of bubbling clear goo churned as Wally worked some chemicals into it.

"Just trust me on this Charyus.", he assured, "Though I admit, Dragaunus didn't mention you."

Charyus' expression hardened.

"I'm new, but don't try kissing up to me. It's demeaning and what is with this vat of sludge?"

Wally smiled.

"After my previous attempts ended in...less than success, I calibrated the material to try something new."

"Just be sure it gets the ducks off my back. I don't tolerate those who don't deliver."

Wally tensed. Something about this new saurian put him on edge, but he wasn't about to roll over.

"This new creature will be most useful in your cause Charyus. Just need to add the-"

He was cut off as the bubbling goo burst splattering the walls and everyone there in a thick coating. Charyus had conjured a shield that protected him and he walked over to the vat looking annoyed.

"If you want something done right, you need to do it personally."

He waved his staff in the air and the goo magically returned to the vat. It compressed and shifted like a blob of elastic jelly. Wally watched in awe as Charyus chanted some kind of verse and the goo levitated into the air as it took shape again. It bore a human torso, long tendrils for arms and a head with two blank eyes right over a small puddle that slid over things like a snail, but didn't leave a trail. Charyus turned to Wally.

"What did you do?", Wally asked him.

Charyus' expression hardened further.

"I corrected the obvious mistake you made. Don't make me regret it."

/

Wildwing dodged as Canard held back Mallory.

"We need to get that cape.", Duke said.

Canard had detected enchantium nearby and Wildwing, Mallory and Duke assisted him while Tanya stayed behind with Nosedive and Grin. The enchantium had taken the form of a magician's cape that was black on one side and white on the other with a gem at the collar that was transparent except for it's diamond center and onyx ring a little apart from it making it look like an eye. Every time it turned in midair, it vanished for a moment and reappeared somewhere close. Duke had his saber out and Mallory had her Sword spell though Canard was hesitant to let them cut it.

"Canard, can you fire a puck at the ground?", Wildwing asked.

Canard smiled as he knew what Wildwing was getting at. He did so and the resulting dust cloud covered the cape and Duke lifted himself into the air grabbing the cape by the gem and pulling it down. It struggled for a minute before the gem started glowing and the cape vanished leaving the gem behind only to then appear in Duke's pendent.

"Well Duke, looks like you got Vanish."

Duke put his saber away and his new spell glowed followed by his legs disappearing for a minute and then reappearing. Their coms started beeping and when they checked, they detected traces of teleporter energy. They raced to the Migrator while Wildwing called the other ducks.

"Tanya, can you Dive and Grin met us up?"

"Already on the way.", Nosedive called back.

The place they were heading to happened to be an outside park where pedestrians were fleeing as skeletons rose from the ground and fire was seen flowing around. The Migrator pulled over through the flames and Siege and Chameleon were seen with Charyus searching not far off.

"Well, look who showed up.", Siege sneered.

He held out the Fire gem Charyus had given him while Chameleon rubbed the Raise Dead gem. Burning skeletons came from the ground, but the ducks easily got through just as an ominous glow near Charyus got their attention.

"Finally.", Charyus smiled.

He was standing near what looked like an opal with a blue zigzag ring around it's center. He was about to pick it up, when Duke materialized and swiped the gem.

"Oops. Too slow.", Duke said before he vanished again.

By now the other ducks showed up and Charyus felt a retreat was in order.

"Savor this while you can.", he sneered before Siege and Chameleon warped away with him.

/

Back at the cabin, the ducks observed the new piece of enchantium that had laid dormant ever since they brought it back.

"So what's this one do?", Nosedive asked, "Bend space, change looks, hypnotize?"

Canard looked deep in thought.

"Not sure. For some reason, it's not doing anything."

"Or it could just be an opal that Charyus used as a decoy.", Mallory suggested.

"It's definitely enchantium.", Canard told her, "We'll hold on to it for now. It might come in handy."

Wildwing placed the gem into a special vault Tanya had designed. It wasn't much, but it's what they had on hand. Not long afterward, the alarm went off again.

"What now?", Mallory asked.

Tanya checked.

"Massive disturbance at the lake."

And then the cabin began to flood as water burst from the floor. The ducks hurried outside and good thing Phil wasn't around at the time. Out on the lake, Poseidon and Priscilla were seen raising waves and now had a mass of kelp at the ready. Before the ducks even got ready, a spout of water came up and launched Nosedive and Mallory into the distance leaving the other five to face the Twins. They landed not far off, but the landing was quite a bump.

"Way to launch a duck.", Nosedive complained.

Mallory dusted herself off as she got up.

"We need to recon back with the rest."

Nosedive looked confused.

"Care to say that in English please?"

Mallory groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"We need to get back to the team."

Just then, a bush nearby rustled. Both ducks tensed and armed themselves. Nosedive had the Arrow out and loaded while Mallory had Sword out. After a couple tense moments a full grown German shepherd came out of the bush looking pretty dismayed. It looked like any other except the ducks noticed something: instead of tan and black like most German shepherds were, this one was tan and...blue? Nosedive willed his spell away and cautiously took a step towards the dog. It looked up at him and sniffed his outstretched hand,and the next thing Nosedive knew, the dog tackled him to the ground and was covering his face with slobbery licks while wagging it's tail as it's blue coloring turned pink. Mallory didn't let down. Something was off about this dog, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Nosedive on the other hand was a little tied up, but he managed to get the dog off him and wipe his face.

"Hey, it changed color.", he said as he noticed the dog again, "Can we keep him?"

Mallory didn't look too sure.

"I don't think so."

Nosedive looked her way with wide eyes.

"Please?"

The dog did the same as it's pink coloring turned blue again. Mallory sighed.

"You'll have to talk to Wildwing about it."

Nosedive then started petting the dog only to have it jiggle like a blob of jelly. The dog's tail wagged and it's blue coloring turned pink again as it looked at Nosedive.

"I think he likes me."

Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"He?"

/

Back at the cabin, Wildwing helped Grin haul the last load of water to the lake's edge. They used a trash can to hold water they collected from the flood and would then haul it to the lake to dump it. The other ducks helped tidy up and luckily the first floor and basement were the only floors affected. They had just finished up when Mallory and Nosedive came back.

"Sorry we missed the action ducks.", Nosedive said as they came in.

Wildwing looked relieved.

"Oh it was just a tussle with the Typhos Twins.", he answered, "Where did you two-"

He was interrupted by a dog's bark.

"What was that?", he asked looking concerned.

Nosedive looked nervous.

"Well, while Mal and I were out-"

The dog's bark happened again and the ducks noticed a German shepherd come up to Nosedive's leg. Canard looked confused.

"You found a dog?", Duke asked.

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he wouldn't stop begging me to let this whatever it is come along."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Dive, we can't have a pet. Especially after what happened with Baby."

The dog looked Wildwing's way and started sniffing around as it's blue coloring turned gray. Tanya looked confused.

"Hey, what kind of dog is that?"

Nosedive shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He just showed up out of nowhere."

The dog had now sniffed a plate of waffles and was about to eat them when Canard pulled them away.

"Hey, that's my late breakfast you mutt."

The dog's coloring turned red as it bit on the edge of the plate while Canard tried holding the plate away.

"Morpha, release.", Nosedive said firmly.

The dog did and Canard went flying into a chair. Luckily it was a lounge chair so the impact wasn't too hard.

"Morpha?", Wildwing asked Nosedive, "You actually named it?"

Nosedive didn't answer, he handed Morpha a bowl of water and the dog slurped it up hardly making any mess as it's coloring changed back to blue. The ducks looked Nosedive's way.

"Why call it Morpha?", Duke asked.

Nosedive picked Morpha up and to everyone else's surprise, Nosedive squished and stretched it and it went like elastic. After a couple minutes, Nosedive now had a Siamese cat in his arms that looked okay except the color points were blue. He then did it again and now a canary was in his hand then a fish and even a lizard. Wildwing didn't let his expression up.

"We'll let Tanya have a look at it and we'll see what comes up."

/

"You..let...it...leave?!", Dragaunus fumed.

Wally nervously gulped.

"I just turned around to get my sample case and it must have slipped out through the ventilation system."

Charyus and Dragaunus had called in to see how Wally was doing on his new creation and what they found was not what they had intended. Dragaunus was ready to start frying, but Charyus beat him to the punch before that got around.

"Maybe not. Not sure how this can work, but it has opportunity."

Dragaunus looked Charyus' way.

"Explain."

Charyus took a breath.

"The ducks don't have any idea what that thing is, but while Wally was busy taking notes, I added a little something of my own."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"And this will ensure that...whatever it is will do the job."

Charyus looked Wally's way.

"Hopefully. For your sake."

Wally sighed as if knowing the consequences.

"Um Charyus, if I were to say something on my behalf."

Charyus' expression darkened into a sneer.

"I'm listening."

Wally felt braver already.

"I placed a special reflex in my creature that makes it go on a terrible rampage all when it hears a certain word."

Charyus looked impressed.

"You know Dr. Pretorius, if you make good on what you say, I might reward you with an honor of your loyalty to my kind's cause."

Wally smiled wickedly.

"I'll get out and say the word right away."

"No.", Charyus stated calmly, "It would be more amusing to see the ducks discover it first hand."

Dragaunus smiled.

"Yes. That way that creature will destroy the ducks without us giving ourselves away. Finally, the ducks are finished."

/

Back with the ducks, Tanya tried getting a sample off Morpha, but it kept slipping and squishing out of her reach. Nosedive was enjoying this, but not Tanya.

"Nosedive, could you hold it still?", she asked him, "How am I going to get a sample if he won't hold still?"

She paused for a moment cause her allergies hadn't acted up, but the tone in her voice remained. Still she had a job and wasn't going to pass it by. Nosedive caught himself long enough to get Morpha to hold still so Tanya got a small sample to use in her microscope while Nosedive played with Morpha in it's dog form. At that moment, Phil came in and noticed Morpha right away.

"Hey, when did you guys get a dog?"

"We didn't.", Tanya said to him, "I'm not sure it even is a dog."

Phil started heading out.

"Oh man, a dog that isn't the normal color. I've got a major discovery on my hands here boobies."

Morpha then froze as it's blue coloring turned dark. Then it started growing and shifting causing Nosedive and Tanya to pause and gaze in awe and fear. Luckily they were outside so they didn't wreck the cabin, but that was when Morpha shifted into a massive humanoid. Or at least it was from the waist up. It's head had a set of massive razor teeth lines jaws and claws on it's humanoid fingers with large spider legs.

"Morpha?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha gave an enormous roar and the other ducks came running. They shifted into battle gear as they got close.

"Just try and not hurt him okay big bro?", Nosedive called out.

Morpha then froze again and shrank as it shifted back into it's dog form again before the other ducks showed up.

"Okay, what happened?", Mallory asked.

"Yeah. We heard a roar out here and nothing's here.", Duke stated.

Wildwing looked at Morpha suspiciously.

"Nosedive, did Morpha do something?"

Nosedive looked nervous. He knew he should tell, but then what would his team think of Morpha then?

"We did nothing.", he said, "Phil said something and then Morpha changed."

Mallory looked at Morpha who looked back at her in a submissive way dogs use.

"I say we get rid of this thing before we find out how dangerous it is.", she decided.

Canard held her back.

"Not necessarily. If Phil was here, he probably said something that caused Morpha to change, but Nosedive must have said something too which made Morpha change back."

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"So Morpha has a trigger word that makes it go berserk and another word to calm it."

Tanya came back with her studies and looked it over.

"This is weird. According to my data, Morpha is comprised of molecular structure similar to that of an amoeba which would explain how it didn't cause my allergies to act up."

"And why it could stretch and shift the way it did earlier.", Canard put in.

Nosedive looked at Morpha and smiled.

"Ducks, we got one heck of a pet here."

Wildwing frowned.

"Hold on Dive, this could be something Dragaunus is using against us."

"Just like with Baby.", Mallory added, "I suggest we keep him away from Phil until we sort this out."

Wildwing smiled.

"Good plan."

To be continued...


	19. Duck's Best Friend pt2

All the rest of that morning, the ducks kept Morpha away from Phil which was easier said than done. Whenever Morpha thought Nosedive was away for to long, it showed up in it's dog form, but luckily Thrash and Mookie were there to help out and keep it company.

"This is so cool.", Mookie stated as she observed Morpha shift from a dog into a miniature version of Nosedive and then back again.

Thrash was equally impressed.

"So Dive, you're saying that this is your new pet?"

Nosedive smiled.

"That appears to be the case as long as a certain word isn't said, Morpha is my definition of the perfect pet."

Then Nosedive remembered something.

"Oh hey, I got to get to practice for the big game tonight. You're both going to be there aren't you?"

"Don't worry about that.", Mookie assured him, "We'll be there alright. And we'll bring Morpha too."

"Catch ya later dude!", Thrash called.

Morpha tensed and started shifting and growing rapidly much to Thrash and Mookie's surprise.

"Whoa, what's it doing?", Mookie asked.

Thrash was speechless.

"I don't know, but we better tell Nosedive and his bro."

As Morpha was reaching final shifting, it paused again and then shrank back to it's original size and dog form. Now the two humans were interested.

"What happened?", Thrash asked.

"I'm thinking we found the trigger words for Morpha.", Mookie explained before turning to Morpha, "Later."

Morpha started growing and shifting again only Mookie kept her cool.

"Bro.", she said.

Instantly, Morpha paused in it's metamorphosis and shrank back to where it started. Thrash smiled as he and Mookie had found out what caused Morpha's shape shifting. Yep, they had nothing to worry about now.

/

Charyus stirred the goo inside his cauldron as he watched it bubble and change color.

"Dust from a distant moon, three leaves of a Viscous Lasher plant, shard of mirror of a royal wizard, and the chain link with dried blood on the inner rim.", he recited as he continued stirring.

The stuff bubbled faster and then thick smoke billowed out and filled the room. The vents opened as Charyus coughed and struggled to stand while the smoke cleared out.

"Of all the rotten luck.", he grumbled, "I haven't had successful enchantium brewing all day."

Siege came into the room and noticed Charyus while making a suspicious face.

"Having trouble with your magic brew?", he asked coldly.

Charyus dusted his shoulders.

"A minor set back. If I had my tome where I had my recipes for magic spells, I'd have an entire arsenal of enchantium at my disposal."

Siege didn't look impressed.

"Screw your enchantium, I got something that will not only put the ducks out of commission, but give us real power."

Charyus didn't like where this was going. Dragaunus was more into technology than the mystic arts that he and Wraith praised. If Dragaunus would just give him time, he would be able to show what enchatium was capable of. Siege went off and Charyus waited til he did before talking.

"Wasn't it technology that brought you down on Puckworld or was it your short sighted idiocy that did you in? Wraith always knew you would fail if you didn't rely on the mystic arts the way our ancestors did, but you never took him seriously."

At that moment, Wraith warped in and noticed Charyus' cauldron among a mess that was cleaning itself.

"Another spell miscalculation?", he asked.

Charyus nodded.

"If my tome wasn't destroyed by Canard back in Dimensional Limbo, the whole galaxy would be at the mercy of my will. How goes Pretorius and his little creation?"

Wraith looked glum.

"The doctor is trying to recreate the thing again and this time he'll ensure he has control."

Charyus frowned.

"So Wally let his little blob get out did he? Well at least he's trying to make up for his mistake. Hopefully I won't have to intervene and correct him."

/

Canard passed the puck to Grin who maneuvered past Tanya and was about to shoot when Mallory stole the puck and passed to Nosedive as they headed for the other net. Nosedive was almost slammed by Grin, but he evaded only to be slammed by Canard.

"Eyes open boy.", Canard smiled as Duke took the puck, "Can't always watch your back."

Duke made his way over to Wildwing only to have Grin almost get him. He shot, but Wildwing caught it in his glove just as the buzzer rang.

"Great work team.", Wildwing said after they met up in the locker room, "But we got to up our game tonight. The semi finals aren't going to be easy."

"Hey, we'll do fine.", Duke said calmly, "Canard sure took Nosedive down that last play."

Canard blushed.

"Guess all my exploring in Dimensional Limbo taught me a few fighting techniques that I incorporated into my play. Nosedive almost didn't get hit though. A little faster and he's got it."

Nosedive felt okay that Canard said that. His mind was on Morpha though. Where did it come from and why was it there? Canard must have sensed Nosedive's inner turmoil which should not as come to a surprise from an aura reader like himself.

"Thinking of your pet?", he asked.

Nosedive was a little surprised Canard had guessed so well, but then cooled as he remembered Canard could read the emotions of others.

"Yeah. I'm just worried this doesn't end up to be a trap."

Canard didn't look worried.

"I read Morpha's aura when he showed up. He wasn't planted among us. He was running from something or someone. I didn't get a full read, but I doubt he'll turn on us the way he interacted with you."

As the ducks cleared out and were about to head out, Canard paused and sharply turned around.

"What is it?", Mallory asked.

Canard's eyes looked around.

"There's something here and it's watching us."

At that moment, a gray transparent tendril shot out of the stands right at the ducks who jumped out of the way just in time to evade it. Many more came out from around the stands keeping the ducks on the move.

The ducks shifted into battle mode and were about to open fire when the tendrils split and eventually the ducks got snared and pulled to the center of the ice where gray goo melted from the stands came to and formed multiple humanoid slimes with the tendrils for arms and a tower of slithering goo for legs. The heads had blank eyes and no mouths yet the eyes moved like they had eyebrows.

"Well, all comfy are we?"

The ducks tensed.

"Who said that?", Canard asked.

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"Wait, that voice sound familiar."

Out of the stands came a bald man with glasses and a lab coat on. Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"It's Dr. Pretorius."

"The nut case who trapped you in a human town and tried to use you for science?", Canard asked.

Dr. Pretorius came forward looking pleased.

"I see you met my new creations. I admit that the last time I was ill prepared for you, but now I will extract your advanced alien DNA for perfecting my pets while Canard will be through more testing. I hear he has been in contact with such marvelous energy and will be drained of it."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about me?", he asked, "And how could you make something so advanced like this?"

"A simple answer for both questions.", Dr. Pretorius answered, "I received information from a very powerful backer."

He held out a photo of Charyus and the ducks were shocked for a second.

"Unbelievable.", Duke said.

Dr. Pretorius snapped his fingers and the ducks felt the tendrils tighten as he came closer.

"I see you're familiar with this backer of mine. He specifically asked me to retrieve your mask and bring it to him."

Dr. Pretorius pocketed the photo, but before he could get closer, blue tendrils came out and severed the gray ones. Everyone turned to see Morpha in his own humanoid slime form and his blue color turn red.

"I see you still live my flawed experiment.", Dr. Pretorius said calmly, "But your base outline made my soldiers here most effective."

Morpha's eyes narrowed and his tendrils formed razor blades.

"Are you planning on fighting me?", Dr. Pretorius asked, "Later."

Morpha paused and started shifting into it's colossal form.

"Bro!"

The ducks turned to see Thrash and Mookie nearby in the stands. Dr. Pretorius frowned.

"So you figured out my flawed soldier's trigger words eh?", he stated as he pointed at them, "Destroy them!"

The soldiers started to move, but Morpha stretched out a tendril and severed the ones binding the ducks. The ducks then engaged as Dr. Pretorius kept out of reach. Nosedive noticed that while Morpha's trigger words were being said left and right, Morpha's state grew more and more unstable like it was about to fall apart. Grin invoked his Freeze spell and Dr. Pretorius' soldiers were now popsicles on the ice. Dr. Pretorius yelled the trigger word again and this time Morpha was going from blue to red to every color as it shook and twisted faster and faster. Nosedive fired a puck at Dr. Pretorius which turned out to be a bola one which tied up the doctor. Before he could say the trigger word again, Mallory shut his mouth with her hand.

"Morpha?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha only vibrated faster and then he burst into a hail of color changing goop that covered most of the place including the ducks.

"Is he dead?", Duke asked.

As if to answer him, the goop slowly slid together and Morpha reformed his humanoid shape again. Thrash and Mookie came around the stands to where the team was.

"He okay?", Thrash asked.

Wildwing looked concerned.

"We might be able to later."

The ducks looked to Morpha only to see Morpha didn't shift at all. Morpha did shift into it's dog form again and the next thing the ducks knew, it was on the ice as if it was in a coma.

/

A while later, Tanya came in with Morpha. She had been with him all the while after Dr. Pretorius was handed over to the authorities and his soldiers were dissolved.

"How is he?", Wildwing asked her.

"I checked his molecular structure and everything like last time.", she answered, "I guess since the trigger words were said so many times in such short time period, that it was just too much for him to take. Luckily he's amoeba based so he could reform after he blew himself up and now the trigger words don't work for some reason."

"Maybe he overrode it when he blew?", Duke guessed.

"Morpha's inner peace is reborn as he is.", Grin put in sagely.

Thrash and Mookie had followed them to the cabin where they had brought Morpha and were just as interested.

"So does this mean we can keep him?", Nosedive asked.

Mallory didn't look so sure.

"After it blew up like that? How do we know it doesn't have another trigger word that could make it go ballistic again?"

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"She's got a point Dive. We don't even know why Charyus even had Dr. Pretorius make it."

"My guess is that Morpha was ment to spy on us.", Canard stated, "But it had second thoughts and when it met Nosedive, it found the person it wanted to be with."

Morpha had been quiet all this time and it shifted into it's humanoid slime form with it's eyes looking sad as it's form turned dark blue as it rubbed it's left side with it's right arm. Canard felt his sorrow and he could feel it's uncertainty.

"So what are you going to do with Morpha?", Thrash asked.

"Well, he saved us from Pretorius and he's not showing signs of danger.", Wildwing said calmly, "I'm guessing we can keep him."

Morpha's color changed to it's normal sky blue color as it looked Wildwing's way as if wondering. Nosedive looked equally interested.

"Did you just say what I think you said big bro?"

Wildwing sighed.

"I said he could stay."

The next thing all the ducks knew, Morpha had tendrils around their waists and pulling them into a giant hug as it's color turned pink. Thrash and Mookie sighed.

"Morpha, release.", Thrash said firmly.

Morpha did so and it shifted into it's dog form.

/

The stands were all a buzz as the ducks had the puck and headed down the ice. The opposing team was great, and they had a few bad plays, but the ducks wouldn't give up.

"With the Ducks behind by one goal, this semi final game is really heating up! And the Penguins have the puck, with this much excitement we're going to have a glorious game!"

"Go Ducks go!", the fans screamed.

Duke cut off the offense and allowed Canard to get in and get the puck back.

"And Canard steals the puck! Now the ducks are on offense and oh, Canard looks like he's in a jam!"

Canard saw the opposing team members coming in to slam him, but he passed the puck and Mallory got it.

"And Mallory has a successful pass and now she reaches the goal...she shoots...she scores!"

The goal rang as the puck slid passed the goalie and hit the net.

"And the score is tied! With only thirty seconds left, will the Ducks score or will this game be posted?!"

Mallory passed to the opposing team's path with Grin and Tanya covering her. They took out the others just in time for Duke to steal the puck.

"And Duke steals and passes to Nosedive."

Nosedive neared the goal and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw an opposing team member trying to slam him and he remembered earlier that day. He ducked and the player went over him.

"And Nosedive evades the play. With only ten seconds left!"

Nosedive passed to Canard who neared the goal. He shot and he made the goal just as the buzzer rang.

"And Canard scores! The Ducks win the game!"

The ducks met up and raised their sticks together.

"Ducks Rock!"

/

Charyus had the circle made and had his staff at the ready. The other saurians were there too, but Dragaunus wasn't looking thrilled.

"Why are you doing this Charyus?", he asked harshly, "After the failure he gave us?"

Charyus smiled.

"He can prove useful to us my lord. Getting him away from the police was child's play, and since he's such a huge fan of us, I'm going to reward him for his efforts."

"His efforts ended in failure.", Wraith pointed out.

"I know.", Charyus said calmly, "But soon, he'll be more useful to our cause and we could use another ally in our situation."

He faced Pretorius who was floating in the center of the circle and looking asleep. Charyus then started chanting in an ancient language and the circle began to glow and spin. It spun faster and faster until a dark mist rose and enveloped Pretorius. After a while, the shadowy cocoon lowered and dissolved revealing another saurian that had the features of a frilled lizard and torn garments on.

"Arise Pretorius!", Charyus commanded, "Arise my servant!"

Pretorius' eyes opened and his face twisted into an evil smile.

"I live to serve ."

"Turning a corrupt human being into one of us?", Chameleon asked looking confused, "Not exactly what I call helpful."

Charyus looked his way.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Pretorius looked at his reflection and checked himself. Charyus looked his way.

"Welcome aboard Doctor. I look forward to working with you as long as you deliver results." Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"If this fails Charyus, I will burn not only his scales, but yours as well.", he said threateningly though Charyus didn't look phased.

"I know what I'm doing.", Charyus said calm as ever, "Soon the ducks will face their ultimate doom."


	20. Strom, Dance, and Pucks

"Remind me why Phil has us doing this?", Canard asked.

He wasn't used to Phil putting the ducks in publicity just yet, but he was starting to get used to it. It was another photo shoot for the latest brand of designer wear and Canard was called in along with Mallory and Duke with Nosedive along.

"Something about donations for charity.", Duke answered as he adjusted his shirt collar.

Mallory didn't look too thrilled.

"This is so not my style. Only a complete idiot would wear this."

Just then, Nosedive stepped out and clearly was working the stylish vest and pants he had paired.

"I am one styling duck."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least one of us isn't too bummed about this."

Phil came in from the dressing room door.

"Hey guys, you're on in five."

The ducks noticed Phil's bluish hair and smiled.

"Morpha, did you have to come to?", Duke asked.

Morpha shifted into it's dog form and it's blue color marks turned pink as it wagged it's tail. Phil came up and looked concerned.

"Hey, when did your pet decide to come in?", he asked.

Morpha's head shifted into an exact duplicate of Phil's head besides the hair that had turned from pink to blue as it turned to face Phil. Phil didn't look too thrilled.

"Hey, your dog's making fun of me. Tell him to shift back."

"Tell him to shift back.", Morpha mimicked sounding exactly like Phil.

The ducks couldn't help but laugh as Morpha and Phil kept going back and forth.

"Wow Phil, looks like our pet doesn't want to leave.", Nosedive said as he recovered from laughing so hard.

Phil sighed.

"Okay he can stay, but he better not mess up this photo shoot."

He left with the ducks following and Morpha back in it's dog form walking right next to Nosedive.

"Good boy.", Nosedive said stroking Morpha's head causing the dog's blue to go to white.

/

Charyus huffed as the cauldron steamed and bubbled rather fast. The next attempt was ready to be tested.

"Wool of bat, venom of cobra, tail of rat and powdered moonlight."

The cauldron's bubbling stuff changed from purple to grayish and Charyus could feel something forming inside it. He was close and he knew it.

"Add the sand of desert and the rust from an old horseshoe."

The stuff then turned a sickening brown, but Charyus didn't phase.

"And finally, the blood of newborn kittens."

The mass bubbled faster and Charyus felt the enchantium forming.

"Poor unfortunate souls", he found himself singing to himself as the cauldron continued bubbling, "in pain, in need. This one longing to be noticed, that one wants to get revenge and do I help them? Yes indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls so sad, so true. They came groveling at my office screaming "Miracles pretty please!" and I help them? Yes I do."

Charyus used a pair of tongs to reach into the stuff and pull out a dull gray gem but he wasn't disappointed. He knew there was magic.

"Now it happened more than twice. Some just didn't pay the price and I'm afraid they all fell victim to the toll. I confess without complaint, but in defense I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls."

He paused a moment to set the new gem on a table near him. At that moment Pretorius walked in and noticed the new product.

"What's that?", he asked coming over.

Charyus looked his way.

"Not sure. But it does something."

Charyus backed further away and Pretorius got closer. The gem started turning lighter in color so Charyus knew something was happening. Pretorius looked Charyus' way confused.

"What was I doing here again?"

Charyus smiled.

"Well, it looks like I found an enchantium recipe for Forgetfulness."

He waved a claw in the air and a glass dome formed around the new gem with Pretorius' expression becoming one that woke up from sleeping.

"What just happened?"

Charyus then looked thoughtful. This new gem had potential and he had an idea on how to use it.

/

Wildwing came in just as the shoot was getting underway.

"We got a problem."

The ducks were relieved that there was trouble cause they were more than eager to get out of this photo shoot. They changed into their battle gear and were out the door with Morpha bringing up the rear.

"So what's the emergency?", Nosedive asked eager as ever.

"We detected teleportation energy as well as enchantium somewhere downtown.", Wildwing reported.

"Has to be Charyus.", Canard said with determination, "Man I can't wait to give that lizard a piece of my mind."

The ducks filed into the Migrator and were off. Canard looked deep in thought.

"Okay, Duke has three along with Grin and Nosedive. I wonder what Fate has in store for the rest of us?"

As the Migrator got close to the destination, music began to fill the air. Faint at first and steadily it got louder.

"Hey look.", Mallory stated pointing.

Pedestrians were dancing to the beat, but they didn't look thrilled about it.

"Dancing?", Duke asked, "That's what this is about?"

At that moment the sky darkened and huge tornadoes started to form.

"And now we have a massive storm coming in.", Tanya reported.

Wildwing thought fast.

"Canard, take Grin and Tanya to see if you can halt that storm. The rest of us will deal with this dancing."

"Copy that.", Canard answered.

He flew out of the Migrator's side with a jet pack with Tanya and Grin following. Invoking his Thunder spell, Canard tried holding off the cyclones with Tanya hurling gusts of wind in opposite directions and Grin using Freeze to try and alter the temperature so the cyclones couldn't form. Tanya noticed a cloudy white gem with dark edges hovering inside a cloud. Canard saw it too and issued Tanya who flew forward avoiding until she got close enough to grab the gem. The weather seemed to get fiercer, but the duck held on.

"Got to hold on.", she told herself, "Have to gain control."

Eventually the storm dispersed and Canard caught her as the gem vanished and reappeared in her pendent.

"So Tanya now has Storm in her arsenal.", he concluded.

Tanya blushed.

"That's three elemental gems for me."

/

Meanwhile, Wildwing, Duke, Mallory and Nosedive had followed the music to a park where they noticed a glowing boom box playing tunes that came out in music staffs that flowed through the air and wrapped around people. Then they vanished an people started dancing.

"Looks like we found our music maker.", Duke said.

And then the Migrator got hit by a massive ball of fire. It didn't hurt it too bad, but it made the ducks quake. They turned to see Charyus and Wraith nearby with Pretorius alongside them.

"Well, that should get their attention.", Pretorius said wickedly.

The ducks were a little confused when they saw Pretorius in his new saurian form as they got out of the Migrator as it had been flipped.

"What happened to him?", Mallory asked.

"I think I know.", Nosedive answered, "Dragaunus."

Charyus smiled.

"Actually, this is my doing. A clever tactic on my part if I do say so. Turning corrupt human beings into monsters or in Pretorius' case, saurians."

"You monster.", Wildwing sneered.

Charyus looked complimented.

"Thank you, but I can't allow you to get this spell."

Charyus invoked Raise Dead and skeletons formed up just as more music staffs came out and flowed around them. Soon they were dancing and getting closer.

"Great, now we got to dance our way through?", Mallory asked getting a little miffed.

While the others held the skeletons at bay, Mallory headed for the boom box with Pretorius on her heels. They had just gotten within a few feet when a couple music staffs circled them and the next thing they knew, they were dancing to the beat. Mallory wasn't in the mood for this. She struggled fiercely against the spell and soon she found some of her fighting moves go off as she got close to Pretorius or a skeleton. The others couldn't help but notice.

"What's she doing?", Duke asked impressed.

"She's dancing and she's fighting.", Nosedive stated, "She's dance fighting?"

"Enough of this.", Charyus said coldly.

He hurled an energy ball at Mallory, but she avoided it while she flipped and grabbed the boom box which shifted into a purple gem with silver edges that glowed as she continued to dance fight. Charyus wasn't done yet though.

"Pretorius, the gem!"

Pretorius reached into his coat, but he didn't get the chance, because Mallory was already on him and he was send flying.

"Time to retreat.", Wraith said glumly.

Charyus frowned.

"For now.", he said.

In a flash, the three saurians were gone and the ducks were back at the Migrator just in time for the other three to show up.

/

Back at the cabin, Canard observed Mallory and Tanya's new magic.

"Tanya can now summon storms and Mallory learned dance fighting.", he stated as he observed, "Looks like she found out how to use a Dance spell as a weapon."

Wildwing was still holding the opal with blue band from a couple days back and Canard noticed.

"Still trying to figure it out?", he asked.

Wildwing nodded.

"It does something, but I'm not sure what."

"Maybe it will be revealed later on.", Duke suggested.

Nosedive was with Morpha playing fetch and Morpha proved quite the fetcher. Whenever Nosedive threw the ball, Morpha extended a tendril from it's back which opened into a net which caught the ball and Morpha would retract the tendril and toss the ball back.

"Wow, you're good.", Nosedive commented as he hurled the ball again.

Morpha's blue coloring turned pink as it caught the ball and threw it back again. Then it turned and sniffed the air. Soon, it was heading to the door with Nosedive right behind it. Inside, the ducks found dinner was being served. It was roast beef with mashed potatoes along with corn on the cob and green beans. The ducks got their shares and then reviewed what the next game will be.

"Okay, this is it.", Wildwing said firmly, "The last game of the season is this Saturday and the team we're facing will be the hardest yet."

The other ducks listened carefully.

"We need to get our act together and play the best we can or we lose the Stanley cup.", Wildwing continued, "Tomorrow we'll practice early and we can get our skill up to date."

Canard nodded.

"I agree. We also had quite a day with the new spells, but we can't let that get our attention distracted. Still, we must not strain ourselves too hard or we run ourselves into the ground."

"He's right.", Nosedive noted, "We need a breather now and then."

Wildwing took all this in and nodded.

"Okay, we better get some shut eye and be ready."

/

Charyus was still a little sour after that encounter, but he didn't show it.

"Clever ducks.", he muttered, "But I'm getting closer to what I'm truly seeking."

He observed the Forgetfulness spell still in it's case and rubbed a claw on it.

"Now that I have this here, I'll need to get another spell to help it out."

Wraith had warped in and looked confused.

"Charyus, I'm fearing that the ducks will soon have us out skilled and overpowered."

"Oh Wraith, do you ever lighten up?", Charyus asked annoyed by Wraith's tone of voice, "Have you lost sight of the big picture I'm aiming for?"

Wraith didn't look too thrilled.

"If you're so smart, why don't you fight instead of using your magic?"

Charyus and Wraith turned to see Siege walk in looking annoyed.

"You're so caught up in our ancestral magic that you both don't realize it's overrated."

Charyus frowned and the room grew dark.

"Do not underestimate my power Siege.", he warned.

His cauldron reappeared and Charyus started mixing again.

"Nails of fox, fur of seal, tongue of whale and feather of raven."

The cauldron's mix bubbled and frothed as it became a dark red. The room grew lighted and Siege backed away, but he wasn't buying any of this. He eventually decided to leave and was as Charyus was adding the next ingredients.

"Root of wormwood, sap of ivy, eyes of spider and wheat that burns."

The mix was now a pale white and frothing blue bubbles on the sides, but Charyus wasn't worried.

"Now, to add the one last ingredient.", he said firmly, "Scales from basilisk that has long past."

A glass jar floated from the shelf and Charyus pulled out a few dusty looking scales that looked ready to fall apart to sand which he added.

"Now, begin thy petrification spell."

The mix turned dark brown as Charyus reached in with his tongs. Wraith observed as Charyus extracted a brown gem with gray edges and set it near the Forgetfulness spell.

"And now Petrification is added.", Charyus said proudly.

Wraith didn't look as thrilled.

"And how is this different from when you froze things?"

"That was a temporary spell.", Charyus answered, "But this will encase an enemy in a shell so strong, that no weapon can ever free them."

/

Wildwing laid on his bed as Nosedive was getting into his. Morpha was curled up at the foot of Nosedive's bed and looking quite content.

"Can you believe it's nearly a year and a half since we came here?", Nosedive asked, "And we're this close to the finals?"

Wildwing smiled.

"Yeah, Charyus and Dragaunus are still out there, but we're ready for them if they ever show up."

Wildwing remembered that day alright. The day they met Phil he was down on his luck and the Pond was about to go, but then they showed up and after a game they were hit celebrities and rising Hockey stars in the sports world. He then looked at the opal he still had and then put it back inside his pants pocket. Luckily Nosedive wasn't paying attention as he was petting Morpha. Morpha then looked at Nosedive and whimpered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Morpha's water for the day.", Nosedive said as he got out of bed.

Morpha and Nosedive left leaving Wildwing alone. He couldn't help but smile.

"A pet that only needs a bowl of water every day and doesn't shed, go to the bathroom, need a carrier, or has to be one animal. Yep, Dive sure found his perfect pet."

He then took out the opal again and looked at it as if it was about to do something. Then he noticed something on the blue band. Using the Mask of DuCaine, he made it out.

"I'm near and yet I can be everywhere. I glow bright in dark moments and restore faith when it seems lost."

Wildwing grew interested. What did it mean and why was it there? He pondered for a while and soon found his eyes growing weary. He managed to set the opal back in his pants pocket and the mask on the table next to him before he finally laid his head on his pillow. At that moment, Nosedive came back in with Morpha who looked much better than earlier and they got back into bed again.

"Well, good night big bro.", Nosedive said as he pulled his covers up.

"Good night Dive.", Wildwing answered.

Both ducks were asleep before Morpha extended a tendril and flipped the light switch and closed the door quietly. In the dark, it could still see, but it curled up and was soon asleep as well.


	21. Phil's Bad Karma

"Alright, I'm getting closer to it.", Charyus said to himself as he observed the two enchantium he made the other day, "Forgetfulness and Petrification are now added, but they won't last very long. If I had only remembered that one ingredient I need to make the spells I craft permanent."

Chameleon came into the room and noticed Charyus looking deep in thought.

"Um, may I offer a suggestion?", he asked a little nervous.

Charyus looked his way.

"You may.", he said calmly.

Chameleon felt bolder by that. Unlike Dragaunus who would often overreact and yell, Charyus communicated in a calmer and respective tone that made him feel more like a team player rather than a tool.

"Instead of mixing ingredients from one planet, why not mix others with the ones you already used?"

Charyus shook his head.

"I've already tried Chameleon, but no avail. I told Dragaunus this would take a little long to recall everything from memory."

Chameleon nodded.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't go back in time to see what you did to make your spells permanent."

Charyus then smiled.

"No, but I think I know a spell that can help us with our issue."

At that moment, Dragaunus came into the room looking angry and smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"So what brings you here my lord?", Charyus asked calm as ever.

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"I've given you weeks to destroy the ducks and every time you fail me!"

"It's progress my lord.", Charyus answered, "I'm getting closer and what I assured you will happen if you just be patient."

Dragaunus didn't look so sure. How could Charyus still be so positive after so much failure, he might never know, but he was losing his patience quite fast. Charyus however was stirring and adding ingredients.

"Withered clover, claws of cat, salve of poison ivy, powdered light from an eclipse and flame of elemental plane."

The cauldron frothed and bubbled as Chameleon pulled a Balerium crystal from his satchel ready to contain the spell Charyus was conjuring.

"And now, the rain from a polluted cloud and salt from Typhos waters."

The mix frothed and flowed and Charyus turned to Chameleon.

"And finally, a horseshoe from an unfortunate accident on horseback."

A dented horseshoe floated into the mix and the cauldron bubbled faster and frothed higher. Dragaunus was about to bow again, but Charyus issued Chameleon who used tongs to dip the crystal he had into the mix. After a minute or two, the mix settled and Chameleon pulled the crystal out. Charyus eyed the design and smirked.

"Like I said Dragaunus, be patient and results will happen."

Dragaunus still didn't look convinced.

"It better, or I'll scorch your scales."

"Noted.", Charyus answered.

/

"Any luck?", Wildwing asked.

The ducks had woke up that morning, but Phil was nowhere to be seen. They had fanned out and searched and after a while, they regrouped.

"Nothing on our part.", Canard stated.

Nosedive shrugged.

"Mallory and I found nothing."

Grin said nothing so Duke spoke up.

"No sign on our part."

They all turned to Morpha who had come into the cabin and Nosedive came over to it.

"Morpha, have you seen Phil?"

Morpha looked thoughtful and it's blue coloring turned white. Wildwing then looked suspicious as did Tanya and Duke.

"He's hiding something.", Tanya stated.

Wildwing came over.

"Morpha, did you do something to Phil?"

At that moment, Phil came into the cabin covered in dirt and looking pretty miffed.

"Whoa, what happened to you?", Mallory asked.

"Your pet buried me.", Phil said rather annoyed, "And in the middle of a phone call I was making. Now I need to take as shower before that big photo shoot of you guys before the big game Saturday."

As Phil went to do so, the ducks couldn't help but snicker.

"Our dog actually buried our manager?", Duke chuckled.

"Well at least we didn't have to hear him calling us out for a while.", Tanya put in.

After the ducks pulled themselves together, Morpha then shifted into an alarm clock and started ringing. Wildwing saw the time Morpha displayed and quickly got his act together.

"Okay ducks, we need to get our practice in. Let's move out."

As the ducks filed out, Phil had finished his shower and was dressed in fresh clothes when he got out and was on his way to the Migrator following his team and with Morpha trotting alongside him in it's dog form again.

/

At the rink, as the ducks practiced, Phil tried to make the phone call he made earlier that morning and also looking for a quick buck as usual, Morpha observed too, though the cold atmosphere in the place made it a little stiff. It made it's way into the back where the heat vents helped it regain it's flexibility and then it noticed something nearby. It was a shadow on the wall, but it flattened itself into a pancake and slid across the floor to get a better look. Turns out it was Charyus and Chameleon with a new crystal out and put into a ray gun.

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus nodded.

"Quite sure. If I used the right ingredients, this spell should swing the odds in our favor."

Morpha got a little scared and it hurried away, but unfortunately it bumped a pipe getting the lizard's attention.

"What was that?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus snapped his claws and a bolt of magic flew from his staff, circled the corner and before Morpha knew it, it was trapped inside a bubble and floating right in front of Charyus and Chameleon.

"Well, it looks like we caught ourselves a spy.", Chameleon said firmly as his head imitated a mob boss.

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"Indeed and a little distraction on our part."

Morpha struggled as Charyus placed his hand on it's head, but it all was in vain as Charyus' eyes started glowing and Charyus chanted an ancient tongue. Morpha went limp and the bubble dispersed and Charyus took his hand away.

"There. Now hand the ray over Chameleon."

Chameleon didn't look so sure.

"Um, is that wise?", he asked, "What if this thing turns on us?"

Charyus smiled.

"It won't. It's going to deliver our gift and the ducks won't suspect a thing."

Chameleon shrugged.

"Works for me."

He handed it over and Morpha extended a tendril that wrapped around the ray gun and then it walked off as if nothing happened. Charyus' smile widened.

"Try and meddle now ducks."

/

The ducks got off the ice and were in the showers going over what they just went through.

"Nice block out there Wing.", Duke commented.

"Your steal was most effective.", Grin put in.

"Not to mention I managed to get by my own big bro.", Nosedive added.

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Don't let this go to your head.", he said calmly, "We did good out there, and we might be able to pull it off."

Wildwing sighed.

"Dive just got lucky that one time. We can't always rely on luck to win our games."

None of the other ducks could disagree with that.

"We need to know our roles and keep doing our best.", Mallory put in.

After they had changed, they got out and the lights flickered for a minute.

"What was that?", Wildwing asked.

"Probably a short circuit.", Tanya suggested, "Power must have been faulty."

They got out a little further as Phil was coming down with a rolled up flier.

"Okay ducks, you got a-"

He was cut off cause Canard tensed and that caused everyone to pause.

"Hit the deck!"

The ducks moved just in time to see a blast of gray light fire from somewhere. The blast bounced around and kept going until it finally hit Phil and knocked him down. It didn't do anything to him as it appeared, but Canard wasn't convinced.

"What was that?", Nosedive asked.

Then a faint crash made them turn to see Morpha land at the base of the stairs they were on and a device smashed beside it. Morpha reformed as the ducks came over, but Tanya noticed the device.

"Hello, what's this?", she wondered.

Wildwing did a scan with his mask.

"Seems like some kind of ray and I bet Charyus is behind it."

The ducks noticed a crystal in the ray that turned black and then dissolved into dust. Canard's expression darkened.

"Oh yeah, this has those lizards written all over it."

Phil got up from his position only to slip and fall down the stairs landing beside the ducks.

"Ow!"

"Talk about bad luck.", Duke commented.

A while into the morning, the ducks noticed something strange.

"Phil seems to be having a lot of bad luck lately.", Canard noted as the ducks noticed Phil slip and fall into a tree only to be chased by a swarm of angry bees.

"Maybe that blast did something.", Mallory stated.

Canard looked thoughtful. When Phil finally managed to avoid bad karma to be still, Canard did an aura reading.

"Yep, this is magic involved."

Nosedive groaned.

"Man, not more freaky magic. This always happens whenever Charyus is involved."

Phil however overreacted.

"I've been cursed by a saurian!"

He ran off screaming with the ducks following. They were about to find him when they got a call from Drake 1.

"We need to move out.", Wildwing said firmly, "Grin, you take Tanya and Nosedive and see if you can get that bad luck spell on Phil dispersed. The rest of us will see what's up."

While the others went off, Grin, Tanya and Nosedive tried to find Phil. Luckily they didn't have to look far cause Morpha showed up again and was near a broom closet.

"Is he in there?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha's color turned white and it's face grinned which clearly read one thing: mischievous. Morpha knocked on the door.

"Go away!", Phil called from behind the door.

"Oh Phil, there's a huge contractor here who wants to sign us up for a big payout to you.", Nosedive said calmly.

The door opened and Phil came out only for Grin to grab him and Tanya helped hold him while Nosedive invoked his Create spell. He quickly scribbled a good luck charm which magically appeared around Phil's neck only to have Grin slip and Phil slipped out only to then freeze and stand up straight looking both confused and worried.

"What happened?"

The charm Nosedive conjured dispersed and Phil's face brightened.

"I'm-"

Then a light bulb from the ceiling and almost hit his shoulder which made him freak out again.

"Still cursed!"

He bolted in the direction of his office, but the ducks didn't look worried.

"Okay Morpha, jokes over."

The broken light bulb dissolved and shifted into Morpha who had white coloring again and rolling on it's back like it was laughing.

"Should we tell him?", Tanya asked.

Nosedive and Grin looked at each other.

"Maybe when everyone else gets back."

/

Wildwing avoided another barrage of plasma shots as Professor Cerebellum took aim again.

"Did you have to use giant mechanical spiders?", Duke called out.

Cerebellum tapped his microphone/bull horn.

"I had assistance you feathered parasites!"

Dr. Droid's head showed up on the dashboard beside him and both scientists looked overeager.

"Launch the mini drones!"

The haul of the enormous spider opened to let out wasp bots that joined in the fight.

"Man, I hate bugs.", Mallory said firmly as she slashed a couple apart with her Sword spell.

The spider fired nets lined with electric wire, but Canard avoided it while using Aura to deflect it.

"So you're teamed up with a cybernetic lunatic?", Canard asked.

Dr. Droid looked angry.

"I'm not a lunatic!"

"Well let's see.", Wildwing countered as his shield deflected a couple wasps, "You're crazy, you plan on taking over, and you're not very nice. I'd say that counts as a lunatic."

Cerebellum pulled a lever.

"Then let's see how you tackle my special detonation beetles!"

A few flying beetles attacked, but they were beeping. As they got close, they blew up before they could get close enough to cause damage. Droid looked at Cerebellum annoyed.

"You made the timer too soon!"

The ducks by now had the upper hand and Cerebellum pressed a sequence in his dashboard.

"What are you doing?", Dr. Droid asked.

"Taking down our problem while putting our machine on auto pilot.", Cerebellum answered.

The head of the spider popped off and became an escape pod that opened it's mouth to reveal a large cannon only for Duke to appear on top of it and smile at the two villains.

"Hi.", he said smiling.

He threw a puck at the dashboard and it started beeping. He leaped away and landed on a ledge and Cerebellum pressed a button.

"People might ask, 'Why have a back up dashboard?', and I might add, 'For back up'."

Droid and Cerebellum were about to take off, and the dashboard exploded and they were sent flying.

"Curses!"

The spider collapsed and fell apart at the scene and the ducks headed back to the Migrator.

"Well, that went well.", Duke said dusting himself off.

/

Charyus was beside himself.

"I give these two scientific minds one task and they can't do that one..simple..thing?!"

This time, Dragaunus was the one smiling.

"And you actually thought this would turn out differently."

Siege nodded.

"You know, for an oracle, he's really not all that bright."

Charyus looked their way with a cold glare.

"That amoeba misfired and hit the wrong target.", he said harshly, "And the magic preserving the enchantium I just made is waning. They wouldn't be if I had the one ingredient I can't seem to remember."

Dragaunus didn't stop smiling.

"As much as I would love to scorch your scales Charyus, watching your schemes fail is starting to become somewhat of amusement to me."

Siege snickered.

"Yeah, who needs magic when our technology can produce weaponry that can overcome anything?"

Charyus' expression hardened.

"Obviously I need a new strategy, but it's all in progress of knowing what I'm up against."

Dragaunus rolled his eyes.

"While you do that Charyus, I'm going to look into what creatures you have in Dimensional Limbo and see what you have remaining. Maybe someone you know will have better luck than you have been."

He went off with Siege following leaving Charyus alone, but the saurian oracle smiled wickedly.

"Smile while you can Dragaunus, cause when I find the one gem that I'm seeking, even you will know not to underestimate me."


	22. Stanley Final

Duke shifted from his invisible state and almost got the drop on Mallory before she turned and countered using her Sword spell to intercept his saber. Nosedive was firing arrows at Tanya who conjured tornadoes to create a barrier she hoped would hold the arrows back. Grin wasn't taking part. He was in his usual meditative pose while Canard and Wildwing observed.

"Their getting good.", Wildwing stated.

Canard nodded.

"Not only are we sharpening our hockey skills, we also need to keep our focus and mastery of enchantium magic in top form too. We never know what Charyus might throw our way."

Wildwing then remembered the opal he found that one time and Canard saw his concern. Being an aura reader, he could tell Wildwing's feelings even though Wildwing didn't want to say it.

"Okay buddy, what's the jiff?"

Wilwing was taken a little off guard, but regained his pose.

"Just thinking that's all."

Canard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Wing, is it that opal again?"

Wildwing's face fell.

"Yeah, it's still on my mind."

Canard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see what it can do when th time is right. But for now, we should focus on what we need to."

Wildwing regained his posture.

"You're right Canard. We need to be in top form if Charyus tries anything and not to mention the Stanley Cup finals being this Saturday."

"Which is in two days.", Canard put in.

By now the ducks that were practicing with each other had gotten off and taking a breather.

"Everyone okay?", Wildwing asked.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

At that moment Phil came in with Morpha following him and mimicking everything Phil was doing while mouthing what he said.

"Hey Ducks, you still got that photo shoot at-", he paused to notice the ducks chuckling, "What's so funny?"

He turned to see Morpha imitating him and he got more than a bit miffed.

"Keep that thing of yours on a leash."

/

Chameleon lugged in the large bag of stuff Charyus sent him out to get into the room where the cauldron was. Charyus was organizing ingredients on his shelf and noticed Chameleon almost slip. He quickly waved his claw and the bag Chameleon was carrying stopped in midair and floated over to him.

"Why are the ingredients you send me for so hard to get?", Chameleon asked.

"It makes the spells I make more effective.", Charyus answered calmly, "If I can figure out the one ingredient I'm missing, I'd have this whole galaxy on it's knees."

Chameleon watched as Charyus used magic to levitate stuff from the bag and either can or place it in a glass beaker.

"Well, it's not like that book of yours is floating around in Dimensional Limbo somewhere.", Chameleon thought out loud.

Charyus was about to turn fast, but then paused and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it is."

Chameleon looked confused, but before he could answer, Wraith warped in.

"Well I can see you're busy.", he said glumly as he turned to leave.

Charyus turned to him smiling.

"Wraith, if you possess a power of almost unlimited potential and you don't want to lose it, how do you make sure you don't?"

"Take precaution?", Chameleon guessed.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"Precisely."

Wraith and Chameleon got a little nervous, but luckily for them Dragaunus came in as usual and looking quite angry.

"Tell me you came up with a spell that can reduce this planet to rubble.", he growled.

Charyus didn't look phased.

"As a matter of fact my lord, I do and a whole lot more."

Dragaunus crossed his arms.

"I'm listening."

/

The ducks crowded around the small computer screen Tanya had set up while Tanya did a reading.

"We got a massive portal opening in the hills.", she reported.

Wildwing's face hardened.

"Can you tell what might come out?"

Tanya shook her head.

"Could be anything."

"Then we need to get over there and find out.", Canard said firmly.

There was no denying that Canard was determined to get into the fray and even though Phil was about to come in with a new scheme on his hands, the ducks were already out the cabin door and the Migrator was speeding towards the hills. After a couple minutes they came to the site which was pretty easy to identify if you counted the smoldering indication in the ground as evidence. Canard was doing an aura reading while Wildwing used the mask to scan the area.

"There's something here alright.", Wildwing answered when he finished.

Canard did a little more reading.

"Whatever came out wasn't alone. The portal opened here, and it's about to flip the car."

And that's what happened. The Migrator flipped on to it's side as large roots came up from the ground and formed a giant tree as a giant jagged spike of metal came up beside it and formed into a metal dragon about the same size.

"Great, another elemental from Dimensional Limbo attack.", Nosedive said firmly.

Grin's face hardened.

"These two are most formidable, but one could be swayed to kill the other."

The ducks got out and got ready as a burst of lava came from a nearby hill and formed yet another elemental that was in the form of a phoenix that took flight the moment it formed. The ducks split with Tanya and Duke taking the metal dragon, Nosedive and Mallory taking the phoenix, and leaving Wildwing, Canard and Grin to fight off the giant tree.

/

Dragaunus drummed his fingers as his arms remained crossed.

"So you're saying that you think your book of spells is in Dimensional Limbo somewhere and when you find it, you'll have the spell you need?"

Charyus nodded.

"I know it's there my lord.", he answered, "I crafted that book myself and anticipated that someone would try and destroy it in an effort to weaken me."

"So you put some kind of spell on the book so that it reforms after your enemy thinks you've been beaten.", Dragaunus concluded smiling, "Clever."

"Indeed.", Charyus answered, "And if I know my book, and I know I do, it will reform in the exact spot it always does."

"And where pray tell is that?", Dragaunus asked looking annoyed that Charyus was taking this long to get to the point.

"The ancient tower of magic that I resided in which is located in Dimensional Limbo.", Charyus answered, "But it won't be easy. To get inside that tower, my wards have to be powered down and I unfortunately lack the power to do so."

Dragaunus was now looking like his usual angry self.

"And where do I come in?"

"You keep the ducks busy while I work on the wards.", Charyus answered plainly, "The gateway generator will be able to provide all the distracting forces you require to do so."

Dragaunus' nostrils started to smoke, but he quickly restrained himself.

"I'll get right on it."

/

Canard moved his hand over Nosedive's injured arm as Grin held him down as aura flowed from Canard's hand and into Nosedive's wound.

"Ow!", Nosedive flinched.

"If you'd hold still, you'd be healed by now.", Canard said calmly.

Nosedive was clearly in pain, but it quickly faded as his injury was restored.

"Oh that hurt.", he said as Grin released him.

Canard brushed his hands together.

"Yeah, the first few times Aura heals you will hurt for a while."

Mallory was getting checked by Tanya and she clearly didn't look too thrilled.

"Any of you wonder why these elemental creatures show up and no enchantium is around?", she asked, "Shouldn't we be making sure Charyus isn't up to something?"

Wildwing sighed.

"What matters is that we made it out okay."

"Speak for yourself.", Duke said as his saber blade faded, "I almost broke my saber on that dragon."

"You mean you almost let it bite your saber in half.", Tanya corrected.

Canard could feel the tension building and clearly Wildwing felt it too.

"We all made mistakes here.", Wildwing said firmly bringing the other ducks to heel, "We can't let ourselves get divided or Charyus will dispose of us more easily."

The other ducks took a breather as they headed to the turned over Migrator. Grin waved his hand and the Migrator was right side up again allowing the ducks to board it. As they got back to the rink, they couldn't help but notice the huge crowd gathering at the gates.

"Okay, what's going on here?", Canard asked.

As they pulled up, a red carpet rolled from the doors to the street where they had parked followed by numerous police that roped off the spot as the crowd came over. Phil was at the door with who could be the Canadian ambassador. As the ducks got out, flashes from cameras and reporters came swarming over as fans tried getting self shots with their favorite player.

"Wildwing, how does it feel to finally make it this far?"

"Are you and your team going to be scheduled to play again next season?"

"Can we get you for an exclusive interview for tonight's news?"

"Now that the Stanley Cup is in sight, are you nervous about going up against the best players in the country?"

The ducks couldn't be more happy to be behind the doors following Phil.

/

An explosion sounded off and Charyus conjured a bauble that showed the engine room.

"What happened?", he asked.

Chameleon's face showed up.

"We blew a little fuse here."

Another explosion went off and the power of the ship surged for a minute. Charyus' face hardened as Chameleon looked nervous.

"I'll..I'll get back to fixing it.", he said nervously.

"No.", Charyus answered, "I have a special task for you."

Chameleon looked surprised.

"Name it Bob.", he said imitating a gangster.

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Still your attempts at impersonations amuses me."

He paused a moment to take a breath.

"Those elemental creatures I conjured served as a worthy diversion, but it didn't break the ducks down far enough. The Stanley Cup finals are going to happen very shortly and I haven't even gotten to the first ward yet."

Pretorius stalked in looking annoyed.

"Why is it I'm being reduced to slave labor instead of planning and developing?", he asked harshly.

"You're entry level recruit.", Charyus said calmly completely unmoved by the interruption, "Earn favor and your rank will heighten."

Pretorius still didn't look convinced.

"This is an outrage. I am Dr. Wally Pretorius. The most known geneticist the world has ever seen and I'm doing janitorial labor cause-"

He was cut off cause Charyus had waved a finger and Pretorius froze up.

"So what's my assignment?", Chameleon asked getting Charyus' attention again.

Charyus smiled.

"I'm glad you asked."

He held out a crystal that was red and blue on one side while black and white on the other. The four colors were crossing each other and forming a white patch where all four met.

"I need you to take this to Anaheim and hide it somewhere nobody would ever look."

Chameleon looked interested.

"Is this a new spell you made?", he asked.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"You read my mind."

/

The ducks were feeling the heat even before the game was even started.

"And here we are ladies and gentlemen, the final game of the season, and the biggest event in Hockey: The Stanley Cup!"

The crowd went wild as lights went dancing around the rink.

"And now give it up for the team all the way from Anaheim California, the one, the only, the Mighty Ducks!"

The ducks skated onto the ice as the fans went wild again.

"And opposing this formidable team, the Texan Wildhogs!"

The stands went wild again as the opposing team came out.

"This is it folks, whoever wins this game will be the greatest team in the country and the winners of the Stanley Cup. And I would like everyone here to know that this game is broadcasting all over the world. So without further ado, let the game begin!"

The stands went wild once more as the teams took places. Canard and an opposing player took the center as the referee came with the puck. Wildwing tensed himself as he settled in front of the goalie net.

"This is it.", he thought, "All our hard work pays off here."

The referee dropped the puck, and the opposing player tacked Canard, but the drake wasn't easily pushed.

"And Canard has the puck and he's heading for the goal, oh what a great way to start the game! He's almost there, but oh the Wildhogs steal the puck!"

The Hogs headed towards the goal, and the ducks were on defense.

"Duke tries to steal, but it's a miss! The puck is shot, but Wildwing catches it!"

Now that the ducks had the puck again, they headed back with Nosedive in possession of the puck.

"And the Ducks reclaim the puck, but the Hogs aren't giving up without a fight. They try to slam Nosedive, but they miss! Oh this game is getting intense. Nosedive is at the goal, he shoots, but oh, the goalie deflects the puck!"

As the ducks went back on defense, Grin tried to slam the opposing side and succeeded, but the Hogs pressed forward and soon they were at the goal again.

"The Hogs shoot, and they score!"

The ducks huddled before the next play.

"Man, these Hogs are tough.", Mallory huffed.

"We need to up our game out there.", Nosedive said firmly.

"I'm with you little bro.", Wildwing answered, "But we don't strain ourselves."

The buzzer sounded and the teams took their places again. The ducks played hard, but the Hogs played hard too.

"And the Hogs try to block the Ducks, but to no avail. Duke passes the puck just before getting closed. Tanya passes and Nosedive catches it! This is it folks, if the ducks can make this goal, they'll be tied before half time!"

Nosedive made it to the goal and just before the Hogs slammed him, he passed and Canard caught it and shot it just in time to make it into the net."

"And another amazing goal shot by Canard! With the scores tied, we go to the half time mark and be back to the game after a word from our sponsors."

For the rest of the game, both teams played hard and soon, the final minute was displayed.

"And this is it folks! The last thirty seconds and the scores tied with the Ducks in possession of the puck. Can they make the shot in time?!"

Canard passed to Nosedive and managed to avoid getting tripped.

"Twenty seconds left!"

The whole room was filled with intense suspense as the Ducks and Hogs played on.

"Nosedive passes to Mallory, but she's tripped. The Hogs have the puck, but Duke steals it back!"

Soon the fans began the countdown.

"Ten..nine..eight..seven."

Duke passed to Nosedive who made it to the goal.

"Five..four..three."

Nosedive shot the puck and scored just before the final second.

"And it's goal! The Ducks win the Cup! The Ducks win the Stanley Cup!"

The crowd went wild as the commissioner came out with the large gold trophy which was presented to the Ducks who posed for the team photo alongside Phil, Thrash, Mookie, and Morpha. The fans were going more wild than they did earlier as the Ducks raised their sticks above the trophy.

"Ducks Rock!"


	23. I'm Only Human pt1

"On the road again.", Nosedive sang cheerfully, "I can't wait to get on the road again."

Wildwing smiled and rolled his eyes as he finished zipping up his suitcase. Now that the Stanley Cup was over, the ducks were heading back to Anaheim as soon as they had packed up everything. Morpha was chasing his tail a bit and then he looked withered.

"How could I forget.", Nosedive smiled.

He held out a glass of water and Morpha extended a tendril that absorbed the water in the glass. After that, Morpha looked much better.

"Okay Dive, time to get our stuff into the Migrator.", Wildwing said as he hoisted his suitcase off his bed, "We got road to cover."

A while later, everyone had gotten into the Migrator and were hitting the road.

"Man it's going to be good to be back in Anaheim.", Duke sighed.

"Yeah, but this was a good two weeks.", Tanya put in.

"Time spent with friends is time well spent.", Grin added sagely.

Nosedive was especially excited.

"To Anaheim. Anaheim to where we reside. Home again, home again where it is fine."

Canard couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice tune Dive."

Nosedive blushed.

"Thanks, just made it up."

Everything seemed to go fine, until something hit the Migrator and made it swerve to the side.

"What was that?", Mallory asked.

Tanya quickly checked the radar.

"We got company!", she screamed.

Wildwing shifted the Migrator into battle mode as he noticed large attack drones flying in from the clouds overhead. Canard's expression hardened.

"Don't these lizards ever get the fact that they can't beat us?", he muttered.

Morpha ducked under Nosedive's chair whimpering and shivering as it's blue coloring turned black which stood for fear.

/

Charyus focused and after a bit, he stumbled back.

"Having trouble are we?"

Charyus turned to see Wraith nearby looking interested and gloomy.

"Just haven't tried taking my wards down in a while.", Charyus answered, "But they will be down momentarily."

Wraith then took a breath.

"So what was that spell you had Chameleon place in Anaheim?", he asked wanting to know.

Charyus dusted off his shoulder.

"Oh just a little distraction while I work on my special gift for them."

"And what pray tell is that?"

Wraith and Charyus turned to see Dragaunus walk in wearing his usual sneer.

"Basically something that will swing this fight in our favor my lord.", Charyus answered.

Dragaunus didn't look convinced.

"You've been trying to create the one enchantium you promised me would finish off the ducks and so far you've only been able to produce enchantium that dies out after a certain time limit."

"A minor setback.", Charyus said in turn, "I just need to find that one ingredient that will stabilize the magical matrix inside each enchantium crystal which happens to be in the Saurian Lexicon that I'm trying to obtain."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that's the book you're after?"

Charyus smiled.

"Precisely."

Dragaunus pulled out a ray gun from behind him.

"Allow me to show you real results."

Charyus looked at Dragaunus confused.

"The DNA Accelerator?", he asked, "And what do you plan to do with that?"

Dragaunus smiled this time.

"I'll show you if you can conjure some undead and fire."

Charyus then looked concerned.

"And why is it you wish me to do so?"

"Just do it.", Dragaunus answered.

Charyus shook his head, but he invoked the Fire and Raise Dead spells he had on his staff as Dragaunus aimed the DNA Accelerator at where the spells were taking form.

/

The ducks settled into the Migrator bunks while Phil took over the wheel with thrash and Mookie assisting him. They would be back in Anaheim by morning and the ducks were hoping to get some shut eye.

"Can you believe it?", Nosedive asked.

"Believe what?", Mallory asked, "The fact we won the Stanley Cup or the fact Dragaunus and Charyus are still after us?"

"Hey settle down.", Wildwing said calmly, "We'll be able to handle them after we get some sleep."

"And now that Hockey season is over, we can probably search for more enchantium in the meantime.", Duke put in.

Grin nodded.

"Our enemy may be great, but our combined strength will rival it."

Canard smiled.

"Seems like only yesterday we were taking Dragaunus down on Puckworld and now we just won the trophy that signifies us as the best Hockey team in the world."

"Hey, we did a lot more in this season than our last one.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"Okay ducks.", Wildwing said cheerfully, "Time to hit the hay."

Tanya and Mallory took one set of bunks, Grin was in his meditative pose, Duke and Canard took another leaving Wildwing and Nosedive with the last one. Morpha extended a couple tendrils and hoisted itself to Nosedive's bunk and settled on Nosedive's chest. Wildwing set the mask aside as he looked up at the roof of the Migrator.

"Yep, we've gone so far and done so much since we got here over a year ago.", he thought to himself still thinking of what Canard and Nosedive said earlier, "Yet through it all, I felt like we were a real team both on and off the ice."

He recalled the one time he had thought Canard had come back from Dimensional Limbo. He was so thrilled to see his old friend again that he didn't stop to think or reason. When it was revealed to be the Chameleon, he was devastated. He wanted to quit, but reconsidered it. And it was a good thing he did otherwise the other ducks would've been finished for sure.

"Whatever Lizard Lips throws at us, we'll be ready for it.", he thought to himself.

Wildwing could feel his eyelids growing heavy and soon, he was sound asleep.

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open as he noticed he was back in the duck's HQ.

"When did we get here?", he wondered.

He lifted his hand and froze. His hand had five fingers was flesh colored and no feathers. He lifted his other hand and it looked the same as his other.

"What the puck?", he asked in horror.

He tried to get out of bed only to tumble out and land on the floor. Luckily he landed by a reflective surface and what he saw staring back at him was a middle aged man with white hair and the same height as him. Wildwing screamed out loud.

"Bro, what's going...on?"

Wildwing looked up to see Nosedive awake. Only Nosedive looked like an eighteen year old boy though his hair remained the same, the rest of him was human. Nosedive noticed Wildwing and his eyes went wide.

"Wing?", he asked, "What happened?"

They heard screaming coming from the hall outside and when they got out, the other ducks were there and in human form also although their clothes and hair remained the same. After everyone settled down a bit, they got talking.

"Man. Look at us.", Nosedive said still a little shaken, "We're..people."

"But how did it happen?", Mallory asked, "We were in the Migrator."

Wildwing shook his head.

"I don't know, but we better get to the infirmary so we can find out what happened to us."

"This has got Charyus' doing written all over it.", Canard said as they headed to the infirmary.

/

After scanning everyone, Tanya went over the data and looked confused.

"This doesn't make sense.", she muttered.

"What doesn't?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya showed the results and the ducks examined it.

"So Charyus made us one hundred percent human somehow.", Duke concluded.

"That would appear to be the case.", Canard answered, "But I should have been able to detect anything coming toward us back in the Migrator with my aura."

"So why didn't you?", Nosedive asked.

Canard shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe it doesn't work while I'm sleeping."

Wildwing stood firm.

"We have to find out how this happened and put a stop to it.", he said firmly, "We may not be ducks, but we still have our skill and we need to find the enchantium doing this and take it out."

"What makes you think it's that?", Mallory asked.

"Only cause it's the main reason that this season revolves around?", Nosedive guessed(breaking the fourth wall again).

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"We need to find out how Charyus did this and end it. Tanya, can you stay behind with Grin to try and find the source?"

"I'm on it.", Tanya stated as she and Grin headed off to Drake 1.

The remaining ducks filed into the hanger to find the Migrator still there to their relief, but when they got out into the streets of Anaheim, they were greeted by what looked like Anaheim in another Ice Age.

"Wow, this sure brought back the time those space monkeys came.", Mallory said.

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Space monkeys?", he asked.

"We fought them before you came back.", Wildwing explained, "Dragaunus was trying to use solar energy to power the Raptor, but then these space monkeys showed up and tried using a weather machine to freeze the planet. We managed to cut them off, and haven't seen them since they left."

Canard rubbed the stubble on his face as he looked thoughtful.

"I just hope Phil, Thrash and Mookie are alright."

/

Phil strained against the magical binding circle that bound him, Thrash and Mookie together as they were levitated off the ground and hung there.

"Struggle all you like mortals, those bindings won't fade unless I will it."

They turned to see a transparent humanoid being with tentacles forming at it's shoulders, a gust of transparent wind from the waist down keeping itself afloat, blank eyes and sharp nails. It didn't have a mouth, but they could hear it in their minds which ment it used telepathy.

"Who the heck are you?", Phil asked.

"Introductions? I suppose", the entity answered, "I am Chroma, bender of space and traveler of time. I've been called forth from Dimensional Limbo to ensure you don't intervene."

Chroma looked over his captives and raised a transparent eyebrow.

"Wasn't there a dog with you?", he asked.

Thrash and Mookie held their nerve.

"As if we'd tell you.", Thrash said defiantly.

Chroma looked his way.

"Are you all aware that at this very moment, I could catapult you into the furthest reaches of-"

Chroma didn't get to finish because someone interrupted the conversation.

"Must you be so dramatic Chroma?"

Chroma quickly froze his hostages before turning to see Charyus' image materialize nearby.

"Charyus, I must say that your binding spell you lent me worked wonders."

"And the flash spell to give you the upper hand?", Charyus asked raising his own eyebrow, "Our terms were that if I provide you an escape from the Caverns of Time, you'd serve me when ever I called on you without question."

"And I have done so.", Chroma answered in turn, "Unfortunately I seem to have missed a target and-"

"You missed one?!", Charyus sneered causing Chroma to flinch, "Do you realize what could happen if the one you missed found the enchantium I used to trap the ducks?!"

Chroma thought Charyus would really let him have it, but then Charyus smiled.

"Actually, this could work. Find the one you missed Chroma and I might forget I snapped at you."

Chroma felt better but then looked concerned.

"Um, who's going to watch our captives while I'm gone?"

Charyus didn't look worried.

"Why bother? They're not going anywhere."

/

Morpha dashed down the empty street looking quite distressed. It had jumped out of the Migrator as a weird light was forming outside when it got up and sniffed something. There was something wrong here and it wanted to find Nosedive and fast. It had a drink of water from a nearby water fountain so it was good for the day. It heard the Migrator nearby and after turning a corner, it found it along with several people that dressed very familiar to it fighting off a bunch of burning skeletons and living flames.

"Every time we cut these flames they multiply.", One of them who sounded like Duke huffed as he was feeling the heat.

Morpha had to think fast. It saw a fire hydrant nearby and quickly shifted itself into a large hammer and hit it aside bathing the street in a shower of water. The flames screeched in pain as they died away and after dispatching the skeletons, Morpha found itself in front of someone that looked a lot like Nosedive except it was human. Morpha sniffed the boots of this stranger and it's color changed to yellow. It was Nosedive which ment these were the ducks alright. Nosedive petted his head as the others came over.

"Where'd he come from?", Wildwing ask.

Morpha looked at Nosedive as it's coloring turned to it's usual light blue and it looked confused. It shifted into a mini version of Wildwing and then shifted into a mini version of what Wildwing looked like now and then into a question mark.

"It's a long story boy.", Nosedive told him.

Mallory looked confused.

"How do you know it's a boy?", she asked him, "Aren't amoebas genderless?"

Nosedive shrugged.

"Well, it's better than calling him 'it' right?"

/

Chroma warped in only to find his captives had escaped somehow.

"Oh darn, I should have remembered.", he muttered to himself, "My space trap fades if I'm not around to refresh the duration."

"So it seems."

Chroma turned to see Charyus' image again.

"This is what I get for hiring people who are not very bright, but this I can work with."

Chroma raised an eyebrow.

"How so? Our captives will be in Anaheim."

Charyus smiled.

"Then I suggest you get moving and find them before they find the ducks."

As Chroma warped away, Charyus conjured a bauble that showed the Migrator driving along.

"So now you've noticed what it's like.", he purred, "Humans aren't fond of the cold climate that you ducks are used to back home, and soon, I'll possess enough power to not only suppress you, but also enslave you."

His bauble showed Chameleon's face.

"Chroma has failed to detain our captive audience.", Charyus reported, "Chameleon, I need you to get into Anaheim and make sure Chroma doesn't let me down if you please."

"Anything you say Charyus.", Chameleon said cheerfully, "I'm on it."

The bauble vanished and Charyus sighed.

"Okay, so the captive situation burned out, but original idea still on track. What to do to keep the odds in my favor?"

Then an idea came to mind.

"Of course. That will work and if I know that spell, it will make sure those feathered thorns in my side become less effective against me."

Charyus warped back to the Raptor only to be greeted by Dragaunus.

"I trust that space wielding entity you called upon is doing his part?", he asked harshly as his nostrils smoked.

"To the best of his ability my lord.", Charyus reported, "But right now I got a spell to prepare that will ensure our problem will be solved."

Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"It better work or I'll shred your scales."


	24. I'm Only Human pt2

Phil dusted off his shoulders as he got on his feet with Thrash and Mookie following.

"Okay, first we get ambushed by some bright light and then we get captured by some dimensional time traveler that can bend space, and now we're in a deserted Anaheim?", he asked sounding pretty confused, "What the heck is going on here?"

"No idea.", Thrash answered, "But we need to find the ducks and find out what's up."

Mookie nodded.

"And I think I know where to start."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator the ducks use.

"How'd you get that?", Phil asked.

"Nosedive gave it to us so we could keep in touch.", Thrash answered, "With luck, we could get a signal."

Mookie pressed the communicator, but so far they only got static.

"Something must be jamming the coms.", Thrash said.

"Hello?"

The three jumped to hear Tanya's voice come through.

"Tanya? Is that you?", Phil asked.

"Phil? You need to get to the Pond immediately."

"What's wrong?", Mookie asked, "Where is everybody?"

Before Tanya could answer, the com went dead.

"Dang it.", Thrash said a little miffed, "Well, we better get to the Pond like Tanya said."

Phil then noticed his Mustang parked only a few feet away.

"Okay, who parked my car over there?", he asked walking over.

He got in and found the key in the ignition. He started it up as Thrash hand Mookie got in only to be almost hit by a plasma blast. They turned to see hunter drones nearby and Phil hit the gas. Thrash and Mookie then noticed the drones were shifting into flying ones and gave pursuit.

"The drones now fly?!", Phil asked in shock.

"Just keep your eyes on the road!", the other two yelled.

/

Tanya was getting more than a bit worried.

"This is weird. I've tried to find the source of this magic, but nothing came up."

Grin was in his meditative pose and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"One must rely on not just one of his senses, but all if he is to find what he seeks."

Tanya thought for a second and then, she remembered something.

"Hey Grin, did Wildwing have the Mask with him when the others left?"

Grin's eyes opened as he remembered it too. They made their way to Wildwing's room and there it was on the table by Wildwing's bed.

"Maybe this took him by surprise so much he forgot it.", Tanya theorized.

She went to pick it up, only to find it was more like the masks that human players wear.

"Hope this still works."

She placed it on her face for a second before taking it off.

"Yep, it still works."

As they made their way to the Duckcycles in the hanger, Tanya pocketed the Mask to keep it safe. The moment they were outside, Phil's car pulled around a bend followed by several flying drones that were shooting. As they got closer, Tanya and Grin shot the drones down which allowed Phil to pull up beside them.

"Please tell me you have good news on how to fix this.", Phil said looking pretty freaked out.

Tanya sighed.

"No luck, but we got other problems. Wildwing forgot the Mask and the guys will be in big trouble if we don't get it to them."

Phil didn't look too thrilled.

"You mean go back out there?", he asked, "With those drones and who knows what else?"

Phil then fainted. Grin came over and helped Tanya and Mookie get him into the back seat while Thrash took the wheel. After that, they were off.

/

Dragaunus observed all of this and wasn't looking too thrilled.

"I admit you were clever placing that crystal in Anaheim.", he said to Charyus who was nearby, "But how is this going to eliminate our pest problem?"

"Give Chroma time my lord.", Charyus said calmly, "I know the company I employ mean well, but it does buy us the precious moments we need."

Dragaunus looked concerned.

"Any luck with the wards?"

Charyus frowned.

"Unfortunately, I'm having difficulty."

"Forget the wards."

Dragaunus and Charyus turned to see Siege walk in looking angry and impatient.

"I say we tar and defeather those web footed wimps!"

Charyus' expression hardened.

"Don't be so overeager underling.", he said calmly, "When has that ever worked in your favor?"

Siege was clearly not in the mood to listen.

"My lord, I say we've given Charyus plenty of time to rid us of those ducks and he's not giving results."

Charyus' expression hardened further. A strong force filled the room and Siege felt himself being pushed into a wall. Though he tried to fight it, he was pushed back anyway.

"Do not underestimate my power.", Charyus warned as the force left the room and Siege regained his footing.

Dragaunus looked Charyus' way and his nostrils were smoking.

"I'll say that Siege has a point Charyus. Your little spell incapacitated the ducks and now we'll take it from here."

Charyus' expression didn't let up.

"If you disrupt the magical flow-"

"Forget magic!", Siege snapped, "I want to fight and I'm sick of waiting!"

Before Dragaunus or Charyus could get a word in, Siege activated a teleporter on his wrist and was out of there.

"What a fool.", Charyus sneered, "I finally have the ducks cornered and he has to go ruin it."

Dragaunus didn't look worried.

"We'll see."

/

Wildwing parked the Migrator as the ducks contemplated on what to do.

"Okay, why is my Create spell not forming?", Nosedive asked.

Mallory was appearing to be having trouble too.

"My Sword spell is not forming either."

Canard frowned.

"Of course Charyus would use that spell."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"You know this spell?"

Canard nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. Charyus used Illusion to make the Anaheim which would explain why everyone is missing."

"And what about our human forms?", Duke asked, "Could that be Charyus also?"

Before Canard could answer, the Migrator almost flipped. They got outside to see a strange entity floating above their heads. It looked humanoid in appearance only it looked almost transparent all the way, tentacles flowing from it's shoulders besides it's humanoid arms and hands, a whirling cyclone from the waist down and blank eyes that were in a sneer.

"Actually, that was my doing." the ducks heard inside their heads, "I must say that I didn't expect Charyus to go this far."

"Oh great, Charyus summons another entity to fight his battles for him. Can this episode get any weirder besides being a two-parter?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall again).

"I am not an entity!", they heard the entity snap in their heads, "I am Chroma, bender of space and traveler through-"

Chroma paused as Wildwing tried firing a puck at him only to have Chroma stop it in midair.

"Seriously?", Chroma asked telepathically, "You're using common pucks against me?"

And then Chroma waved his hand and the puck split into several pieces that then formed into floating knives.

"Dodge this!"

Siege watched from afar on a nearby roof and had to admit he would be interfering with this fight, but then again, he never knew when he would get another opportunity like this. He pulled out his blaster rifle, but before he could fire, Nosedive deflected one of Chroma's daggers and it almost cut him as he dodged it.

"Too close.", he muttered.

He then took aim again only to have Tanya, Grin, Thrash and Mookie drive in with Tanya and Grin opening fire on him.

"Maybe I didn't think this through.", he muttered.

Before he could do anything, Chameleon came out and held his hand as they were both warped away. Chroma noticed the new reinforcements and was distracted long enough for Canard to hurl one of his own daggers at him. Chroma dodged but then started fading.

"Darn it."

Chroma faded until he disappeared entirely leaving the ducks confused.

"What happened?", Mallory asked.

"His calling overrode his free will and his time to go had arrived.", Grin said sagely.

The other ducks shrugged while thrash and Mookie looked a little surprised when they noticed Nosedive.

"Dive? Man you look hip.", Thrash said.

Morpha came out and then started hopping and barking excitedly.

"What is it Morpha?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha shifted into a building and a tendril pointed to an edge after it came out.

"That's where the crystal doing all of this is?", Tanya guessed.

Morpha then shifted into a "Winner" sign and started dinging like when someone answered a correct answer on a quiz show.

"I love this little guy.", Nosedive gushed.

Morpha shifted back into it's dog form with it's blue points turning light orange.

"What emotion is that?", Mallory asked.

"I'm guessing it's Shy or Embarrassed.", Wildwing answered as he put the Mask on his face.

The ducks were getting ready to start driving again when Phil came around.

"Guys, I had this weird dream that we were-"

He paused to notice that he wasn't dreaming and he fainted again.

/

Siege and Chameleon warped on the roof of an apartment building with gargoyles along each side.

"Why are we here?", Siege asked harshly.

"To protect the crystal.", Chameleon said, "If the ducks know where it is-"

"Then we fry them.", Siege interrupted, "This time the feathers are going to fly."

Charyus warped near them with Wraith and both looked displeased.

"This is no time for rash decision making Siege.", Charyus said coldly, "Chroma's time has expired and I need a few minutes before I can call him again."

Wraith looked over the edge and saw the Migrator approaching.

"Um Lord Charyus, we don't have that long."

The other saurians saw the Migrator too. Siege took his blaster rifle and took aim.

"Finally, target practice."

As much as Charyus wanted to object, he had to concede.

"Hold them off while I prepare Chroma's summoning."

Siege and Chameleon opened fire while Wraith threw fireballs at the incoming threat while the Migrator retaliated with flying pucks and the Mustang behind it fired also. One of those pucks managed to hit the side of the edge where a gargoyle was sitting which just happened to have the crystal Charyus had Chameleon place.

"Chameleon, get the crystal!", Charyus yelled as he noticed the crystal was about to fall.

Chameleon reacted immediately. He managed to reach the crystal before it fell and clutched it firmly.

"That was close."

Charyus had magical rings materialize as he continued chanting. He didn't get far though cause that was when the building shook and Charyus stumbled causing the rings he conjured to disperse and Charyus was certainly not happy.

"That's it. Now I'm mad."

The gems in Charyus' staff glowed fiercely as held it aloft. A massive portal opened and a large reptilian body came on to the roof. As it rose, the other saurians noticed that multiple serpent heads were seen rising and all connected to the large lizard body with a pronged split tail and large sharp claws.

"Gentlemen, meet the Hydra.", Charyus said proudly, "Spoken in Greek myth and far from folklore. Let's see how our foes handle this."

/

As the saurians warped away, Chameleon accidentally dropped the crystal and he didn't have time to get it as he vanished. It then wedged itself into a gargoyle's hand and there it set as the hydra tensed waiting for the opposition to arrive.

The ducks had just arrived on the roof as multiple heads met them.

"Oh great, now we have to fight a monster of myth.", Nosedive groaned.

Duke and Canard didn't look phased.

"Move out Ducks!", Wildwing called out.

The ducks assaulted while the hydra retaliated. Grin held the tail or at least tried with Tanya helping out while the other ducks were dodging fire streams, acid spray and balls of shadow. Thrash and Mookie had made their way to the roof as well and were observing this all from afar.

"This is so rad!", Thrash said in amazement.

"Yeah, it's much different than just hearing about it.", Mookie added.

Wildwing noticed them right away.

"You two, find the gem!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Avoiding the action unfolding, they scanned out the area and saw a glint near the southwest gargoyle.

"Found it!", Thrash called out.

They got over to it and found it difficult to get it out. They strained and pulled, but it was stuck good. The Hydra had flung Grin aside which fortunately bumped the gargoyle and loosened the gem enough to pull it out. Unfortunately, Thrash and Mookie lost their balance and went over the edge, but Grin caught them. Meanwhile Duke had managed to get past the heads and reach the body.

"Good thing we still have our skills.", he said as he plunged his saber into the beast's back.

The heads reeled in agony as the ducks fell back. Duke's saber came out, but beams of light tore from the scales of the Hydra as if it was about to blow.

"Jump for it!", Wildwing called out.

They had all jumped off the roof as the beast exploded and light filled the area.

Wildwing's eyes fluttered again and it took a moment to realized he was on the ground. Anaheim had vanished revealing that they were in open countryside with the Migrator nearby. He turned to see his team were ducks again and when he noticed his reflection in a nearby pond, he was also.

"Everyone okay?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Canard answered.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

Nosedive looked around.

"Hey, where's Thrash and Mook?"

"Over here."

The ducks turned to see Thrash and Mookie were on the ground only when they turned around the ducks were a little surprised. They were dressed the same and their hairstyles as well, but now Thrash had stormy gray feathers while Mookie had light brown and both had bills like the ducks did.

"What?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive decided to break the ice.

"Um dudes, you're ducks."

Thrash and Mookie looked confused. And then they caught their reflections in the same Pond where Wildwing saw his. They were a little surprised at first, but then smiled.

"This is so cool.", they both answered in unification.

Phil got out from behind the Migrator to see what was up.

"Okay, why are we in the middle of-"

He paused as he noticed Thrash and Mookie.

"What the heck happened to you two?"

"Same that happened to you I guess.", Mookie answered.

"What do you mean what-"

Phil paused as he noticed his reflection in the Migrator. He was dressed the same as well as his hair being the same as it always was except now he had a bill and blue gray feathers. He screamed out loud.

"What just happened?!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes as he noticed the gem Thrash and Mookie tried to get had vanished with the illusion.

"Okay, this officially got weirder."


	25. Back in Anahiem

Phil was still looking pretty stressed as the ducks drove closer to Anaheim.

"I can't go out there looking like this. I'm a lawyer and manager of this team not a player."

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"I told you Phil, we have no idea how this happened."

Mallory's expression hardened.

"You got to be kidding me. This has got Charyus' name all over it."

Phil didn't look assured.

"So why did I get zapped? People are going to think I'm crazy when I tell them what happened."

Canard looked deep in thought.

"Maybe it was a drawback. Somehow, I don't know how, the spell that made us human turned and did the reverse."

Thrash and Mookie looked interested.

"But the gem vanished.", Mookie stated clearly, "We never heard it break."

Thrash looked admiringly at his new feathers not looking the least bit concerned.

"I don't know dudes, I kind of like this new look."

Phil was beside himself.

"If you two want to be ducks, I'm okay with it.", he said still stressed, "But I would rather be human and in my office."

"Trying to make a fast buck with us as the main event for promotional gimmicks as usual.", Duke sighed.

Morpha curled up at Nosedive's feet while Grin remained in his meditative posture.

"Accept what the universe provides you and find whatever comfort there may be in your position."

Phil, Thrash and Mookie looked confused.

"He's saying you should just accept what you have and make the best of it.", Canard cleared up.

"Okay, first our season starts off like it normally does, then it becomes a musical and now there's drama. What's next?", Nosedive wondered(breaking the fourth wall again).

Thrash and Mookie looked at each other and shrugged obviously taking Grin's advice. Phil however only seemed to get more worked up. As Anaheim came into view, Phil tried puling himself together and after a bit of further thinking, face brightened.

"Hey, I can use this as part of the team's fame!"

Wildwing smiled.

"That's the Phil I know."

/

Charyus stirred his cauldron's contents quite firmly.

"Ducks prevail over this, ducks prevail over that. I'm quite tired of ducks prevailing.", he muttered to himself, "Last set up almost worked, but Chroma's summoning wore off too soon for me to get things in order. This time, I will prevail over my feathered foes."

"You keep thinking that and you'll only make trouble for yourself."

Charyus turned to see Wraith nearby.

"I observed to outcome of your last spell and noticed that three more ducks are in the mix."

"A simple drawback.", Charyus said calmly as he was regaining his posture, "Had I not overreacted on that roof, those birds would have fallen."

Wraith didn't look convinced.

"And what makes you think this spell will work?"

"Because unlike that hot head we're supposed to follow, I learn from my mistakes.", Charyus answered, "At least my new Change spell was effective and after Chroma went back into the Caverns of Time, I had him do a little digging and find out what's missing from my spells."

Wraith raised an eyebrow.

"You actually trust this entity?"

"I make due with what I got.", Charyus stated.

The cauldron's contents frothed and a sphere lifted from the bubbling mass and formed a glass ball that fortune tellers would use. It was clear for a second and then it showed a world that looked ruined and a massive chunk of it was missing exposing a glowing core. Charyus' expression lit up.

"Of course. The final ingredient I was lacking was right there."

"And what would that be?"

Wraith and Charyus turned to see Dragaunus step in looking pretty concerned. The moment Dragaunus saw what the sphere was showing, his expression darkened further.

"Why is this showing the saurian home world?", he asked coldly.

Charyus kept his stature and nerve.

"I just discovered the one ingredient from my spells that makes it permanent my lord."

"And how are you going to get it when-", Dragaunus started to say and then paused and then looked thoughtful, "And how are you going to get back when what you're looking for is on the other side of the universe?"

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"Like I tell so many my lord, never underestimate me."

/

The Migrator pulled into the Pond's parking lot and as everyone filed out, Wildwing noticed that the place seemed quiet and nobody was around. Phil however took a more dramatic approach.

"Oh man, not again."

"Relax Phil, this is real this time.", Canard said calmly.

They made their way inside only to be welcomed by Klegghorn who came over.

"Hey ducks, nice to see-"

He paused when he noticed the three new ducks.

"What the heck happened to them?", he asked Wildwing.

"An evil saurian turned us into ducks.", Thrash answered, "Mook and I really dig it, but Phil is still getting used to it."

Klegghorn sighed.

"Great. Well, on the flip side, it's good to have you birds back."

"So how have things been since we left?", Nosedive asked.

"The usual.", Klegghorn answered, "Common thefts, ordinary brawls, and one or two crime scenes in between."

He noticed Grin carrying the Stanley Cup trophy and smiled.

"Hey, saw the game and I got to admit, you really pulled it off."

Thrash and Mookie then looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, we should get going.", Mookie stated, "We closed up shop before we left and we need to take a break."

Thrash nodded.

"Thanks for the trip Dive."

"See you at the shop duded.", Nosedive called after them as they left.

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think the public is going to be a little shocked when word gets out about this?", he asked.

Wildwing shrugged.

"Hey, we can't let that get us down.", Phil said clearly in a better mood, "Besides, I already have ideas."

The ducks rolled their eyes.

"On how to exploit this and make a quick buck.", they all said in unification.

Morpha then sniffed Klegghorn's shoes and the officer couldn't help but notice.

"Um, when did you birds get a pet?"

/

Thrash and Mookie got back to Captain Comics store and Thrash was about to use the key to unlock the door only to find it was already unlocked and they both noticed someone was dusting off the shelves. He looked like your average middle age man except he wore torn at the knee dark gray pants, sandals, and a dark blue shirt while sporting black hair that lay smoothly across his head.

"Um, sir?", Mookie asked as she and Thrash entered to find the place spotlessly clean and organized, "Why are you here?"

"You were out for the week.", the stranger answered, "I filled in for both of you."

Thrash looked surprised.

"Funny I don't recall hiring you."

The stranger by now had finished dusting and turned around to reveal he wore glasses over dark gray eyes.

"Nice look. I have to say you two have taste."

Thrash and Mookie wanted to ask how he got inside when they locked up last week, but then they overlooked it.

"Who are you?", Thrash asked.

"Me?", the stranger answered, "Someone who is familiar with you little "alteration". I admit that I did not see that change coming when Charyus cast that spell."

Now Thrash and Mookie got curious.

"Hold up, how do you know what happened the other day if you were not there?", Mookie asked.

"Oh I was there.", the stranger answered, "Just as I was there when I told Wildwing that he'd free Canard by his own hand. Although I did interfere on that one."

Thrash and Mookie were getting a little unnerved. Something was off with this stranger, but what was it? He seemed to have read their minds by the way he looked at them.

"This change isn't permanent. It'll wear off in a couple hours. Of course, I could remedy that."

Thrash and Mookie looked surprised.

"How did you know what we were thinking?", Mookie asked.

"Quite simple.", the stranger answered, "Your body language gave it away and I'm a good guesser."

The two ducks gulped and faced each other.

"Dude, who the heck is this guy?", Thrash asked.

They turned to see the stranger had changed into that of an anthropomorphic black Labrador wearing only the torn gray pants, but now had glowing markings across his body and shimmering eyes.

"Like I said, I'm someone familiar with your "alteration" and can make this change permanent if you choose."

Thrash and Mookie were more than a little surprised, but then they didn't know if this entity was friend or foe. The Lab smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So ducks, do we have a deal?"

"What's the catch?", Mookie asked.

"No catch.", the Lab answered, "Any friend of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim is a friend of mine."

/

Charyus warped onto the charred and lifeless surface of the planet and looked around.

"Oh, there's no place like home.", he chuckled.

He had come here from the Gateway Generator and told the other side to give him a couple hours before opening another portal to bring him back. He flew over to the edge that billowed smoke and noxious fumes that would be toxic to most, but Charyus was not just anybody.

"The centuries have not been kind."

At that moment, the ground shook, but Charyus seemed to know what was coming up cause a colossal stone head emerged from the smoke high above followed by enormous stone claws that could crush entire buses.

"Why hast thou returned?", the head asked in a voice that could rival thunder.

"To extract an item of extreme importance.", Charyus answered, "One that is needed to raise the Saurian Empire once again."

The head's expression darkened.

"Such word you have gave before. One that cost this planet to be brought to the verge of death. What you seek will not be taken lest you sentence all on this world to an early end."

Charyus held his nerve.

"Guardian, I understand your concern, but with what I can do-"

"You toil with power that is beyond you.", the head interrupted, "The wound must heal before what can be taken can do so."

Charyus sighed heavily. He knew the thing wasn't going to change it's mind, but then an idea came to mind.

"Of course the wound must heal.", he said giving a calm smile, "Although Earth has suffered more than here."

The head's expression darkened further.

"Your flattery and chagrin have no sway here. The wound must be tended and you have no authority or power here."

The head retreated back into the smoke and Charyus felt the earth quake as the Guardian descended back into the chasm. Charyus turned to see a portal open nearby and before he entered, he turned back to the chasm with a sour expression.

"Thanks for nothing."

/

The Ducks filed into the main room where Drake 1 still stood. Although the place was dusty, the ducks were right at home.

"Great to see you again.", Tanya said in Drake 1's direction.

"My inner peace rejoices at being back with it's familiar atmosphere.", Grin put in.

"Man, it's good to be back.", Nosedive commented.

Wildwing and Canard both smiled.

"Well, we can't just sit around while the place gathers dust.", Wildwing said, "Let's get to cleaning."

The team split into groups with Wildwing, Canard and Duke cleaning one area, Grin, Mallory and Tanya on another with Nosedive to clean with Morpha. Morpha sniffed around a little bit and then it sneezed.

"Bless you.", Nosedive said.

The amoeba turned orange as it extended multiple tendrils to handle many different things at once. It took a while, but soon the base was spic and span. The ducks collapsed onto the couch all tuckered out besides Grin who just got into a meditative pose and remained there.

"Well, that took a good amount of time.", Duke said wiping his brow.

"Yeah, it's too bad we didn't use our enchantium to help.", Nosedive put in.

"Don't get attached to it.", Canard warned, "We may have power, but if not used carefully, it can and will eventually consume the one who wields it."

"I agree.", Mallory added, "At times I almost felt like the Sword spell was using me and not the other way around."

"And that's why we practice.", Wildwing said calmly, "So that we know the limits of what we can do."

Canard smiled at Wildwing.

"Yep, You certainly proved you were leader material."

Wildwing had a brief flashback to when Canard had enlisted him to help reclaim their home world. He wanted Nosedive out of it, but Wildwing insisted.

"Okay, but you're responsible for the kid's safety."

Canard's words echoed in his mind as the memory faded to the times he led in Canard's place. Recalling it all made him feel more at ease. At that moment, Phil came into the room from the elevator and the ducks noticed he regained his human form.

"Hey ducks, you won't believe what I booked for you."

The ducks(excluding Grin) sighed as they all rolled their eyes.

/

Charyus tapped his claws against his arm deep in thought.

"Okay, so the retrieval was a bust. Still at least I know it's still there."

"What's still there?", Chameleon asked.

"When I forged the enchantium spell Prophecy, I extracted a portion of the world's molten core which I hardened into diamond unlike any in the universe.", Charyus explained, "Unfortunately there was a drawback."

"And that was that you caused the Saurian race to abandon their home fearing that it would explode."

Charyus turned to see Wraith standing nearby.

"What stopped you from extracting another portion?", Wraith asked.

"The Guardian Servian chose to not cooperate.", Charyus answered.

"And you let him order you to leave?"

Dragaunus and Siege had come in and Dragaunus was looking is usual angry self.

"You can summon entities from across reality, create temporary magic and know strategy to keep the ducks busy and you kneel to one guardian spirit?"

"Servian and the world are one.", Charyus answered calmly, "The planet dies, so does he and vice versa."

Dragaunus wasn't looking pleased.

"Forget that component.", Siege said firmly, "Charyus made a spell that can cancel out the duck's magic. I say we use that and incorporate it into new weapons."

"Brilliant idea Siege.", Dragaunus said smiling at his underling, "Make it happen."

Charyus wasn't on board.

"My lord, in time Servian will be whole again and I can get what I need from him. I just need you to be patient with me."

Dragaunus simply turned and started walking out.

"I'm done waiting on you Charyus. I'm taking this fight into my own hands."

Charyus frowned.

"Then you have set yourself up for failure."

Dragaunus turned to reveal his nostrils were smoking.

"We'll see.", he snarled.


	26. Worms in the Sand

"You know, I kind of like these days off.", Wildwing said as he lay on his towel on the sand soaking some rays.

The ducks were taking a day off and enjoying some beach time. Nosedive was out wind surfing, Grin was meditating, Duke and Canard were playing Mallory and Tanya at volleyball, and Morpha was beside Wildwing in the shade while Wildwing was in the sunlight with his sunglasses blocking out most of the light. He was about to put on another coat of sunscreen when a splash of water made him jump.

"Okay, who threw that?", he asked firmly.

He noticed Nosedive near the water clearly done with wind surfing looking like he knew nothing, but Wildwing could see one of his palms was wet and that was all he needed to see.

"You are so going to get it Dive."

Nosedive was clearly up for the chase as Wildwing did so. The volleyball game had paused so both teams could get a breather and enjoy a water break. Mallory used her Water spell to refill everyone's water bottles as Canard noticed Wildwing and Nosedive playing nearby. The chase ended, but by now Wildwing was too worn out from all the running so he was tickling his younger brother while making sure he couldn't break out of the hold.

"Oh Wing, what did you do to deserve someone like Dive?", he muttered while comically rolling his eyes.

Morpha had decided that it had gone long enough so it brought out a couple tendrils and was about to break it up, but noticed that they already did and it retracted.

"Yep, some things never change.", Duke said as he had noticed what Canard was looking at.

The sounds of screaming came from up the beach and the ducks all tensed.

"All right ducks, move out!", Wildwing called out.

The ducks shifted into their battle gear and were heading up the beach to find that some of the tourists were being sucked into whirlpools that formed in the sand. Canard's eyes narrowed.

"I'm picking something up around here."

Wildwing scanned around with the Mask as well.

"So am I. It's definitely enchantium. Mallory, see if you can use water to soften up the sand, Grin, see if you can help. Tanya, you take Duke and Nosedive and see if you can help get people to safety. Canard and I will see if we can find the enchantium."

/

While the other ducks did their jobs, Canard and Wildwing centered on the middle sinkhole that seemed to be the largest and growing.

"It's in the center of that one.", Wildwing said.

Canard nodded.

"I'll see if I can get it out."

He held out his hand and his aura surrounded it as his eyes glowed the same way. Almost immediately an enormous worm burst from the sands. Of course this was no ordinary worm cause it had large eyes on stalks, a large mouth with several rows of serrated teeth with a light brown crystal right on it's forehead at the base of the stalks. It turned to the two ducks and roared loudly.

"We got it's attention now.", Canard said with his eyes narrowing.

And the worm split down the middle and then two worms stood with one still having the enchantium on it's head and they continued to split into more. By now the other ducks were done and had noticed.

"That worm, is turning into more worms!", Nosedive yelled rather loudly.

The worm had split into several others and had now burrowed into the ground closing the sand behind them. The ducks regrouped and kept an eye out.

"Great, now we are facing about seven giant worms that can make giant sinkholes in the sand.", Mallory grumbled.

Grin remained tranquil.

"The sand shifts, but it will be slowed when water meets it."

Wildwing brightened.

"Grin, you and Mallory see if you can cool this beach off and make them surface."

Grin invoked Freeze while Mallory invoked Water. Soon the sands were covered with large slabs of ice with large spouts of water flooding over the cracks. The ground rumbled and the sands shifted. Although slowly, they still did and a couple giant worms burst through the surface. Nosedive fired several shots from his Arrow spell while Duke invoked Smoke to cover the ducks making a break. The worm's mouths opened to fire shots of sand at the ducks which Wildwing tried deflecting with Shield. Tanya invoked Storm to try and and blow some shots away with some cyclones while Canard felt something below.

"Hey ducks, here they come!", he called out.

The other five worms burst from the sands and looked pretty mad. Duke lassoed one of the worms and was riding it as it tried to throw him off.

"Eat blade worm!", he called as he brought out his saber.

With a swift cleave, he sliced through the worm which dissolved into dust and reformed as he landed. Mallory and Grin aimed their spells at the worms who tried to dive down, but Grin had froze the ground so they hit it pretty hard. With the worms dazed, Canard found the one that had the crystal and with a well aimed shot, fired an aura blast that not only blew the worm's head apart, but made the crystal fall towards him. As he caught it in his hand, the worms around him dissolved into sand and the crystal vanished only to reform beside his Aura and Thunder spells.

"Well Canard, you got a Sand spell.", Wildwing said with a smile.

Canard looked around and noticed the other ducks(excluding Wildwing) huffing as the beach returned to normal.

"So, who's up for relaxing?"

/

Dragaunus was beside himself.

"They...beat the sand worms?!", he screamed as his nostrils billowed smoke.

Charyus was a little more at ease.

"I told you that this would spell your own undoing."

Dragaunus only seemed to get angrier.

I infuse a common garden worm with the ability to multiply and regenerate, I find an enchantium crystal, and those ducks still prevail!"

He aimed at a drone passing by and blew it apart. Charyus sighed.

"While you were busy digging yourself into a hole, I did a little investigation of my own."

Dragaunus looked his way with his nostrils still smoking.

"I'm listening.", he growled.

Charyus was unmoved.

"The components I require for my Anti-Magic spell are hard to come by, but your followers aren't the most up to date."

Dragaunus' expression hardened.

"I don't recall your help being very helpful either."

Charyus took a breath.

"We're learning more about our enemy my lord. And knowledge is power as these miserable Earth dwellers claim."

Dragaunus tried pulling himself together.

"Tell me something I don't know.", he said firmly.

Charyus smiled.

"Your little worms were interesting, but I can do better."

Dragaunus didn't look so sure.

"And those ducks will prevail as they did over mine."

Charyus looked Dragaunus right in the eye.

"That's cause your worms didn't have a plan, but I do. Prepare another batch of worms."

Dragaunus' expression hardened again.

"I don't take orders from-"

Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze again. He then left the saurian lord where he was and headed out the room.

"Enjoy your little victory ducks. I have a new set of worms just for you."

/

Phil noticed the ducks looking pretty winded as they filed into base.

"What happened to you?", he asked, "I thought you were spending the day at the beach."

"We were, and then we got attacked by giant sand worms.", Wildwing stated clearly.

The ducks noticed that Phil had once again gained his duck form, but now he seemed more accepting.

"Phil, I thought you turned back to normal.", Canard stated.

Phil shrugged.

"It happened after you left, but I can use this."

"Yeah, you can get into your own promotional gimmicks and stunts rather than persuade us to do them.", Mallory said a little satisfied.

Nosedive slipped on a puck that was on the floor( I have no idea how that happened) which fired towards Phil who grabbed a nearby hockey stick and deflected it and sent it flying into the closet and into the large basket full of spare pucks. The ducks and Phil were stunned.

"When did your skills get so good?", Duke asked, "Last time you played you couldn't even skate."

Phil was just staring at the stick in his hand and then back to his team.

"I have no idea, but somehow this change brought a boost to my skill."

Nosedive had gotten up and then looked towards Wildwing a little nervously.

"Wing, could Thrash and Mookie have the same improvement?"

Wildwing smiled.

"Well, only one way to find out."

"You can say that again."

The ducks turned to see Thrash and Mookie walk out from behind Drake 1. soon they had all filed into the arena and were suited up. Tanya and Canard observed from the stands while the rest took the ice. After observing for a couple hours they all met up near Drake 1 where they observed the data Tanya and Canard collected.

"Yep, it seems that Phil, Thrash and Mook all gained hockey skills equivalent to ours.", Canard stated as if it was obvious, "Looks like we got some new players."

"No way.", Nosedive said firmly, "Canard got on this team cause he was already in the team before we lost him in our last season."(Breaking the fourth wall again.)

Phil shrugged.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't keep these skills for emergencies does it?"

And then the alarm went off.

"We got trouble!", Wildwing called out, "Move out Ducks!"

/

Klegghorn was feeling the heat.

"Why did something like this have to happen on a Sunday?!", he screamed.

He was called in to investigate some giant worms that were bursting from the ground in the park and chewing everything in sight. At first he didn't believe it, but now he was seeing it all unfold.

"If this keeps up, Anaheim will be famous for having alien and dimensional encounters more than Area 51."

The sound of the Migrator brought his attention and he turned to see it turn around a corner. One of the worms turned steely color and shot a metal ball that landed right in front of it. This made the Migrator stop and the ducks filed out. Klegghorn noticed Phil and pulled him aside as the rest rushed past. Thrash and Mookie joined him.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?", he asked harshly, "Giant worms on the beach and now they're in the park and chewing up the whole place!"

"We don't know.", Phil answered, "Probably this Charyus fellow summoned them."

Klegghorn slapped himself in the head and then looked determined.

"First I'm relaxing on my day off and I'm not letting giant garden pests ruin it!"

They rushed out only to find the ducks surrounded and looking pretty overwhelmed.

"What do we do?", Phil asked.

Thrash and Mookie looked around and noticed a trash can lid, some roller skates and some branches nearby.

"We got a plan.", they both said.

A couple moments later, Phil and Thrash were set as Mookie had the trash can lid and Klegghorn kept watch on the other duck's situation.

"Whatever you're going to do, you better do it now."

Mookie threw the lid and Thrash passed it to Phil who had skated closer though he looked more scared to do so. He hit the lid which fired into the side of a worm's head causing it to stumble and the other ducks attacked. After a couple minutes, the worms retreated into the earth closing it as they did so and the ducks regrouped.

"Well, thanks for the help Klegghorn.", Wildwing said.

The officer blushed.

"Hey, I'm kind of liking this teaming up with all of you, but what about Phil, Thrash and Mook over here? Aren't they going to grab attention in their condition?"

Phil put a hand on Klegghorn's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not so bad once you get used to it. You should try it sometime."

Klegghorn's face turned serious.

"I prefer to stay human thanks, but if you three are okay with this, who am I to disagree?"

The ducks headed to the Migrator while Klegghorn went to his cruiser. After a couple moments, both vehicles drove off with the Migrator back to the Pond and Klegghorn to the station.

/

Charyus sighed.

"I have the ducks at my mercy and then some twist of Fate intervenes. No matter. At least my Anti-Magic spell is successful although the effects are temporary."

"It looks like your little worm invasion didn't go according to plan."

Charyus turned to see Siege walk in with what looked like a new blaster cannon.

"A minor setback.", Charyus assured, "I just need one last crystal to make and the ducks will be nothing but flies on the wall."

Siege aimed the new blaster cannon at a target nearby and fired. A colorful shot fired and exploded the target as it hit.

"Now that is something we need.", Siege said sounding pleased with his demonstration.

Wraith warped in looking as gloomy as ever.

"And how is that supposed to incapacitate the Duck's magic?", he asked.

Siege frowned and adjusted a setting on the side of the cannon and then fired at a magical orb that was used for target practice. Instead of a shot, a ray came forth and after the orb was hit, it shriveled until it was seen no more.

"Impressive.", Charyus said clearly showing no interest, "Too bad it's doomed to failure."

Siege looked insulted.

"At least I didn't make a spell that made our pest problem bigger than it already was."

Charyus frowned and the room grew dark.

"And one I hope to remedy.", he said coldly, "And if you value your life, you will take that piece of destruction junk and leave before I really lose my temper."

Siege left although grudgingly and Wraith turned to Charyus even though the room remained dark.

"And what is this spell you're looking for?", he asked.

Charyus sighed clearing his anger away and the room returned to normal.

"A spell that will make any fight turn in our favor."

/

"In other news, the strange worm invasion seems to have been halted for now thanks to our hometown heroes: the Mighty Ducks!"

The ducks had gathered to watch the news channel and noticed their exploits with the worms.

"With the victory at the Stanley Cup, fans are wondering one thing: what are the ducks going to do til next season? Local officer Klegghorn comments that the worms are from another dimension as he has since the other strange encounters over these past months. Has Anaheim become the new Area 51? More on the story when we come back."

Wildwing turned the channel off and the ducks got talking.

"Well at least we're not being questioned about anymore.", Mallory said calmly.

"In fact they're considering us heroes.", Duke added.

"Peace is restored and all will benefit.", Grin said sagely.

Canard didn't look too thrilled.

"Those worms had some kind of aura cause our enchantium magic was canceled out. Charyus must have some new magic."

The ducks cheerful moods quickly dampened into concern.

"Well, it is only temporary isn't it?", Phil asked, "We can prevent it can't we?"

Canard shook his head.

"That's the one spell that can't be countered."

Nosedive grew upset.

"So now our enemy has some super spell that can cancel ours? Why would he use something that can turn on him and-"

"Hold it.", Wildwing said cutting Nosedive off, "If that spell cancels magic, won't it bite the hand that casts it?"

Canard's face brightened as did the other ducks.

"Nosedive, you always did come up with the solution even though by accident."

Nosedive shrugged.

"Aw shucks, just part of who I am."

Wildwing agreed silently.

"So if our enemy has something we can use against them, why don't we take one?", Duke asked.

"When the time is right.", Wildwing assured him, "But when they try and use it, we'll be ready for them. Especially since we have three new ducks in the wings."

"Ain't that the truth.", Thrash and Mookie said in unification.

Phil smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm more skilled with a pen, but I'm willing to give it a shot."


	27. Young Troubles

Phil ran his fingers over his planner in deep thought.

"Okay, I can book the guys for that photo shoot down at the new unveiling of that new..oh what was it? Oh yeah, that sports magazine. If we do lunch we can get that merchandise up and running and after I explain that Thrash, Mookie and I are getting into this new "Duck-mania", the public will be paying top dime."

Phil was in his office at the time and there came a knock.

"Come in."

Thrash and Mookie came in wearing headsets and carrying papers.

"Okay Phil, Mook and I organized your charts, ordered that veggie salad from the deli and cleaned up the joint. Can we take five?", Thrash asked.

"Yeah.", Mookie agreed, "We promised Dive we'd take him to his first outdoor concert later tonight after that charity game you booked tonight."

Phil didn't look too sure.

"Hey, Nosedive is an essential part of my Hockey team. If he's going out, I want to be the first to know."

Thrash and Mookie put their papers on Phil's desk after they came over.

"Phil, you've been working us all day.", Mookie said sounding a slight bit annoyed, "We said we'd come over and help you organize your stuff. Not set ourselves up as your personal secretaries."

Thrash nodded.

"Yeah, this is so bogus."

A clock rang and the two ducks removed their headsets looking much relieved that the burden was off their shoulders.

"Well, that's the sound of our shift being over.", Mookie said cheerfully, "Come on Thrash, let's grab Dive and hit the arcade."

Thrash smiled.

"You read my mind."

As they left, Phil slumped into his chair and ran his fingers through his bluish gray feathers as he got back to his planner.

"Note to self: always remember when to check the times your hired help works.", he wrote as a way of reminding himself.

/

Charyus slurped on the meat on his ribs deep in thought.

"Okay, so the component that I need is still out of reach, but not for long.", he muttered, "I have been throwing everything I have and still those ducks best me."

Chameleon looked his way and looked upset.

"Well it's not like we can go back in time to prevent the ducks from following us."

Charyus looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, maybe we can. Or at least make the ducks go back in time.", he said smiling.

Wraith warped in not far off and looked interested.

"And I don't suppose you know what this way is?"

Charyus looked insulted.

"Of course I know. I just need someone to obtain the stuff I need to make it."

Wraith and Chameleon both looked confused.

"Like a fountain of youth or something?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"Actually, it's an enchantium crystal that fell into this dimension eons ago and was lost to the mists of time. It's effects are temporary, but it might give us the edge we need to swing the odds in our favor."

"Dragaunus isn't going to like that.", Chameleon said, "He told you to just make those Anti-magic crystals so he can incorporate them into weapons."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't need to know. I won't tell if neither of you do."

Wraith and Chameleon looked at each other and shrugged. What did they have to lose?

"So where do we start looking?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus scribbled something in the air and what he wrote appeared on a piece of parchment that materialized as well and it rolled itself up and Wraith retrieved it.

"It's on the northern side of the Amazonian swamp.", Charyus said calmly, "You can't miss it."

/

Canard wiped his brow as he set the weights he was lifting on the rack.

"Whew, I really let myself go.", he muttered, "A member of the Puckworld special forces can't let fitness slide."

He then dropped and started on his push ups. He kept going til his breath ran out and he took a swing from his water bottle.

"Fifty that time.", he huffed, "Hockey season may be out, but I still need to keep my regime on track."

He then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Wildwing came in followed by Duke.

"Hey Canard, we got wind of teleporter energy in the Amazon. Tanya and Grin are going to hang back. You up for a trip?"

Canard smiled.

"I'm always ready."

As they filed to the Aerowing, Canard noticed something.

"Hey, where's Dive?"

"He went off with the new ducks.", Duke answered, "They're just hanging at the arcade and they'll be back before long."

Mallory watched the radar and after a couple minutes, the Aerowing flew out of the Pond and was heading south.

"So what does Dragaunus want in a rainforest?", she asked.

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think he's looking for anything there, but I have a good idea who is."

Wildwing looked a little unsure.

"So Charyus may find some new magic there?"

Canard shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but since Aura is felt by me, I'll let you know if it is."

Since the Aerowing flew so fast, they were seeing the Amazon rainforest after just a few minutes.

"Okay, we'll have to land outside the environment and travel on foot.", Wildwing stated as he did a quick scan with the mask, "We'll go in a few miles in."

"And what about the ground?", Mallory asked, "How are we going to get a drop on those lizards if there's brush everywhere?"

Canard smiled.

"We fly of course."

That was all Wildwing had to hear as he landed the Aerowing.

/

Wraith and Chameleon observed the spring as it flowed and rippled under the large array of tangled tree roots.

"Is this the spring?", Chameleon asked.

Wraith checked the parchment Charyus had given them and then his eyes narrowed.

"Yep, this is the one. Now stand back Chameleon, this requires concentration."

Chameleon did so and Wraith extended his had towards the spring. Almost immediately a stream of water rose up and flowed into a large jar that he had placed on the ground. When the jar was filled, Chameleon closed the lid and Wraith retraced his hand only to raise his head to the air.

"Oh good, company."

"Then let's use that crystal in that spring.", Chameleon suggested.

Wraith's eyes narrowed.

"No, I got a better idea."

He then snapped his fingers and started chanting. Soon large drops of water formed and floated around the spring. Wraith continued to chant and the water globes started to spin around the two saurians. Chameleon got a little worried, but Wraith smiled especially when he noticed four flying ducks coming in.

"I hope my order of waterlogged duck is extra soggy."

With a flick of his wrist, the water globes then collided forming a huge splash that not only knocked the ducks out of the air, but made them completely soaked.

"And this is where we beat it.", Chameleon said getting more calm.

And in a flash of light, Chameleon, Wraith and their jar vanished away.

/

Back at the Pond, Nosedive came in with Thrash and Mookie following.

"Now that is how you grab front row seats to a midnight concert.", Nosedive said proudly.

Mookie raised an eyebrow.

"You promised the girl vendor she would have tickets to your game tonight free of charge and front row I might add."

Nosedive shrugged.

"Hey, she does me a solid, I do her a solid."

Tanya and Grin walked in and couldn't help but notice.

"Nosedive, Wildwing won't let you stay up past midnight."

Grin nodded.

"To achieve a peaceful night's sleep is to achieve complete serenity with your awakening the following morning."

The door on the other side opened and Canard came in looking pretty frazzled.

"Whoa, what happened to you?", Thrash asked in awe.

They then noticed Canard was pulling a wagon with three ducklings giggling and Canard had only gotten a few feet when he sniffed the air and flinched and paused as one of the ducklings holding the Mask of DuCaine started bawling. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, he shrunk and in his place was another duckling bawling as well.

"Okay, what happened?", Mookie asked getting a little upset.

Tanya came over and helped the ducklings back into the wagon and wheeled them over and did a scan with her omnitool.

"Whoa, the guys somehow aged backwards."

Grin took one of the ducklings that had an eye patch on who then tried to hold his saber only to drop it and start crying.

Nosedive covered his ears as Thrash hand Mookie came forward and took the ducklings to a table nearby.

"Hey Tanya, you got diapers or something?", Thrash asked, "As well as powder and wipes? I think someone went to the bathroom."

Grin came back with his and Tanya went to get the stuff Thrash asked of her. The moment she got back, Phil was coming in.

"Okay, I just booked us for-", he paused when he noticed the ducklings and flipped out, "What the heck happened to my team?!"

The ducklings all started bawling as Thrash and Mookie started changing them.

/

A while later, the ducks were completely overworked.

"I can't believe that four of our ducks turned into babies.", Thrash said as he got the bottles filled.

Tanya had done more research and came back with the results.

"Somehow, the guys have been turned into babies, but fortunately it's temporary. They should be back to normal tomorrow morning."

Nosedive's eyes snapped open wide.

"So I can't go to that concert tonight?"

Thrash and Mookie slumped.

"Well, that's bogus."

Phil was even more upset.

"I can't believe it! The opposing team had a delay and the charity game is posted for tomorrow night! You know how much this going to cost to reschedule?!"

He took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm down. Grin was rocking Duke and Mallory in opposite cradles since they tended to not get along when they were together. Thrash was feeding Canard his bottle and Nosedive was holding Wildwing who was clutching the mask and wouldn't let anyone take it without crying. After they had gotten the babies to bed, Nosedive yawned loudly and tried to brush his frazzled hair.

"Now I know how my mother felt when she was raising Wing and me."

He was just about to head out when the sound of crying got him to stop cold.

"Oh, not again.", he grumbled.

He returned only to see Wildwing out of bed looking at him with teary big eyes obviously not wanting Nosedive to go. Nosedive sighed and a few minutes later, he had Wildwing sleeping alongside him on his bed with Morpha at the foot.

"At least that concert was postponed.", he muttered, "Cause I'm bushed. Who knew caring for a baby was so hard?"

He had just closed his eyes when he felt something wet smack his face hard. He turned to see Wildwing still awake and teary eyed. Nosedive rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He got a rocking chair and after a couple minutes of rocking, Wildwing's eyes slowly closed and he was asleep. Carefully, Nosedive made his way back to bed and was asleep himself before his head hit the pillow.

/

Charyus eyed the contents of the jar with greed and inspiration.

"I trust that test run you predicted went well.", Wraith said with a raised eyebrow.

Chrayus' smile didn't let up.

"Although unintentional, it proved to have worked. And since I have a good enough sample, I can-"

"Do what?"

Charyus, Wraith and Chameleon turned to see Dragaunus come in looking pretty mad and curious. He then noticed the jar of water and his expression darkened.

"You spent a whole day to get a jar of water?", he asked harshly.

Charyus didn't look phased.

"Think of it as a temporary set back on our enemies.", Charyus answered completely ignoring the fact that Dragaunus' nostrils were smoking, "If some give us grief, a simple splash and-"

Dragaunus was clearly not in the mood for details.

"I don't have time for water play.", he grouched, "Now that I possess those Anti-Magic crystals, this water is no use to me."

He turned to leave, and the moment he did, Charyus waved a claw in the air and a globe of water lifted from the jar and hit the saurian lord in the back. Dragaunus froze and then turned around fast looking even angrier than before.

"Alright, who did that?!", he roared.

Wraith and Chameleon both pointed at Charyus, but unfortunately for Dragaunus, before he could officially do anything, he shrank and in the bundle of armor and silks was a baby saurian wailing. Charyus looked pleased.

"Think of this as a demonstration.", Charyus stated as he walked over and Dragaunus hovered close to him.

Charyus then waved his claw and a diaper formed on the infant. Wally came in and couldn't help but notice.

"What happened in here?", he asked as he wiped his dirty hands on a towel.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"I just gave our lord a little time out."

/

Thrash and Mookie were up early and were not looking so good.

"I can't believe we spent most of last night caring for the other ducks.", Thrash said as he buttered his toast.

Mookie nodded.

"You think we should tell Dive?"

Thrash froze.

"We can't.", he said plainly, "Remember that weird Labrador's words? We can't reveal we made a deal to remain ducks or you, Phil and me return to normal and we forget we ever made it."

Mookie didn't look so sure to keep it secret.

"Thrash, what's more important: us lying to our friends about our state and hurting them when they find out or us being true and accepting who we really are?"

Thrash sighed. He knew Mookie had a point, but he had gotten used to his duck form that he didn't want to let it go.

"Regretting the deal are we?"

Thrash and Mookie turned to see that very Laborador materialize nearby.

"How did you get in here without setting off the alarm?", Mookie asked.

"I have my ways.", the lab answered, "Now I couldn't help but notice that you're at odds cause you don't feel like you're being you?"

Thrash and Mookie were surprised.

"You knew?", Thrash asked.

The lab smiled.

"I always know. As well as know that you feel bad about this cause you've helped the ducks in the past even without your new skills. Am I wrong?"

Thrash and Mookie nodded.

"We don't know how Dive will react if we tell him."

The lab didn't look worried.

"You and him are best buds. He'll understand it either way."

At that moment, the lab vanished away leaving Thrash and Mookie facing each other.

"We tell him?", Thrash asked.

Mookie nodded. Ducks or not, they were there for Dive and they were going to prove it.


	28. The New Vibe

Wildwing felt the water running down his back and was clearly enjoying it. The spell the water had wore off and he was himself again. Duke, Mallory and Canard were also there and getting showered also though they were each in separate stalls. After they had each turned off the water and arranged bath towels to keep themselves from being exposed(if you know what I mean), they started getting dressed.

"I can't believe Dive actually took care of us when the spell was on us.", Duke said as he adjusted his shirt.

Canard was putting on his jeans and looked concerned.

"I'm just happy the spell didn't take effect on me til we got back to base otherwise we'd have crashed and died on the way back."

Mallory had finished dressing and was clearly looking pretty peeved.

"Now Charyus knows of a magic spring where the water makes people age backwards. I say we find Charyus and end this fight once and for all."

Wildwing held his hand up.

"I know you're upset Mal, but we can't go charging in like that."

Canard nodded as he pulled his shirt on.

"Wing's right. We'll get an opportunity in time. But for now, we have to get our act together."

Mallory tried to calm down. She knew what her teammates said was true, but she was still feeling pretty mad that Charyus wasn't close to being defeated. They filed out to find the other ducks passed out on the couch all in deep sleep.

"Guess babysitting really wasn't there thing.", Duke said smiling.

Thrash and Mookie were fixing breakfast, but Canard noticed they seemed a little down. Their aura reading was dark and Canard could feel the tension going on in their minds, then again this was normal for an aura reader like himself to feel the aura of others so well. He took Thrash and Mookie aside so they could talk while the others picked up where they had left off.

"Okay, what's going on you two?", Canard asked.

Thrash sighed.

"Mook and I were about to change back and before we did, this weird being showed up in our shop and offered us to make the change permanent."

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"So the spell you two and Phil were under was temporary?"

Mookie nodded.

"We didn't want to change back so we promised we wouldn't tell any of you about it, but we feel guilty about it"

At that moment, a light went around the two, but then faded. Thrash and Mookie were stunned.

"That's odd. Why didn't we change back?", Thrash asked.

Canard turned to Nosedive still asleep. He had a good theory.

"Let's ask Dive when he wakes up.", Canard answered, "I bet he knows."

/

A while later, everyone had finished breakfast with the late sleepers finishing last. Nosedive noticed that Thrash and Mookie seemed a little unsure.

"What's up?", he asked.

Thrash and Mookie looked at each other and nodded before turning back to Nosedive.

"Dive, we made a pact with a dimensional entity to stay ducks, but we couldn't tell anyone about the deal.", Thrash explained.

"We told Canard a little while ago.", Mookie put in, "We were supposed to change back, but for some reason we didn't and we don't know why."

Nosedive smiled.

"Hey, this is how I always saw you dudes and Phil."

Thrash and Mookie seemed relieved that they didn't have to feel bad about Nosedive's feelings being hurt by their decision.

"What do we tell Phil?", Thrash asked.

"Tell me what?"

They turned to see Phil stride in with his planner.

"I've already got us booked for that charity game tonight and everything seems back to normal."

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie were surprised that Phil was accepting his new form and as they made their way over to the others, Wildwing and Canard were in conversation that was wrapping up.

"So it looks like we got three more ducks in the field.", Canard answered.

"I think Mook and I are better off leaving the whole 'in the field' thing to you.", Thrash told him, "Besides, we were pretty helpful before we got our new forms."

"And I'm better off managing than fighting if you don't mind.", Phil added.

Wildwing smiled.

"Okay, but since you two are ducks, we need a last name for you.", he said mentioning to Thrash and Mookie, "By the way, what is your last name?"

"I don't know if they ever got last names.", Nosedive answered(breaking the fourth wall again), "They've been around since our last season and they still don't have a last name."

Thrash and Mookie looked thoughtful.

"How bout Stormfeather?", Mookie suggested, "Thrash has that stormy gray tone in his feathers and I've got the gray in my eyes."

Wildwing nodded in approval as the others did too.

"Sounds right to me.", Nosedive said, "And it's got a good ring to it."

/

Professor Cerebellum tapped several keys on his dashboard as the assembly line cranked out more octopus like robots. Dr. Droid's head was planted next to the dashboard and looking pretty mad.

"And how is this batch different from the last one?", he asked harshly.

Cerebellum ignored him and then put a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Hey, I'm talking to you.", Dr. Droid said harsher this time.

"Don't rush genius.", Cerebellum answered without turning to him, "If I learned one thing from being the greatest intergalactic genius, it is that everything has a solution."

Some of the finished drones levitated using anti-gravity technology and the ends of the tentacles shifted into blasters, saw blades, flamethrower nozzles, and then back again. Cerebellum looked impressed, but Droid did not.

"We'll never be able to beat those feathered bacteria with this.", Droid said firmly.

"Not by itself my associate.", Cerebellum said with a sly grin.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crystal that was like the Change spell Charyus had used before along with a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Didn't you make a shrink ray once?", he asked Droid.

"Why are you asking me this question?", Droid responded.

"Just answer it.", Cerebellum said calmly.

Droid sighed.

"I did once, but those bacteria found a way to reverse it."

Cerebellum didn't look phased. He then pulled out another crystal that looked dull and little lights were dancing inside it.

"Well, we may have under estimated our feathered foes, a powerful ally of ours has provided a way to neutralize them for a short time though it will be beneficial on our part."

He pressed a button and a slot in the dashboard opened and he inserted both crystals into it. A moment later, the eyes of the drones were being modified and Cerebellum looked thrilled.

"I can hardly wait to test these in the field, but then again, time waits for nobody."

He pressed another button on the dashboard and the microphone broadcasted his voice all over the room.

"Go forth my mechanical minions!"

/

Charyus paced deep in thought.

"Okay, so most of my forces have met disaster, but original goal still in motion."

He observed Anaheim through his enchanted bauble and observed what was going on.

"Well, I just hope this batch of mechanical mayhem can deliver some results unlike the last several tries. What to do about my multiple duck formed conundrum?"

As if to answer him, he felt a presence and he turned to see Chroma materialize nearby.

"Um, did I arrive too late to volunteer?", Charyus heard inside his head clearly Chroma talking, "I've always been up for a second try. Please?"

Charyus sighed.

"Eh, what do I have to lose?", he muttered to himself before turning to Chroma, "Okay, there's this entity on a planet I need roughly mind you, a chunk of his core."

Chroma smiled(if he could seeing as he didn't have a mouth).

"Anything you say boss. By the way, how big of a piece did you have in mind?"

Charyus smiled back as he handed over a portal crystal.

"Hey, employee's choice. Surprise me."

Chroma took the crystal and faded away and Charyus turned back to his bauble to see the ducks were in combat with Cerebellum's robots clearly with their magic disabled, but still the ducks proved quite formidable.

"Nice move in distracting gentlemen.", Charyus purred as he observed further, "As most competitive conquerors learn: the best way to take down an enemy is to establish false results as in turn when your move is finally played, they get taken by surprise and the advantage swings in your favor as they become distraught and confused as to how they fell so far when they should be be near the top."

The bauble then showed Cerebellum and Droid retreating clearly demonstrating that the ducks had prevailed again, but Charyus wasn't phased.

"When Chroma gets back with that component, those waterfowl won't know what hit them.", he chuckled darkly to himself as his bauble now showed the Migrator driving towards the Pond, "Enjoy your hallow victory my old enemy, cause soon, it will all be lost to you and I will prevail where Dragaunus couldn't."

/

Thrash wiped the last greasy spot off Wildwing's armor with his cloth rag before wringing it out again.

"Those drones really messed up your fashion.", Thrash said as he emptied the contents of his bucket(where he had wrung his wipe cloth) into a barrel where Tanya instructed him to, "What kind of robots did that robotic nut case use this time?"

"The usual Octo-drones.", Nosedive answered as Mookie had finished cleaning him from his greasy situation, "Man this is going to stain my clothes for a week."

"Hey, it's all part of the job.", Duke stated as he had removed his dirty shirt, but left his pants on as they were clean and started collecting the rest of the laundry, "Hey mind giving a fellow duck a hand?"

Mallory and Grin helped out and when that was over, everyone changed into cleaner clothes, but as they got near Wildwing and Nosedive's room, a pungent odor caught their nostrils causing them to flinch.

"Ugh!", Canard cringed, "What is that smell?!"

Wildwing opened the door and everyone looked to see a very large pile of dirty laundry around a hamper that certainly looked like it had seen better days. Wildwing turned to Nosedive still holding his nostrils, but looking concerned.

"When was the last time you did any laundry baby bro?"

Nosedive shrugged smiling sheepishly. Mallory frowned.

"I better hope Tanya has some bio hazardous material handling equipment on hand otherwise I'm really going to let this kid get it."

Tanya came over with several gas masks and gloves along with sanitization bags and air freshener. Thrash and Mookie had gathered most of the laundry and were heading to the washer when Nosedive caught up to them though staggering under a couple very full looking trash bags. Thrash and Mookie smiled and rolled their eyes up at the ceiling before looking towards Nosedive.

"Need a hand?", Mookie asked.

And Nosedive collapsed under his laundry.

"We'll take that as a yes.", Thrash said as he clutched one of the bags while Mookie helped keep his own load steady.

/

Charyus waved his hand and his bauble vanished away.

"Okay, so the metal drones flamed out. Still all great minds suffer drawbacks to make their mark in history."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Charyus turned to see Dragaunus looking as irritated as usual with his nostrils smoking clearly showing he was angry.

"I'm starting to lose patience with you Charyus. You have had days to find and make new enchantium magic, and you're delivering failure."

Charyus held his nerve. He had gotten used to Dragaunus' behavior and was not phased at the least.

"I provide what you ask my lord. Am I the one who's not measuring up to his potential?"

That only seemed to make Dragaunus even angrier.

"At least I still produce the gateway generator and I say we finally pull in a real problem for those miserable mallards."

Charyus didn't share the enthusiasm.

"I told you that you're setting yourself up for failure and you chose to ignore me. I sent for an errand and if I know my employee, he'll be coming in very soon."

Dragaunus calmed down a little, but not very. He had just turned around and started to walk away.

"If only I could find someone who can-"

He paused and then turned to Charyus smiling.

"Charyus, how good are you at brain control?"

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"And you're asking me this why?"

Dragaunus then reached over and pulled out his DNA-Accelerator.

"I once had a powerful human in my arsenal, but I couldn't risk letting him keep his abilities so I removed them in case he turned."

Charyus then frowned.

"Keep talking."

Dragaunus took a breath.

"He even managed to create a material that could slowly drain those duck's energy away."

Charyus' expression brightened slightly.

"Hmm, I think I can work with this. How soon can you have this human here?"

Dragaunus' smile broadened.

"Chameleon!",he called out.

/

Wildwing tensed as he observed the team playing. The charity game had gotten underway and they had their work cut out. Phil was in his usual position while Thrash and Mookie were helping spread cheer in the stands.

"And Canard steals the puck and makes his way to the goal. With only thirty seconds left on the clock, can the ducks prevail?"

Canard was about to shoot when another player managed to steal from him, but Duke wasn't going to let that get away. Just as he stole it back, he passed it to Nosedive.

"Heads up Mal!", he called out.

He passed to Mallory who had an opening and the stands began the countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight."

Mallory shot and scored bringing the duck's score ahead by one. It looked as if it was a clear win, but then Wildwing and Canard noticed the puck was shot from one of the other players and it raced across the ice like lightning.

"I got to block this.", Wildwing thought to himself.

"Try if you'd like."

Wildwing paused. Who said that? He didn't have time to question though cause the puck had now reached him and paused as if waiting.

"Three...two...one."

The puck fired itself, but Wildwing barely managed to deflect it.

"Nice shot."

The buzzer rang signaling the game was over. After hitting the showers, Wildwing couldn't get what just happened out of his mind. Canard must have sensed it being the aura reader that he was.

"Wing, I know what happened out there."

"I'm just happy we didn't tie that game.", Nosedive added.

Wildwing was still looking concerned.

"That puck was enchanted, and I heard someone, but I don't know who."

"Don't worry about it.", Duke assured him, "We won that game and you deflected that puck before it scored. We'll find out what cause it."

Wildwing tried to calm down. Duke was right and he was making trouble where he shouldn't.

"Nice pass out there ducks.", he said cheering himself up.

At that moment, Morpha came into the room from the elevator looking pretty eager. Before any of the ducks reacted, Morpha had tackled Nosedive to the ground and was covering his face with wet slobbery kisses as Nosedive and the ducks laughed out loud.

"A little help please?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall again), "We can't end an episode with me getting pinned by our dog."

Wildwing had calmed down a bit enough to do so and Grin helped.

"So an experience with magic happened.", he thought to himself, "Duke and Canard are both right. We need to take this calmly."

After everyone changed, they were all in the elevator and heading down.


	29. Mondo Man Returns pt1

"Why are we fighting in the pool?", Wildwing asked.

The ducks had met up in the base's pool area where Canard had asked them to. Wildwing had come in with the others and noticed Canard was already there wearing swim trunks and a towel over his shoulder.

"Underwater fighting of course.", he said very pleasant, "We can't always fight on land and in the air you know."

Nosedive didn't look so sure.

"You mean, get in the water?", he asked nervously.

Canard noticed this as well as a few others.

"What's wrong kid?", Duke asked, "Afraid of taking a dip?"

Nosedive tried not to look under pressure.

"I'm not a very good swimmer."

Canard's smile didn't fade.

"Well consider this your first swim lesson then. Okay, everyone get changed and meet back here. We'll begin when you do."

After a couple minutes, Wildwing, Duke and Grin came out wearing trunks while Mallory and Tanya sported swimsuits. Wildwing then turned and noticed Nosedive still behind.

"Okay baby bro, what's the hold up?"

"I feel silly.", Nosedive answered, "I'm not coming out."

"Oh come on.", Canard told him, "Don't be such a baby."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming out.", Nosedive answered, "Just don't laugh."

Nosedive came out wearing trunks only his were pink with blue flowers patterned around it while the others' were plain black. Canard noticed this and was fine in keeping his posture, but unfortunately he was the only one as the other ducks laughed out loud. It lasted for a bit and then Canard jumped in the pool with a splash.

"Alright Nosedive, here's lesson one: getting in the water."

Nosedive really didn't look like he wanted to, but then he slipped and fell right in( I have no idea how that happened) and he was soon splashing around frantically. Wildwing jumped in beside him and held his arm out.

"Dive, stand up.", he said smiling.

Nosedive looked to see the water only came up to Wildwing and Canard's waistlines.

"Oh.", he said looking totally embarrassed.

Canard didn't look phased.

"Well, lesson one is complete. Now you two can demonstrate the beginner's float and we'll go to underwater fighting."

/

Charyus stirred the contents of his cauldron as it frothed and boiled fiercely.

"It won't be long now.", he muttered to himself, "Chroma should be getting that piece I asked of him by now."

Charyus paused for a minute and then opened a flask of clear water.

"Fortunately I still have that enchanted jar of water from my special spring.", he stated as he poured a portion of it into the cauldron, "And for precautionary measures, I took the liberty of placing a special distortion spell around it so no matter how close anyone gets, they can't find it unless I will it."

He recapped the jar and it magically floated over to the shelf that was lined with all kinds of weird ingredients as Charyus went over what he put in.

"Hmm, let's see here. Eyebrow of cat, boney tail of dead rat, fingernails of leper, water of youth, and flesh of frostbitten children. Add the venom of a black mamba, the tentacle of octopus, and the teeth of wolf. All that's needed now is a test subject and Chameleon will be fetching it at this very moment."

He was interrupted by a zapping sound and Charyus quickly deducted that Dragaunus had already found that human he mentioned. After extracting the crystal that had formed in the cauldron and placing it on a stand to cool, he grabbed his staff and headed in the direction of the sound. Sure enough there was Dragaunus and Chameleon in front of a monitor that showed what some would call a superhero, but Charyus didn't show interest at all.

"Am I to believe that this is the one you spoke of?", he asked with disgust lingering in his words.

"Alvin may be egotistic, but he does possess the knowledge of how to make that Ducktonite he used last time."

Charyus raised an eyebrow. That was one element that didn't cross his mind, then again if it would tip the scales in his favor, he would go for it.

"When do I meet him?"

"Immediately."

Charyus turned to see the person on the screen standing beside him.

"I understand you can make my powers permanent.", Alvin said proudly.

Charyus' expression darkened. He could obviously sense the weakling underneath the buff body and empowered abilities. Still, what did he have to lose?

/

Nosedive's mood hadn't lifted and Wildwing felt a little guilty about what happened back in the pool.

"Hey Dive, there's no need to feel so bad."

Nosedive didn't look his way, but Wildwing knew he had his attention.

"I'm just saying that I'm sorry I made fun of you and your trunks. I shouldn't have taken your feelings for grant and it was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Nosedive looked his way smiling.

"Apology accepted."

Canard noticed this as he was reattaching his com and it took him back to a time in Dimensional Limbo when he met two alien sisters who were there for each other like Wildwing and Nosedive were. The hard times he tried to forget, but the lessons he learned remained. At that moment, Drake 1 sounded the alarm and the ducks regrouped in the Rec Room.

"What's the sitch?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya was at the monitor and typed in the dashboard.

"We're getting a very powerful reading and we even have a visual."

The screen flashed on and revealed a surveillance footage of what looked like a superhero flying past.

"Oh great.", Mallory groaned, "It's not Alvin Yasbeck again is it?"

Canard looked confused.

"Isn't that the guy you said was given superpowers by Dragaunus and used some kind of material that almost killed you one time ago?"

Wildwing nodded.

"Yep, the very one."

"And it looks like he's back for a rematch.", Nosedive added.

Grin shook his head solemnly.

"He's given himself over to his inner conflict and until he sees the truth he'll never know peace."

Canard smiled.

"I agree. I've face enemies like this in Limbo even though I didn't want to."

"Let's move out ducks.", Wildwing said with determination, "But be careful, he could still have that Ducktonite with him which could spell trouble for us."

As the ducks filed into the Migrator, Canard got into the copilot's seat with Wildwing taking the driver's.

"Punch it Nosedive."

"Roger that.", Nosedive answered as he floored the ignition.

/

Thrash was setting up the new batch of comics when he pulled out the latest "Zoltar" issue.

"Man, I can't believe we got a mint condition first edition of issue 34.", he told Mookie all excited, "Man, Dive is going to love this."

Mookie smiled as she came down from the shelf she was on and put the feather duster she was using on a hook on the wall.

"I'm sure he will.", she answered, "Hey, did you hear the news?"

They turned to a television they had installed so their customers could see the latest newscast.

"In related news, the one time hero Mondo Man is seen flying around the streets of Anaheim this morning after the disappearance of Alvin Yasbeck late last night."

Thrash and Mookie both looked alarmed. Thrash got out the communicator that Nosedive had given them and pressed it. Nosedive's face came on the small screen.

"Hey dudes, what's up?"

"You see the news Dive?", Mookie asked him.

Nosedive nodded.

"We know. You guys still have Morpha?"

Mookie turned to see Morpha shift from the feather duster she asked him to take the form of and it trotted over to her side.

"Yep.", she said, "He's still here and he was a big help in cleaning up our store. We'll keep you posted in case Alvin does anything."

As Thrash hung up, Mookie noticed Morpha had turned black and tan which ment it was worried and she stroked it's back.

"Don't worry little dude.", she assured him, "I'm sure Nosedive and the ducks are going to be fine."

At that moment, the ground rumbled and Thrash and Mookie went outside with Morpha following only to be met with a large crater opening up on the street with hot molten lava flowing from it. Pedestrians fled and some had gotten hit by the flaming bits of earth. Thrash and Mookie leaped in to help and with Morpha helping managed to get the pedestrians to safety only to see a colossal flaming beetle rise up from the crater waving it's massive horned head. Thrash then noticed Morpha had gotten more withered than normal so he quickly administered a drink from his water bottle which stabilized it allowing Mookie and him to get him to safety. They had just gotten to safety when something caught their ears.

"There's no need to fear. Mondo Man is here!"

/

Dragaunus and Charyus observed their "hero" in Charyus' enchanted bauble with Charyus' expression getting sour.

"Don't be surprised if my way of getting rid of the ducks outranks yours.", Dragaunus said smugly.

Charyus' expression darkened further.

"This rigged fight better not fail to display him as a better hero than what we're already dealing with. Luckily for you my mind control spell is so good it's victim acts like they're not under a spell at all."

As they watched Mondo Man pound the beetle into submission, Charyus waved his hand and the beetle vanished with the lava.

"I must say my lord, if he truly has given himself up to his evil nature, than he could be-"

"He'll stay human.", Dragaunus said firmly, "I may have been willing to let Dr. Pretorius go through that change you bestowed, but this one I decide."

Charyus' expression didn't change.

"As you wish my lord."

The two lords continued watching and Dragaunus was clearly enjoying this, but Charyus had other ideas.

"I knew he was egotistic when I first met him, and clearly he demonstrates that when desperate people are offered opportunity, they will not hesitate to accept whatever deal is presented to them. Still, once I extract that formula for his special material, I will be able to turn the tide in my favor."

Dragaunus had moved away to his control panel and had made a call.

"You did well Mondo Man, return to base at once and await further orders."

Charyus noticed a pause and then Mondo Man answered.

"Just as soon as I clean up the rest of the city. Mondo Man away!"

Charyus felt Dragaunus' temper flaring and then it died away.

"Feeling like you made an error?", Charyus asked.

"I will be putting my plan into motion once Chameleon and Pretorius finish making that ducktonite."

A loud bang came from the chambers down the hall and Charyus could tell that the two saurians Dragaunus had assigned were not getting anywhere. Clearly Alvin was the only one who knew how to make the stuff which ment they had to wait til he came back. And then Charyus had an idea.

"Play all you like mortal.", he purred as he observed Mondo Man in his bauble, "You'll soon come to realize that with great power comes great restraints."

Then he noticed the Migrator pulling up and Mondo Man engaging.

"Well well. Now he gets to prove he can handle the magic I gave to him. That is of course if he doesn't bungle it like he would normally."

The fight lasted a while and Charyus noticed something that made him smile: Canard had been hit by the special spell he had Alvin use which made the ducks retreat for now.

/

Back at the Pond, Tanya did a body scan as Canard flinched and clutched his side which was bleeding slightly. Mallory came over and helped put pressure on the injury while the others watched on.

"How is he?", Wildwing asked.

Tanya looked solemn.

"I don't know. Alvin must have used some kind of venom and it's causing Canard to go in and out of shock."

Wildwing grew worried, but at the same time he was more than a little bit angry.

"Alvin got his superpowers from Dragaunus, but where did he get all those magical spells he had?"

"From me."

The ducks turned to see Charyus' image hover near a wall.

"I needed a little field testing."

Canard had managed to hold off his condition to give Charyus a cold glare.

"Now you're using common criminals to do your dirty work?", he asked.

"Anything to get an idea on how you work.", Charyus answered still smiling.

"Are you just scared to face us yourself you coward?", Mallory asked coldly.

Duke gripped his saber and looked just as determined.

"Yeah, you're always hiding behind other people. Why don't you face us and we'll see how tough you really are."

Charyus didn't look phased.

"If I was you, I'd be more concerned about your comrade's condition. He's running out of time and I'm even tempted to give you a hint on how to cure him."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"Forget it Snow Scales.", Nosedive said gripping his Puck Blaster, "You're just setting up an ambush so that Wing will hand the mask over to you."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Am I? Here's a little information: there exists an ancient flower on Earth that can neutralize the poison Canard has been injected with, but it can only be found where no man would ever wonder."

Wildwing wasn't buying this.

"How do I know you're not lying?", he asked.

"Then don't go.", Charyus answered, "And when Canard's last breath is used, it will curse the very team who failed to save him. Toodles."

Charyus' image vanished and Wildwing sighed.

"Tanya, can you and Mallory stay here and try to keep Canard stable?"

Tanya nodded.

"We'll do what we can. And I have an idea where you might find that flower. I'll communicate over the coms."

Wildwing nodded before coming to Canard's side.

"You okay staying behind?"

Canard smiled before flinching.

"I'll be okay. Promise me you won't give up."

Wildwing smiled back.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find that flower."

/

Dragaunus was not in a good mood.

"You gave them a hint?", he asked Charyus coldly.

Charyus held his nerve.

"As if your little superhero could best them without my help?"

Dragaunus sighed. Wraith and Siege were also there and clearly not impressed.

"My lord, I think we should assault their base while they're gone.", Siege suggested.

Wraith didn't look so sure.

"We've tried that already and if that flower is found, we'll be back to square one."

Charyus smiled.

"I agree Wraith. That's why I'm sending Alvin on a trip to get the flower first."

Dragaunus smiled.

"Yes. Once we have the flower, we can use it as leverage and finally get the mask once and for all."

Charyus gave him a hard look.

"Just don't destroy it."

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"And why is that?", he asked coldly, "You can't use it the way the ducks can."

Charyus didn't let up his expression.

"I have something big in the works and in order to make it work, I need that mask in one piece."

Dragaunus was about to blast Charyus for simply saying that, but then he smiled.

"So be it. But if this fails, you're out of here."

Charyus raised an eyebrow.

"Am I being threatened? Cause if I am, I'll be happy to undo the magic I used to make Alvin your servant."

Dragaunus didn't phase.

"Well played."

To be continued...


	30. Mondo Man Returns pt2

"Are we in the right place?", Nosedive asked, "We're flying into nowhere but open skies and clouds."

Wildwing's expression didn't let up.

"Where no man can ever tread.", he muttered recalling Charyus' tip, "I'm betting the stratosphere is the place."

"Why there?", Duke asked, "Nothing grows up there."

Grin was in his meditative posture and clearly meditating.

"Look not with your eyes and find the place with your mind. Only then will you find the truth."

Wildwing was about to shake that off when the Aerowing brushed something. Wildwing slowed the plane down just in time for a large cloud formation to form in front of them. The moment they entered, the landing gear hit solid ground. They filed out only to step into a thick cloud.

"Watch your step.", Wildwing said and then remembered something, "Get ready to fly."

After he activated his Fly spell, they could all step out in comfort. At that moment, the cloud cleared revealing a massive garden filled with all kinds of ancient looking flowers and plants. The ducks were stunned.

"I had no idea that this place existed.", Nosedive said in awe.

"Clever ducks, you found the hidden garden in a rift in time and space.", Charyus' voice echoed, "Deep inside it's boarders you will find many flowers, but only the flower that reflects one's true self will provide what you seek."

"What if we chose the wrong one?", Duke asked.

Charyus' cackle rang out as it faded leaving the ducks hovering close to the garden.

"We better move.", Wildwing said, "Canard's not getting any better."

They floated above the many plants all taking a different direction as Wildwing called Tanya and Mallory.

"How's Canard?"

"He's holding on.", Mallory reported, "But so far, he's still not recovering fast enough to use his aura to neutralize whatever poison Alvin used on him."

"He can't.", Tanya stated, "The venom is enchanted so only that flower Charyus told us about will cure him. We'll do what we can."

Wildwing hung up and he passed by a flower the size of a french rose when something about it caught his eye: it was showing him in his pedestrian attire. He hovered closer and noticed the center had what looked like a shallow pool of water inside it's petals. Cautiously, he tipped the flower while holding a vial to it allowing the liquid to pour into it until it was full. He then let the flower go back and called the others.

"I got it. Regroup at the Aerowing."

/

Thrash and Mookie got to the Pond with Morpha right on their heels.

"Alvin is out of control.", Thrash said firmly as they got inside, "I knew he was crazy at first, but this takes the cake."

Mookie nodded.

"After what he did to our friends, I would hope Klegghorn would want to put him away for good."

As they made their way around, Phil happened to be nearby and noticed them heading towards the elevator.

"Hey, you can't go down there.", he said as he hustled after them, "I got a sick player down there."

Thrash and Mookie were beyond listening. They had reached the elevator and had gotten in with Morpha and Phil as well before it started going down.

"So why are you two here?", he asked.

"It's Alvin.", Mookie answered, "Thrash and I witnessed him do some savings from inter dimensional creatures, but we think those were set ups."

"So Mondo Man is back?", Phil asked.

"We're not signing him on.", Thrash said firmly, "He's working for the saurians and willingly now."

Phil's face fell.

"Man, why can't I ever get a break?"

By now they had reached the infirmary where Tanya and Mallory were still tending Canard. They came over and a call came in.

"The guys are in trouble.", Tanya stated, "But Canard is in pretty bad condition now."

Thrash and Mookie looked at Canard on the bed. He was looking like he was in pain and his side looked infected and was slowly bleeding between Mallory's fingers. Mookie rushed in with ointments from the medical cabinet while Thrash got extra bandages.

"We'll watch over him.", he told Mallory, "You two need to help the others. They may need your help."

Mallory sighed as she quickly took her hands away and Mookie took her place.

"Keep his head wet and pressure on his wound.", Tanya instructed, "And keep his pulse up."

Morpha had looked at the wound and it's blue color parts turned green as it flinched and looked sick. Phil was looking frantic.

"I can't have a dead player on my hands. You know how much funerals cost?"

Tanya and Mallory gave Canard a last concerned look before heading out. Canard was running out of time and they needed that flower fast.

/

Wildwing swerved right to avoid the molten slabs of earth that the dimensional bats were shooting their way.

"Can you hold still?", Nosedive asked as he had Create out, "I'm trying to write here."

"Sorry.", Wildwing answered, "I'm just trying to keep us alive here."

Duke moved his fingers over his Mirror crystal.

"Mirror, help us evade our foes with Smoke."

He had touched his Smoke crystal as thick clouds covered the Aerowing and another one came out flying in the opposite direction which the bats chased before the smoke dissolved away.

"Aw man.", Nosedive pouted, "I had a great idea for how to swat those flying rats."

He was about to send his spell back when the Aerowing got hit and almost spiraled out of control. They had regained their balance only to see Mondo Man in front of them with Charyus' image beside him.

"How nice. You found the flower in the rift.", Charyus said smiling, "But I have a schedule to keep. Alvin, finish them!"

Alvin reached into a satchel he had on his waist and pulled out a familiar looking egg shaped glowing material that Wildwing and Grin gasped at.

"Um, what's that?", Nosedive asked, And why do I feel so weak?"

"It's the...ducktonite.", Wildwing strained to say, "We got to...get away."

"Don't bet on it.", Charyus answered.

He snapped his fingers and the ducktonite in Alvin's massive hand warped into the Aerowing's cockpit and in arm's reach of the ducks only they were getting weaker by the minute and the Aerowing was falling now. Nosedive managed to scribble something in his spell before the spell vanished away. A loud bang was heard and the ducktonite flew out the open window where it exploded.

"Nice move baby bro.", Wildwing said as he felt his energy return to him.

They didn't have time to celebrate cause Alvin had now had several more ducktonite at the ready.

"Try dodging these.", he said trying to sound tough.

Duke had clearly taken enough and so had Grin.

"This guy needs to chill out.", Duke said firmly.

Fortunately for them, that was when the clouds turned dark and stormy. Alvin tensed only to be zapped by large lightning bolts causing the ducktonite to explode in his face and Charyus looked disappointed.

"Clever ducks. But don't count my hired help out yet."

Alvin then pulled out a crystal that seemed misty and a rainbow of sparkles inside it that spun rapidly then gave off a wave that made the storm clouds clear up. Alvin's form had changed too into a massive darker version with dark flames circling his fists.

"This aught to be interesting.", Charyus said calmly.

/

Thrash held Canard's wrist and he looked at Mookie grimly.

"His pulse is fading."

Canard was looking pale and Mookie kept applying a wet cloth to his head like Tanya instructed her trying to look calm, but she was feeling just as worried. She had seen her share of afflicted people before, but this time she felt like part of her heart was dying. One look at Thrash and she could tell he felt the same way. Morpha was watching all of this and was all black which ment it was scared as well. It wanted to help, but how? It turned and noticed a sponge fall into the bowel of water Mookie was using and it's color turned to back to it's usual blue color. Then an idea came to mind. It trotted over to Canard's side as Thrash washed his hands before applying fresh bandages. It then extended a couple tendrils and placed them both over Canard's injury causing the drake to flinch.

"What are you doing?", Mookie asked it.

Morpha ignored her and it's tendrils then formed into a patch and blood siphoned through one end and exited out the other. A third tendril came out of Morpha's side and hung over a bucket(that was conveniently there) and clear liquid began to flow into it. As Thrash came back and noticed what Morpha was doing, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the dog?"

"I think he's extracting the venom.", Mookie guessed.

Morpha's back shifted into a 'Winner' sign like on a game show followed by loud dinging like she got the right answer. Canard didn't look so dead now, but just barely. They needed that antidote and fast. At that moment a call came in.

"How's Canard?", Wildwing asked over the sound of battle.

"Wing, better hurry!", Thrash told him, "We're losing him here!"

Wildwing looked concerned.

"We managed to get a little busy. We'll try and get back when we can."

Wildwing hung up, but Thrash and Mookie didn't look assured. Morpha was smart, but the bucket was almost filled and it didn't seem to stop. Thrash got a bigger bucket which he switched with the one Morpha was filling and Mookie dumped it into a disposal container Tanya had designed in her spare time.

"Who knew Morpha could act like a life support system?", Mookie asked Thrash.

He smiled back at her.

"It shape shifts, changes color based on it's mood, and it acts like a filter on a life support system. No wonder Dive loves it."

Morpha's blue coloring turned light orange as it continued it's work. Phil came over and after seeing Canard's injury, he fainted.

/

Back in the air, the ducks were certainly having their hands full. Alvin was clearly having the upper hand until the duck's enchantium lit up again signaling that the magic was back on. Charyus was not amused.

"This is what I get for sub contracting.", he muttered, "I bestow an already enhanced being with equally powerful magic and he can't measure up."

He was a good distance away to observe what was going on and note what was going on. Alvin's new form was forming dark shapes and disabling spell was about to activate again only for Nosedive to take aim with his puck blaster.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Tall Dark and Gruesome.", he said before firing and shattering the crystal.

What happened then was a flash of light and Alvin had returned to his original self and plummeted downward as Charyus watched in disappointment.

"Well played ducks, but at least I've got one thing that might count as a prize."

Wildwing turned his way and punched the Aerowing's defenses, but Charyus simply floated off into the distance and kept talking.

"Someone on your team who is dying at this moment."

Charyus vanished away and Wildwing realized who he was talking about.

"Everyone get in!", he called out, "We don't have a moment to lose!"

The ducks hurried inside and Theo watched as the Aerowing propelled to Earth on one page while the other showed Canard with Thrash, Mookie and Morpha trying to keep him alive. The book hovered above his lap as he conjured an hourglass which had most of it's sand on the bottom and the top half's sand was low and falling slowly.

"Will you make it in time?", he asked himself knowing the answer to his own question, "Charyus using another to delay the others from saving a friend from death. Devious, but clever on his part I must admit. But what is this?"

He was looking at the page that showed the Aerowing's cockpit and Nosedive was scribbling something in his Create spell. Wildwing looked worried.

"Dive, hurry up!"

Theo eyed Canard and his heart rate was getting slower. Thew hourglass' sand was almost gone when the two pages he was looking at flashed for a second and became one whole page. The Aerowing was docked and the ducks were dashing into the infirmary. Wildwing tossed Thrash the vial full of liquid from the flower and after Morpha got out of the way, Thrash splashed it on the open wound. Theo watched the hourglass as the last grain of sand was about to fall from the top only for it to pause and the hourglass faded away. Theo eyed the suspense in the other duck's eyes and sighed.

"Well, it seems like they did make it although it was too close for comfort.", he said smiling, "Then again, I know many things about this tale."

/

A while later, Wildwing came to see Canard who was still being watched over by Tanya and Nosedive.

"How is he?", Wildwing asked.

"Well, the venom is neutralized and we managed to get him stable.", Nosedive reported, "But he's still in pretty rough shape from almost dying on us."

Tanya nodded.

"He's going to have to sleep here for the night."

Canard was patched up again, but his injured side looked a lot better than it used to. Wildwing came over and Canard turned his head so that Wildwing could see his eyes.

"Thought you'd lose me again?", he asked weakly.

Wildwing shook his head.

"Not again. Never again."

Canard smiled.

"You did good. Had a few close calls with death before, but this was closest."

Nosedive rolled his eyes.

"You really looked dead when we showed up."

Wildwing shot him a firm look, but that was enough to make the young drake zip the lip(or in his case beak).

"We didn't find Alvin, but I doubt he was let off the hook by Dragaunus."

Canard shook his head.

"First thing to know about Charyus: never make a deal with him no matter how much he tempts you."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know this?", he asked, "Did you make one?"

Canard shook his head.

"I avoided that lizard even though he showed up a couple times. Though I saw some who didn't pull through. Charyus steals their life energy leaving nothing but a skeleton to add to a vast bone yard full of skeletons of the poor souls he tempted and couldn't hold their end of the deal leaving their souls to haunt it for all of eternity."

Nosedive looked pretty rattled.

"That is one sick lizard."

Wildwing put a hand on Canard's.

"Good thing Morpha thought of how to slow your condition down while we dealt with Alvin."

Canard relaxed as Tanya came over.

"We better hit the hay and he should too.", she said mentioning towards Canard, "He's had a near death experience and he needs plenty of time to recover."

Nosedive yawned and Wildwing did too.

"Get some rest buddy.", he told Canard.

Canard nodded and flinched.

"Luckily my aura will be kicking in and I'll make a full recovery by morning. Good night Wing."

Wildwing led Tanya and Nosedive out leaving Canard alone. Canard looked up at the ceiling recalling what went on that day.

"Wing has come a long way since I gave him the mask.", he thought to himself, "But now Charyus has a magic canceling spell that while only briefly will be trouble for us. As much as I would like to go out and hunt that lizard down, I'm in no condition to do so and the enchanted venom Charyus had Alvin use on me has taken it's toll."

He paused as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"So another attempt from the saurians thwarted again. Just wait til I get my strength back and they will soon...be finished."

He couldn't keep himself awake any longer. As soon as his eyelids closed, he drifted off to sleep as the light in the infirmary went out.


	31. Enter Servain

Mallory threw a hit towards Canard's head, but Canard dodged with ease.

"Keep your senses up.", he instructed as he deflected her attacks, "You never know when the next attack comes from."

Mallory was about to try a kick, but Canard had tripped her and she landed on her back.

"Well, you tried using a sneak attack on me twice, try a frontal assault four times and this counts as the sixth time you tried a side approach."

Mallory got up and dusted herself off.

"I was just ill prepared.", she told him and got into a fighting stance.

Canard could see the determination in her eyes and he too got prepared.

"Again."

Mallory and Canard were working on sharpening Mallory's combat skills and while Mallory had her bra on beside her pants, Canard was wearing only his pants. Luckily the base had a dojo where they could do this and Canard had recovered from his condition briefly, but by the way he acted, you wouldn't know it. They had continued exchanging hits and moves until Nosedive and Wildwing came in and saw what was going on. By now they had finished and were dusting themselves off.

"How's training?", Wildwing asked.

Canard wiped his brow.

"Mallory's combat skills are improving. She managed to almost get me three times this session."

Mallory looked embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Nosedive didn't look so phased.

"Well, I'm going to get to my-"

"Hold on there bucko.", Canard told him, "You're just in time for your turn."

Nosedive's eyes widened.

"As in I'm training...with you?", he asked.

Canard smiled. And Mallory looked satisfied cause as much as she wanted to clobber Nosedive at times, seeing him fail in combat training was more rewarding and she would see him learn a little respect and humility. Wildwing escorted Nosedive to the changing area and a couple minutes later, they walked out with Nosedive wearing only his pants. A few minutes later, Nosedive was having his turn at training and clearly having difficulty. Canard had twisted his arm so that he had a lock on him.

"Don't grow overconfident or too worked up.", he instructed, "Those can work in your enemy's favor."

As much as Wildwing wanted to help, he knew that Nosedive had to learn so he stuck to Mallory's side as they continued observing. An hour later, Nosedive was clearly worn down from his training while Canard was still looking fresh and ready.

"Well, he's got his work cut out.", Canard commented.

He had just turned around when Nosedive had gotten up and tried one more attack only for Canard to turn around fast and deflect it perfectly.

"Nice try.", Canard told him, "You can't rely on a sneak attack every time."

Nosedive sighed clearly letting his emotions settle, but nodded.

"Can we do this again?"

Canard's smile got bigger.

"Tell you what, you land a hit on me, and I'll purchase you an extra large pan pizza for lunch."

Nosedive was at attention.

"Triple peperoni with stuffed crust?", he asked before getting into a fighting stance, "You got yourself a deal."

Wildwing rolled his eyes while smiling as Canard and Nosedive continued training and Nosedive seemed to be doing much better now.

/

Charyus tapped his claws on the skull of his staff(a hobby he had whenever he was thinking). Clearly his last attempt failed even though it was so close and Dragaunus was clearly not happy about it. But it didn't matter to him.

"Chroma should be getting that component I asked of him by now.", he muttered.

Chameleon had come in and couldn't help but overhear.

"Um, pardon me Charyus, but what exactly did you ask him to get?", he asked a little nervously.

Charyus looked his way with narrowed eyes as if suspecting he would turn on him if he told.

"The one thing I need to make the one enchantium crystal to turn the tide in our favor.", he answered.

Chameleon was either not very bright or didn't read the warning signs cause he wasn't buying what Charyus said.

"And what would that be?"

Charyus' staff flared with unholy magic like he was ready to hurl a deadly curse.

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

Chameleon could now tell Charyus was ready to fry him if he continued so he backed off and left. In the hall, Siege and Wraith were waiting.

"Well, what did you find out?", Siege asked.

"He's not talking.", Chameleon answered.

Wraith rolled his eyes.

"For someone who says he knows what he's doing, he's clearly not helping his case."

The moment he finished, all three of them dodged a magical blast that materialized out of nowhere and flew at them causing the wall to be charred.

"I heard that!", Charyus called out.

That shut them up. Charyus came out with his staff still flaring, but now he was smiling which wasn't a good sign. He held out a hand with three large Anti-magic enchantium which hovered in front of him.

"Um, what exactly are these for?", Chameleon asked nervously.

"For those weaponry that Dragaunus is having Siege and Pretorius design.", Charyus answered.

By this time, Dragaunus had come over in his usual mood and looking pretty interested in what was going on.

"I trust your new scheme will work this time?", he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Patience my lord.", Charyus said calmly, "I'll have what I need-"

"I've been patient for almost two months now and you still don't deliver what you promised.", Dragaunus sneered as his nostrils smoked, "You have delivered nothing but failure ever since you came here and I want the ducks down for the count by sundown, or I'll scorch your scales!"

Charyus looked annoyed, but he nodded.

"It shall be done."

/

Canard dusted his shoulders as he and Nosedive came off the mats.

"I have to admit it Dive, you got potential."

Nosedive didn't look so thrilled.

"Yeah, falling on my behind and not get anywhere."

"Not with that attitude.", Canard mused, "So you're not all that now, but with time and practice, you will."

Nosedive looked at Canard looking completely in awe.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do.", Canard said smiling, "I was like that when I got to Dimensional Limbo. Couldn't land a single hit. But I learned to be persistent. I never gave up and look at me now."

Nosedive felt better. Canard's words really helped him realize that he could be as good as the others are. As Canard and him left the dojo, the others couldn't help but notice.

"Well it looks like someone's been working his tail feathers off.", Duke commented.

"His inner fire is burning, but is guided by a steady hand.", Grin mused.

Mallory just huffed.

"Something tells me they're getting too close for comfort."

Tanya shrugged.

"Maybe they're just rubbing off on each other."

Wildwing said nothing. It looked like nothing funny was going on between them and from the first day Canard recruited him and reluctant to let Nosedive in, it was crystal clear that those times were past. And that was when the alarm went off.

"We got a disturbance in the desert.", Tanya reported.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"Then we better move. And we might get the drop on whatever is causing it."

In less than five minutes, the Aerowing was launching and in the air heading west.

/

Out in the desert, Chameleon and Wraith were scanning around with several drones.

"Are you sure it's out here?", Chameleon asked, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

Wraith's eyes narrowed.

"Charyus said that what we came to find is in this area."

He waved his staff and the sands began to swirl into a dust storm. From out of the ground, a large crystal began to show. As soon as the sun's rays hit it, a beam shot out of it's side and the sands the beam hit became glass. Wraith stabbed his staff into the ground and raised his hand forward. The ground shook as the crystal rose out of the ground. It was about the size of a suitcase and Chameleon looked a little unsure.

"Wraith are you sure this thing is what Charyus wants? It's pretty dangerous after what it displayed."

Wraith didn't look phased.

"You and Siege worry too much.", he said calmly, "This is only to get the duck's attention and they should be arriving very shortly."

As if on cue, they heard the Aerowing overhead and looked up only to be greeted by a barrage of laser attacks. Wraith and Chameleon ducked while the drones were blown to bits. With a flash of green light Chameleon and Wraith teleported back to the Raptor where Charyus was waiting for them.

"Did they come?"

"They did.", Wraith answered.

"Um, what exactly does this do?", Chameleon asked, "Give the ducks more firepower?"

Charyus didn't look so worried.

"Actually, I just need it in the right spot."

"To do what?", Chameleon asked.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"You'll see."

They watched as the ducks got closer to the crystal.

"Why are those lizards looking for this crystal?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing eyed the crystal closely.

"I'm not sure. We should take this back to get a thorough scan of it."

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"And now for phase two."

He snapped his fingers and his enchanted bauble showed Chroma's face.

"Did you get it?"

Chroma's eyes narrowed.

"Servain isn't healed completely, but I extracted a good portion."

Charyus smile didn't fade still.

"Excellent. Is he following?"

Chroma's eyes looked fearful.

"Unfortunately yes."

Charyus didn't look worried. While Chameleon and Wraith both looked shocked.

"You're summoning the Guardian deity of Earth?!", Chameleon asked in shock.

Charyus shrugged.

"Let's see the ducks handle that."

/

As the ducks got to the Pond, they noticed a strange formation of clouds in the sky.

"Um, did the forecast call for freaky weather patterns today?", Nosedive asked.

Canard then stood firm.

"What's wrong?", Mallory asked.

"Cosmic disturbance.", Canard stated, And it's a big one."

The crystal they had was lighting up and flashing brightly as the skies darkened and Grin looked like he was in extreme pain.

"The earth...it moans.", he strained to say.

And that was when a colossal eruption of lava fired out of the street followed by an even bigger belch of smoke the seemed to shroud everything. Most of the buildings started falling into the enormous crater that was forming as two leathery wings large enough to wrap around a skyscraper emerged from the smoke and between them a pair of giant glowing eyes. The ducks tensed.

"Um, what is that thing?", Nosedive asked nervously.

"I am not a thing!", a voice as loud as thunder rang out, "I am Servain guardian of the core of Sauria and ruler of the earth's forces!"

At that moment, the wings flapped and a hurricane like wind blew most of the smoke away to reveal a giant reptilian being with large slabs of earth forming the shoulder blades, muscular arms and legs and a large head crowned with blazing horns. The sheer size made the ducks quiver as they noticed one of his sides was bleeding what looked like melted diamond.

"So what brings you here to this corner of the-", Duke started to say.

At that moment, the large patch of earth the ducks were standing on was levitated off the ground and went right in front of Servain's face. Being this close made the ducks all the more unnerved. Nosedive fell to his knees and was about to start bowing as Servain's expression darkened.

"You're not going to grovel are you?", he asked in a not so loud but threatening tone.

Nosedive looked into those giant molten eyes and he fainted. Servain didn't look amused.

"So why are you here?", Mallory asked trying to be brave.

Servain looked her way.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been robbed of something that shouldn't have been taken and I want it back."

"You mean your bleeding side?", Duke asked, "Is that why you're-"

"Silence!", Servain thundered causing the earth to quake and the ducks to cover their ears.

Wildwing tried mustering his courage.

"Servain, if we find what was taken from you and return it, will you leave?"

Servain looked Wildwing in the eyes.

"I will."

Nosedive by now had come around and got close to Wildwing.

"How do we know he's not lying?", he whispered hoping Servain wouldn't hear him, but by the look on Servain's face, he did.

"When a deity makes a pact, they are bound by cosmic law to keep that pact.", Servain warned making Nosedive uneasy before turning back to Wildwing, "I will wait in the Hawaiian islands for you. Return what was taken from me and I'll leave in peace, but fail and your planet will suffer for your failure."

The ducks platform was lowered to the ground and when it landed, Servain took flight causing a gust of wind that almost blew Anaheim to the ground.

/

Chroma staggered into the seaside hoping the deity wasn't there. The glowing and leaking glowing crystal he was trying to move was apparently still having some magic leftover from when he took it. Stealing part of a deity's heart was no easy feat, but he managed and wold have gotten away with it if his crime didn't disturb the thing. When he took it, the whole of Sauria shuddered and it felt like it would break, but he knew that Servain wouldn't let that happen which gave him a head start, but only to Earth and that was when his power shorted out for a while forcing him to hide until Servain left.

"This better be worth it.", he thought to himself, "My time and space power seems more limited by being near this thing."

He managed to levitate it off the ground for a short moment when a couple pucks fired at him. He turned to see the ducks aimed at him and ready to fire. Chroma raised his hands.

"Step away from the crystal and nobody gets hurt.", Wildwing said firmly.

Chroma didn't look thrilled.

"And who is going to-"

Boom! A pair of reptilian feet as big as city buses landed on either side of him. He nervously looked up to see Servain looking down on him very annoyed.

"My heart piece if you please.", the deity said firmly.

Chroma sighed and stepped away. Servain reached down and picked up the large crystal and shoved it very painfully into his side making a flash as the crystal slipped into the open wound which healed the moment it did. Servain looked to Chroma.

"Steal from me again, and I won't be so distracted."

Chroma smiled nervously and then warped away. Servain then turned to the ducks.

"Good thing I came back to undo my entry."

Servain waved a massive claw and the damage to Anaheim undid itself and he levitated into the clouds.

"As promised, I will leave in peace. Farewell ducks of Puckworld. Sauria heals greatly now."

With that, Servain slipped into what looked like a giant portal that closed behind him leaving the ducks in total awe. Unknown to them that down below, Charyus met with Chroma.

"Sorry I lost the chunk.", Chroma telepathically said.

Charyus didn't look worried as the liquid diamond drops swirled from Chroma's body and combined into a sphere the size of a baseball over Charyus' open claw.

"You didn't fail my friend, you succeeded."


	32. Reptile Enforcement

Charyus ran his claws over the vial of glowing diamond like liquid eying it greedily.

"At last. The one thing I needed for my magic.", he chuckled.

He looked at the contents of his cauldron bubbling and frothing while changing colors from cold violet to poisonous green to vibrant red and so on as he added ingredients from his shelf.

"Horn of ancient bull from Welsh, tongue of dark elf, eye of an innocent soul, and the venom of a deceased widian from Netheara."

As Charyus observed the contents, his mind reflected back on Netheara, a planet he had visited from Dimensional Limbo. The widians were spider-like humanoids that had built an empire deep in the dense forests while the wasars, their eternal wasp-like humanoid enemies nested in the mountains. Netheara was a planet where the nights lasted all day and every day. The only thing different was the moons. While most planet's moons were alike, Natheara had a natural blood moon to signify night while having the common pale moon for the day.

"How ironic that the war between the spiders and the wasps continues, but it matters not.", Charyus muttered as he held out what looked like a pair of mandibles from a large wasp and let it fall in, "As soon as this spell is active, even the Mighty Ducks won't know what hit them."

He observed the frothing mass and poured in a few drops of youth bestowing water to the mix causing the mass to become clear like glass. Charyus frowned.

"Darn, still missing ingredients for this one.", he grumbled stroking the vial full of blood from Servain, "This is going to take three days to complete. If I only had my book, I'd have this spell ready in-"

He paused for a minute and then smiled.

"Of course. Now that I possess what I need to ensure my magic endures, breaking my wards will be child's play."

He started drawing runes on the ground as Siege, Wraith and Chameleon watched from behind.

"What's he making this time?", Siege asked.

Wraith shuddered.

"Even at a distance I can feel the evil stirring in that pot."

Charyus must have heard them cause the next thing they knew, their cover was revealed and Charyus stood before them looking both suspicious and annoyed.

"If you're going to secretly observe me, you're playing with molten lead."

Wraith knew better than to keep his mouth shut.

"Charyus, what does the blood of Servain do with the magic we already have?"

"Nothing.", Charyus answered, "It ensures the ones I make don't phase and die out like the last batches I've been making."

Chameleon raised an eyebrow, but Siege looked unimpressed.

"So you can make stronger spells now, but your supply is limited."

Charyus didn't look worried.

"This is all I need and when I get that mask-"

"Charyus, I fear that what you seek is out of reach.", Wraith interrupted.

Charyus' expression darkened.

"So I get us set back several times, but with the flow of ballerium crystals, Pretorius and you can put it to good use."

Siege looked smug.

"Let me show you what real power is."

Charyus smiled back cause he was just dying to see how this would blow up in his allies' face.

/

Nosedive was still looking a little shaken and Canard was trying to help calm him down.

"Dive, I know being in a divine being's presence can take a toll on you, but it did feel pretty cool huh?"

Nosedive didn't look assured.

"Did you see what he did when he made an entrance?! Servain would've crushed the whole planet!"

Clearly he was still freaked out, but the other ducks had gotten over it.

"It's fine baby bro.", Wildwing told him, "Servain went back to Sauria which is about on the other side of the universe from here."

At that moment, the large crystal they had brought back began to shimmer and shine. They gathered around it and noticed a small elf fall out. Aside from his reddish hair, blue tunic, cloth pants, and boots, he carried a sword and shield. Canard was a little confused about this, but the the other ducks recognized him.

"Hey Borg.", Nosedive said cheerfully, "What brings you here?"

"I felt a magical disturbance in the-", Borg started but he noticed Canard and turned to Wildwing, "And who is this fine warrior here?"

"Borg this is Canard Thunderbeak.", Wildwing explained, "He's the duck who brought the team together the first time. He got sent to Dimensional Limbo, but we got him out somehow."

Borg extended a hand and shook Canard's as Canard shook his.

"Pleasure to meet you...Borg?", Canard asked feeling a little unsure how to react.

Duke could see Canard was confused so he gave some details.

"Borg is a ruler of an Anaheim where magic is real.", he explained, "We had a couple contacts with him before when Astoroth made trouble."

Canard's confusion left his eyes as Borg noticed the enchantium pendents the ducks were each wearing.

"You've learned magic?", he asked in awe.

"Not quite.", Canard explained, "It's actually enchantium that provides the magic. We just carry it around and use it when we need to."

Borg looked confused.

"Never heard of enchantium. But this crystal here gave off a strong vibe through my kingdom and when I looked into it, I got warped here somehow. It must be some kind of warp stone."

Mallory looked sure herself.

"That explains how Servain got here."

Borg's expression turned fearful.

"Servain was here?", he asked.

"Yeah, giant reptilian deity of Sauria.", Canard explained, "Part of his heart was taken and he chased the thief to here. It was not very long before he got it back and he left peacefully. You know him?"

Borg nodded.

"His name is often mentioned in myth, but none would dare steal from him lest they face his divine wrath."

After a couple minutes, Borg reached into his belt and pulled out a book that had faint runes dancing around the center.

"What's that Borg?", Wildwing asked.

"I don't know.", Borg answered, "I was just minding my own business and when I got back home, it was in my belt."

He opened it and saw that all the pages were blank.

"Well that was a rip off.", Duke said plainly, "The book is blank."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Not necessarily."

Grin looked equally concerned.

"One must not judge by outward appearances. I sense great power in this thing."

Borg set it on the table.

"I've tried just about everything and nothing seems to work.", Borg said plainly, "Apparently this tome is protected by some kind of magical ward."

"All the more reason for you to hide it and keep it safe.", Wildwing said firmly, "We can't let Charyus get his hands on this."

The other ducks nodded and Borg retrieved the tome and after the large crystal shimmered again, he vanished and it crumbled into a fine powder.

/

Charyus cringed as he struggled to hold himself up. He was on his way to Dragaunus when he felt a sharp pain in his side and apparently Dragaunus noticed cause he was nearby.

"Having difficulty are we?"

Charyus had regained his focus and stood firmly straight.

"Something has happened."

Charyus conjured his magic bauble and it showed the tower he once resided in and then it showed an empty stand. Charyus' eyes went wide.

"It's not there! My lexicon isn't there!"

Dragaunus smiled. At last a moment he was enjoying.

"Looks like your edge eluded you. And now the ducks will be using your own magic against you."

Charyus frowned.

"No, the wards made sure that it wouldn't be read. But if I don't get it-"

Dragaunus' smile got bigger.

"Well you seem to be so eager to get it back, why don't you do it yourself?"

Charyus' expression darkened.

"Chroma!"

Chroma materialized nearby and bowed.

"You called?"

Dragaunus rolled his eyes.

"You focus on finding the Saurian Lexicon.", he ordered, "I'll have a plan that will work and not involve magic."

Charyus didn't share the enthusiasm.

"Such boasts before my lord, and you're still no closer to dominating this miserable mud ball."

Dragaunus ignored him and went in the direction of the bridge.

"Are you going to use some kind of machine again?", Charyus asked.

Dragaunus didn't slow his pace. Charyus turned to Chroma.

"I felt a disturbance in the magical force. My lexicon has been moved from it's place. I need you to search throughout time and space and find where it is. The wards will radiate allowing you to find it easily."

Chroma nodded and warped away.

/

Back in Anaheim, the ducks were cruising along in the Migrator and Morpha settled under Nosedive's chair as it would often do. Wildwing tried looking focused, but the opal he had been carrying for so long still haunted him mind.

"In the darkest hour, I shine brightest.", he thought to himself, "What does that mean? And who is it talking about?"

Canard saw Wildwing's expression and could feel the aura reading off him as confused and concerned.

"Don't despair Wing. It'll show it's power soon enough."

Wildwing tried calming down. He knew Canard was right and he was sure Canard could feel what he was thinking due to him being such a good aura reader. And then a huge explosion sounded off nearby.

"Let's get ready to rumble.", Nosedive said with determination.

They shifted the Migrator into battle mode as Tanya got a reading.

"It's a portal from Dimensional Limbo and it's expelling multiple targets."

Canard's expression darkened.

"We need to shut that portal."

"How?", Mallory asked, "We got nothing to close it with."

Canard turned to Nosedive.

"Hey Dive, I need you to create something for the Migrator."

Nosedive's face brightened as his Create spell materialized in his hand.

"What do you need? A massive rocket launcher? A giant hammer? Black hole generator?"

"I was going for a portal closing mechanism."

Nosedive looked disappointed.

"Oh come on. Where's the fun in that?"

Canard was about to snap, but then he smiled.

"Mind making it part of a particle projection cannon?"

Nosedive's expression brightened again.

"One portal closing particle projection cannon coming up!"

Nosedive started writing in his spell as the ducks turned to a street where large monitor lizards scaled around the area flicking their forked tongues, scrapping the pavement with large claws and large spikes along their spines. A large portal was overhead in the air and looking ominous and something was crawling through it and it was huge.

"Cannon is ready.", Nosedive reported.

Wildwing nodded.

"Grin, you get Canard and Mallory and see if you can round up the lizards, Tanya, take Duke and get the Migrator in place. Nosedive, you're with me."

Morpha looked his way and a couple tendrils formed a question mark and and arrow pointing at itself. Wildwing noticed this.

"Okay, Morpha can help by giving us cover."

Morpha's blue color points turned yellow stating it was happy.

/

As the ducks got into the fighting, Pretorius watched and raised the DNA accelerator.

"Good thing I managed to whip up one of these in my spare time.", he muttered, "Not exactly DNA splicing, but it will prove most effective."

He activated it and the lizards turned bigger and more dinosaur like after they were hit. Their spines glowed and radioactive flames came from their mouths.

"Well, as much as I would love to dissect you ducks, Charyus promised me the DNA of all kinds of creatures I can't wait to experiment on."

He chuckled maliciously to himself.

"At last, I'll be able to make the genetically engineered creature that will not only be the next step in evolution, but will triumph over anyone who gets in my-"

He was cut off cause a rock hit him on the side of the head. He turned to see Wildwing and Nosedive with Morpha a little distance away.

"Did anyone tell you that you're one crazy fruitcake?", Wildwing asked.

Pretorius aimed the DNA accelerator at them, but before he fired, Morpha shifted into a lasso that Nosedive started swinging.

"Ye-ha. Time to grab some creepy lizard.", he said trying to sound western as he tossed the lasso.

Pretorius tried to move, but the lasso then shifted into multiple ones that not only wrapped him up, but knocked the DNA accelerator to the ground where it broke apart. Morpha's dog head formed in front of Pretorius' and it stuck it's tongue out. Pretorius looked sour.

"Why you gained sentience I don't know, but it will make a nice matter to-"

Morpha tightened cutting the crazy lizard off. Wildwing took a hand cannon and aimed it at the portal. With a blast of grayish white light, the portal shuddered and the lizards began to go back into it. The Migrator extended several grappling hooks that caught the other ducks before the force pulled them in. While that was happening, Pretorius pressed the teleporter on his wrist and vanished in a flash of light. Morpha shifted back into it's dog form only it was now red and tan while baring it's teeth the way any dog would showing it was angry. Nosedive came over and stroked it causing it's red coloring to turn back to it's original blue and tan look. Wildwing called Tanya on his communicator.

"Everyone okay?"

"All present and accounted for.", Duke reported.

Wildwing noticed Nosedive and Morpha gathering up the broken DNA accelerator pieces and then got concerned.

"Hey Tanya, can you analyze what Pretorius was using?"

Tanya paused for a minute.

"It'll have to be back at the lab, but I think I can."

That was all Wildwing had to hear. Back at the Pond, the team started getting in some practice out of the way.

"Any idea what Pretorius would want with a DNA accelerator?", Canard asked.

"Cause he's now an evil lizard who likes doing evil stuff?", Nosedive suggested as he passed the puck and avoided getting checked by Grin.

Tanya passed to Duke who almost got checked by Canard, but then he got checked my Mallory who stole the puck back. She made her way to the goal only to have the puck stolen back by Nosedive. Morpha had shifted into a full team of cheerleaders and was clearly getting into cheering.

"Go left, go right, raise the toll. Get that puck into that goal!"

They practiced for a couple hours and the timer went off signaling practice was over and the ducks hit the showers. Morpha met up with them after they changed and met back up in the Ready Room where Phil was already there.

"Man I can't wait til this goes public! Ducks battle inter dimensional reptiles!"

The ducks rolled their eyes.

"Phil may have feathers and a beak, but he's still the same overeager opportunity grabbing manager he's always been since our last season.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"You said it.", Canard agreed.

And the ducks laughed out loud.


	33. Hope in the Darkness

"Watch those tendrils!", Wildwing called out.

The ducks had been out that evening when these strange shadow tendrils erupted from the ground and started constricting and smashing anything around.

"This has got Malevolence all over it!", Mallory scorned as she cleaved a couple tendrils to ribbons with Duke alongside her.

And then that was when the tendrils retreated into the ground and faded.

"That's the third time tonight.", Nosedive yawned, "How are we supposed to get any sleep?"

Canard was looking especially irritated.

"I'm with you Dive. I can't operate my aura abilities if I'm not rested."

Wildwing led the ducks back to the Migrator and he was feeling sleep deprived too.

"Let's just hope this time those things stay down."

As the Migrator drove away, Wrath observed from a nearby ledge overlooking the street.

"Well that could've gone better.", he muttered, "But this was a mere demonstration. Those feathered pests have no idea what is in the works."

He turned to see a shadowy portal open and after going through it he found himself at the steps of Malevolence's castle in Nether Void. The doors opened, but Wrath phased into a sphere of dark light and flew through the dark ruined halls and crumbling floors til he reached the center where Malevolence was sitting on what would be the throne of the castle if not counting the tarnished frame and fierce design. Terror and Despair were on opposite sides of her and she smiled as Wrath materialized in front of her on his knees.

"Well played Wrath. Are the ducks prepared for our special visitor?"

Wrath smiled.

"They'll fall asleep in no time."

Malevolence waved her hand in the air and a wisp of smoke formed where Wrath was standing. Wrath moved aside and was soon joined by Terror and Demise.

"Begin.", Malevolence said firmly.

Wrath, Terror and Demise started chanting in some weird tongue as the wisp grew and shifted into a little imp made of smoke that looked Malevolence in the face and smirked wickedly.

"My little minion wants to feed.", Malevolence said smiling the same way the imp was, "And soon it will feed to it's black heart's content."

/

Nosedive washed his face with cold water before he observed his face in the mirror.

"Man look at these bags under my eyes.", he griped, "It'll take an entire week of beauty sleep to get rid of these."

Wildwing finished brushing his teeth(I have no idea how that's possible so don't ask) and after rinsing, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, we clobbered three outbreaks of dark invaders in one night. That's more than deserving of sleep."

Morpha extended a tendril and tapped Wildwing on the shoulder and then to a glass. Nosedive got the message and filled the glass with water and after handing it to Morpha, it extended a tendril and drained the water in the glass til the glass was dry. As they got into their room, something caught their ears.

"What is that?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive tensed and then yawned.

"Whatever is playing that music sure knows...how to..."

Wildwing turned to see Nosedive and Morpha both passed out on the floor.

"That's weird.", Wildwing thought, "Where's that music coming from?"

The soothing music flowed around the entire base. No matter where Wildwing went, he heard it. As he got to the main room, he noticed Grin in his meditative pose and yet snoring. Wildwing came over and snapped his fingers in Grin's face a couple times, but Grin kept sleeping. Wildwing started getting a little bit tense.

"Okay, this is weird."

He went all over the base, but everyone he found was asleep. Mallory was passed out in the dojo, Duke was on the couch, Tanya in her room, and Wildwing couldn't find Canard anywhere. He was about to use his communicator, when Canard stumbled from a nearby room looking drowsy.

"Canard?", Wildwing asked as he came over and helped keep Canard on his feet.

"Thanks Wing.", Canard said as if he was about to drift off, "There's something evil stirring this..."

He slumped and was sleeping soundly as Wildwing softly put him down.

"Everyone in the base is asleep.", he pondered, "But how?"

He felt his eyelids getting heavy, but he fought it. He had just gotten a few steps ahead when something in the music got his interest. It sounded like giggles. Demonic giggles. He swung around fast to see a floating transparent imp carrying a flute and clearly enjoying itself. It then stopped giggling and put the flute to it's lips and began playing. The music flowed through the air and Wildwing couldn't help but yawn. He then shook his head and tried looking awake. He aimed his gauntlet at the thing and fired. The puck went right through it and it paused it's playing only to stick it's tongue out. Wildwing was clearly getting annoyed.

"Who sent you here?", he said harshly.

The imp simply laughed and flew off down the hall playing all the way. Wildwing bolted after it.

/

Wildwing came into the kitchen where something else caught his eyes. It looked like a phantom of Nosedive in a chef's hat and apron.

"And finally I'll whip up some fine homemade bread."

Wildwing heard applause, but there was nobody around. He came over with Nosedive taking no notice.

"Dive, something is going on here."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder only to see it go through like it wasn't there.

"Okay, this is getting freaky.", he said trying to sound brave, but there was a hint of insecurity, "This is not the baby bro I know."

"Impressive isn't it?"

Wildwing turned to see Malevolence materialize nearby hovering and the imp was floating beside her.

"Malevolence.", Wildwing sneered.

"Oh, nice sneer.", Malevolence purred looking content, "You really don't like me don't you?"

"What did you do?", Wildwing demanded, "And what is that?"

Malevolence's smile got bigger and more frightening.

"It's called a dream sprite.", she answered, "It wonders the darkness every night on many worlds bringing dreams into the waking world of the victims it puts to sleep with it's magical instrument."

The dream sprite began playing and Malevolence didn't look affected at all.

"Beautiful isn't it? Seems music really does sooth the savage beast."

Wildwing was beyond listening.  
"I'm not letting my team stay asleep."

Malevolence raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to wake them up? Why fight it when you can get your rest?"

Wildwing tried shaking off the music's tune, but the sound rang in his head and his eyes got heavier.

"That's it.", Malevolence purred, "Embrace your fate, and let it-"

A loud alarm clock rang and the dream sprite shook violently and looked like it was in pain. Wildwing smiled.

"So not a fan of alarms eh?", he asked more awake than he was.

"Clever.", Malevolence said looking disappointed, "But don't celebrate just yet. I still have a few acts of deceit to put you through."

Malevolence vanished and the dream sprite took off. Wildwing turned to see an alarm clock on the counter near the stove and he got an idea.

/

With his secret weapon in position, Wildwing turned to look for the sprite only to yawn.

"I better get this done fast.", he thought to himself.

He overheard something that gave him a clue.

"Is that all you got McMallard?!"

Wildwing turned to see Mallory doing the routine of the Puckworld special forces with what looked like a general giving orders and clearly not looking pleased at what was going on in front of him. Wildwing was about to leave when something weird happened. The general vanished and Mallory looked his way with darkness covering her eyes.

"Don't think you can get away that easily traitor!"

Wildwing barely dodged Mallory as she tried to tackle him and he bolted only to see in the hall was Duke wearing the same eyes and looking fiercely determined.

"Nobody outfoxes Duke L'Orange!"

Wildwing was getting more than a little freaked out.

"Now what?"

He turned and bolted down the hall to find himself in the main room and the sprite was playing a different tune. This one sounded ominous like there was danger about to spring out any moment. And Wildwing had clearly had enough.

"Now you're using dreams against me? What is that supposed to do?"

By now Duke and Mallory had gotten to him and were about to attack. Wildwing managed to avoid them, but as he tried to grab Duke, his hand went through Duke's arm.

"Huh? How did-", he wondered and then snapped his fingers, "Of course. Dreams can't hurt you no matter how scary they can be."

He faced the sprite who was looking pretty freaked out as the drake approached it.

"You don't like it when people aren't afraid of you are you?", he asked smiling as the sprite paused playing and was looking more desperate, "You think a few illusions can fool me? I've been going through this without my mask and you still can't beat me."

He raised his voice hoping Malevolence would hear.

"Is this the best you can throw at me?"

As if to answer him, the shadowy tendrils from earlier that night sprang up from the ground and started lashing towards him.

"I had to ask.", he grumbled.

He tried avoiding only for one to trip him up and several more wrapped around his body constricting his movements and held him in place as the dream sprite looked less frightened and started playing again. Wildwing tried fighting, but his eyes felt like they would close at any moment.

"Can't...fall...asleep."

Even when his eyes closed, Wildwing tried fighting and something happened. A flash of light went off scattering the tendrils and the dream sprite was tossed in the air before the opal that Wildwing held on to for so long shone like a star as it's blue band dispersed revealing even more light.

/

The dream sprite screamed as it and the darkness dispersed and the light died down. Wildwing breathed heavily as he noticed his enchantium pendant materialize around his neck and now he had three gems and the new one caught his eye.

"So the opal came to life when I didn't give up hope.", he chuckled lightly to himself, "Hmm, Hope. It's got a nice ring to it."

He didn't have time to celebrate cause Malevolence came into being and seeing the drake in his weak state, she raised her hand to invoke dark flames.

"You may have bested my shadows duck, but you're still weak from using your new spell and you're completely defenseless against me."

Wildwing tensed. Malevolence was right cause he was in no position to fight, but before Malevolence could do anything, Wildwing felt the floor underneath him give way and he landed in a comfy lounge chair as the other ducks came out looking pretty miffed.

"Here's the thing Malevolence.", Canard said cracking his knuckles, "You can mess with our dreams, but when you mess with our friend, that's when we get mad."

"And not to mention all that beauty sleep has left us rested and ready to kick your shadow infested butt.", Nosedive said equally as determined.

Malevolence looked around and then vanished away.

"Celebrate this hallow victory ducks. I'll be back."

Canard came over and helped Wildwing up.

"You okay buddy?"

Wildwing held his pendent up and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

The other ducks noticed that Wildwing's pendant now had three like the rest of them did.

"So what's the opal for?", Duke asked.

"It's Hope.", Wildwing answered, "I refused to give in and when Malevolence had me, I still wouldn't give in. Guess this proved that I'm worthy of it huh?"

"I'd say so.", Canard said as he looked at the alarm clock Wildwing had with him, "Whoa, it's almost five in the morning."

He looked to Wildwing who had finally fallen asleep and rolled his eyes smiling.

"He takes on Darkness Incarnate all night and now he's sleeping like a baby. Grin, can you carry him to bed?"

Grin came forward.

"Sleep is the state in which our minds are free to roam whatever may come to our mind's eye.", he said sagely as he took Wildwing into his large arms.

The other ducks went to their own rooms while Canard and Nosedive followed Grin til Grin put Wildwing on his bed before leaving himself.

"Thanks for the hand Grinster.", Nosedive said as Grin passed.

Grin gave a smile and headed towards his own room and Canard put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Get some rest kid. You got combat training in a few hours."

Canard went off leaving Nosedive to get to his own bed and see Morpha hadn't stirred at all.

"Has the dog been asleep this whole episode?", he asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

He climbed into bed and after getting comfortable, he slipped off to bed.

/

A few hours later, the alarms went off and the ducks got up for the day. Wildwing was still a little bushed, so the others decided to let him sleep in.

"Are you sure he's not feeling okay?", Phil asked.

Phil had come down with his latest scheme and had been taken aback by what he had found out.

"He's been up all night Phil.", Duke said firmly, "We owe him that much to let him get some down time."

Phil sighed.

"Okay, but when he wakes up, I want to be the first to know."

Phil left and Canard and Nosedive continued practicing.

"Move your feet.", Canard instructed, "Eyes up."

Nosedive had managed to trip Canard only for Canard to flip up again. Except this time, Nosedive ducked and tripped Canard again. When Canard rolled, Nosedive flipped over him only to be met with Canard's foot and knock the wind out of him.

"Word of advice: don't try to show off.", Canard told him.

Nosedive regained his pose and they went again. After a couple hours, they took a break.

"Well, you did much better today than you did last time.", Canard commented as he rubbed his shoulder, "Almost had me that time."

Nosedive smiled.

"I learn from the best."

Canard nodded.

"Yeah. You're a fast learner, I'll give you that."

They left and they noticed Wildwing wide awake and entering the rec room.

"Good morning everyone.", he said warmly.

"Good to see you on your feet big bro.", Nosedive said cheerfully.

Wildwing looked at Canard with a raised eyebrow.

"How's his training going?"

"He's getting there.", Canard reported, "Still have a ways to go, but he's on the right track."

Mallory came over.

"I want to see how far. I bet I can take him."

Canard looked her way.

"Are you sure? He's not that weak now."

Nosedive smiled.

"Bring it on girly-girl."

Mallory didn't take that lightly and chased him to the dojo. Wildwing couldn't help but laugh.

"That's my bro."

"You said it.", Canard agreed.

Tanya went back to her lab to do some science, Duke was cuddled with a good book and Grin was meditating as usual. Yep, it was a great way to start the morning.


	34. Meet the Time Keepers

Borg placed the lexicon on a special stand before invoking a powerful protection spell.

"There. That should keep most evil beings out.", he said smiling.

"I'll say so."

Borg tensed as he drew his sword.

"Who's there?", he said firmly, "Show yourself."

Nobody seemed to be around, but Borg felt a presence.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you."

Borg tensed further.

"You? You are nothing."

"Nothing?", he heard, "Are you sure?"

Borg felt his magic waning and saw the lexicon hovering off the stand. And in an instant, the book opened and flipped as if a wind was blowing through the room. Borg felt his protection spell was still active, but how was this accomplished?

"What trickery is this?", he asked.

"It's my ability."

Borg turned to see a ghost like shade materialize near the door. It's blank eyes were haunting,but Borg had a good idea who it was.

"Chroma.", he said harshly, "I should've known that saurian sorcerer sent you."

Chroma's eyes brightened as if he was smiling though he had no mouth to show it.

"Charyus wants what is rightfully his.", Borg heard inside his head, "And no mere elf is going to stand in my way."

Borg's sword glowed with magic.

"A princeling doesn't yield to a mere phantom."

Chroma's eyes flashed darkly.

"We'll see."

Several daggers materialized around Chroma that hung in the air for a second and then launched at Borg with the speed of bullets. Borg raised his shield and a glow emanated that paused the blades and dissolved them into dust particles. When the particles cleared, Borg noticed Chroma was gone and the book as well.

"This is bad.", Borg said to himself, "At least that phantom didn't get the real one."

He waved his hand and the lexicon appeared in his belt. He knew he had bought himself time, but for how long?

/

Canard passed the puck to Duke who avoided a check by Nosedive and shot for the goal only to be blocked by Wildwing.

"Why are we still practicing?", Nosedive asked as he passed the puck to Mallory, "The next season doesn't start for a few months."

"We need to be in top condition.", Canard answered as he stole the puck back, "In case Phil puts us up for a charity game or something."

Grin checked Tanya only to have the puck stolen by Duke who skated to the other side. After a couple hours, the ducks hit the showers and met up back in the rec room.

"Great work out there ducks.", Wildwing said proudly, "Now we just need to-"

The alarm on Drake 1 went off and when the ducks answered, the map grid came up and coordinates.

"We got a disturbance in the hills.", Tanya stated as she checked the data, "Dimensional disturbance."

"Oh great, another portal opening from Dimensional Limbo. What more can this show throw at us?", Nosedive asked(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Canard cracked his knuckles.

"If we encounter Charyus there, I want to be the first to officially hurt him for what he did to us these past weeks."

Wildwing noticed the fighting fire in Canard's eyes. It was more than determination, it was rage.

"Right now we need to focus on what's going on ducks. We can get Charyus when we can."

Mallory and Canard's expressions hardened.

"I think it's enough time to be on defense.", Canard said as the ducks headed to the Aerowing, "Charyus won't just take each defeat sitting down."

Mallory nodded.

"Yeah, I say we find the Raptor and attack those lizards before they attack us."

Duke and Wildwing could both see the tension rising.

"Hold on, this is what Charyus is aiming for.", Duke stated, "If we're blind by our determination, he'll use that against us."

Canard and Mallory tried calming down.

"Their inner fire rages for blood, but what it brings is nothing but suffering and regret.", Grin said sagely.

"Well said Grin.", Wildwing said with a smile.

Grin shrugged.

"Whatever."

/

Charyus eyed the lexicon with greed and pride as he gripped it in his claws.

"Finally, the Saurian Lexicon is mine again."

Chroma raised an eyebrow.

"I held my end of our deal Charyus."

"And I shall keep mine.", Charyus told him as he opened the book, "As soon as I-"

He paused and looked at the contents of the book with disgust and shock.

"What's this?!

Charyus had the book opened and found a page was torn out.

"Darn. The one spell I'm looking for in this thing and it's not here!"

He quickly regained his posture and turned to Chroma who was getting impatient.

"Looks like you didn't think this through."

Chroma and Charyus turned to see Wraith warp in nearby.

"It seems the lexicon is short of a few spells that you sought."

Charyus rolled his eyes.

"Oh Wraith do lighten up.", he said dismissively, "So the spell I need isn't here, but still I have the lexicon and I can forge any enchantium I can."

He looked over at the shelf and then to his cauldron deep in thought.

"What to do about my feathered pest conundrum?"

His train of thought was interrupted as Chroma tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Charyus? Mind if I have another round to buy you time?"

Charyus looked his way with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you?"

"Watch me.", Chroma answered before warping away.

Wraith looked to Charyus.

"I don't trust that dimensional entity. Allies like him often have hidden agendas they don't share with others."

Charyus smiled.

"And risk being free from the curse that he was placed under? He knows better than to-"

He paused when he noticed the lexicon disintegrate into nothing and his expression turned cold and hateful.

"Told you so.", Wraith said before warping away himself.

Charyus sighed as his anger waned.

"Well played Borg. Well played."

/

"So, what's coming out this time?", Duke asked.

The ducks had reached the portal and it just hung in the air as if awaiting for something. Nosedive held a finger over the button for the particle projection cannon.

"If something ugly puts one tendril out, I'm firing this baby."

For several seconds, nothing happened, but then three robed entities hovered out. Their robes came close to the ground, but the hoods hid their faces. Around their necks were medallions bearing a symbol that looked like an hourglass among a thick fog. Canard tensed.

"What are they?", Wildwing asked.

"Time Keepers.", Canard answered, "They observe time and keep it on track. Why they chose to come here, we'll soon find out."

The middle keeper raised a hand that was covered with bladed fingers and pointed at the Migrator and then to the spot in front of it.

"They want to negotiate.", Canard said rising from his seat, "They need to see our faces in order for them to officially communicate."

Wildwing sighed.

"Can they be trusted?"

Canard's expression turned to concern.

"We'll find out."

The ducks filed out and stood before the watchers and the middle one stepped forward issuing Wildwing and Canard to do the same. As the keeper raised it's hood, it only showed a pair of glowing eyes, but the rest of the face was covered with darkness. It then spoke in a voice signifying it was male, but elderly.

"Canard Thunderbeak, we have traveled here from Dimensional Limbo with a simple request."

Canard raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, the keeper continued.

"We know this is unexpected and hard to understand, but you must not be so dumbstruck."

Wildwing was stunned.

"How did he know what you were going to-"

"Ask?", the keeper answered, "We've seen time's flow from the beginning and all that will pass after this moment. There is an entity you know of named Chroma. He is a thief and defiler of our work. Therefore we ask you to restrain and send him to us so we can return him to his rightful prison. Fail to do so, and Chroma will spell disaster for not just your world, but many more."

Without another word, the watchers filed back through the portal which closed as soon as they did.

"So we find Chroma and deliver him to the keepers?", Wildwing asked.

Canard nodded.

"Few dare to go against the keepers as they foresee what decision will take place.

/

And that was when a barrage of energy spheres rained upon the area. The ducks scattered and avoided the assault only to find Chroma hovering above them and looking pretty miffed.

"Just when the keepers leave, the culprit shows up.", Duke said firmly.

Chroma flinched for a second, but regained his posture.

"So you met my captors then?"

Canard didn't wait, he hurled jagged bolts of lightning while Grin hurled large slabs of earth only for Chroma to split them aside.

"A little uneven on the odds here. Allow me to make it more fair."

Chroma's image then split into seven copies of himself and the fighting continued all unaware the keepers were observing from their place in Dimensional Limbo.

"Our target is proving formidable.", the middle stated plainly.

"Indeed Observer.", the right one added, "The ducks are no push over either. You must think this is amusing Phage."

The left keeper(Phage)'s eyes narrowed.

"Chroma will answer for his crimes to time's flow Tempus."

Observer didn't look assured. Being entities that observed time, they could see which outcome would play out. Phage and Tempus both knew that too. Observer placed a hand over his medallion and his fellow observers did the same.

"Shall we?"

The images placed in the mirror like surface of the table they surrounded sped up as the medallions started glowing slightly. It happened for a moment and then they paused to reveal the Aerowing returning to the Pond which gave the answer they knew all too well.

"The ducks failed.", Phage said plainly, "Still they came close."

Observer's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed. It appears that our target is still roaming time's flow and yet his pact restricts him."

Tempus then waved a hand and the mirror surface revealed Chroma shaking hands with Charyus making their hands spark and glow with ominous magic and then back to the Aerowing.

"As much as we would like to interfere, we are forbidden to do so.", Tempus stated, "We watch and keep time on it's course while relying on others to do the work."

"Such as the fate of all time keepers.", Observer added.

"And so it will be for all eternity.", Phage concluded.

/

"Man, that Chroma sure had us by the tail feathers.", Nosedive griped as he flinched, "Why is it whenever we fight, I end up getting most injured?"

Canard rolled his eyes as he finished healing Nosedive's arm.

"Probably due to you just jumping in without thinking.", he chuckled, "Just be thankful that you thought fast and used your Create spell alongside your Arrow spell to get the odds in your favor."

Nosedive smiled.

"Just luck I guess."

Mallory rolled her eyes as Tanya patched her side.

"What happened with you back there Mal?", Duke asked, "Whenever you use Sword, you kind of change."

Mallory shrugged.

"Guess I'm still a little angry that Dragaunus and his goons are still out there and I want to give them a piece of my mind."

Wildwing could feel the tension.

"Hey, we got through to fight another day ducks. We can't let emotions get to us."

"Spoken like a true leader.", Duke said proudly.

Canard went to wash up, and the moment he closed the door, he fell over in pain. He then noticed his hand turned transparent for a moment and then back to normal.

"What the?", he asked in surprise, "What was that?"

"Your summoning is wearing off."

Canard turned to see Charyus in the mirror smiling.

"My summoning spell is effective, but there's a catch. If something is summoned from Dimensional Limbo and stays on another plane of existence too long, slowly but surely that summoned being fades away."

Canard got a little worried.

"You mean, I'm going to-"

"Die?", Charyus asked raising an eyebrow, "No. You'll just go back to Dimensional Limbo, unless we can come to an arrangement."

Canard frowned.

"I'd rather make a deal with the devil than make one with you."

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"Fine, but when your condition gets too complex to hide, I'll be the one laughing. Have a nice life while you can."

Charyus disappeared cackling all the while leaving Canard with a lot to digest.

/

Back in the rec room, everyone was waiting, but Wildwing noticed Canard looking a little concerned.

"Hey, you okay buddy?"

Canard tensed. Should he tell or keep this to himself for now? Plastering on a fake smile, he turned to Wildwing.

"Hey, just a little homesick that's all."

Wildwing didn't buy it.

"Okay buddy, what's wrong?"

Canard sighed. Even though Wildwing wasn't an aura reader, his demeanor would suggest otherwise.

"It's my state.", Canard said, "My summoning is temporary and if something doesn't happen, I'll be teleported back to Dimensional Limbo."

Wildwing was shocked the moment Canard finished.

"So is there no way to prevent this from happening?"

Canard thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe there is a way, but we have to work fast and not mention this to the other ducks. They might take it too hard."

Wildwing nodded. Nosedive was his brother, Duke and Mallory had determination, but this would be too hard for even them.

"How much time til the event happens?", he asked.

Canard looked solemn as he contemplated on what it would take.

"A month. Two at the most."

Wildwing got a little worked up.

"Thirty days to find a way to help my friend from being sent back to between dimensions?", he thought to himself, "I won't let that happen. Not again if I can help it. If there is a way to prevent Canard being sent back to Dimensional Limbo, I will find it."

Canard put a hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"Wing, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll accept whatever comes to pass."

Wildwing looked Canard in the eye and nodded.

"I promise."


	35. The Day Enchantium Waned

Charyus chuckled darkly to himself as he fiddled with his cauldron.

"Oh Thunderbeak.", he said smiling, "Just when it looks like you're free from Dimensional Limbo, it reminds you that all things come to an end."

He tossed in a couple slimy things into the mix as it bubbled and frothed.

"Tongue of viper, skin of dog, nails of bedpost rusted and broken, stirred with water lined with crude oil, and the acid from Venus all coming to make a spell most foul and effective."

He paused stirring to take the vial of divine blood from his neck and hold it over the mix.

"And to make it permanent, the drop of blood from a divine being."

As a drop fell in, the mix exploded and thick smoke filled the area forcing the vents to open to allow the foul smelling smoke out as Charyus coughed and gagged while the drop he used returned to the vial which recorked itself.

"Of all the rotten luck.", he grumbled, "I never should have used wolfsbane in that mix."

Chameleon walked in with a bag of ingredients and sniffed the air.

"Whew, what cut the cheese in here?", he asked shifting his head into a mobster and then back again.

"Tried to make another spell and it blew up in my face.", Charyus answered, "But no matter. Trial and error make success eventually."

Chameleon didn't look so sure as he set the bag on the floor and the ingredients started storing themselves.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because Canard's summoning is wavering.", Charyus said, "The summoning was effective, but for a time limit."

Chameleon then caught on.

"So you're saying that if not stabilized, Canard will go away?"

"To Dimensional Limbo.", Charyus stated, "And in less than two months. What are the odds?"

Then, Dragaunus came in wearing his own smile.

"Another failed spell?", he asked.

Charyus looked disappointed.

"Sadly yes, but I'm getting there."

Dragaunus strode off.

"While you do that, I'll be preparing a morning breakfast of freshly grilled duck."

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"Pride goes before the fall my lord.", he muttered so Dragaunus wouldn't hear him.

Chameleon could see Charyus was getting back to work so he started to leave.

"Chameleon, would you mind fetching some water from my special spring please?", Charyus asked him.

"Coming up.", Chameleon said as he activated his teleporter.

At least Charyus put faith and trust in him more often than the others did.

/

Wildwing avoided another plasma blast from a drone before he blew it apart.

"Well, Dragaunus sure got more advanced with his drone making.", Duke said as he cleaved on apart.

Grin crushed several under a large slab of earth.

"Return to the earth for it is where we all started."

And that was when a large tank like car rolled in opening to reveal rocket launchers, lasers and several serrated saw blades that whirred most frighteningly. Just when it was about to open fire, the Migrator came around the corner and who should be at the helm? Nosedive, that's who.

"Eat this you overgrown trash can!", he yelled as he activated the particle projection cannon.

The cannon launched a blast of particles that knocked the tank over and on to it's side.

"Way to go baby bro.", Wildwing called out, "Now finish that thing off."

Nosedive fired again and the tank blew to bits and by now the other drones had warped away leaving the area pretty decimated.

"Well, another assault by Dragaunus foiled.", Duke said dusting himself off.

The Migrator pulled over and Nosedive opened the door.

"I am so glad Canard asked me to make this baby.", he said mentioning the particle projection cannon as it slid back into the Migrator's front.

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Let's head back to the pond ducks. We got a game to practice for."

Back at the Pond, Canard was in the middle of his weight lifting when an all too familiar feeling came over him. Luckily he had set his weights down before it happened so it was no big deal.

"Feeling the omen are we?"

Canard turned to see Charyus in the mirror again.

"I thought I told you that I'd rather make a deal with the devil than with you.", he said harshly.

Charyus' smile didn't flinch.

"Really? Cause by the way things are going, I doubt you'll be true to that statement."

Canard's expression hardened.

"Nosedive can just use Create to-"

"That won't work.", Charyus answered, "The Summon spell can only be permanent by my hand."

Canard backed away.

"And why would I make a deal with you?"

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"Cause when you go back to Dimensional Limbo this time, no power will be able to free you again. Well, if you're ever planning to change your mind, I'll be waiting."

Charyus warped away, but Canard didn't trust what the lizard said.

"I may go back to Limbo, but I seriously doubt that it becomes permanent."

He got to the door when an alarm went off.

/

The ducks crowded around Drake 1 as it displayed what the situation was.

"We have a breach in reality.", Tanya reported.

"That's the fourth one this day alone.", Nosedive grumbled, "First it was a flow of molten magma, then a squad of mercenaries of Typhos, and then Dragaunus has drones attack. What else can we face?"

"Let's not wait to find out.", Wildwing said with determination, "To the Migrator."

As the ducks filed in, they couldn't help but notice Phil doing what seemed to be a security check.

"Phil what are you doing here?", Mallory asked harshly.

Phil blushed.

"Well it's not like I was getting the outline of the Migrator and see if the car company could make more of it if that's what you're-"

"You're doing no such thing Phil.", Wildwing said firmly, "The Migrator is one of a kind and no amount of money is going to change my mind."

Phil looked disappointed as he left the Migrator allowing the ducks to shove off.

"What to do? What to do?", he muttered.

He checked his schedule and what he found really got him thinking.

"Oh yeah, there's that Middle East exhibit at the museum later today. Who wouldn't pay to see the ducks dressed as archeologists?"

He trended off to his office smiling all the while unaware that some feathers off his head were falling off and never grew back. He was almost to the elevator when Morpha walked over and it had a confused expression on it's face.

"They left already.", Phil told it, "But hey, they'll be back when-"

He paused as he noticed the feathers on his hands were falling away revealing his human ones.

"What's happening am I dying?", he asked getting a little bit scared.

At that moment, Thrash and Mookie came in looking like a cross between their human form and duck form.

"Phil, we have an issue.", they said in unification.

/

The Migrator pulled over to the side of the park where the portal was. Nothing was around, but the ducks were on edge.

"Get the particle projection cannon ready Nosedive.", Wildwing instructed.

"Right away.", Nosedive answered as he placed a hand over the button.

The portal wavered and then like lightning, several airy tendrils came out whipping up massive wind gusts. Nosedive hit the button, but nothing happened.

"Hey, where's the cannon?", he asked.

Tanya invoked Wind while Canard called Thunder and the spells were viable for a minute, and then they vanished.

"What's going on?", Duke asked as his Vanish spell fizzled out too.

"I don't know, but we can't leave this portal open.", Wildwing said.

He fired several pucks into the portal and the tendrils coiled back in. The portal shuddered an began to close, but at that very moment, a ball of light shot out and flew off to who knows where.

"What was that?", Nosedive asked.

A thud made the ducks turn to see Canard on the floor appearing to be in pain. To their horror, he started vanishing and phasing back rapidly before settling and he was catching his breath.

"Canard, you okay?", Wildwing asked.

Canard struggled to hoist himself of the ground, but then fell back down and didn't get up again.

"What's wrong with him?", Mallory asked, "Is he dying?"

"He's being sent back to Dimensional Limbo.", Wildwing said with hint of guilt in his voice.

The other ducks gasped.

"You mean his summoning was for naught?", Nosedive asked, "There has to be something we can do."

"Let's get back to the Pond.", Tanya suggested, "I'll do a scan on him and our enchantium and see what's wrong."

The Migrator drove off unaware that it was observed by Charyus in his enchanted bauble.

"Oh I love it when my opponent squirms under the pressure.", he chuckled, "With the Anti-magic spell taking effect over the area, those ducks will soon be toast."

Dragaunus' smile grew bigger.

"As much as I dismissed your methods Charyus, this spell is most effective. I'll take it from here."

Charyus didn't look so sure.

"No, not until Canard is sent back to-"

"Hey, I'm done waiting!", Siege snapped, "I'm going to get myself some fried duck to go!"

He activated his teleporter and Dragaunus turned to Chameleon and Wraith which ment they had to go too. The moment they did, Pretorius came in and looked concerned.

"Forgive my concern my lord, but wouldn't that spell Charyus cast effect him too?"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"That's why I took precautionary measures.", he answered, "Enchantium of anti magic doesn't effect the one who cast it so my power is still strong."

Pretorius' concerned expression lightened.

"So what now?"

Dragaunus headed to the bridge.

"I think it's time to call forth some old allies."

Charyus followed.

"You read my mind."

/

Back with the ducks, they had just arrived at the Pond to see Phil, Thrash and Mookie meet them in their human forms that took them by surprise.

"Okay, this is getting creepy.", Nosedive answered.

"You said it.", Thrash answered, "Mook and I were just minding the store and then out of the blue, we started shifting into our human forms for some reason."

"And Canard's summoning is wearing off too.", Wildwing stated, "What's going on?"

Mallory smacked herself in the forehead.

"Honestly, this has got Charyus written all over it."

Wildwing snapped his fingers.

"Hey, didn't Charyus have an anti magic spell that could cancel out other spells besides his own?"

Duke then looked inspired.

"And he's using it to distract us while he summons other saurians from Dimensional Limbo."

Canard by now had gotten enough strength back to keep himself standing only to be met with a barrage of firepower and laser blasts. They dodged to see Siege, Wraith and Chameleon nearby with a squad of drones. As sides engaged each other, Canard started phasing again causing him to fall over.

"Well, Charyus' anti magic spell sure works like a charm.", Chameleon said gleefully, "They don't even know that the saurian war fleet is going to be summoned soon from our underwater base."

"Chameleon!", Siege and Wraith snapped.

Chameleon put his hand over his mouth, but the ducks heard every word.

"So that's where you've been hiding!", Wildwing said as he launched several pucks dismantling the drones.

And that was when the ground shook as the Raptor burst from the waves and hovered towards the center of Anaheim causing pedestrians to look in fear and awe. Siege, Wraith and Chameleon activated their teleporters and warped away as the ducks got to the Aerowing underneath the Pond.

"Canard, are you sure you should be going?", Mallory asked him as they got on, "You're condition might kick up again."

"Then at least I'll go down fighting.", Canard said with determination.

And in less than three minutes, the Aerowing was in the air and heading after the Raptor. Phil, Thrash and Mookie stayed behind to help with the evacuation of the area.

/

Up in the air, the Raptor opened it's front to reveal the gateway generator and was about to fire.

"Powering up.", Chameleon said as he pressed a sequence into the panel.

Dragaunus took his seat and drummed his fingers.

"Finally, I'll be able to pound this world flat!"

Before they could fire it, a blast hit the ship's side causing it to move slightly. Dragaunus pressed a button and the screen showed the Aerowing making a turn and about to attack again.

"Launch the drones!"

Siege pulled a lever and outside a hatch opened and squads of flying drones flew out and engaged. This didn't last long as the drones got dismantled pretty quick, but the generator was ready and Dragaunus pressed the button. A large portal opened to reveal several saurian warships all primed and prepared to fly out and conquer anything that lay before it. The ducks saw this and their beaks dropped.

"Serious deja vu.", Nosedive said, "This brings back the time Dragaunus tried this before."

"You mean after the incident in Atlantis?", Canard asked before returning to the battle, "We need to get that gateway generator down before the fleet comes through."

Out of the corner of his eye, Canard saw an broadcast antenna that had a glowing shard at the top. Wildwing saw it too and he thought fast.

"Mallory, you take Grin and get that antenna down so we get our magic back, Duke, you and Dive dispatch the rest of the drones. Canard, you and I will help Tanya take out the generator."

The ducks dispatched and Wildwing got the Aerowing to the generator only to be met with a barrage of firepower. Canard then saw an opening and got to the door and opened it into the open air. Wildwing turned and saw Canard get the jet pack on and he recalled the first time he lost him only this time, he knew there wasn't any other option.

"Go for it."

Canard took flight and flew through the fire with a large puck cannon as he finally got to the generator.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Dragaunus!", he called out.

A distant bang rang off and Canard fired a laser at the generator causing it to falter and the Raptor to shake violently as the portal's gravitational pull got reversed. Wildwing turned the Aerowing away and picked up the others as they noticed Poseidon, Priscilla, Chroma, and the Raptor get sucked in.

"Where's Canard?",Duke asked.

"He's on the Raptor.", Wildwing said, "Only this time we can save him. Dive, can you create a portal for Canard to escape the one collapsing?"

Nosedive smiled whipped out his book and scribbled quickly. Now that their magic was back, the Create spell worked like a charm and in a moment, Canard was in front of them and looking much relieved.

"You were supposed to let me go.", Canard said sarcastically.

Wildwing was about to answer when the ducks noticed the Raptor teleport away before it got sucked into the portal as it closed.

"Well, it looks like our series is still going.", Nosedive said(braking the fourth wall as usual).

A short time later at the Pond the ducks returned to find Phil, Thrash and Mookie there only they were still human. Morpha was there too cuddling up to Nosedive.

"Man, sorry you dudes couldn't keep your feathers.", Nosedive said apologetically.

Thrash and Mookie shrugged.

"Hey, feathers or not, we're still best buds.", Mookie told him.

"And still Stormfeathers.", Thrash added.

"You said it.", Phil answered.

Canard didn't look worried.

"That anti magic spell is gone so I won't be going back anytime soon. But Dragaunus is still out there."

"Hey, at least we didn't lose you this time.", Wildwing said placing a hand on Canard's shoulder.


	36. Onimous Threats

Hidden in the mountains near the national park not far from Anaheim, the Raptor was cleverly cloaked and had blended in with the area nicely, but inside was another story.

"Again, those cursed ducks thwart my plans to release the saurian war fleet!", Dragaunus roared as he blew a drone to bits, "And now our allies are sent back to Dimensional Limbo leaving us to fend for ourselves yet again!"

He paused to notice Charyus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Charyus?", he asked harshly as his nostrils smoked.

Chameleon wasn't one to keep quiet, but by now he had gained enough confidence to hold his nerve.

"He teleported away. He wouldn't tell me what, but only that it was important."

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"Siege, get the control panel to locate Charyus and see what he's up to. Wraith, take Chameleon and salvage as much as the balerium crystals that you can and get that crystal maker back up so we have a steady supply again."

The three went off to do their duties as Dragaunus turned and fried another drone.

"Those ducks may have bested me this time, but I'll find a way to get those-"

He was cut off when Siege called in.

"My lord, we detected a major power source near the desert dunes."

Dragaunus made his way to the bridge to see the panel was operational again and the readings were certainly worthy of his attention.

"Can you get a closer reading?"

Siege pressed a couple buttons and a closer image came on to the screen. It looked like an average meteorite, but something was inside it which would explain the reading.

"How soon will we be able to get that rock?", Dragaunus asked.

Siege turned his way smiling devilishly.

"Immediately."

/

Canard twisted and turned in his bed. Clearly he was having a nightmare and it was all too familiar. He was recalling the first time he went to Dimensional Limbo. Normally this wouldn't phase him too much, but this time it was ending and another started up.

"Do they know?"

Canard paused. He was floating in nothing but space, but he knew that voice which only confirmed his suspicions when he turned to see Charyus floating casually nearby.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to make a deal.", he said firmly.

Charyus smiled and lifted his hand as his eyes glowed with dark light. Canard felt pain as he also noticed his body was shifting from transparent to solid rapidly.

"What is this?!", he demanded, "My team beat you!"

Charyus' smile didn't flinch.

"You only sealed your own fate.", Charysu chuckled, "By destroying that anti magical crystal, you have made it so can send you back to Dimensional Limbo anytime I choose."

Canard's eyes widened with surprise.

"So you telling me that my summoning was temporary was a bold faced lie?!"

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"You read my mind. Chroma set it up, but I have ultimate control. So here's my deal: get me Wildwing's mask and I'll break this enchantment you're under."

Canard's expression darkened further.

"I'll never betray my friend just to save my own feathers demon."

"Then don't try.", Charyus answered calm as ever, "And when I send you back to Dimensional Limbo and Wildwing will be haunted by the fact only I can free you from that plane of existence and we'll see if he's willing to let go of his most prized possession to-"

"Leave Wing out of this Charyus!", Canard snapped, "I'm not your little drone and I will not be swayed by your words. Wildwing won't either."

Charyus floated a little away, but still smiled.

"We'll see.", he said calmly as he vanished away.

And Canard woke up. After looking around, he saw he was in his room and in his bed too.

"Geez, that's the last time I let Nosedive dare me to eat triple spicy tacos before bed.", he said as he laid back down to get back to sleep.

/

The following morning, Wildwing was getting up when the aroma of burning food hit his nostrils.

"Nosedive must be trying to cook again.", he muttered.

He made his way to the mess hall to find that the place wasn't on fire, and the food was okay, but it was Canard who was cooking this time. Wildwing would have dismissed this except Canard had this haunting look in his eyes.

"Canard?", he asked coming over.

Canard froze and turned around fast.

"Yeah?", he asked.

Wildwing grew concerned.

"Canard are you okay? You look like you've seen death itself."

Canard tried to calm down.

"Sorry, I just had a bit of a nightmare and Charyus was in it."

"Canard, Charyus can't do anything to you.", Wildwing said trying to calm his friend down, "Charyus was probably bluffing."

Canard felt a little better. If Charyus did anything, he would use his aura to hold it off for a while. Canard went back to his cooking just as Nosedive came in in his pajama bottoms sniffing the air.

"What's cooking?"

A short while later, the ducks were all dressed and just about ready to head out when the alarm went off. Tanya did a quick scan and the coordinates came up.

"We picked up teleporter energy not far into the desert."

"Let's move!", Wildwing called out.

A few minutes later, the Aerowing was in the air and heading west into the desert. When they reached the area, nothing seemed out of place, until the ground opened up and several large mechanical worms came out with large cannons on either side of the heads and opened fire.

"Evasive action!", Nosedive screamed.

The Aerowing avoided the barrage and opened fire back. The middle worm then fired a ray that made the Aerowing freeze in midair.

"People might ask, 'Why install a space disruptor?'."

The ducks got attention as their communications screen came on to reveal Professor Cerebellum writing on a pad.

"Note to self: use space disruptor more often.", the penguin genius noted as he wrote.

"Hey, didn't you get sucked into Limbo?", Mallory asked.

Cerebellum snickered.

"You think a mere vacuum hole in space could hold the greatest of the intergalactic geniuses? I anticipated you would come here if I made a disturbance. And after thwarting the saurians, I took the liberty of holding back while the saurians brought themselves to their own defeat. I would know cause one showed up with a bunch of drones and after I explained, he left with a piece of meteroite which I took the rest of and compressed into the power core of these-"

He paused cause the Aerowing was out of the space disruption and was online again. Cerebellum took his pad out again and wrote another note.

"New note to self: never brag when you're under a time limit."

/

While the fighting resumed, Charyus watched from afar and chuckled.

"Well, you think I have no hold do you Canard? Well, allow me to give a little hint."

He lifted his hand and his bauble appeared to reveal Canard assaulting one of Cerebellum's worms from the inside. Charyus pinched his claws and Canard fell over as he clutched his side in pain. Canard strained to open his eyes as his aura glow surrounded his phasing body.

"So you're trying to use aura to delay me are you? Well, that might work, but for how long?"

Charyus kept his claws pinched and he could feel Canard resisting, but then an explosion came up and the bauble broke sending Charyus backward a few feet.

"Darn it. Lost the link.", Charyus muttered, "However, now Canard knows I have a noose around his neck. If he won't be swayed, maybe another member of the team can. But who?"

He paused a moment to go over what he knew. Canard and Wildwing were obviously too strong willed to be swayed due to them having contact with the mask longest of the rest, Duke would be willing, but only to an extent, Mallory and Tanya were instantly disposed of as opportunity due to Tanya pausing to describe what she would do and cut it last second and Mallory being a soldier would be hard to sway. That left only one other besides Grin who Charyus deemed strong, but not persuadable. As Charyus thoguth about it, a smile came over his face.

"Of course. If I remember right, Nosedive has a voice that can control others if they dare listen.", Charyus chuckled to himself, "Not only did it break enchantments his fellow ducks were under, but it repelled entities as well. Just the kind of thing for a sneaky sorcerer like me to use against the others."

He warped back to the Raptor only to be met with Dragaunus who was looking pretty miffed.

"You don't look happy to see me."

Dragaunus' nostrils flared as smoke billowed out.

"I place my trust in you and just when victory is within our grasp, you let it slip-"

Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze in place.

"I ment to.", he said calmly, "A minor set back, but worth it. The ducks may think they have bested us, but I always have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a special little enchantment to brew for a special little duck."

He was about to leave when Siege came in with a fancy new blaster and noticed Dragaunus.

"Why is Lord Dragaunus frozen?", he asked harshly turning to Charyus, "The meteorite you had Cerebellum send out had been retrieved."

Charyus smiled bigger.

"Excellent work Siege. Incorporate it into the mainframe of our drones and prepare for next assault."

/

The ducks got back to the Pond where they found Klegghorn looking both concerned and upset.

"What's up cappie?", Nosedive asked.

"Never mind the talk.", Klegghorn snapped as he held a newspaper out, "Have you seen the news lately? People are starting to get a little unhinged."

Wildwing read the headline and grew just as concerned.

"Locals decree 'Alien Ducks Go Home!'. Weird phenomenons claimed to be linked to duck's presence and people vote on exiling local hockey team."

"Hey, this isn;t the work of that one reporter like from last time would it?", Duke asked.

Klegghorn shook his head.

"He's the one who gave me the heads up. I hired him as a private investigator for the forces and he's kept his nose clean. We don't know what's causing all of this, but these meetings are taking place somewhere and I need you birds to find out what it is."

"Hey, since when are we official help?", Nosedive asked.

"If you want the public to vote you off the planet and leave those lizards to take over be my guest.", Klegghorn said firmly, "I'm going to try and get to the bottom of this, but it seems you birds are my best bet."

Wildwing nodded.

"We'll do what we can Klegghorn. Thanks for the heads up."

Klegghorn gave a smile as he got into his cruiser and drove off while the ducks went inside.

"Tanya, get a scan of all the places where these meetings took place. We might find out where the next one is.", Wildwing instructed, "Duke, we might need you to infiltrate and find out what's running this."

Duke went to get his gear while Tanya went to Drake One to do the scan.

"Any ideas on what might be behind all this?", Mallory asked, "Seems like something Charyus would pull."

"Maybe.", Canard answered, "But Charyus isn't the only foe we're facing. Some of his allies were missed and Cerebellum proves it."

Grin placed a hand on his chest.

"Evil lurks like a serpent among the grass waiting for the perfect time to snare it's victim."

Nosedive then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, Thrash and Mook invited me to an outdoor concert tomorrow night."

Canard could see Wildwing wouldn't let Nosedive go anywhere unless he was assured that Nosedive would make good on his word.

"You know Dive, I don't recall the last time I was at an outdoor concert. Mind if I tag along?"

Wildwing was about to object, but when he saw a glint in Canard's eye, he smiled knowing what Canard was going for.

"Just keep your coms around in case Charyus tries anything.", he said firmly, "And be back before ten."

/

Charyus stirred the contents of his cauldron as it's purple color shifted to dark gray.

"Add the whiskers of a catfish, fangs from a vampire bat, a dash of poisoned flesh of a dead leper, and the dust ground from the bones of a dodo bird."

The mix bubbled and frothed as it's color went to vivid green.

"Add the claws of a grizzly bear, and a dozen rotten eggs, the blood of cat with the hair of a lion's tail."

The mix then turned pale white signifying that it was almost ready.

"And finally, the feather of a dying raven."

He added the last ingredient and the mix gave off an ominous glow and faded to pure black. Charyus used a pair of pincers to reach into the mix and pulled out a ruby with an onyx colored center.

"Another temporary spell?"

Charyus turned to see Wraith nearby looking glum as usual.

"No, a distraction.", Charyus answered, "Once the gateway generator is operational again, I will open a portal to Dimensional Limbo and use this spell to draw the attention of something that will prove useful to us."

"And how do you intend to do that without drawing attention?", Wraith asked, "These primitive earthlings are well aware of our existence."

"Oh Wraith do lighten up for once.", Charyus said sounding bored as he placed the gem on a table nearby, "Have you forgotten I have the spell of Forgetfulness?"

Wraith still wasn't on board, but he knew better than to get on Charyus' bad side. Dragaunus was a clear example.

"So, what exactly will be drawn to this thing?", he asked mentioning the gem.

"As I said, something that will prove useful to us.", Charyus said smiling.

At that moment, a call came in. They didn't see who it was, but Charyus knew.

"The ducks know about the club."

"Excellent work.", Charyus stated, "Continue preparations and have your cult ready to have company."

"As you wish."

The screen went blank and Charyus looked at his new gem with sinister glee.

/

Tanya went over her readings as the other ducks came over.

"Any luck Tanya?", Wildwing asked.

"I scanned the whole city three or four times.", she answered, "Nothing came up."

"How about the waterfront at midnight tomorrow night?"

The ducks turned to see Duke coming over with a flier. He was dressed differently now, but they were used to it.

"Hey Duke, we haven't seen you wear that since our last season.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall again).

Mallory gave a look that told Duke she wasn't comfortable, but she knew she had no choice. Duke laid the flier on the dashboard and Canard's expression grew darker.

"That's the same area not far from where the concert takes place. Why would someone announce where the event takes place?"

"People think it's just a bunch of kids getting together.", Wildwing said firmly, "What else could be the best cover for an undercover operation?"

Canard smiled.

"Well spoken. If those saurians are behind this, they'll not hesitate to throw whatever they have at us."

"Does that include the kitchen sink?", Nosedive asked although he paused when he noticed nobody was getting it, "Hey, just a guess."

Wildwing then brightened.

"Wait, Dive, did you say sink?"

"He did.", Mallory answered, "Why?"

Wildwing put a finger on the flier.

"We know the event is the waterfront and a bunch are going to be there. I'm thinking that there's a connection between this cult and the threat of us leaving."

Duke dusted his shoulders and Wildwing gave him a knowing look.

"Ready to go undercover again?"

Duke smiled

"Certified thief and Brother of the Blade Duke L'Orange at your service."


	37. The New Void Lord

Thrash and Mookie dusted off the shelves as they prepared for the morning shift.

"You think Dive can make the concert?", Mookie asked as she started unpacking the latest order.

Thrash gave her a knowing smile.

"You know Dive. He always finds a way."

He set the feather duster down and noticed a faint trace of stormy gray feathers starting to form. He paused for a moment and turned to the mirror only to meet his reflection shift back into a duck and Mookie had shifted too taking them both by surprise.

"How'd that happen?", Mookie asked, "I would think the magic wore off for good."

Thrash was equally confused. He activated the com Nosedive gave him and Nosedive's face came up.

"Hey dudes, what makes you-", Nosedive paused as he noticed the change, "Whoa, how'd you get your feathers back?"

"We don't know.", Thrash answered, "Maybe the magic just took a little longer to take effect."

"That seems to be the case.", Mookie agreed, "Still, it feels kind of nice to have feathers again. Did Phil change too?"

Nosedive shrugged.

"If you two changed, I'm sure he's not far behind."

A scream came off clearly belonging to Phil and Nosedive shrugged.

"So hey, mind if Canard joins us for the concert tonight? He hasn't been to one in so long."

Thrash and Mookie smiled.

"The more the merrier.", Thrash answered proudly.

"We'll pick you up after practice this afternoon.", Mookie informed.

"See you then dudes.", Nosedive said giving a wave before the com went blank.

They had just finished up when the door opened followed by the bell ringing. They turned to see Phil in his duck form again, but not taking it too well.

"Oh great, I finally have a break and I've got feathers and a bill again."

"I don't know Phil.", Thrash said trying to calm him down, "You kind of look better this way."

Phil took a couple breaths trying to pull himself together.

"Okay, so I'm a duck again. I can still work with this."

After he calmed down a little more, Mookie changed the subject.

"So what brings you down here?", she asked him.

"It's this meeting going on.",Phil answered, "Some group is saying the ducks should leave and Duke is going undercover to find out what's up."

"You mean that duck haters group that formed last week?", Thrash asked, "We got some information."

Phil got interested.

"I'm listening."

/

Canard strained as he got his scan done in the infirmary.

"I hate to tell you this.", Tanya told him, "But it seems like some kind of magical hold in on you."

Canard sighed.

"So Charyus can send me to Dimensional Limbo and I can't stop it?"

Tanya tapped the side of her head( a thing she did whenever she was thinking).

"Well, it's not like there's some kind of place where we can go to find out."

Canard then brightened.

"Wait, the Archive of Ages might have an answer."

"Archive of Ages?", Tanya asked, "What's that?"

"It's a library.",Canard answered, "It's rumored that it contains knowledge of every subject since the beginning of time. Do we still have that gem Borg gave us in case we need to contact him?"

Tanya nodded which told Canard that he was right. As they made it to the vault, they met Mallory.

"Where are you off to?", she asked.

"I think I know where I can go to break the magical hold Charyus has on me.", Canard told her, "But I need Borg's help."

Mallory's face grew dark.

"You're going to Dimensional Limbo?", she asked, "And not tell the others?"

"I need answers.", Canard told her, "Charyus is just going to hold this over me until I cave in. I need to find a way to break that hold."

Mallory's expression didn't let up.

"I'm coming too.", she said with determination.

"I don't know Mal.", Tanya said, "This place seems like a bad idea."

Canard gave her a calming look.

"Tanya, where I'm going is just a place of knowledge and if I can find a way back, I'll know what I need to do."

By now, they had reached the vault and Canard had gotten Borg's gift. As he focused his aura, Borg's image appeared.

"Huh? Why are you calling?", he asked.

"Borg, I need your help.", Canard told him, "Can you get me and a friend to somewhere in Dimensional Limbo and back?"

Borg thought for a second.

"You'll need to take the gem with you and after you got what you're looking for, call on me and I can bring you back."

Canard held the gem firmly and Mallory held his other hand. They looked at Tanya who looked hesitant, but nodded as if understanding what has to be done. After Canard and Mallory turned to Borg. The light of the gem grew bright and after an instant, Tanya was alone.

"Good luck.", she said as if they were still there.

/

Wildwing and Duke staged out near the warehouse while Grin kept watch.

"This the right address?", Duke asked.

Wildwing activated the scanning mechanism of the mask and took a look.

"There's an elevator that goes down, but we got a couple guards and not much else."

Duke shrugged.

"Piece of cake."

Wildwing looked his way and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful Duke, we don't know what's down there."

Duke nodded.

"In case things get dodgy, I'll use Vanish and bail out while I can. Can you set your coms to see what mine does?"

Wildwing nodded. Duke took a breath and after a couple flips up to the roof, he used his saber to cut open the vent and slid inside as easy as pie. Him and Grin kept a watch as Duke descended down the shaft.

"Not much to go on.", Duke called in, "Hold on, I'm hearing something."

The sound changed and Wildwing and Grin listened in.

"You've done well my faithful allies. In a matter of time, the city will be ours for the darkening."

Duke activated his coms camera and Wildwing and Grin saw several people standing around what looked like an ancient throne and someone or something was sitting in it. The dim light was a little hard to see, but Duke changed his tone.

"Seems like someone is organizing this, but who?"

As if to answer him, the shadowy figure floated off the throne and into the dim light. Ghostly tendrils laced with shadows slithered around the waistline that rose up a muscular upper body of a man to a ram's head with thick spikes laced around the horns.

"Malevolence my be Darkness Incarnate for now, but soon I, Deceit will rise from my nether lord position and dethrone her for good."

Duke froze and the vent creaked. Deceit turned to the vent and one of the tendrils around his waist lashed through it missing Duke by mere inches. Duke invoked Vanish and started going back up.

"Well, it looks like we have guests.", Deceit said smiling, "Get the troops."

/

Duke came out of the vent and started to have his spell wear off by the time he met up with Wildwing and Grin.

"We got trouble."

Wildwing nodded.

"Get back to the Migrator."

They had just made it when shadowy tendrils came from the ground and started spreading fast.

"Oh great, Malevolence's handy work again.", Wildwing groaned.

Deceit appeared in front of the Migrator with tendrils keeping him aloft.

"You dare mention the being that I seek to overthrow?", he sneered, "Then your death will be most painful."

He raised his hand, but Wildwing activated the particle projection cannon that blew him aside and Duke hit the gas sending the Migrator speeding down the street. Deceit got up as his blown apart side rejuvenated.

"Well played ducks.", he chuckled, "But as always, I'm always around."

He chuckled darkly as his form slid into the shadow of a trash can and vanished as if he was going through a portal. Shadow warping was simple, but he was intercepted by none other than Malevolence who didn't look at all pleased to see him.

"Having fun deceiving people Deceit?", she asked harshly.

Deceit put on a straight face.

"Just setting up like you told me to your evilness."

Malevolence's expression darkened.

"Then what's this I hear about you dethroning me?"

Deceit froze clearly displaying he didn't count on this occurring.

"Me unseat the greatest ruler that Nether Void has-"

"Silence!", Malevolence snapped, "I sent you here to ensure that these mortals revolt against the ducks, but if I find out you're getting too big for your tendrils, you will know the meaning of agony. Do I make myself clear?!"

Deceit quivered like a leaf in the wind.

"Yes."

Malevolence showed a bauble that showed a portal opening somewhere.

"I detected a portal opening not far from my domain. I'm investigating the matter now, but I expect this planet shrouded by eternal night by sunset or I'll be adding a new spark to my dark flames."

/

Nosedive checked his watch and looked around.

"Man I haven't had this much anxiety since my first school play.", he muttered.

The show was about to start, but luckily for him, Thrash and Mookie showed up with Morpha right beside them.

"Hey Dive, you ready?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive looked around.

"Where's Canard? He said he'd come."

"Maybe he got caught up with something.", Mookie suggested, "I'm sure he didn't mean to bail on us."

"Luckily this is an open house so no admission needed.", Nosedive said smiling, "Well, he'll catch up. Let's rock this joint."

Morpha shifted into a rock concert bracelet and hung itself around Nosedive's wrist to avoid suspicion as the trio went in. The whole place was littered with open tents where bands of all kinds were playing. The group split to cover more ground so Nosedive went off when one tent caught his eye.

"That's odd, where are all the band members here?", he wondered.

He noticed the mic and went over to it.

"Excuse me sir, are you interested in a little Karaoke?"

Nosedive turned to see an old man standing nearby wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses.

"You mean this is where people can sing and see how they do?", Nosedive asked.

"Mostly.", the man answered, "I hear you sang at a Renaissance festival not long ago."

Nosedive remembered that.

"Yeah, I suppose I was pretty good. Okay, I'll give this a whirl."

He stood up to the mic and after taking a breath, started vocalizing. As Nosedive continued to, all other music slowed to a stop and pedestrians all around started gathering around Nosedive. Thrash and Mookie heard the sound and froze.

"Hold on, didn't Wildwing tell us that Nosedive can influence others through singing?", Mookie asked.

Thrash looked alarmed.

"Cover your ears!"

They did, but they could still hear the comments others were giving.

"Whoa, that duck can sing."

"It's like he has the voice of an angel."

"We need him for our band. We'd rock the house every gig!"

Thrash and Mookie noticed that the pedestrians were looking like they were in some trance, and Nosedive's throat was glowing. Morpha shifted back into it's dog form and quickly plugged it's own ears( if one would call it that) with a couple tendrils cause it heard Thrash obviously. Thrash and Mookie saw a man near Nosedive shift into the Chameleon who held out what looked like a clam.

"Keep singing!", Chameleon ordered as the clam in his hands opened.

A glowing sphere came out of Nosedive's open beak and continued vocalizing, but Nosedive gave a look of fright as it floated over to the Chameleon's open clam that closed around it as it settled in the center.

"Well, got to blast.", Chameleon said gleefully as he activated his teleporter and vanished in a flash of green light.

By now the pedestrians were coming to their senses as Thrash, Mookie and Morpha came up to Nosedive.

"Dive you okay?"

Nosedive looked their way and moved his beak, but no sound came out.

"Dive, you okay?", Mookie asked, "What happened to your voice?"

Thrash snapped his fingers.

"Mook, I think that lizard stole Dive's voice."

/

Chameleon came into the main room with the clam glowing.

"One duck's magically enhanced voice all sealed and ready to deliver.", he said imitating a mailman as he handed it over.

Charyus looked at it with malicious lust in his eyes.

"Perfect. With Deceit keeping part of the ducks busy, my plan can't fail."

"And what are you implying?"

Chameleon and Charyus turned to see Dragaunus come in looking confused and annoyed.

"Canard has gone to Dimensional Limbo in search of a way to break the hold you have on him and you're not even phased by this?"

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"So the duck took the bait."

"Bait?", Dragaunus asked, "Didn't he have a time limit?"

"I made that up.", Charyus answered, "My real trap was for him to actually go to Dimensional Limbo. Once there, my spell makes it so he can't leave until I will it."

He conjured his enchanted bauble to reveal Canard trying to go through a portal only to hit some kind of invisible wall. The bauble then showed Mallory reappearing near the Pond looking both desperate and concerned.

"So one got away, but no matter.", Charyus said calmly, "I got what I need."

Dragaunus looked more concerned.

"And what if she has something that can break Canard's condition?"

Charyus shook his head still smiling.

"It won't. My spell is specific on me being the only creature who can undo the spell. So if Wildwing wants to save his friend this time, he needs to come to us."

Dragaunus smiled.

"Yes, and I'll force Wildwing to hand over the mask in exchange for Canard's freedom."

"Not a bad idea my lord.", Charyus said firmly, "But that won't be necessary."

Dragaunus was about to blow, but then he thought for a bit.

"I see you're putting it together.", Charyus said.

Chameleon didn't want to be left out.

"So we use this voice to warp people's minds into a zombie like state and Wildwing will hand over the mask against his will?"

Dragaunus would have him fried for suggesting that, but he didn't.

"How long til you're ready Charyus?"

Charyus looked him in the eye.

"How fast can Siege and your drones build a transmitter with Pretorius helping?"

Dragaunus activated a communicator on his wrist.

"Siege, get Pretorius and meet me in the control room. You have a mission of utmost importance."


	38. Song of Nosedive

Wildwing came into the main room where he found Mallory and Tanya both looking pretty grim.

"Why so down?", Duke asked as he and Grin followed Wildwing over.

Mallory sighed.

"Canard got-"

A sudden flash of light went off and when it dimmed, Canard was standing not far away.

"Sorry I'm late.", he said smiling shyly, "Got a little stuck in a rift on the way back."

Wildwing grew concerned.

"Canard, tell me you didn't go back to Dimensional Limbo."

Canard gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry buddy, but I had to find an answer to how to break Charyus' hold on me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't let me go."

Mallory wasn't about to let Canard take all of this.

"What matters is he made it back.", she said firmly, "Would you rather let Charyus threaten us with Canard's condition?"

Wildwing tried to calm down. He knew Mallory had a point and Grin did too.

"Sometimes the hidden path can lead to the answer even though most avoid it."

"Well said.", Wildwing said showing he had calmed down before starting on Canard again, "Just don't do that without me knowing next time okay?"

"You got it.", Canard answered.

"So how did you break the hold?", Duke asked changing the subject.

"Found a trio of time keeping entities and they let me barrow Chroma for a bit."

The other ducks were stunned.

"They let you use Chroma's time and space warping to undo the magical hold?", Tanya asked.

"They knew what I was going to ask so they had everything set up.", Canard answered, "By the way, where's Nosedive?"

As if to answer him, Thrash and Mookie came in with Nosedive and Morpha bringing up the rear and all looking worried.

"What's wrong with him?", Mallory asked.

Nosedive tried saying something, but no sound came out his beak no matter how much it moved. Thrash and Mookie turned to Wildwing.

"Chameleon stole Dive's voice with a magic clam and we don't know why."

Canard could feel Nosedive's sorrow. When his voice was taken, it was like stealing a part of his soul alongside it. Canard grew concerned and more than a little mad.

"Wing, we need to find out what those lizards are up to before they use that spell."

Wildwing nodded.

"Tanya, you get scanning for all traces of teleporter and magical disturbances, Duke, you and Grin help Mallory get our high intensity light weapons on board."

"What about us?", Thrash asked mentioning himself and Mookie.

"You two can help Nosedive get his voice back when we find it. Morpha can help."

Morpha barked and it's blue color points turned yellow meaning it was happy to be of help.

/

Charyus clutched his side as he strained to hold himself upright. Dragaunus noticed this and gave a smug smile.

"What's wrong with you?", he asked, "A certain duck broke your hold on him?"

Charyus gave him a cold glare.

"How was I to know he would go to Chroma and have his ability disable it?!"

Dragaunus pressed a button on the dashboard and Siege's face came on it.

"The broadcast is ready to be deployed."

Dragaunus' smile got bigger.

"Finally, I'll bring this whole planet to it's knees!"

Charyus smiled.

"As you wish my lord."

Dragaunus looked at Charyus and his smug smile turned to one of concern.

"You find this funny?"

"I only wish you the best.", Charyus said.

Dragaunus tried ignoring it, but something about Charyus' smile threw him off. Still, what did he know? He hadn't come this far to give it up. Charyus slid into the shadows nearby where Wraith was standing.

"I assume Dragaunus has no idea that the spell-"

"Will effect him as well?", Charyus answered bringing his voice down, "No. His pride and vanity was always his weakness. Too bad he doesn't consider it."

Wraith reached into his robes and pulled out a couple crystals that shimmered a deep amber color.

"As long as we have these nearby, we won't be effected by the spell."

Charyus' smile got bigger. Dragaunus was about to get a major kick in the pants and he wanted to see the whole thing.

/

Drake 1 rang out loud and clear. A few minutes later, the ducks had filed into the Migrator and was on the road. Tanya and Mallory ran the scanners while Wildwing and Canard drove.

"Um, not to hand out bad news, but aren't we going to be controlled by Dive's voice as well?", Thrash asked.

Wildwing grew concerned.

"Canard, can my Shield spell repel magic?"

"Well it is for defense so I guess it could.", Canard answered, "My Aura can help too."

The radar gave off a reading.

"We got a powerful sound coming from the old radio tower.", Tanya reported. "And it's getting stronger."

Wildwing and Canard hit the gas and Thrash and Mookie sat next to Nosedive who looked pretty nervous.

"Don't worry Dive, we're going to get your pipes back.", Mookie assured him.

Nosedive tried smiling, but then he did and he held his hand out and his Arrow spell materialized in his hand. So he couldn't talk or sing, he still had his weapon and that was all he needed to. Duke pressed a few buttons and turned to Wildwing.

"Our sound-proof system is up and running."

And that was when the Migrator started slowing down.

"Why are we stopping?", Thrash asked nervously.

And the power went dead followed by the sound of people talking in a trance.

"Destroy the ducks. Destroy the ducks."

"Oh great. Now we got zombie civilians with pitchforks.", Duke groaned.

"Evil has twisted their minds.", Grin said sagely, "They are not themselves."

"Grin's right.", Wildwing said, "We need to get to the tower and unplug the-"

He was interrupted by the Migrator getting almost turned over. The ducks turned to see a crane about to whack the side of the Migrator again as the gathering civilians continued their chant.

"Get to the tower and cover your ears!", Wildwing yelled as they headed to the roof.

They had just filed out into the stale dark air where civilians were gathering with hypnotic looks on their faces as they continued to assault the Migrator. Through the chanting, the ducks heard a faint sound of Nosedive's voice sounding off. Morpha quickly shifted into a gooey ladder that latched to the roof of a nearby building and without thinking twice, the ducks hurried across. Once they did, Nosedive gave Morpha a pet.

"Hey Morpha, can you make us some earplugs or something to drown out the magic?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha looked thoughtful for a second and then reached down with a couple tendrils into a nearby loading truck and came out with several large packs of earplugs. The ducks looked over to see the truck had "Earplugs R Us" logo across the side.

"Well that's convenient.", Canard said with a shrug.

/

Siege and Chameleon kept their enhanced weapons ready as Wraith warped in.

"I trust the signal is still going strong?"

"Working like a dream.", Siege said proudly.

Chameleon looked a little worried.

"Um, not to sound pessimistic, but won't we be effected too?"

Wraith smiled as he pulled out the crystal Charyus gave him.

"As long as we're near this, we're immune."

Not far in the distance, the saurians noticed the ducks moving towards them.

"Well, it looks like we got pests on the way.", Siege said taking aim.

Wraith raised his staff and a magical barrier surrounded the tower. Several burning skeletons materialized alongside the drones followed by several void wraiths. They turned to see Deceit appear in the area in front of them and grew suspicious.

"Great, another one of Malevolence's goons to aid us.", Siege said sarcastically.

Deceit turned his way with a cold glare before conjuring several void tendrils that blanketed the roofs around the tower. The ducks continued to advance, but as Siege was about to pull the trigger, one of Deceit's void tendrils held it back.

"Not yet. They don't know we're here now."

As the ducks got on the roof not far, they paused.

"That's odd.", Duke said, "Nobody here."

Nosedive looked worried and after looking upward at the radio tower, he took aim with his Arrow spell.

"Dive wait!", Canard told him holding him back, "If you break what's containing Siren, it could destroy it."

Wraith and Deceit looked each other's way and nodded.

"Take them."

The tendrils burst forth from the barrier and assaulted as the ducks avoided fire from the drones and the saurians. Deceit flicked his wrists and in less than an instant, the ducks were snared.

"Well this is ironic.", Deceit said with a cold smile, "You try to stop this, but it was all in vain."

"Just get that mask.", Siege said firmly, "Better yet, I'll get it myself."

Siege approached as the ducks struggled against the grip they were in. Then just as he reached out his hand to grab the mask of Wildwing's face, a red tendril came out and Morpha formed in it's dog form growling and clearly showing it was angry.

"What's this?", Siege asked, "A distraction?"

Wildwing smiled.

"No, just a big error you just made."

/

Siege flung Morpha over the edge, but as he did, Morpha's form started to shake and it's eyes started glowing a fierce yellow. After Morpha went over the edge, Siege tried again to take the mask away, but then a giant tendril rose up from the alley where Morpha was flung followed by an clawed hand big enough to crush a city bus. Everyone turned to see a colossal goo monster rise from the alley with multiple tendrils across it's back, huge fang lined jaws, and a head that was kind of looked like Frankenstein's monster meets King Kong with large mandibles along the sides of it's mouth. Morpha gave off a loud roar that rattled the windows and shook the place. Even the ducks were in awe.

"Take it down!", Siege yelled backing away.

The saurians and drones opened fire, but it only seemed to make Morpha want to fight. In a flash, it's tendrils lashed out reducing the drones and Deceit's tendrils to junk and mere scraps. Some of Morpha's tendril ends shifted into spiked balls, hammers and drills.

"Um, I think we need to retreat.", Chameleon said as he activated his teleporter.

The others didn't disagree with that since Morpha was pounding hard on the barrier Wraith conjured and Wraith was feeling the strain. Even though Siren was still going on, Morpha was beyond listening and when the saurians and Deceit warped away, Morpha wrapped it's hands around the radio tower and snapped it like it was made of twigs. The ducks by now had gotten out of the grip, but they grew nervous as Morpha came close.

"Morpha, down?", Wildwing asked nervously.

Morpha brought them up to it's face in it's own tendrils and the ducks flinched.

"Oh great.", Mallory said harshly, "Morpha now wants us for dinner."

But she was proven wrong cause Morpha had shifted into it's usual blue tone and the ducks felt like they were sliding down a large slide and into a truck full of pillows, Morpha then started shifting back to normal while giving off a sound like a huge balloon deflating. The ducks got out to see Morpha was in it's dog form again and holding the clam shell the saurians had. They came over removing their earplugs and Morpha handed the clam over.

"Well, here goes something.", Canard said.

Grin took the clam and clutched it.

"Mind over matter."

After a couple minutes, the clam opened and Siren flowed out til it touched Nosedive's throat and faded.

"Dive, you okay?", Wildwing asked.

"Yeah I feel great.", Nosedive answered smiling that he could talk again, "I feel a song coming on."

The others plugged their ears as Nosedive vocalized letting the magic ring out.

/

Back at the Pond, everyone was tuckered out and were finally getting ready for bed.

"Well that's one way to spend a night fighting evil.", Duke said yawning.

"It's almost four o' clock in the morning.", Tanya added, "We really need to get some shut eye."

The ducks were about to move when they felt themselves lifted and carried. They noticed Morpha was using it's tendrils to lift them as it walked casually toward each room where it dropped off the ducks one after the other.

"Why did Morpha shift into that monster?", Mallory asked as they arrived at her room and Morpha dropped her off.

"Maybe it did that to protect us?", Wildwing guessed.

"Well, I'm glad he did.", Canard said smiling.

Mallory went inside her room and Morpha continued. Duke dusted his shoulders as they got to his room.

"Well, another mission down.", he said giving a wave before the door closed in front of him.

Canard was feeling the aura was getting relaxed and he was feeling it too as they got to his room.

"Hey, where's Thrash and Mook?"

"They left already.", Wildwing said smiling, "I think they had enough excitement for one night."

Canard paused so he could yawn.

"You said it."

Wildwing looked Canard in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm happy you took someone with you when you went to Dimensional Limbo. At least I would know you had help this time."

Canard blushed.

"Get some rest buddy."

"You too.", Wildwing said smiling back.

Canard's room door closed and Morpha was now down to the final two. As they got to the room, Wildwing turned to see Nosedive already asleep.

"Little brothers.", he sighed as Morpha let him take his sleeping brother in his arms and carry him to bed.

As he set Nosedive on his bed, Wildwing turned to see Morpha with a glass and looking a little wondering.

"Dive forget to water you?", he guessed.

Morpha nodded and Wildwing rolled his eyes. He went to the sink and filled the glass with water and handed it to Morpha who extended a tendril and drained the glass til it was dry.

"Thanks for the help back there.", he said, "You're a good dog."

Morpha's blue color points turned orange signifying it was shy or it was it's way of blushing. Wildwing got into his own bed as Morpha lifted itself to the foot of Nosedive's. Wildwing looked at the bottom of Nosedive's bed as he pondered the events of the evening.

"They almost had it.", he thought as he removed the mask from his face and placed it on a table beside his bed, "But Morpha sure came in handy."

He took a moment to yawn.

"Well, this my not be Puckworld, but as far as the others and I are concerned, it'll do til we get back."

He drifted off to sleep while being unaware he was watched. Charyus observed in his bauble and turned to the others.

"Another drawback, but still, it was worth a shot."

Siege didn't share the optimism.

"It was right there, and that thing had to intervene."

Chameleon was seemingly more concerned about Dragaunus who just stood there in a trance.

"So how do you break the hold?", he asked.

Charyus just dispersed the bauble and started walking away.

"I'll tell you in a week."


	39. Cookie Craze

Dark clouds formed over Anaheim and rain had started to fall. Not much to go on that morning, but at least nothing too bad seemed to be going on. Wildwing and Nosedive came out of cinema with Canard following.

"I don't know which part more moved me. The time the alien princess rose up to fight or when the hero accepted what he was and used that to turn the tide.", Nosedive said as he tried ignoring the rain, "Man, this is messing up my hair."

Wildwing smiled.

"We'll dry off when we get back to the Pond.", he assured his younger brother.

Canard just closed his eyes and sighed as the rain fell over his face.

"This rain feels nice."

Wildwing and Nosedive were a little surprised, but then Canard willed up an aura shield that created a dome that held off the rain.

"Thanks Canard.", Wildwing said.

Canard blushed.

"You're welcome."

When they got back to the Pond and everyone was relaxing the day away. Morpha noticed the three soggy ducks and after coming over, it rubbed a tendril over each one drying off all the liquid.

"Thanks Morpha.", Nosedive said smiling.

Morpha's blue color points turned orange as it shyly looked away. Mallory was deep in a chess game with Grin, Duke was obviously working on his lock picking skill, and Tanya was doing a scan of Anaheim.

"Anything yet?", Wildwing asked her as he combed the feathers on his head down.

"Nothing yet.", Tanya reported, "Guess we have a day off."

Before Wildwing could answer, a sneeze got his attention. Phil stumbled in wearing a large blanket and obviously looking sick.

"Wildwing, I wanted to tell you that-", he paused so he could sneeze, "I'm down with a flu today so I have to postpone that photo shoot I had you scheduled for."

Grin and Duke came over and started leading Phil out.

"Okay Phil, you need to get some rest."

"I hear that soup soothes the soul as it recovers.", Grin said sagely.

As they left, the other ducks paused with the realization.

"So, we have a day off from Phil for a change.", Wildwing said smiling, "So guess we do what we like til the rain clears up."

/

Nosedive had finished the latest level on his video game console when an aroma got his nostrils.

"What's cooking?", he wondered.

He made his way to the mess hall just in time to see Canard beside the stove placing something on a plate. As he got closer, his eyes got wide.

"Are those...cookies?!", he called out.

Canard was taken a little by surprise, but he managed to hold Nosedive off.

"Hey, back off kid. These are my grandmother's cookies I'm making for the-"

"Say what?"

Canard and Nosedive turned to see Wildwing come in and notice the dark brown golden swirled cookies on the counter.

"What's with the cookies?"

"They're for a bake sale later today and I'm hoping that they get some spare cash.", Canard answered, "I just hope that-"

He paused when he noticed Nosedive had slipped away and was chowing down on the cookies like there was no tomorrow.

"Cookies...cookies cookies cookies!", he screamed as he took a pause to guzzle a gallon of milk before getting back to the cookies, "Me love cookies!"

Canard swiped the plate away which only had a few cookies leftover. Nosedive went for the plate only to be held back by Wildwing.

"What's going on in here?", Duke asked as he and the rest followed in.

Canard noticed them and grew pale.

"Oh dear. Here it comes."

The other ducks took a whiff and all of them then came over to observe the remaining cookies on the plate.

"Are those Grandmother Thunderbeak's world famous chocolate caramel swirl cookies?", Mallory asked.

Canard sighed.

"Yeah, they're for a bake sale later, but someone here already helped himself to the batch."

They all looked at Nosedive who looked apologetic.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I really like those cookies."

"You ate three whole boxes of the stuff one time and spent the rest of the day with a stomach ache and a sugar crash.", Wildwing added.

Canard looked at the rest of the cookies and turned to the rest.

"So, who wants to help make another batch?"

/

A while later, Canard placed a whole bunch of cookies into a basket. Just the smell made most of the duck's mouths water. Canard quickly put a lid over the basket and the dazed look on the other ducks faded.

"Okay, cookies all prepared and ready for the sale.", Canard said as he placed the basket under his arm, "And I'd better get to the sale before they let out for the day."

He started off toward a cycle when Nosedive met up with him.

"Hey, mind if I come along and help out?"

Canard looked skeptical, but when the others showed up, he felt more at ease.

"Dive, I would like it very much if you don't scarf down these cookies okay?"

Nosedive gave an innocent smile.

"Oh you got it Canard. I'm not eating any cookies."

"Glad you feel that way.", Canard answered, "That's why Wildwing is coming along for back up."

Nosedive sighed, but said nothing. Wildwing however had something to say.

"Actually, we're all coming in case you need us."

Canard shrugged.

"Works for me."

As they all filed into the Migrator and started off, the rain had pause but the streets were still pretty wet. They reached the convention center and had all started in to find many stands selling all kinds of things from fudge to carrot cake. Marshmallow scones, chocolate wafers and so much more. Nosedive was instantly in awe.

"So many sweets.", he said dreamily.

Mallory groaned.

"I'm not responsible for when he goes crazy.", she told Wildwing firmly.

They reached a stand that had Canard's name on a side with an oven behind it. Grin set the bags of ingredients beside the oven while Canard placed the basket he carried on the counter with Tanya placing a sales tag beside it. It didn't take long before people got whiff of Canard's cookies and came over with huge wades of cash and a few minutes later, the ducks were up to their heads in customers.

"Give me two dozen.", one customer said handing in his order slip.

"Give me a baker's dozen.", another said.

"Can you break a hundred?", another asked.

The orders kept coming and in a couple hours, the ducks were all out and the bake sale was over.

/

After they got back to the Pond, Duke and Wildwing did a count of the profits they made.

"Seven hundred and thirty bucks solid.", Duke reported, "Those cookies were sure a hit."

Wildwing nodded.

"Yeah, it's just such a shame Canard's grandmother only made them once a year though."

Canard came back in dusting off his hands.

"Well that's that. How's Phil?"

Tanya came back in with Grin and a bunch of medicine on a carry tray.

"He's been given a sedative to help him sleep it off.", she reported.

"Phil's mind must be at ease otherwise his physical body won't recover properly.", Grin added sagely.

Nosedive came in with Morpha following and clearly looking winded.

"So, what did I miss?", he asked.

"We made seven hundred and thirty bucks off the bake sale today.", Wildwing told him, "But Canard won't make anymore."

"What do you mean he's not making any more cookies?", Nosedive asked in shock.

"It was for an occasion.", Canard told him, "If I made those cookies more than I did, then they wouldn't be very special to me."

"All the more reason to make them.", Nosedive countered, "Do you know how much we can make off these cookies?"

"Dive calm down.", Wildwing told him firmly, "This is all going into the local charity funds."

Nosedive looked crushed.

"That's a bummer."

Nobody else seemed to share his opinion.

"Well, we better deliver this right away.", Mallory stated taking the funds into a lock box and locking it up when she finished.

Wildwing nodded.

"Duke, mind taking a drive with Mal to deliver the funds?"

Duke shrugged.

"I'm up for it."

He and Mallory left leaving the remaining five ducks alone. Morpha extended a tendril to Nosedive's shoulder and placed it over it as if assuring him that it was okay. Nosedive looked over to it and smiled.

"Thanks Morpha.", he said letting it know he appreciated the comfort it was giving.

Morpha's blue color points turned yellow as it and Nosedive left.

"Well, I'm off to do some weights.", Canard answered heading off.

"I got some notes to go over.", Tanya put in as she headed off.

"My daily meditation is calling to me.", Grin said as he headed off.

Wildwing flopped on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Just another rainy day in Anaheim.", he muttered to himself.

/

Canard placed the weights he lifted back on the rack and rubbed his sore shoulders.

"Three hundred reps.", he huffed before taking a drink from his water bottle, "Off to crunches."

He started his sit up routine and started reflecting again. He often did this while he worked out cause it helped him think about what made him the fighter he was. This time he was reflecting on the time he found out about the Mask of DuCaine's location. It was shortly after Dragaunus invaded and Canard's rebellion met a betrayal that cost almost all their lives.

-Flashback-

Canard looked around his abandoned bunker feeling down in the dumps. All that hard work his resistance put in all coming to a crashing end when Lucretia DeCoy went rouge. She seemed so trustworthy and reliable at the time she came aboard, but her true loyalty came into the light when she led the resistance into a trap that wiped them out. Canard was lucky to get away, but the experience still haunted him.

"All my fellow ducks gone.", he sighed as he looked at the map of the surrounding area and city limits, "My work is undone, Dragaunus took out my forces, and I'm being hunted by his drones. It's hopeless."

"It's only hopeless if you think it is."

Canard lifted his head to see another duck standing by a pillar and hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?", Canard asked.

The duck came into the light. His feathers were black as coal, his white hair reached his shoulders and his clothes suggested he got out of a prison.

"An ambitious rebel like yourself.", the duck answered slyly, "But I recovered some information you might be interested in."

Canard looked into the duck's icy green eyes and felt a little shaken, but he ignored it.

"Try me."

The duck came closer.

"There is a tomb Thunderbeak. An ancient burial ground housing an artifact of unimaginable potential. Powerful enough to overthrow Lord Dragaunus I would wager."

Something stirred in Canard's heart, but then he reconsidered it.

"Drake DuCaine wasn't real. He was just a legend and-"

Canard paused when he noticed the stranger chuckle and shake his head.

"You actually believed that the savior of your kind was a myth?"

Canard froze.

"So, Drake was real?"

"You better believe it.", the stranger said, "And luckily for you, I know where his mask is."

The stranger came over to the map Canard had nearby and Canard didn't seem so sure.

"I've tried searching for it, but it never came up."

"Because you looked in the wrong place.", the stranger said pointing to a drawing on the map, "It's actually over there."

Canard looked to where the stranger pointed.

"The Twin Beaks mountains? Nobody would build a tomb there."

The stranger's smile got bigger.

"All the more reason for Drake to build one there. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

The winds blew up snow and ice particles as the two ducks climbed the rocky side of the mountain.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?", Canard asked.

"Yes I'm sure.", the stranger said plainly, "Just keep up and don't slip cause it would be a horrible way to die."

Canard hoisted himself over to another ledge while keeping up with his companion.

"Hey, you got a name or something?", he asked.

"Cain Bloodshot.",came his answer.

Cain led Canard over several more ledges until they reached a large one that looked more like a platform with two statues of goalies carved into the mountain's side.

"Well, we're here.", Cain said proudly.

Canard didn't look so sure.

"You brought me to see a couple statues? I thought you knew where the tomb was."

Cain pointed to a circle in front of the goalies.

"Stand there if you please."

Canard felt like a moron, but he did it. The moment he did, a rumble shook the area and the mountain side between the two goalies shifted into a large door and the goalies' eyes lit up.

"Who approaches Drake's resting place?"

Canard took a breath. Maybe this was real, but he wasn't ready to say a lie and find out.

"I am Canard Thunderbeak and I wish to pass.", he said firmly.

The goalies' eyes grew narrow, but then the hockey sticks they had parted.

"Proceed. Claim nothing, but the mask."

Canard turned to Cain.

"Mind staying and keeping a look out?"

Cain smiled.

"Good idea. I'll let you know if Dragaunus' goons are nearby."

Canard took a breath and went in. After descending into a large room, he saw rows upon rows of stone statues of what seemed like hockey players of old. At the other end of the room, a large sarcophagus rested with a single goalie mask resting on top of it on a stand. Canard dashed down the hall and reached it but he hesitated. Was this really so easy? Slowly he reached for the mask and when he got a grip, he lifted it off it's stand. Nothing happened so he placed it into his satchel and started to leave, but then the stand went down and rumbling started to sound off around the tomb. Canard dashed toward the door just in time for molten lava to come crashing through the walls. Luckily he made it to the stairs, but he only got so far when the stairs gave out and he was left hanging on the ledge. Cain showed up and offered a long stick which Canard grabbed and Cain pulled him out just as the doorway gave way. They got a good distance away to be safe when Cain turned to Canard.

"Did you get it?"

Canard pulled out the mask from his satchel.

"Yep."

Cain sighed with relief and then cupped both hands on Canard's hand and the mask.

"Listen closely. Don't let Dragaunus get his hands on this cause if he does, nothing can stand against him. Understand?"

Canard nodded.

"Good.", Cain said.

-End Flashback-

Canard got off his pull ups and wiped his forehead with his towel. He recalled a gust of wind coming up out of nowhere and Cain vanished and was nowhere to be seen.

"Shortly after that, I got a new team together followed by the greatest sacrifice I made."

He shuddered as he recalled being teleported by the worm into Dimensional Limbo, but he regained himself.

"Still, I did what needed to be done. I learned in Limbo that I wasn't ment to be leader, but to ensure that the leader became just that."

He then looked at the clock which read that it was late and he started off towards his bed ready to get some shut eye. It had been a long day.


	40. Pestilence Cometh

"Again. Play me again."

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie watched Morpha play the latest arcade game with another regular and clearly Morpha was prevailing.

"I still can't believe your dog can outplay just about everyone in this joint.", Thrash said in awe.

Nosedive couldn't help but feel a little bit proud.

"Hey, he's able to outdo anyone besides me."

By then the game had finished and Morpha was clearly the winner cause it's opponent wasn't too thrilled.

"I got outplayed by a dog?", he asked in total disbelief.

Nosedive cracked his knuckles and took the other side.

"Okay Morpha, time to face the champion of this game for the last three months."

Morpha just extended a couple tendrils to the controls on it's side and lifted it's head to the screen as the game started. Luckily it was a two player game or a versus one so they went with the two player one. As they played Thrash and Mookie watched and helped spread word around.

"Well if a duck can play hockey I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that his pet amoeba can play video games as good as he does.", Mookie said as she straightened her jacket out.

"You got that right.", Thrash answered.

A while later, Nosedive and Morpha had finished and reached the number one slot on the high scoreboard.

"Whoa Morpha, you're one lean mean shape shifting machine.", Nosedive said with a smile.

Morpha smiled back as it's blue color points turned yellow. Outside the arcade, the group settled on their burgers and fries. Morpha had a large bowl of water and had drained it dry in a few seconds flat.

"Morpha can sure put moisture away.", Thrash said as he wiped ketchup from the top of his beak.

Wildwing came over shortly with Duke and Canard following.

"So how was the arcade's latest addition?", Wildwing asked.

"Morpha totally crushed the competition.", Nosedive said proudly, "Every player he faced was taken down in only a few minutes."

"And what about you?", Duke asked, "How long til our pet took you down?"

"They never went head to head.", Mookie reported, "Guess they're too close to be competitive with each other."

Nosedive was about to get to his fries when the air hummed as a swarm of freaky looking mosquitoes buzzed through the area. Pedestrians fled and the ducks suited up as the swarm flew around the corner.

/

Thrash and Mookie had just gotten their battle gear on and clearly in awe.

"Man, I've always wondered how holding and using one of these would feel.", Thrash said as he twirled his new puck blaster on his finger.

Mookie had sported gear similar to Mallory but she wielded a saber like Duke did.

"So any idea what those bugs are?", she asked as they followed the swarm.

Canard looked like he was pondering.

"Well it's either a flock of mosquitoes out of season or it's a form of Pestilence."

"Who's Pestilence?", Wildwing asked.

"Probably another being from Dimensional Limbo. We've only fought them since the whole season of this show.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

As if to answer the confusion, the swarm paused and then shifted into a bubbling black mass tinged with sickening yellows, greens and blues. The ducks watched in total awe as the mass shifted into a humanoid form only the form had pale green skin with yellow sores littered across it, huge vulture wings, a long rat's tail, large worms for fingers, poisonous blue pupil-less eyes and a smashed in nose like a skeleton, as well as deer legs and a crown of filthy rusty spikes along the top of it's bald head. Canard went pale.

"It's Pestilence.", he said plainly.

Pestilence adjusted the black rotting cloth that made up some kind of tunic that came down to his knees before opening his mouth to reveal rotten teeth and gums.

"So you've heard of me eh? Well, I look forward to infesting this pitiful world with even more plague and decay than it normally endures.", he sneered before raising his arms upward, "Come forth my festering minions!"

Large groups of rats, beetles, and flies started forming near him forming large masses.

"What's he doing?", Thrash asked with his hand shaking on his blaster.

Pestilence smiled as the masses formed giant versions of a rat, beetle and fly all looking grotesque and freaky. It was hard not to look at these things without being a little sick. Pestilence snapped his fingers and his giant minions attacked.

"Well, I'm off to infest the lives of millions. Have fun with disease."

Pestilence slithered off while the ducks had their hands filled with the fight going on.

/

The ducks managed to beat the huge vermin into piles of rotting flesh that continued to whither until nothing remained. Nosedive had gotten hit in the side as well as Thrash and they both looked pretty ill as they fell to the ground in pain.

"What's going on?", Duke asked.

"They've been infected by Pestilence's vile touch.", Canard said gravely, "Unless we find some way to send Pestilence back to Dimensional Limbo, they'll soon rise up as Pestilence's new zombies."

Nosedive and Thrash both widened their eyes.

"Zombies?!", they asked in horror.

Canard got more than a little miffed and then noticed a bottle of sanitizer nearby and then smiled.

"You okay Canard?", Duke asked.

Canard picked up the bottle and applied a good amount to Nosedive and Thrash who flinched and writhed as their ill condition shifted to normal. Morpha's blue color points turned yellow as several tendrils reached into a nearby store and pulled out large bottles of sanitizer, hand soap, and bleach. Thrash and Mookie then brightened.

"Hey, remember the time we provided you guys with water bottles to fight those energy creatures?", Mookie asked.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?"

Thrash pulled out a sheet of blueprints from his jacket and laid it out.

"Mook and I have been thinking of some prototype weapons in case you guys ran out of pucks."

Canard looked over the blueprints and looked thoughtful.

"How soon can you guys have this up and running?"

"We need to get to our comic shop.", Mookie said firmly, "We got the stuff in the back."

They all turned to see that the shop wasn't far, but infestations were everywhere in between.

"Okay, this is going to be interested.", Wildwing said til he turned to Morpha and smiled, "Morpha, can you spray soapy water everywhere?"

Morpha extended a tendril to a nearby fire hydrant and after latching it on, formed a hose with another tendril as the bottles of sanitizer, bleach and soap got dispensed into a large container inside it. Thrash and Mookie dashed for the door with Thrash firing off pucks and Mookie swinging like a crazy woman til they got inside the doors. The rest got hold of Morpha with Wildwing and Canard each taking hold of the hose.

"Open fire!", Wildwing called out.

Morpha twisted the tendril on the hydrant and a huge burst of water filled with cleaning material sprayed all over the street. It was only a few minutes when Morpha turned down the water, but when the water cleared, the streets were sparkling and clean. Morpha detached it's tendril, but it was still full of water and ready to be distributed. Thrash and Mookie came out wearing belts filled with what looked like grenades and spray cans and they looked ready to go.

/

Pestilence seated himself on a roof nearby overlooking all the festering plagues he had caused.

"Oh I love the sound of agony and moaning in the morning."

Just then, a whiff of something made him cringe.

"Ugh, what is that infernal smell?", he growled as he turned to the direction.

The ducks were with Morpha and all aiming a hose right at him.

"Bath delivery.", Nosedive called up.

Pestilence hissed like an angry cat as the ducks opened fire and he flung himself out of the way. Pestilence conjured plague after plague, but the duck's water cleared it all away no matter how many times he threw it. Finally, Thrash held out a small orange ball with a white pin that Mookie took out before throwing it.

"Huh? An orange?", Pestilence asked in confusion as it landed near him.

"Hallelujah!", came a sound from the orange.

Pestilence's eyes went wide with horror and realization as Wildwing invoked his Shield spell and the orange exploded spreading foaming bleach infused soap all over the area. When the foam cleared, Pestilence was looking pretty beat.

"Ouch.", he moaned as he fell to the ground and dissolved into filthy looking dirt that slid into the sewer.

Down below, Pestilence found some relief, but not much. A shadowy portal formed nearby and Charyus' image came from it.

"I trust you ran into a bit of trouble Pestilence?"

Pestilence looked insulted.

"I was ill prepared. The ducks now know what repels me."

Charyus looked complimented.

"So they found your Achilles heel, only more reason to try again."

Pestilence was able to form his upper half, but still looked pretty messy.

"Is that why you're here? To boast?"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"No, I just thought you'd like to know that I've prepared a bit of a surprise for them back at the Pond."

Pestilence then smiled.

"So you had me distract those ones so you could infest the ones that were not there."

Charyus nodded.

"Now you're catching on. Enjoy your recovery cause I'm not getting any younger."

Without another word, Charyus' image faded.

/

The ducks got back to the Pond and Thrash and Mookie were both looking winded.

"Well, it took a lot of effort, but we defeated Pestilence.", Thrash said smiling.

Canard didn't look so sure.

"We only caused him to flee.", he said as if suspecting something, "Beings like Pestilence and Malevolence don't stay down for long."

They went inside only to find massive parasitic mushrooms, fungus and all sorts of decay running all over the place.

"Oh great, another trap set by another entity from Dimensional Limbo.", Nosedive groaned.

Wildwing tried scanning with the mask only for a glob of tar to be flung at him. He moved only to be tripped by a tendril, but luckily Morpha reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Morpha.", Wildwing said as he finished scanning, "The center of this is in the base, but we need to fight our way there."

Thrash hand Mookie checked the weaponry they had and turned to the others.

"Small problem.", Mookie reported, "My saber is a bit shattered and Thrash is out of ammo."

"No problem dudes.", Nosedive said happily as he whipped out Create.

After a quick scribble, Mookie's saber restored itself and Thrash's blaster was reloaded. Wildwing was about to give the order when the place rocked and Pestilence reappeared in the middle of the rink.

"Come to admire my redecorating up close?"

The ducks grew annoyed.

"You have no right to be here.", Canard said firmly, "Now get back in Dimensional Limbo, before I ask Nosedive here to create a cannon that can blast away every atom of your being into oblivion."

Pestilence didn't look phased.

"I'm not going anywhere, but soon you all will."

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Gross and Ugly, there's six of us and only one of you.", Thrash said taking aim.

The ground rumbled and split as Grin came out followed by Tanya, Mallory and Phil. Something was up cause they had mushrooms across their backs and their eyes looked like they were hypnotized.

"You were saying?", Pestilence asked raising an eyebrow, "And while you're at it, count these."

The ground behind the brainwashed ducks opened up and several huge towers of slime and clawed tendrils and glowing gray eyes rose up. Both sides charged and the fight was on.

/

Morpha pumped out most of it's water, but it seemed to onely make things slightly favorable. While the others appeared to be overrun, Morpha noticed the sprinkler system and an idea got into it's head. Wildwing and Nosedive seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Go for it.", Wildwing told it.

Morpha extended multiple tendrils into a nearby water fountain and hit the fire alarm. As the alarm rang out, the sprinklers came on and the fungus and slime monsters withered and started to slump to the floor. Pestilence wasn't too effected however, but that changed when Nosedive whipped out the particle projection cannon and took aim.

"Eat this!", he called out as he fired.

Pestilence moved, but then a portal opened behind him and though he tried, he was pulled in with all his fungus, mushrooms and slime. The ducks held on to their comrades so they weren't pulled in also and as the portal closed, Grin, Mallory, Tanya and Phil fell to the floor appearing to be knocked out.

"Well that's that.", Canard huffed as his aura dispersed from his hands.

It took a while, but soon the Pond was up and back to normal. Down inside the base, Thrash worked a set of nunchaku as Mookie fitted a puck blaster on her belt.

"So Thrash, when did you study those?", Wildwing asked as Thrash put it on his belt.

"Started earlier this year.", Thrash answered, "With all these threats coming up, Mook and I thought it would be nice to defend ourselves in case you guys didn't show up in time."

Canard got back followed by Tanya, Mallory and Grin all looking in a daze, but otherwise okay.

"I'm happy to report that Pestilence's infection is fully removed. Those who were effected might be a bit dazed, but there should be no side effects."

Phil came in looking down in the dumps.

"Just my luck. I'm out sick for two days, the new hockey season is scheduled to start in a few months, and I miss a huge opportunity to use Pestilence as a marketing brand."

"Forget it Phil.", Thrash said firmly, "We're one of a kind that none can replace."

"You got that right.", Nosedive agreed.

Thrash and Mookie checked their coms.

"Well, we'd better be heading back.", Mookie reported before turning to Wildwing, "Hey, thanks for letting us use this gear."

"Yeah.", Thrash put in, "It was fun while we had it."

"Then why don't you keep it?", Nosedive suggested, "After all, you never know when we might need you again."

Wildwing smiled.

"I'm with Nosedive on this one. You two came in handy so keep the gear."

Thrash and Mookie smiled as they shifted their gear to their pedestrian clothes.

"See you around.", they called out as they left.

/

Dragaunus was beyond mad.

"Every time you come up with some scheme, it blows up in my face!", he roared at Charyus before firing on a drone and blowing it to bits.

Charyus wasn't phased.

"Okay, so far my ideas flamed out, but I'm still in the works."

Dragaunus wasn't pleased to hear that and his smoking nostrils suggested it.

"You promise me that you can deal with this issue and all you're showing is that you are a grade A-"

He was cut off cause Charyus froze him again.

"You really need a more positive outlet for your frustrations my lord.", Charyus stated plainly as he started walking away, "But I assure you, I'll deliver what I said, but to do so, I need that one enchantium that just flared up."

Wraith met up with him in the hall with Chameleon and Siege as well.

"I trust Lord Dragaunus is frozen in place again?", Wraith asked.

Siege thumped his heavy tail.

"You summon a being of plague and disease, you mind control four ducks and you still lose."

Charyus' eyes narrowed and the hall grew dark.

"Do not underestimate me Siege."

Chameleon stepped forward as the light returned.

"Charyus? We tried finding this enchantium, but found nothing but sand."

Charyus' eyes went narrow again and then he sighed.

"Okay, so the spell went dormant for the time being. It's bound to flare up again, so plan still in motion."

Wraith rolled his eyes.

"Oh I foresee failure in vast majority."

Charyus looked his way.

"Oh Wraith, do try and lighten up.", he said plainly though he doubted Wraith would take this to heart(which he probably might), "Once I have the one spell I need, this world and all others will fall to our power."


	41. Wishing Disaster pt1

"Why are we practicing now?", Nosedive asked as the ducks skated around the rink for the fourth time, "The new sports season doesn't start til August."

Wildwing kept his eyes forward.

"All the more reason to get back into shape.", he answered, "We won the Stanley cup, but just barely. We need to keep ourselves in top condition since the teams Phil is having us play are quite the athletes."

Canard rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, the pre-season game he's advertising so that he'll get a huge payout. Is there nothing Phil won't have us do to make a quick buck?"

"Canard, you don't know the half of it.", Duke said, "Like the one time he had us pose for fashion magazine."

"And don't get me started on the Food in a Boot gig.", Mallory scorned, "That was one of the most humiliating shoots I had to go through."

"Not to mention the food wasn't all that good.", Nosedive put in, "I had one slice and wanted to spit it out."

"I found it difficult to find my inner anchovy.", Grin said in a bored tone.

Wildwing tried not to let it get to him.

"Hey, Phil may have some ideas we don't agree with, but it wasn't all bad."

Nosedive nodded as the team turned a corner.

"Yeah, that fashion line was pretty styling. I even got a cool watch out of it."

"And that time he had me star on the cover of Slick magazine was a bonus.", Duke put in.

"And the one time he let me be interviewed for Science Monthly.", Tanya put in.

As they continued their laps, Morpha was nearby trying to shift into a set of cheerleaders, but clearly was having difficulty. Thrash and Mookie came over as it shifted back into it's dog form and it's blue color points turned a darker shade of blue signifying it was feeling down in the dumps.

"Hey, why so blue morphing dude?", Thrash asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I think Morpha is feeling a little down cause it can't do that five cheerleader form like it used to.", Mookie guessed.

Morpha looked up at her and nodded, but it's coloring didn't change. Thrash then smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Hey, why not me and Mook here help cheer lead with you?", he asked Morpha, "If you focus on only one body, it'll be easier for you to change and keep up appearances."

Morpha's dark blue coloring changed to yellow in an instant and it's tail wagged which was a sign saying that it felt up for the idea.

/

A couple hours later, the ducks hit the showers. Wildwing noticed Nosedive massaging his throat and looking concerned.

"You okay baby bro?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive looked his way.

"I'm just a little shaken over what happened a couple episodes ago.", he answered(breaking the fourth wall again).

"Hey, you didn't know that those lizards had some way to steal spells from us.", he said reassuringly, "It caught me off guard too."

"Yeah, but I really liked that sound so when they took it, I felt like I was loosing part of myself with it."

Canard couldn't help but overhear and came over.

"That's how enchantium works.", he said placing a hand on Nosedive's shoulder, "When you've been with a spell long enough, it becomes just that. It's hard to give up, but at the same time you know you can't keep it."

Nosedive looked Canard in the eye.

"Did that ever happen to you?"

Canard's expression softened.

"Yeah, I got snared by a couple saurian assassins once. Paralyzed my Aura spell and when it happened, I felt so lost and scared like I lost a best friend. Even though I regained it later on, the event still haunted me for at least a week til I got over it."

He paused for Nosedive to take it all in.

"That's when I learned my real strength isn't in my magic, it was in me."

Nosedive looked better.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Canard smiled back.

"See you on the mats. Your combat training is overdue."

As Canard left, Wildwing came over to help Nosedive walk to the dojo.

"Hey Wing, you think I can match Canard this time?"

Wildwing gave a smile.

"Sure you can. As long as you keep at it, you'll be fine."

/

Mallory and Duke went head to head in sword fighting and clearly they were at a stand still.

"Nice moves sweetheart.", Duke commented as he deflected a swing at his side.

Mallory didn't share his optimism.

"This isn't suppose to be fun.", she said firmly as she managed to catch Duke's saber in midair, "We're sharpening our skill for when those lizards show up again."

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you and Canard share the same ideals, but clearly Canard has learned to accept what he has."

Mallory must have taken that offensively cause Duke son found himself under pressure as Mallory's attacks got more intense. Her Sword spell seemed to glow fiercely and she was looking less and less feeling and more savage which made Duke a little bit scared. Luckily Grin intervened by using Freeze to hold both ducks apart.

"Do not let your emotions drive your actions as it will lead to defeat.", he said sagely.

Mallory took a few breaths and Sword dimmed back to it's original glow before fading.

"Sorry Duke.", she said, " I didn't mean to go that far, but I didn't like what you said."

Duke took a couple breathers too and looked her way apologetically.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so inconsiderate of my team's feelings."

Grin smiled as Freeze defrosted and it's captives gained mobility again. Duke and Mallory looked over at the other side of the dojo to see Canard and Nosedive working on hand to hand combat and Canard was clearly having the upper hand, but he was teaching very well cause Nosedive was holding his own. Finally, they backed away from each other, but Canard was barely breathing while Nosedive was clearly winded.

"Well, you managed to almost hit my side that time.", Canard said as he wiped his brow, "But you're still lacking."

Nosedive looked disappointed, but said nothing.

"Still, one can't rush things.", Canard said handing Nosedive a glass of water, "You're getting better though so that's something."

Nosedive felt a little better as he drank the glass of water.

"Yeah, but I'm still getting the wind knocked out of me."

Canard placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. You'll understand soon enough."

They got off the mats and met up with Duke and Mallory.

"So how's sword training?", he asked.

"It's getting there.", Duke answered, "Although Mal here almost lost herself again."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"At least I managed to restrain myself.", Mallory said defending herself.

"Maybe.", Canard said calmly, "But we'll keep this encounter in mind and see if we can find out how it works."

/

Charyus ran his claws across the freshly cut grass and felt the early morning breeze as the sun shone overhead.

"Okay, so a few of my plans went sour, but all in all, original idea still on track."

He seated himself as his wings kept him afloat.

"What to do about my duck-Earth conundrum?"

At that moment, he felt a force in the air. Something was up, but what was it? He warped back inside the Raptor just in time to be met up with Dragaunus who was at the control panel with Siege and Wraith. The monitor showed a museum downtown in Anaheim and Charyus knew right away what it was.

"So it surfaced again as I predicted."

Dragaunus looked his way coldly.

"If this enchantium is as powerful as you say, won't the ducks get wind of it also?"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"All the more reason to obtain it."

Siege pulled out an improved blaster rifle and looked determined.

"Just get me a war tank and we'll fry those birds into cinders."

"May I suggest a more deceitful tactic?", Wraith suggested, "Our last encounter almost worked except that pet of the ducks turned into that monster that made us retreat."

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"Pretorius!"

Wally came in and his frill went up and down a few times.

"Yes?", he asked.

"You designed this thing.", Dragaunus said coldly pressing a button on the dash and the screen now showed Morpha in it's goo monster form, "Tell me you have something that can bring that thing to heel."

Pretorius scratched his head.

"Well, I've been working on this new splicing experiment in the lab and with the proper execution, I believe that it will provide us with an advantage."

Dragaunus smiled.

"If it destroys and brings this planet to submission, take it with you and Siege as you investigate this spike in enchantium power."

Siege followed Pretorius out, but Wraith looked unsure.

"I foresee disaster for us."

Charyus looked his way.

"Then you should accompany them just in case."

/

Phil was going over his planner as the Migrator drove down the street heading for the museum.

"Phil, why do we have to wear this junk?", Canard asked a little bit peeved.

"It's middle eastern wear.", Phil answered, "I got you guys on a photo shoot for the new Middle East exhibit at the Museum of Natural History today and I'm not rescheduling this one."

The ducks groaned, well, not quite everyone.

"Does this vest bring out my eyes or what?"

They turned to see Nosedive had already changed his attire to the robes and sandals and clearly working it.

"Is there anything he won't do at these things?", Mallory asked rolling her eyes.

Grin was feeling a little down too.

"This cotton is causing mys skin to get itchy.", he grumbled as he scratched under the silk hood.

Phil pulled up around the back entrance where an entire camera crew was getting their equipment.

"We're here.", Phil said smiling.

The others groaned as Phil led them through the door and to the new exhibit where the shoot was placed and the museum director was waiting although he looked a little surprised to see Phil.

"So Phil, it looks like you're sporting the duck surgery that's been going around."

Phil blushed.

"Well, it's time to get this shoot underway."

The ducks who weren't changed did so, though they felt most reluctant. Finally, the camera crew was set and the cameras went flashing.

"Yeah, give that mysterious look the old nomads gave. Oh yeah, hold that pose. Can we get a different angle on that shot?"

Canard couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. But when the ducks felt a rumble coming on, they felt a little relieved. It was only confirmed when a large tank like machine crashed through the wall and caused pedestrians to flee.

"Finally.", Wildwing sighed.

The ducks instantly changed into battle gear just as the tank opened fire.

Phil ran for cover, only to have part of a wall fall on him. Luckily he wasn't hurt, but at least he was out of harm's way. The tank opened a hatch on the front and something was stirring inside of it.

"Okay, what is coming out?", Duke asked with his saber at the ready.

Nosedive got a glimpse inside and turned to Wildwing.

"Hey you know what you get when you cross a cobra and a jellyfish?"

Wildwing looked more than a little disturbed.

"Not really."

Out of the hatch came a multitude of transparent tentacles followed by a bloated transparent body with cobra heads out of the top. It was certainly a combination of a jelly fish and a cobra. One of the heads reared up and launched a spray of poison which made the ducks split. Wraith and Siege watched with glee from inside.

"Am I a genius or what?", Pretorius asked.

"Just get out there and find that spell.", Siege told him, "We got everything covered here."

Pretorius made his way out the side hoping nobody saw him. He noticed his creation get sliced only to multiply and make more of itself. Pretorius made his way into the display of middle east artifacts and whipped out a scanner.

"Now, where is it?", he muttered as he slowly made his way around.

Over the sounds of battle, his scanner made a beeping sound so he headed in that direction and came to a display of statues. One of them had what looked like an oil lamp in it's hands and Pretorius frowned.

"This is an enchantium?", he asked doubtfully.

Before he did anything, Phil had stumbled in and had placed his hand on a display only to knock it over and the statues soon followed. Pretorius had gotten out of the way, but he saw the tank was about to blow so he activated his teleporter and was out of there. Phil noticed the oil lamp and not thinking straight, he picked it up and had hit the floor just as the tank blew apart. Luckily nobody was hurt, but the giant hole in the wall and mostly destroyed room was cause for concern. When the director checked the artifacts, they were all unharmed miraculously. The ducks were obviously worn down, but they'll be fine. They noticed Phil rubbing the oil lamp in his hand hoping to get the dust off only for the lamp to glow and become brass with a glowing gem on the lid. Before anyone could do anything, Phil was sucked into the lamp and it fell to the floor. Canard came over and after picking up the lamp, turned to the others.

"We need to get to the Pond. Now."

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks placed the lamp that trapped Phil on the table.

"Is this a spell?", Mallory asked skeptically.

Canard's expression hardened.

"I've heard of this, but I've never officially seen one."

"What?", Wildwing asked, "What spell is this?"

Canard rubbed the lamp, and this time Phil appeared only he was wearing a vest, gold shackles on his wrists, and a flowing wisp of air where his legs would be.

"Okay, what's going on?", Phil asked as he examined himself, "Why am I floating? Where are my legs? And why am I wearing shackles?"

The ducks could see he was overwhelmed by this, but Canard came forward.

"Phil, you're a genie."

Nosedive's eyes lit up.

"You mean, like he has phenomenal cosmic power?", he asked excitedly.

He reached for the lamp, but Canard got there first.

"Careful.", he warned, "Wishing is a dangerous thing. What seems like an okay thing to wish for usually backfires in a big way."

Phil whistled.

"Hello, I want out of this outfit here."

Nosedive took this moment to get the lamp and rub it.

"Fine Phil. I wish you free."

Canard's eyes widened.

"Dive!"

Unfortunately, a swirl of colored wind whipped around Phil and as it lifted, Phil was back to normal, but now Nosedive was wearing silk pantaloons, a violet silk vest and the same shackles Phil was wearing.

"Like I said.", Canard told the others, "Wishing is dangerous."

Mallory was clearly fed up.

"Then I suggest that we wish the lamp was hidden away so that-"

She was cut off cause the lamp sucked Nosedive back in and vanished the moment he did.

"Way to go Mal.", Duke said firmly, "Now one of our teammates is trapped in a lamp and is who knows where."

He and Mallory were about to start a rumble, but Grin and Tanya held them both back.

"Stop arguing. Both of you.", Wildwing said firmly, "We need to find that lamp before Charyus does."

That got everyone's attention.

To be continued...


	42. Wishing Disaster pt2

Charyus waved his staff over his bauble for the fourth time in a row as Siege ran the Raptor's scanner.

"Well?", Dragaunus asked impatiently, "What's taking so long?"

"Be calm my lord.", Charyus instructed calmly, "The spell must have gone dormant again."

Wraith moved to the side as Dragaunus got up from his chair.

"You've felt it and we almost had it, but those miserable mallards intervened and now we're back to square one."

Dragaunus blew apart yet another drone, but Charyus was unmoved. Wraith had kept quiet from all this, but felt like it wouldn't be needed. Unfortunately Dragaunus looked his way before he even warped out.

"How soon can the gateway generator be operational?"

Wraith sighed.

"It's been overheated since the last time we used it my lord. Why?"

Dragaunus paused and drummed his fingers for a minute and then his expression lightened.

"Wraith, doesn't enchantium leave a trail of magical residue when it warps away?"

Charyus smiled.

"So you want me and Wraith to find the trail from the Wish spell and it will lead us right to it."

Chameleon came in carrying a mop and bucket of water only to trip and almost spill it, but Charyus reacted quicker and Chameleon was levitating before anything happened.

"Thanks.", Chameleon said as Charyus willed the mop and bucket aside.

Dragaunus looked Chameleon's way.

"Listen very carefully if you please.", Charyus said, "Dragaunus and I need you to get to this location, plant some of Pestilence's spare spores and be back as soon as you are able."

Charyus came over and gave Chameleon a small glass jar filled with gross looking moss and mushrooms.

"Can do.", Chameleon said noticing Dragaunus' sneer, "See ya soon."

He activated his teleporter and was gone in a flash of green light. The moment he left, Charyus went to his bauble again and went back to his monitoring. The spell was out there and he needed to keep the ducks busy so they wouldn't interfere and the spare spores from Pestilence's last visit should provide just that.

/

Thrash and Mookie got inside the base with Morpha following, but found nobody there.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?", Thrash asked.

As if to answer, Phil came in and clearly looking stressed.

"Oh this is bad, this is bad, this is very very bad."

Thrash and Mookie looked at each other and chose to ignore Phil as they activated their coms.

"Wildwing? Where are you guys?", Mookie asked as Wildwing's transmission came through.

"We're trying to find a powerful spell that trapped Nosedive and vanished."

"Dive is spellbound?", Thrash asked looking a bit worried, "What happened?"

"Never mind that.", Wildwing answered, "We're all out trying to find out where the spell went. Would you two mind keeping a look out on Drake One in case Dragaunus gets any ideas?"

"You can count on us.", Thrash answered smiling.

Wildwing hung up and Thrash and Mookie went to Drake One's control panel and started pressing in a sequence.

"Good thing we ran those computer trials Canard had us do in case this came up.", Mookie said as she got the radar up.

Thrash nodded and Morpha came over looking a little down and it's blue color markings turned black signifying it was nervous and a little scared. Thrash gave Morpha a pet on the head.

"Don't worry Morpha, we'll find our dude somewhere."

Morpha perked up a bit and Mookie was looking thoughtful.

"From Drake One's data, Mallory accidentally wished the spell to be hidden somewhere, but where?"

Thrash thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers.

"Where would an oil lamp go to hide?"

Before he could get an answer, Drake One sounded the alarm.

"Great, looks like that Pestilence character left a few spores behind.", Mookie said looking a little grossed out, "Should we call Wildwing?"

Thrash shook his head.

"We should deal with it right away before those spores release into the atmosphere and spread like fire."

Thrash and Mookie shifted into battle gear and Phil saw what was coming cause he started walking out, but he didn't get the chance cause Morpha had extended a tendril and dragged him over.

"Phil, we need all the help we can get.", Mookie told him.

"But I don't know how to fight.", Phil whimpered.

Thrash's smile got bigger.

"That's why you got Mook, Morpha and me."

Before Phil could object, he was on the back of a duck-cycle with Thrash and speeding down the street with Mookie and Morpha on another one riding alongside them.

/

Wildwing and Canard regrouped at the intersection as did the others.

"Any luck?", Wildwing asked.

Nobody could deny the worry in his voice and Canard could feel his aura was not in a good vibe.

"Nothing uptown.", Mallory reported.

"Museums, storefront both clean.", Duke reported.

Tanya and Grin both had no answer either. Wildwing turned to Canard with a desperate look on his face.

"Canard, please tell me your aura can find that lamp."

Canard sighed.

"I hate to say this buddy, but this object seems to be blocking my reading."

Wildwing's face fell.

"So Dive's gone?"

Canard put a hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"Hey, we'll find him. I promise."

Then Mallory snapped her fingers.

"Hey, I wished for it to be hidden right?"

Wildwing looked her way.

"What's your point?"

Duke's face brightened.

"Meaning you had an idea where you sent it?", he guessed.

"Her haste to hide what should be reveals the flaw which she must fix.", Grin said sagely.

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Okay, so where would you hide it?", he asked Mallory.

"When I made the wish, I was thinking of the museum Phil had our photo shoot.", Mallory told him.

Wildwing's expression brightened with the realization.

"Okay, we'll head over there and see if we can find some kind of clue."

At that moment, their coms went off.

"What's up?", Mallory asked.

"We got trouble.", Thrash reported, "Pestilence seems to have left some spores that are spreading fast and we're on our way to try and contain it."

Tanya looked concerned.

"Don't let those spores get inside your heads.", she warned, "They'll take over you and you won't be able to control yourselves."

"Will do.", Thrash answered, "Any luck on Dive?"

"We have a good idea where to go.", Wildwing answered, "Grin and Duke will come over and give you a hand. The rest of us will keep looking."

"Sounds like a plan.", Thrash answered.

After Thrash hung up, Tanya went along with Duke and Grin to the Migrator and drove off. Wildwing invoked Flight and soon, he, Canard and Mallory were in the air and on their way to the museum.

/

Chameleon went through the rubble of the previous incident disguised as a construction worker.

"Okay, where is it?", he pondered, "Where is it?"

He had gotten inside the display where he noticed the statues from earlier and saw the lamp where it was originally.

"Well, that was easy.", he muttered.

He went over and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck good. He was about to shift into something more strong, but then his communicator rang.

"I trust you found it Chameleon?", Charyus asked when his face came on the hologram screen.

Chameleon looked uneasy.

"Well, I did, but it's stuck."

"Then it's a good thing I came along."

Chameleon looked to the side to see Charyus standing by the wall.

"Um Charyus, won't the humans be-"

"They're mind warped.", Charyus told him, "A little diversion for the incoming threat."

He paused as he came up to the lamp and examined it.

"Wait, this is not right.", he said waving his staff over it, "It seems that this lamp was a decoy."

The lamp vanished revealing nothing and Charyus frowned.

"Clever, but not clever enough."

He conjured a bauble and the lamp appeared inside it. After it zoomed out a little, Charyus smiled.

"So, the lamp hides itself there eh?

Chameleon didn't' get a chance to see what it was cause, Charyus warped them into a closed antique shop where numerous objects littered the shelves and tables. Chameleon shifted back into his true form as Charyus looked around.

"Ah, at last."

Chameleon came around a bend to see Charyus holding the lamp in his hand. Charyus smiled as he rubbed it and Nosedive came out.

"Finally, I've been cramped in there since-", Nosedive started to say until he noticed Charyus and looked shocked, "You?!"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"Genie, grant me my first wish.", Charyus instructed, "I wish to finally reclaim the enchantium crystal Prophecy."

Nosedive strained to not grant the wish, but his body didn't follow along. With a wave of the hand, he pointed at Charyus' enchantium pendent and the gem that was dull and transparent shimmered and became reddish violet with a glowing emerald green eye design along the middle. Charyus laughed out loud as he Chameleon and Nosedive warped out.

/

The skies darkened as Wildwing and his group paused.

"Something is wrong.", Canard said gravely, "And I have a hunch what it is."

At that moment, their coms went off again.

"We got Pestilence's infestation taken care of, so why is the sky getting all dark?", Thrash asked when Wildwing picked up.

"I don't know.", Wildwing said, "But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

At that moment the Raptor appeared in the sky alongside several other warships. A large hologram of Dragaunus came out and looked down upon the ducks with a devilish grin.

"Well ducks, it's been fun, but now here is where we say good-bye. My saurian comrades are prepared and this time, you won't be able to stop what's coming."

The point of the Raptor opened up and a massive portal opened up in the sky. The ducks saw numerous battleships all ready to invade. Wildwing didn't wait.

"Get the Aerowing!", he ordered, "We need to get up there now!"

His team flew up only to be met with heavy fire. They flew out of the barrage only to meet Charyus on the deck as they landed.

"Crashing the party so soon?", Charyus asked.

"Where's Dive?", Wildwing demanded.

Charyus calmly raised the lamp in his hand and rubbed it summoning Nosedive immediately. Nosedive looked at the other ducks looking apologetic.

"Sorry ducks, but I couldn't stop myself."

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"And now, for my second wish. I wish to resurrect the saurian empire here on Earth!"

The ducks watched in horror as Nosedive raised his hands and massive magical streams flowed out warping Anaheim into a huge city of ancient towers and palaces. Shining reptilian designs littered the walls and obelisks. Charyus looked at it all still holding the lamp.

"Isn't it glorious? The most powerful empire the universe has ever seen rises once again."

At that moment, large gusts of wind came forward with large slabs of ice. Both sides turned to see the Aerowing flying straight for the Raptor. Charyus laughed.

"Are you planning to fight me?", he asked raising an eyebrow, "If you are, then who am I to disagree?"

Even though it was three against one, the fight was even. Charyus summoned skeletons, flames, and warped all over tiring the ducks out, but they didn't give up. When Grin and Tanya landed on the deck with Duke, a flash of green showed up revealing Siege, Chameleon and Wraith who joined in. Dragaunus watched in anticipation and sat into his chair.

"And so Earth falls and in a few moments, the saurian war fleet will reduce this world to ruin and soon the galaxy will follow."

Charyus had pinned Wildwing down and Wildwing saw his fellow ducks getting worn out fast, but he looked at Charyus with determination.

"I'll spare you for a moment.", Charyus purred as he let go of Wildwing only to follow up with freezing him up like he did Dragaunus, "And now for my final wish."

He raised the lamp, but before he could say anything, a couple tendrils came out and lashed it off his fingers. He turned just in time to see one of his Anti-magic crystals sharpened into a point and aiming for his heart. Charyus warped away and Morpha kept the lamp with it until Charyus appeared again. Like lightning, Morpha swung his tendril around and pinned Charyus down with it while keeping the crystal near him. Wildwing felt the hold weaken and gained mobility again. Morpha handed the lamp over and Wildwing didn't think twice when he rubbed it.

"I wish Charyus' wishes were undone and Anaheim returned to normal."

Nosedive raised his hands again and in an instant, the city below shifted once again into Anaheim and the portal above started closing as the gateway generator blew. Siege, Chameleon and Wraith teleported away, but Morpha held Charyus firmly and the Anti-magic crystal prevented Charyus from using his magic. The ducks quickly got back on the Aerowing, but Wildwing stayed behind for a minute.

"Morpha, care to break that crystal on Charyus' pendent?"

Morpha's red coloring turned white as it used a couple tendrils to remove the Prophecy crystal from Charyus' pendent and smash it to bits. Only then did Morpha let go and the Anti-magic crystal dissolve. Wildwing and Morpha got on as the Raptor started plummeting to the ground, but Wildwing saw Charyus look his way.

"This isn't over!", Charyus called out as he warped away, "The saurian empire will rise one day!"

Wildwing smiled.

"But not today."

/

Back at the Pond, Wildwing still held the lamp and the other ducks watched in anticipation.

"So what's your final wish big bro?", Nosedive asked, "Just make a wish and I'm free of this spell."

"But we can't let this spell fall into Charyus' hands again.", Duke said, "He almost beat us up there."

"Not to mention almost enslaved the world.", Mallory added.

Canard put his hand up to halt the rising tension.

"Hey, Wildwing will make his choice."

He looked Wildwing's way and Wildwing smiled.

"Okay baby bro. I know my last wish. I wish for this spell to become an ordinary oil lamp so it can never cause any trouble again once you're free of it."

Nosedive smiled as the shackles on his wrists glowed and his attire returned to normal. The lamp glowed and then dimmed before landing on the floor with a clatter. Thrash picked it up and rubbed it. Nothing happened and the ducks embraced Nosedive in a group hug.

"Good to have you back baby bro.", Wildwing said smiling.

Nosedive blushed.

"Hey, I'm just happy I'm not a slave any more."

Canard rolled his eyes smiling.

"The team is not the same without you Dive.", he said ruffling Nosedive's hair.

Phil came in and clearly still shaken over what went on earlier.

"Did we win?", he asked.

"We did.", Mallory told him.

Phil sighed.

"What a relief. I just took on huge mutant mushrooms, stuffed into a storage closet, and witnessed the almost end of the world. I really need to sleep this off."

As he walked away, the ducks couldn't help but laugh. Afterward, they all split and went off to do their own thing. The saurians were still out there, but at least everything was back to normal.


	43. Pretorius' Eagerness

Charyus ran his claws over the spot where Prophecy once was. It felt so good to have that power back and if he had made it to the end of the day, the power would be active and the weapon he had craved would be his again. But those infernal ducks had intervened yet again and now he was back at square one again. But unlike Dragaunus, he was willing to look at the bright side of the situation.

"Okay, so the Wish spell went flat. A setback on my part, but still on track. As much as Prophecy would be effective, I didn't meet the requirements and I'll need to reclaim it again, but how?"

As he pondered, Dragaunus stomped his way into the room and clearly not happy.

"I almost had victory. It was right there, but you had to blow it."

"A minor setback.", Charyus told him calmly.

Dragaunus' nostrils flared.

"You had unlimited power in your fingers and you let it slip away!"

Charyus simply waved his hand and Dragaunus froze up.

"Is it my imagination or are you always in a bad mood? I'm contemplating on my next move so do us both a favor and lighten up."

He walked a good distance away to catch a breather only to find Wraith beside the door.

"I trust you've frozen Lord Dragaunus as you normally do?", Wraith asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Charyus answered, "Victory slips away and he's throwing a tantrum like an oversized toddler. I'd say it's way past time I got serious."

He paused and then did a little thinking.

"Hmm, I wonder."

Wraith raised an eyebrow.

"You got another plan?"

Charyus smiled.

"How soon can we get the dimensional gateway generator operational?"  
Wraith looked skeptical.

"Well, I'll see what Pretorius can whip up, but he's gotten his latest genetic creatures created."

"Did he?", Charyus asked still smiling.

/

Canard almost got hit as Nosedive blocked his fist and tried to kick his side. He flipped Nosedive into the air only for Nosedive to use his other foot to smack his shoulder. After Nosedive landed, he and Canard got into a hand lock only for Canard to flip Nosedive again, but Nosedive landed on his feet. Nosedive quickly sidestepped as Canard threw a fist at him while his back was turned. It was only for a second cause Nosedive threw a kick and Canard countered with a fist.

"Your reflexes are improving.", Canard said smiling, "You managed to land a hit this time."

They backed off and drank from their water bottles, but Canard noticed Nosedive looking a little troubled.

"Something on your mind?"

Nosedive looked Canard in the eye.

"Canard, why didn't you want me on the team before? Wing wouldn't join unless I did too, but you seemed reluctant about it."

Canard took a breath.

"Dive, I was a different person then. My military training and the loss of my first rebellion hurt me really bad. I felt like I had to push my team to the best potential, but that would only drive the team into the ground. After spending time in Dimensional Limbo, some of the areas I visited helped me take a second look at what I originally believed and help me realize what I should've known from the start."

They started walking back to the main room as Canard continued talking.

"Back then, I believed you were only a liability to the team. Back when we took out Dragaunus' control tower, when I saw the Aerowing gone, I was ready to believe that I was right, but then you showed up. If you hadn't done what you did, we probably would've been blown to bits before we even took off."

Nosedive was looking more impressed. He didn't know Canard felt this way cause due to the military background, Nosedive originally believed that Canard would've been much harder on him if Wildwing wasn't around, but he let Canard continue.

"I know what I ask can seem harsh and mean at times, but I want you to know I'm only trying to prepare you for when you need it. I know how much you mean to Wildwing and I'm sure he feels the same way about you. You may be a little hard to get used to and understand, but that's what makes you who you are and a real team player."

Nosedive felt better as he smiled and his eyes got teary.

"Thanks.", he said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

/

Wildwing noticed Canard and Nosedive come into the room.

"So how was practice?"

"He finally got me.", Canard said proudly, "I'd say his reflexes are sharpening up."

Nosedive shrugged.

"It was more like a tap by my foot really."

"And yet you made contact.", Canard informed, "A minor hit, but a hit none the less."

Wildwing smiled. It was nice to see his younger brother and best friend get along so well. He had been taking some time to relax while Tanya was working on some gear, Grin was meditating and Mallory was practicing with Duke. Mallory was using Sword while Duke used Mirror. Both seemed to be doing well and they ended with Duke getting the drop on Mallory after she believed she had him pinned only to find it was Mirror.

"Nice move L'Orange.", Mallory said smiling, "Took me by surprise."

Duke and Mallory's spells dispersed as she and Duke shook hands.

"All's fair in practice, love, and war."

And then the alarm went off. The ducks gathered around Drake 1 as the screen flared on.

"We got multiple disturbances!", Wildwing called out, "Move out!"

They all filed into the Aerowing and found Morpha asleep in the driver's seat.

"Hey wake up Morpha!", Nosedive called out.

Morpha woke up instantly and got off so Wildwing could take it's place. It curled up under Nosedive's chair as the ducks got their places.

"Sorry Morpha.", Nosedive told the amoeba as the Aerowing took off, "Didn't mean to yell."

Morpha looked up at him and it's blue color points turned yellow meaning it wasn't offended in the least.

"Morpha's inner peace is truly something to behold.", Grin said sagely.

"You said it.", Duke agreed.

The Aerowing hadn't flown very far when large tendrils came out and held on. Mallory and Nosedive took over the firepower and let the pucks fly.

"Man, what kind of genetic disaster did Pretorius cook up now?", Nosedive asked.

As if to answer him, a few thuds hit the top of the Aerowing and Nosedive noticed through a camera before it died.

"Hey, any of you know what you get when you cross a crab with an opossum?"

"Why?", Canard asked.

An explosion went off and even though the tendrils were cut through, the Aerowing flew downward until it crashed into a parking lot. Several crab claws tore through the top and about seven large creatures that really looked like as Nosedive described looked in with stalk eyes.

"Man I hope those things don't have a taste for duck.", Duke said a little bit scared as he drew his saber.

"So do I.", Canard put in setting his fists ablaze with aura.

/

Pretorius watched all this on a monitor he had back in his lab. Kay it wasn't a lab, it was an abandoned building, but is large capsules around the room suggested otherwise.

"So ducks, you may have bested my previous attempts, but let's see how you handle what I can create now."

He pressed a couple keys on a dashboard beneath the monitor and one of the capsules launched into the air and out of a large hole in the roof that closed after the capsule went through it.

"A clever mix of pterodactyl and Komodo dragon with swordfish thrown in for good measure.", he said gleefully, "People may have laughed before, but soon I'll be the one doing the laughing."

"Just don't get carried away."

Pretorius turned to see Charyus' image materialize nearby. Even though it was just an image projected by magic, Pretorius knew Charyus was on the other end.

"My creations are working out aren't they?", Pretorius asked.

Charyus frowned.

"Just make sure that none of them break that mask. Retrieve and deliver it to me as soon as you are able. Fail to do so and you will know the meaning of suffering."

Charyus' image faded away and Pretorius got back to his monitor. Clearly his crab/possum hybrids were getting thwarted, but his new one would arrive shortly. He turned to the center of the room where a large ray was pointed at a pool of bubbling clear liquid.

"Well when a few tests don't work, you go bigger.", he muttered.

He walked over to the vat and took a few vials off from a special compartment on the side.

"Morpha may have turned, but I'm going to show what happens when my creation turns on me.", he said with determination.

He emptied the vials into the vat one after the other and the mix bubbled and changed color. A capsule hovered over, extended a hose and sucked up some of the stuff and it returned to it's original color as the capsule went back against the wall. Pretorius observed the monitor and noticed his crab/possums were beaten and now the ducks were against the one he just sent though he focused on Morpha.

"Well my little renegade, you think you can just abandon your creator? You underestimate me greatly."

He took the ray that was pointed at the vat and adjusted it's settings before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Luckily for me I had some spare time to whip this little molecular destabilization ray just in case of an emergency."

/

Back with the ducks, they were getting more than a little winded.

"Pretorius sure outdid himself.", Duke said wiping gunk off his saber.

Tanya took out a little device from her belt and it started beeping.

"If I can find the trail of these genetic things, it should lead us to the lab where they came from."

"And we take out the source.", Mallory said with determination.

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"Mal, you take Tanya, Canard and Grin and see if you can find that lab. We'll take out the rest of these things out here."

Canard nodded and his team went off in another direction. His team went the other.

"Any idea how many of those things are out there?", Nosedive asked.

"Drake 1 picked up several other locations.", Wildwing answered, "We'll take the Migrator since it seems to be intact still."

They had made it back to the Aerowing and fortunately the Migrator was as Wildwing had hoped. They got in and Wildwing hit the gas. Before long, they were cruising down the streets and Duke and Nosedive were firing away. Morpha settled on a seat not far, but huddled down so as to avoid being seen.

"Okay, we got ourselves a couple flying steak dinners coming in!", Nosedive called out.

Wildwing looked upward to see a couple of what looked like a combination of a bull and geese flying in. Duke took aim and fired a couple pucks at them and they fell to the ground all tied up unable to fly anymore as the Migrator sped past. But then a blast came out and Wildwing barely got the Migrator out of the way.

"Now what?", Nosedive asked.

On a monitor, they noticed Pretorius wearing a jet pack and giving chase with a ray gun. Nosedive's eyes narrowed and he got up from his seat. As he started going up, Morpha and Wildwing both noticed.

"Dive, what are you doing?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive gave him a smile and his Arrow spell manifested. Morpha's dog legs stretched and tied themselves to the seat it was on while several tendrils came out of it's back and lassoed around Nosedive's knees and waist keeping him from falling as he opened the hatch and took aim. As Nosedive and Pretorius exchanged shots, Nosedive fired an arrow behind him and as the Migrator got past, the lamppost Nosedive shot fell down just as Pretorius was about to go under it. Unfortunately for Pretorius, he hit it and his ray fired another shot which bounced off a mirror and dissolved the ray itself. The Migrator paused and Wildwing turned on the speaker system.

"Is that all you got Pretorius?", Wildwing asked.

Pretorius' eyes narrowed.

"You may have bested my previous creations, but I'm about to unleash the-"

He stopped when a huge explosion went off and the other four ducks landed nearby on the sidewalk. Pretorius looked in the direction of the explosion and looked more insulted.

"Well Plan A didn't work out, time to beat a retreat."

He pressed a button on his wrist and a giant scorpion/grasshopper thing came out of the ground and Pretorius mounted it as it hopped away.

"Well finish this another time ducks!", he called out as he activated his teleporter and his creation and him vanished in a flash of green light.

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were recuperating.

"How is everyone?", Wildwing asked.

"I'll be okay.", Mallory answered as Canard finished up using Aura to mend her injured arm.

Tanya applied ointment to her neck and smiled.

"I'm good."

Grin said nothing, but they knew he was okay.

"Well clearing Anaheim of genetic disasters is one way to spend an episode.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Morpha tapped on Nosedive's shoulder and Nosedive noticed it was looking at him questioningly.

"Oh sorry Morpha.", Nosedive said smiling as he walked over to the sink, "I didn't get your daily glass of water yet."

He filled a glass and Morpha extended a tendril to drink up the water til there was nothing. Tanya went over the images her new camera system on the Migrator caught and her eyes narrowed at the ray Pretorius had.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say those lizards have got some kind of new destabilization ray."

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Obviously they wanted to use it on Morpha, but they'll have another one in reserve. But for now, I think we have practice to get done."

Phil came in looking as thrilled as ever and the ducks could tell what was coming.

"Hey ducks, I got a hip new idea: Ducks save Anaheim from Genetic monster take over."  
Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Phil, we just got back and we need to get our practice in before the new hockey season starts."

Phil shrugged.

"Okay, you guys get practice in, but you got a photo shoot for Sports Monthly magazine afterward."

He turned to leave only for Morpha's blue coloring to turn white as it extended a tendril and was about to smack his behind, but Wildwing looked it's way.

"Don't even think about it."

Morpha's white color points turned gray as it retracted it's tendril looking disappointed.

/

Pretorius was hesitant as he entered the Raptor and met up with Siege.

"I trust your creations blew it?", Siege asked raising an eyebrow.

Pretorius sighed.

"I was ill prepared. That ducks who used Arrow clearly knew what to aim at and caught me off guard."

"And he took your little ray gun with it.", Siege concluded, "Typical of you Pretorius. If I had my tank in this, we'd have roast duck for dinner."

"Such boasts before Siege, but don't let pride get to you."

They both turned to see Charyus warp in not far from them.

"I know I said I was going to put you through suffering, but I might reconsider if you prove capable of creating something for me.", Charyus said clearly meaning Pretorius.

Pretorius gulped.

"What did you have in mind?"

Charyus took a breath.

"I have an idea that could swing the odds in our favor, but I need that book that Borg was entrusted with. Once I have it, I will be able to recreate my Prophecy spell and the ducks will grovel at the mere demonstration I will show them."

Pretorius tired not to look nervous, but Charyus clearly could see through it. Siege however didn't look so thrilled.

"So now we just look for some dumb book? Why can't we just barge in there-"

Charyus waved a hand and Siege froze like Dragaunus did. Pretorius looked Charyus' way as if wondering if he would be frozen also.

"I'll be back to my meditation.", Charyus told him, "Enchantium might spike again and I want you to have that gateway generator operational as soon as you are able."

Pretorius bowed and hurried off. Charyus hovered off the floor and started meditating. Magical circles of runes appeared beneath him as his staff hung in the air beside him as his arms and legs crossed.

"Celebrate while you can ducks.", Charyus purred, "It's only a matter of time before I find my book again. Borg may be able to hide it for a time, but it's only a temporary measure."

Charyus chuckled to himself as the rune circles turned slowly and ominously. Victory will be his and he was ready to grab hold of it.


	44. Early Hockey Vibes

Thrash and Mookie walked out of the local gym with large packs over their shoulders and looking pretty bummed.

"Why exactly did Phil get us this gig?", Mookie asked sounding bored.

Thrash placed a hand on his face and shook it.

"Something about public appearances for charity or something."

"Hey, the gym back at the Pond has more class than this dump.", Mookie griped, "And we had better instructors."

Thrash smiled as he ran a hand over the nunchaku on his belt. It had been a while since they last visited and they were due for cheerleading practice with Morpha so they headed over. They had just reached the door when Phil came out and almost hit them with it. Luckily they were far enough away to not be hit, but Phil looked surprised to see them.

"Done with the shoot already?"

Thrash and Mookie groaned.

"We were done over an hour ago.", Thrash told him handing him a folder, "And we got the shots you can mail out to the health magazines or whatever."

Phil took the folder while Thrash and Mookie went in and noticed the team was in the middle of their practice and Morpha was waiting with their cheerleader outfits on a nearby bench. The ducks had finished up their practice long enough to notice the other two.

"Hey dudes.", Nosedive said cheerfully as he skated over, "How was the martial arts shoot."

"Totally bogus.", Thrash answered, "Mal and Canard can teach us martial arts better than those instructors back there."

"Not to mention that we barely had any personal space.", Mookie added, "I had to go through about ten different selfie photos and autograph signing, but I always was a quick writer and even faster reactor. We have no idea how you guys do it, but somehow you do."

Morpha came over with the outfits and raised an eyebrow as the three ducks looked his way.

"Looks like Morpha wants to get practice over with.", Nosedive guessed.

Morpha's blue color points turned yellow and it completely covered Thrash and Mookie in less than a minute without anything being seen from the outside. After a few moments, Morpha let Thrash and Mookie out only for them to be seen in the cheerleader outfits and their other clothes were folded and placed on the bench behind them.

"Smart move.", Thrash said adjusting his shirt collar

Mookie noticed that the skirt on her outfit went past her knees and she looked Morpha's way.

"Aren't you going to get ready?", she asked.

Morpha instantly shifted into the form of a sixteen year old girl already in cheerleader clothes and smiled causing the hair to remain blonde.

"Point taken.", Mookie said as Morpha produced three sets of pom-poms for them to use.

"Well, I look forward to hearing you dudes cheer.", Nosedive said before skating off to hit the showers.

/

Dragaunus watched impatiently as Charyus drew a new enchantium from the piece of artwork he had Chameleon and Wraith obtain at a local auction. It was light pink with violet zigzags along the middle which Charyus found appealing.

"So what exactly does this one do?", Dragaunus asked eager to know.

Charyus picked it up and aimed it at Dragaunus. It lit up for a split second and then dimmed. Dragaunus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He then looked angry and ready to let loose a blast from his wrist laser, but Charyus snapped his fingers and Dragaunus felt a ping in his throat.

"What was that?", he asked harshly but then looked surprised as he could talk again.

"Silence.", Charyus answered, "A spell that makes all sounds go quiet and only the wielder can undo it."

Siege had come in and overheard, but he didn't look so thrilled.

"So what's so great about being quiet?", he asked harshly.

Charyus looked his way and the room grew dark.

"No matter what spell it is, it could be useful if used properly."

Dragaunus pressed a button on the dashboard and Pretorius' face showed up.

"I trust the machine Charyus suggested is coming along fine?"

Pretorius wiped his hands on a cloth.

"I still need some components my lord, but I have it on track quite nicely."

Dragaunus hung up and turned to Charyus.

"At least you're getting more magic to use under my approval."

Charyus returned the look.

"And I need to find out that recipe for Prophecy or my foresight won't be modified properly."

Dragaunus waved his hand in the air and Wraith and Chameleon showed up.

"As much as I hate to say this, you both did well."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but it was a swell deal.", Chameleon said as he shifted into a car salesman and back again.

"Your attempts at impersonations still amuses me.", Charyus said calmly.

Chameleon didn't know whether Charyus was being sincere of sarcastic, but he chose to ignore it.

"Any more enchantium spike yet?", Wraith asked quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing yet.", Charyus answered, "Silence was the last one and not much came up since."

/

Nosedive came out of the locker room to find Thrash, Mookie and Morpha who were deep in their cheer.

"Check right, pass left and into the goal. Come on team, let's score!"

The others had come out also and couldn't help but overhear.

"That doesn't rhyme.", Mallory said plainly.

Nosedive thought for a second, but then the ducks heard another cheer the team of cheerleaders came up with.

"Skate towards the goal and test the luck. Make the score as the net gets the puck."

They paused as they noticed the others watching. Fortunately though, they weren't being judged.

"Well, they got spirit.", Canard said smiling, "Just need a little rhyme and with a few good moves, I'd say they got it."

After a couple minutes, Morpha helped Thrash and Mookie get back into their original clothes and their outfits were folded, and on the bench.

"Man, this sure beats a changing room.", Thrash said as he wiped his shoulder.

Morpha shifted back into it's dog form and used a couple tendrils to take the cheerleader outfits into the locker room while the ducks got back into the base.

"I'd say our skills are pretty up to speed.", Duke said.

"Don't let it get to you.", Canard informed, "We still have Dragaunus and Charyus lurking around somewhere."

"And who knows what those creeps are up to.", Nosedive added..

Wildwing was about to say something, when some blue goo seeped from a vent and landed in front of him and the ducks. Before they could do anything, the goo shifted and they relaxed as they saw it was only Morpha.

"Your pet sure has a 'one of a kind' sense of humor.", Mookie stated.

Morpha's blue coloring turned orange as it looked away shyly.

"So Mal, I was wondering if I could ask you something.", Thrash stated.

"What's that?", Mallory asked getting a little interested.

"Would you and Duke help me and Mook with our weapon skill?", Thrash asked, "We got back from a gym which had a martial arts demonstration, but it didn't really work out."

Duke smiled.

"Sure thing."

Mallory seemed a little hesitant, but what did she have to lose? As the foursome headed off, Grin went off to do some meditating, Tanya went to do a lookout on Drake 1, and Canard went off to do some weight lifting leaving Wildwing and Nosedive with each other. Morpha had regained it's blue coloring as Nosedive remembered something.

"Hey big bro, when was the last time you and I trained together?"

Wildwing raised an eyebrow. He couldn't recall the last time he trained with Nosedive, but he felt a little off. Canard had shown up again to get some towels and couldn't help but overhear.

"Dive, that's a great idea."

Wildwing was a little surprised.

"Canard, I'm not sure that's a way to go."

Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what happens if one of you get's mind controlled and has to go through the other?", he asked calmly.

Wildwing sighed. He knew Canard had a point and he recalled when Pestilence came and controlled three members of the team and he shuddered at the thought of Nosedive being one of the victims.

/

As the others showed up, they couldn't help but noticed Nosedive and Wildwing practicing their enchantium while Canard supervised. Wildwing deflected a couple of arrows Nosedive fired using Shield while Nosedive switched from Arrow to Create. Before he could scribble anything, Wildwing threw Shield that bounced off a wall and disarmed Nosedive surprising everyone but Canard who looked impressed.

"The best defense truly is the best offense.", Grin said sagely.

"Who knew Shield could be thrown?", Duke asked.

Thrash and Mookie were more than surprised.

"You got to admit Dive has got some serious reflexes.", Thrash complimented.

"Learned that from me.", Canard said proudly.

Nosedive then went to Siren and as he started to sing, Wildwing activated Shield again only this time, instead of covering just his front, it covered him entirely. The others got a little worried, but Canard didn't.

"Don't worry, I had Tanya analyze that Anti-magic crystal Morpha had and create a field to keep the magic in without us being effected.", he assured everyone.

Everyone relaxed as Wildwing and Nosedive kept at it. Then Nosedive coughed causing the spell to phase out and Wildwing went for Flight and went for Nosedive who avoided it only to get tripped by Wildwing.

"Nice try baby bro.", Wildwing said smiling, "I've seen how you trained with Canard and I have to say you got some moves."

Nosedive looked up at him smiling as well.

"You're not half bad yourself."

As they placed their spells away, the others applauded.

"Well played.", Canard commented, "You two really know how to work that magic."

At that moment Phil came in.

"Hey ducks, did you guys forget the Sports magazine shoot today?"

The ducks groaned.

"How could we forget?", Duke said rolling his eye.

Grin flinched.

"My inner peace shivers at the thought."

Phil didn't look to take aback.

"Hey, they need a front page shot of the winners of last season's Stanley cup to kick off the new one and who else is going to let a local team of hockey playing aliens pose for it?"

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Funny you should ask Phil. Aren't you, Thrash and Mookie the same as us now?"

Phil thought for a moment, but he regained his posture.

"I'm a team manager and lawyer. Besides, I'm better with a pen than combat and hockey."

/

As the team came out in their uniforms with Thrash and Mookie in their cheerleader outfits again, they could see the shoot being set up right in front of the Pond with a news crew and a whole paparazzi all being managed by Klegghorn and his squad.

"Don't we ever get a break?", Thrash asked as he adjusted his shorts, "And did Phil have to make this a big deal?"

Wildwing sighed as a couple members of the camera crew brushed his jersey clean.

"The things we do to play."

Canard had gotten his jersey brushed up, but had a couple fans get through and were pelting him with questions.

"Canard, is it true you lived in an alternate dimension where anything could happen?"

"You actually breathed underwater without scuba gear?"

"Didn't you ever worry about what was going to happen next?"

Canard felt a little pressured, but luckily Klegghorn came by and a couple officers escorted the fans away.

"You birds sure have some fan club.", Klegghorn said plainly.

Canard shrugged.

"I'm just happy that you came when you did."

Klegghorn went back to his post and Canard went back just as Nosedive was getting his jersey brushed up. The news crew got into position and began a countdown while the ducks got into position.

"And we're live in five..four..three..two.."

The anchorman took his mic and looked at the camera.

"Good morning Anaheim, I'm Doug Dodger and we're live at the local and famous Anaheim Pond and with the most famous hockey team in America: The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. With me here is manager Phil Palmfeather who has been the manager since they arrived over a year ago."

Phil was beside Doug and the paparazzi were getting into position with the Ducks lining up while Phil was interviewed.

"So Phil why is it that you incorporate cheerleaders into the team when they didn't have them before?"

"To help with team spirit of course."

"He's enjoying this isn't he?", Canard asked Wildwing.

"You have no idea how much.", Wildwing answered.

"And now let's get a full shot of the team with the trophy.", Doug stated.

The ducks got a little surprised. Phil didn't mention the Stanley cup trophy being in the shoot. Luckily though, a couple tendrils came out followed by Morpha carrying the trophy. Nobody noticed it and Morph quickly shifted into it's cheerleader form before any camera caught it.

"Nice save.", Nosedive whispered.

Morpha's form's hair went orange for a second and then to blonde.

/

Dragaunus was watching this and in anger he blasted the monitor with his wrist laser causing it to blow.

"Hey, we were watching that.", Chameleon whined as his face shifted to that of a young boy and back.

"Pardon me?", Dragaunus asked looking his way and his nostrils smoking.

Chameleon knew better than to provoke Dragaunus further. Siege was also there and stomped his foot.

"Those birds really burn me up."

"I know.", Dragaunus said firmly, "I have thrown just about everything at them and still they come out on top!"

He blew apart a passing drone as Wraith and Charyus warped in.

"Well this is certainly a bad time.", Wraith said turning to leave, but unfortunately Dragaunus noticed.

"You two have had all day to find some kind of enchantium. So why then aren't any more showing up?"

Charyus kept his cool while Wraith quivered.

"Enchantium must not be rushed my lord and I can provide you a means of victory if you would just be patient."

Dragaunus fired at Charyus with his wrist laser, but it was dodged and it hit another drone.

"If you're thinking of going after that book you lost, I won't lend you aid."

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"How predictable. The lord of the Annectia Seas has an opportunity of take over, but he won't go for it."

Wraith, Siege and Chameleon had a feeling this wouldn't go well so they got close to the door in case things got ugly which by the look of things was about to happen. Dragaunus got off his chair and stalked near Charyus, but then smiled.

"As much as I detest you prolonging time, it would be amusing to watch you fail."

Charyus' expression darkened further and the room grew dark.

"Do not underestimate my power Dragaunus."

Dragaunus' smile didn't fade.

"Fine. Pursue the book if you choose, but this device you're so intent on building better be worth it or I might reconsider accepting your help from when you first showed up."

Charyus' staff glowed with eerie light in the darkness as Charyus' expression lightened.

"Fear not my lord.", he answered before leaving, "Once I have that book, I will have what I need to not only make my Prophecy spell, but another Wish as well."

That got Dragaunus' attention, but he said nothing til Charyus left along with Siege, Wraith and Chameleon.

"Yes.", he muttered to himself, "If I can get another Wish spell, I'd have this whole planet on it's knees in only a moment's notice."

His laughter rang out of the room like a siren as he settled back into his chair to contemplate his next move.


	45. Party Confusion pt1

"Nice shot Duke.", Wildwing called out.

The ducks were in the middle of practice as Thrash, Mookie and Morpha practiced their cheer routine in the stands nearby. They didn't have a rhyme yet, but the moves were improving by leaps and bounds. Duke had passed the puck to Grin who was about to get checked by Canard, but he passed to Mallory who had avoided Nosedive's advance and made it to Wildwing. She shot, but Wildwing deflected the puck in the nick of time.

"Whew, nice save big bro.", Nosedive said as he took the puck and avoided Grin's check.

Wildwing huffed. He was feeling the heat due to the team getting better, but he wasn't the best goalie in the NHL for nothing. He observed as Canard stole the puck away, only to have it taken back by Duke who passed it to Tanya who was about to make it to him when Nosedive stole the puck from her just as the buzzer rang signaling that practice was over. The team hit the showers while Thrash and Mookie got out of their cheerleader outfits by Morpha providing the "quick change" as they started calling it and emerging in their ordinary clothes and Morpha returning back into it's dog form.

"Never gets old.", Thrash said adjusting his shirt collar.

"You can say that again.", Mookie added looking Morpha's way, "This little guy sure comes in handy both on and off the battlefield."

Morpha's blue color points turned orange as it looked away shyly. They met up with the team back inside the base and Canard was rubbing his shoulder.

"Man I think I pulled something back there."

Tanya came forward with her omnitool and did a quick scan.

"Yep, you almost did.", she confirmed, "You better rest that shoulder for the day."

"Can't he just use aura to fix it?", Nosedive suggested.

Canard raised his other hand to his shoulder and his palm lit up with bluish white light for a second and he felt his shoulder again.

"Whoa, aura must be very powerful to be able to destroy and heal.", Mookie commented as she, Thrash and Morpha came over.

"Aura is life.", Canard stated plainly, "So how goes the official team cheer?"

"Getting there.", Thrash answered as he rubbed a hand on the nunchaku on his belt, "By the way, does anyone mind if Mook and I use the dojo to sharpen up our combat skill?"

"Be our guest.", Wildwing answered, "Mallory can help if that works for you."

"Fine with us.", Mookie answered as Mallory escorted them away.

As the ducks settled down, Nosedive started towards the door with Morpha following.

"Where you off to baby bro?", Wildwing asked.

"Just taking Morpha out for a game of fetch.", Nosedive called over his shoulder.

After they left, Canard approached Wildwing.

"His aura was giving off the feeling of depression. I wonder why that is."

Wildwing looked thoughtful.

"Why would Dive feel down?", he asked, "I should probably go ask him."

"I'll come too.", Canard assured him, "It would be better than going alone."

They had gotten up to Nosedive who had gone to the park and was in the middle of a game of fetch with Morpha. He threw the frisbee and Morpha extended a tendril to catch it and then return it. Before they could get closer, their coms went off.

"Guys, there's a disturbance near your location.", Tanya informed when they answered, "Be careful, it could be dangerous."

They looked to see a portal open and something came out. Nosedive and Morpha paused to see it too. The thing that came out was humanoid in appearance, had lowing brown hair that hung to his firm shoulders, and a Chinese dragon's head. It wore a charm bracelet on it's left wrist and another around it's right ankle, dark gray shorts, and red tank top. The thing looked Nosedive's way and raised an eyebrow.

"You called?"

Nosedive paused, but then Canard and Wildwing came on to the scene.

"Who's this?", Wildwing asked preparing to enter his battle gear, but the entity held a hand up.

"There is no need to fight here."

The entity's voice was light yet burly like a surfer and he turned to Nosedive again.

"Allow me to cut to the chase. My card."

It held out a hand that had a reading card which Nosedive took and read.

"Iyan Omon, Dimensional Master of Entertainment."

Nosedive looked Iyan in the eye.

"So what brings you here?"

Iyan cleared his throat for a second before brushing his hands on his tank top.

"Now I couldn't help but notice that your special day is coming up and you have no idea what to do about it."

Wildwing looked surprised.

"How did you know that Nosedive's birthday is tomorrow?"

"I know every special day like the back of my hand.", Iyan answered, "And if you need a party planner, I'm the best in Dimensional Limbo."

At that moment, he raised a hand and a notebook and pencil appeared in it.

"So, what kind of party are we talking here?"

Nosedive grew a little interested, but Canard pulled him aside.

"Dive, I've been to this guy's domain and it's beyond crazy. Dimensional Limbo barely keeps the parties he throws in check."

Unfortunately that only got Nosedive even more excited.

"Iyan, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow and I really want to make a mark."

Iyan then smiled big and threw the notepad and pencil into the air where they instantly dispersed.

"A sweet eighteen? I'm there!", Iyan said excitedly as he levitated into the air, "I'm going to throw you a party that all of Anaheim will never forget!"

And with that, Iyan rubbed his charm bracelet and a portal opened behind him which closed as he went through.

As the trio made it back to the Pond, Canard was looking more than a little insecure.

"I can't believe you actually got the most wild party animal in Dimensional Limbo to throw you a bash.", he said to Nosedive.

"Hey, I was just wanting to celebrate my special day.", Nosedive countered, "Iyan actually sounds cool."

"Believe me when I say he's not.", Canard stated, "He's an entity that feeds off cheer and thrills. The more into his party the victims are, the more they get warped by it."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by warped by it?", he asked.

Nosedive was clearly not listening.

"Oh man I can't wait to see what party Iyan is planning right this second."

Wildwing rolled his eyes. He knew too well that once his younger brother made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"Okay Dive, you can have the party. But keep it simple."

Canard sighed.

"Wing, Iyan doesn't do simple.", he muttered under his breath.

When they got into the base and news got out, Thrash and Mookie shared Nosedive's enthusiasm, and Mallory and Tanya agreed with Canard on his point. Still, what did they have to lose? The following morning, Nosedive got up expecting to see the party in full swing, but nothing seemed out of place until he noticed a note by his pillow.

"In the park.", he read.

By now the other ducks were up too and after filing into the Migrator, the whole gang was off. Phil was just as eager to see what all the fuss was about. When they arrived and took a look around, they noticed a ball hanging in midair with a string hanging from it and a note on the string. When they approached, Phil read the note.

"Pull this."

Phil did, and a shower of confetti and balloons came out followed by some kazoos playing followed by a whirlwind that literally pulled the ducks off the ground and they all blacked out.

Nosedive's eyes opened again and this time, the park had changed. An entire fairground had been set up complete with rides, carnival games, and even a squad of airplanes writing cloud letters into the sky. He noticed the other ducks had vanished and Morpha was with him.

"Surprise!"

Nosedive jumped to his feet and turned to see Iyan standing nearby.

"Is this my party?", Nosedive asked confused, "It looks kind of bland."

Iyan didn't look phased.

"That's cause you didn't choose your tent yet."

Iyan took Nosedive by the arm and soon they were walking into the carnival where Nosedive noticed a bunch of stands around selling party stuff.

"Cheap thrills for big dough! Get them while they last!"

"Feeling down? Try my special soda! Perks you up in just seconds!"

"Costumes, costumes for any costume party! Fresh off the rack!"

Iyan led Nosedive to what looked like a big top circus tent and smiled.

"Have fun birthday boy."

Nosedive could hear circus music playing and the door to the tent opened to reveal an entire circus show in full swing with preforming animals, trapeze artists, and clowns doing all kinds of funny acts. Morpha(who had been following Nosedive all this time) looked up at him all black signaling that it was a little worried.

"Hey Morpha, what's wrong with a little fun?", Nosedive asked, "Let's go find our seats."

Morpha looked unsure, but it followed Nosedive into the stands as a couple salesmen came over loaded with circus snacks. A few moments later, Nosedive and Morpha were seated getting a front row view of the whole thing.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance for you. The Dimensional Circus proudly presents the stunning, the graceful, and the most beautiful duck to work the tightrope, Mallory McMallard!"

Nosedive halted as he noticed Mallory up on the tightrope in a fancy dress and holding an umbrella. She walked across the rope with such grace as the audience applauded. Nosedive however got a little unsure.

"Okay, this is getting weird.", he muttered as he remembered what Canard had told him, "I think I'd better get Mal down before she hurts herself."

He had just risen from his seat and looked up only to see Mallory wasn't there and the crowd was applauding wildly.

"Okay Morpha, this is getting a bit scary."

Morpha nodded and they quickly left only to go into another tent which opened into a fancy dining hall with all sorts of people dressed in evening gowns and dinner jackets deep in conversation while violin and piano music flowed throughout the area.

"Great, now I'm at a classic dinner for snobby people and-"

He paused when he noticed he was also wearing a dinner jacket and bow tie.

"Just my luck.", he muttered.

Before he could say anything further, a waiter came up to him.

"Mr. Flashblade fancy you showed up. We were starting to think you would miss your brunch."

Nosedive was a little taken by surprise as the waiter led him through to the table and everyone started talking to him.

"Nosedive darling. You really should come to my chateau in France. It has a view of the Eiffel Tower."

"Mr. Flashblade, I hear you're a fancy for the video gaming industry. I bought one last year and sold it this year for a mint."

By the time the waiter got Nosedive to his chair, he was feeling more than a bit insecure. That or his dinner jacket collar was a little tight around his neck. Others took their seats around the table as breakfast dishes appeared like magic. Morpha then noticed something and tapped Nosedive's shoulder before pointing. Nosedive looked to see Grin and Phil dressed as waiters and were serving out what the guests were calling for.

"Okay, first Mal with a performance, and now Grinster and Phil are waiters?", Nosedive wondered, "What's going on?"

Morpha looked his way and shifted it's head into Iyan's and pointed to it.

"You think Iyan did this?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha nodded and hid itself under Nosedive's chair as Grin and Phil came over.

"And what will you be having sir?", Phil asked.

Nosedive got a little unsure.

"Grin? Phil? What's up with you two?"

Grin and Phil said nothing, they laid a plate of food in front of Nosedive and left leaving the young drake baffled. On his plate he noticed a note. He pulled it out and read it.

"Get out."

He didn't have to be told twice. He saw a door only a few feet and Morpha had already pulled itself to the door and they left before anyone else could ask. Unfortunately for them, they went through the door only to slide down a towering water slide and Nosedive noticed he was now wearing swim trunks and Morpha was clinging to his side all black and clearly scared. They fell through several loops, spins and flips and landed with a splash into a huge pool that was light pink. Nosedive licked his beak and looked confused.

"Strawberry lemonade?"

Morpha extended a tendril and slurped a bit before extending two more to pull Nosedive to the edge. They had just made it there when a splash got them to turn around and see Canard and Duke in trunks also, but the look in their eyes seemed distant like Phil and Grin did. He had gotten out and Morpha got a towel hanging on a rack nearby so Nosedive could dry off. Just as Nosedive did, he felt a hand grab his ankle. He turned fast to see Canard who had gotten his eyes back to normal.

"Dive, you need to break this whole crazy thing."

"Why?", Nosedive asked, "And what's with everyone?"

Canard tensed.

"Listen Dive. Iyan's using this to keep you from his true goal. He's-"

Canard instantly went under and vanished before he could say a thing.

"He's what?", Nosedive asked.

Nosedive shivered at what he had just witnessed and he was about to go when Iyan appeared in the center of the pool and drinking from a coconut half with a lemon wedge.

"Leaving so soon?"

Nosedive frowned.

"Okay Iyan, I've been through three very crazy experiences and would like to know what the heck is going on."

Iyan's smile only got bigger as the whole area instantly shifted back to where Iyan first brought Nosedive and Morpha.

"It's like I said.", Iyan answered, "I'm throwing a party Anaheim will never forget."

Nosedive's heart skipped a beat.

"So everyone in Anaheim is being brought here? Against their will?"

Iyan cackled as he rose into the air.

"More like tempted. The more people that party here, the more powerful I get."

Iyan looked Nosedive's way and his smile was really setting Nosedive on edge. He may have passed it off as weird, but now it just looked creepy.

"In fact, I'm having so much fun that I thought why not go bigger? Make the whole world my personal party place?!"

The air crackled as large storm clouds rolled into the once clear sky and the ground shifted into candy grass and marshmallows. As tempting as they looked, Nosedive was feeling like he shouldn't go for it. Morpha had clearly had enough cause whenever some kind of party material or food got passed to it, Morpha would push it aside. Nosedive then shifted into his battle gear gaining Iyan's attention again.

"Are you thinking of fighting me?"

Nosedive then noticed Morpha had shifted into a birthday cake and had the candles lit. Iyan's eyes went wide.

"No! Not the cake!"

Nosedive then smiled as he lifted the cake so Iyan could see it.

"Let's see. A birthday party is only over when the birthday boy blows out the candles doesn't it?"

Iyan raised a hand, but Nosedive already blew out the candles. A strong wind picked up for a minute, but then it receded.

"Did you think it would be that easy?", Iyan laughed, "So you've found out that when that happens-"

He paused as he noticed Nosedive had already left.

"Go ahead and try and find your cake Nosedive.", he said smiling, "But I promise you that I have party temptations even you can't resist."

He vanished away and only then did Nosedive and Morpha come out from behind a stand that was now empty.

"Okay, so now I know what Canard ment by Iyan being crazy.", he said turning to Morpha, "Nice distraction back there. That guy really likes to hear himself talk."

Morpha nodded and shifted into the cake again and then into a show of Iyan being sucked back into a portal. Nosedive smiled and nodded.

"I agree. We find that cake, blow out the candles, and send this psycho back to Dimensional Limbo."


	46. Party Confusion pt2

Nosedive could barely keep his stance as he staggered away and flopped on a bench. Morpha was at his feet clearly out of breath also.

"First an arcade where the virtual reality becomes reality, then a dance party with a live band from the seventies, and then a costume party off the hook.", Nosedive said out of breath, "And no sign of that cake."

He took a bit around and couldn't quite see over the tops of the tents. By now Morpha had regained it's posture and could see Nosedive was a little concerned.

"Morpha, can you get me higher up?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha extended a couple tendrils that went under Nosedive's arms and lifted him upward. Once in the air, Nosedive noticed several more tents appear on the outer part of the whole carnival. Iyam wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't going to stop. Nosedive tapped a tendril twice and Morpha brought him down.

"We got to find Wildwing and hope he hasn't fallen to Iyam's trickery."

Morpha nodded and they were off. They hadn't gone very far when they noticed that a tent had what looked like melted ice cream coming out of it's bottom and what appeared like snowflakes drifting out. Nosedive bent down, dipped his finger into the stuff and tasted it.

"Oh yeah, that's certainly ice-"

He was cut off cause an enormous wave of frozen cream swept out and before they could react, they were pulled in and then falling down a hillside on a sled and Nosedive was wearing winter gear.

"Me and my big fat beak.", Nosedive grumbled, "What else can this Iyam throw at me?"

As if to answer him, a giant cookie hit the side of the hill and almost knocked him and Morpha out.

"I had to ask."

Morpha extended a couple tendrils and shifted them into rudders and placed them on either side of the sled and Nosedive caught on. After avoiding about thirty different kinds of dessert like artillery, they made it to the bottom only to knock a very surprised Wildwing off his feet and through a door to what looked like a lodge landing them outside again. Wildwing shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Dive?", he asked as he looked Nosedive's way.

Nosedive felt relieved, but that faded when Wildwing's expression turned to concern.

"I take it you've had enough party fun for one day?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Nosedive gave a sigh.

"Yeah. I didn't know Iyam would go so far and do this."

Wildwing tried to calm down. What happened happened and he couldn't do anything about it know, but now they could.

"So what happened?", Nosedive asked wondering.

"I don't know.", Wildwing answered, "I blacked out and the next thing I know, I'm sledding down this slope of ice cream and couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to. Then you ran into me and pulled me out of that place and whatever hold Iyam had on me dispersed."

They then noticed some streamers turn into giant hissing snakes and they bolted with Morpha right on their heels.

/

"So Iyam somehow separated us and has us under some kind of mind control that only goes away when this whole crazy shindig goes away?", Nosedive asked.

They had walked a ways and found a safe spot to talk. Morpha filtered a couple of bottle waters which they drank to help keep themselves hydrated.

"That appears to be the case.", Wildwing answered, "My mask is gone also so obviously Iyam didn't want to make this easy."

Morpha had been thinking too and shifted into the scene it showed Nosedive and Wildwing brightened.

"I know. Morpha showed me this at the end of the first part of this episode.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall again).

At that moment, the ground shook and they were almost thrown off their feet.

"Nosedive? Where are you?"

Obviously it was Iyam, but the tone in his voice told the two drakes that this entity was anything but negotiating.

"Now what?", Nosedive asked, "How can we find a cake in a place as crazy as this?"

"This entity has a suggestion."

The two drakes froze and turned to see who it was. Luckily for them it wasn't Iyam, but someone new. An anthropomorphic black Labrador retriever about their height with glowing markings across his body wearing dark gray pants. Though it was in fact Theo, both drakes and Morpha didn't recognize him.

"Oh great another entity from Dimensional Limbo to add more trouble.", Nosedive grumbled.

"Don't sass me.", Theo said firmly, "I can have you charbroiled, dissected, frozen and pulled apart all in a fraction of a nanosecond."

That shut Nosedive up. Wildwing however felt a little braver.

"Look whatever your name is, would you mind giving us what you would suggest?"

Theo smiled.

"This attitude I like.", he said smiling, "Now for the hint. What's the one thing where a cake can hide in plain sight?"

Before the two drakes could asked any further, Theo vanished away.

/

"Okay, that was weird.", Nosedive said, "And what kind of hint is that? It's not like there's a cake walk or anything."

Wildwing was about to snap, but then it clicked in his head.

"Dive, I think you solved it."

Nosedive looked confused.

"I did?"

"Yeah.", Wildwing answered, "A cake walk would be the perfect place to hide the cake."

Nosedive then looked concerned.

"Where is it?", he asked as he started walking off, "It's not like there's directions telling you where-"

He was cut off cause he had ran into a sign that had arrows pointing this way and that way and all around. On the arrows had different parties printed on them.

"Well, that's convenient.", Wildwing said as he and Morpha came over, "Now how do we get to the cake walk?"

"Two tents past the pizza party tent, hang a left and a hard right.", the sign answered taking the trio by surprise, "It's in a tent with pink and light blue stripes, lace lined edges and the cake is on table with the number the birthday boy is turning."

Both drakes looked at each other and shrugged before setting off.

"Thanks.", Nosedive said to the sign as they passed.

"Anytime.", came the answer before the sign went silent again.

They hadn't gone very fare when both drake's stomachs started to growl.

"Man I'm hungry.", Nosedive said as he rubbed his middle.

Wildwing sighed.

"I know, but who knows what kind of things this food can do to you if you ate it?"

They had by now reached the tent the sign told them to hang a right and the pizza was lined across a large table all looking like they just left the oven. Wildwing managed to hold his urges at bay, but Nosedive wasn't so self disciplined. He had taken a slice and was about to take a bite when the pepperoni on the slice moved slightly making the young drake freeze.

"Um, I think I'm going to pass.", he said as he set the slice down.

And what happened next? I'll describe best I can, but that was when the pizza came to life. Forming into large abominable snowmen only made with pizza with pepperoni for eyes and sharp crust edges for teeth and claws.

"Um, I'm not hungry anymore.", Nosedive said nervously.

Morpha reacted fast and in less than a minute, Nosedive was seized around the waist and pulled away and being carried by Morpha as it ran alongside Wildwing.

/

They reached the tent the sign told them where the cake was and when they went inside, they stopped in awe. All over the place were all kinds of cakes. Wedding cakes, ice cream cakes, carrot cakes and just about any kind of cake you can think of.

"Okay, we made it.", Wildwing said looking Nosedive's way, "So which is the cake birthday boy?"

Nosedive took a whiff in the air and smiled.

"The one cake that always made my mouth water."

Wildwing smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Chocolate with extra frosting?", he guessed.

"You know me too well.", Nosedive answered.

They had just walked in when Morpha tugged on their shirts.

What's up Morpha?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha extended a tendril that looked more like a fuse and it tried to blow it out, but the fuse got to it as it looked at the ducks with suspense and then it blew up leaving a pair of lips to drop to the floor before it reformed itself. Nosedive found the whole scene funny, but Wildwing read it differently.

"You're saying to be careful?", he asked.

Morpha nodded. The ducks continued into the tent and Nosedive would normally stop and stuff his beak with all the cake he could chew, he seemed to be more focused on the one kind of cake he wanted.

"I'm impressed baby bro.", Wildwing said smiling, "Normally you're eating like there's no tomorrow."

Nosedive looked his way.

"Hey, I've had enough crazy antics for a whole year. I just want to blow out the candles and send this dimensional lunatic back so I can enjoy the rest of my birthday the way normal people do."

And then the cake began to act strangely. The more the trio tried ignoring them, the sound of moaning sounded off. Nosedive was beyond listening though. He had a cake to find and he wanted to end this whole crazy thing. After a while, they saw a table with the Roman numeral for eighteen(XVIII) where a triple layer cake covered with dark brown frosting with sugar roses and eighteen candles burning at the top surrounded by hockey sticks.

"Just the cake I imagined.", Nosedive said with total disbelief.

And that was when the cake rose from the table and the drakes and their pet froze as it turned and flipped before sprouting long arms with cake slices for hands, and several spider legs came around the bottom with a face forming on the front.

"And now my dream cake is turning into a nightmare.", Nosedive said before pulling his puck blaster out.

Wildwing activated Shield as the cake hurled pieces of itself at them only to have those parts reform. Nosedive activated Arrow and shot out several arrows only to hit the cake and then be sucked into it. Iyam materialized nearby and clearly was enjoying this.

"And so the ducks fall victim to my party craze, and the birthday boy gets beaten by his own cake.", he chuckled to himself as he viewed a couple playing cards the floated in front of him, "And warping the whole team to do my work. I am too good."

/

Nosedive and Wildwing were clearly not getting anywhere and Morpha was more than a little bit angry. Both ducks saw it turn dark red and clearly that ment one thing: Morpha was shifting into the giant goo monster again. Only too bad for Morpha cause Iyam snapped his fingers and the cake launched a vase that sucked Morpha into it and kept it in there. Nosedive looked at the candles still burning and one look from Wildwing told him all he needed to hear.

"Big bro, can you get me up there?"

Wildwing invoked Flight and soon they were in the air and avoiding the cake. Every time they got close to the top, the cake sprouted more arms that held them off. Just then, a huge chunk of earth came out followed by a wave of water and a tangle of vines. Wildwing and Nosedive turned to see Grin, Mallory and Tanya invoking their own magic while Canard and Duke helped Thrash and Mookie get closer to the cake. Phil was hiding in the back cause he didn't want a part of the action, but when the vase that trapped Morpha rolled to his feet, he tried to pick it up only to drop it and break it.

"Oops."

Phil tried to leave, but Morpha wrapped a tendril around his waist and pulled him into the fray. Other cakes began to form into monsters also, but Nosedive had his eyes on the top of his cake.

"Okay, I think Iyam has officially overstayed his welcome ducks."

"Go for it kid.", Duke called up, "We got you covered."

Nosedive didn't have to be told twice. When he got to the candles, Iyam materialized in front of him.

"Okay Nosedive, I know I may have overreacted, but let's not do anything rash cause hey I'm a party guy. I have to go crazy. I just can't help myself and-"

His talking only got Nosedive to take a breath and blow out the candles. The moment they went out, a strong wind picked up and the tent tore open to reveal the whole carnival was being sucked into a giant portal in the sky. The ducks held on to the ground to avoid being sucked in themselves, but Iyam was clearly throwing a tantrum like a toddler.

"I refuse to let this end! No no no no no!"

"Just go back to Dimensional Limbo and zip your yap!", Canard called out over the wind.

Iyam kept screaming and thrashing in the air until he was sucked in to and all the area returned to the park only it was now evening with a setting sun. The team turned to Phil who was crouched and clearly a little bit overwhelmed by what just happened.

"Is he gone?", he asked.

"Yes he's gone.", Wildwing answered, "Now let's get back to the Pond."

/

Nosedive wiped his forehead with a towel as he got off the ice. As the ducks settled in, Canard came up to him.

"Sorry I didn't listen.", Nosedive said a little sadly.

Canard smiled and put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Hey, you didn't know who he was or what he could do. I was like that when I first met the guy."

Thrash and Mookie had already left the room and Morpha was walking alongside them as they got back to the mess hall. Nosedive still felt a little down though. He hadn't gotten a gift and much less a cake, but when he got to the mess hall, the lights were out and when Morpha flipped the switch the whole team came out of hiding.

"Surprise!"

Nosedive was beyond happy as confetti showered him again.

"You guys planned this after all that?"

"Simplicity is the art of perfection.", Grin said sagely.

Phil shrugged.

"Hey, I was hoping for a lot of party favors, but after all that, I was down for something simple."

Nosedive didn't care when he saw the cake. It looked like the one Iyam had, only this one was certainly not a cake monster.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect.", Nosedive said happily.

Wildwing smiled.

"Okay birthday boy, now don't get too ahead of yourself. We all deserve some cake."

As Wildwing started to cut the cake, Morpha extended a couple tendrils into the freezer and pulled out a couple tubs of ice cream while Thrash and Mookie got a couple scoopers. Before long, everyone was having fun and deep in conversation.

"Thanks for making this day great for me big bro.", Nosedive said to Wildwing.

Wildwing blushed.

"Just don't get the party animal of Dimensional Limbo to throw me a bash okay?"

"Not even a simple one?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing looked his way with a look that clearly stated he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Okay, okay I won't call Iyam anymore.", Nosedive said.

Wildwing's expression lightened.

"That's what I thought you said.", he said smiling before finishing his cake slice.

/

Theo sighed as Iyam settled into a chair opposite him.

"Okay so I got carried away.", Iyam stated, "But did that bird have to send me back?"

Theo sighed heavily.

"You know as well as I that you can't remain outside your domain for long periods. Besides, you couldn't bring your domain into that plane of existence. It would bring the structure of Dimensional Limbo to collapse."

Iyam looked disappointed.

"Hey, at least I'd go out with a-"

A clock chime interrupted him and he looked to his side and saw his domain slipping away.

"Well it looks like our domain's time of interaction has reached it's end.", Theo told him, "Better get a move on before someone gets the idea you're stepping down."

Iyam frowned.

"Nobody parties harder than me. And until we meet again Theo."

Iyam warped back just as his domain had drifted a good distance away and kept going like an invisible hand was pulling it away. Theo looked out among the large landmasses just floating around the vast empty space before returning to his book.

"So many domains in such a place as this.", he said plainly as he took another look to see Malevolence's and many other domains drifting among the vast open void, "Mine isn't from this universe, but I just go where my work takes me I suppose."

He sat into his chair and conjured a plate of lasagna with garlic bread and a glass of grape juice before looking at the page where Nosedive was enjoying the party the team was throwing him.

"Happy Birthday Nosedive.", Theo said smiling, "You deserve it."


	47. Cerebellum's Revenge pt1

Dragaunus paced impatiently as Siege and Pretorius worked tirelessly.

"How much longer will this project take?", he asked with his nostrils smoking.

Charyus clearly showed no sign of fear or concern.

"Give it time my lord.", he said calmly, "They're working on it."

Dragaunus looked his way looking both insulted and disgusted.

"You have had all this time and you're still not phased?!"

He turned and blew another drone to bits to vent out his anger.

"I look at the big picture.", Charyus answered unrattled as ever, "So I had a few drawbacks. All in learning to take the opponent down."

Dragaunus took a breath and sighed heavily.

"I have thrown just about everything at these pests and still they come out on top.", he sneered, "This project better be worth it otherwise you will find yourself-"

Charyus didn't bother to let him finish. He just waved a claws and Dragaunus froze up again. It was at this time, Chameleon came in with a jar full of water.

"Here's that water from that fountain of youth you wanted.", he said shifting into a mailman, "Paper or plastic."

As he shifted back into himself, Charyus waved a claw and the jar levitated to him and off Chameleon's hands.

"How about putting it on my tab?"

Chameleon shrugged.

"Works for me.", he said, "So what kind of distraction are you going to throw this week?"

"What have we thrown so far?", Charyus answered.

As if to reply, the panel lit up with a call. When Charyus answered it, Dragaunus gained mobility again and the screen showed Professor Cerebellum.

"So, what's new?", Cerebellum asked.

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"I'll be in a better mood when this new invention gets finished."

Cerebellum looked thoughtful.

"Let me guess, you're going to shift the Raptor into a giant battle robot and flatten the Earth."

Dragaunus shook his head.

"Not quite, but it won't be operational unless those miserable mallards are out of the way."

Cerebellum looked thoughtful.

"And that's where I come in right?"

/

Canard sat upon the bench looking out into the open air. The ducks finished practice a while ago, but something was eating away at him. Guilt or self-pity, it almost made him slip up in practice. He clutched the sides of his jacket as the memory flooded his mind. It was when he first visited the Timekeeper's domain: Temporal Cavern. He didn't meet the Keepers, but he felt their presence and one part of time he observed haunted him. He was seeing the one time Wildwing was deceived into thinking Canard had escaped Dimensional Limbo. Canard was exploring the domain of Iyam at the time, but that wasn't what made this moment stick out. He was watching Wildwing step out of the Pond with his head hung low and he could feel his aura giving off the feeling of despair.

"I can't be a leader, but I can't quit the team."

He turned to go back in, and then something came in.

"I can help Flashblade."

Canard froze. He knew that voice all too well, but Wildwing didn't by the look of confusion on his face.

"Who's there?", he called out.

"Come see me and we'll talk."

Canard's nerve was on edge when the moment shifted to a dark abandoned house now outfitted to look like a wizard's private quarters. His nerve was on edge when he saw Wildwing was talking with Charyus(who he had suspected was what drove Wildwing to come here). Wildwing however looked concerned and yet his eyes had a hint of fear.

"You think I'm going to give up my mask to you?"

He turned to leave, but Charyus kept his nerve.

"You'll live up to your promise."

Canard felt a nudge on his shoulder and the memory dispersed. He noticed Wildwing and Nosedive nearby both looking concerned.

"You okay?", Wildwing asked.

Canard sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, just recalling a bad memory and facing some old ghosts.", he said giving a small smile.

"Hey, Phil will have a fit if we don't show up for the big sports cover shoot.", Nosedive put in.

As the trio headed back, Canard noticed Wildwing didn't change his expression.

"What were you recalling?", he asked.

Canard took a breath.

"I saw a moment in time that could've happened, but it didn't."

Nosedive wanted to know more, but one look from Wildwing told him that it was better if they didn't know about it until Canard was ready to tell them.

/

They didn't get very far when the Migrator pulled up with Duke at the wheel.

"We got trouble.", Duke said as the trio got in to find the rest of the team there.

"Any idea what?", Wildwing asked.

"No idea.", Tanya answered as Duke hit the gas, "But things are going really crazy down at the dump."

Morpha, Thrash and Mookie weren't around and Nosedive noticed.

"Hey, where's the rest of the team?", he asked.

"They had a shoot Phil planned for the new pet store.", Mallory stated, "I'm just happy it wasn't us for a change."

As they neared the dump, the ground rumbled and Duke swerved out of the way just in time for a large drill to come up from the earth followed by a large mechanical snake that drilled back down into the earth, but still they saw it.

Oh great, now we have snake machines with drills.", Wildwing said, "Looks like Cerebellum again."

They had gotten to the dump when they found all the metal in the place in the air and creating mechanical monstrosities and the snake from earlier had come back and shifted into a cockpit with Cerebellum in the driver's seat.

"People might ask, 'Why make trash the next form of weaponry?' and I may add, 'Why not?'. Now my feathered nuisances, prepare to be trashed and recycled!"

He pulled a lever on his dashboard and some of the monstrosities formed into large robots with large tentacles, electric claws, and crushing jaws lined with drills. Cerebellum's control center formed on the head of another of these monstrosities which seemed like the leader. The ducks shifted the Migrator into battle mode and the ducks brought out the spells.

"Man I'd really like to have Morpha's monster form to help out.", Nosedive muttered to himself as Create formed in his hand.

Wildwing invoked Flight and the Migrator took off.

"Grin, Tanya, can you two give us a little help from underground?", Wildwing asked.

"The Earth shall rise against any who threaten it's peaceful state.", Grin answered.

Tanya and him invoked Earth and Nature which snared the monstrosities into the ground, but Cerebellum wasn't phased.

"Well, better shift into third gear."

He pulled a lever and flipped a switch and the monstrosities split into two robots each although Cerebellum's bot remained in one piece.

"That inventor's bots are turning into more bots!", Mallory exclaimed.

/

Cerebellum's bot shifted too into a large mechanical chimera that flew out of the ground and was flapping large wings with lightning rods at the shoulders.

"So, you like playing hard do you?", Cerebellum asked raising an eyebrow, "Well challenge accepted!"

Canard whipped up sand from the ground and Tanya invoked wind to blow it around. The bots remained unfazed until Duke invoked Smoke and they started to sputter and shake before they turned and shifted into worms and burrowed underground. Grin noticed this.

"You can't hide from something that lies all around."

With a wave of his hand, the ground shifted and the sounds of bangs came from underneath followed by heaps of parts being shot out like a geyser and littering the ground around the area.

"Well it looks like your little bots didn't make the grade Professor Nutcase.", Nosedive called out.

Cerebellum frowned.

"I am not a nutcase!"

He pressed a button and the parts on the ground came over to his and made more of it.

"People would wonder about using spare parts to make giant robots and I would simply ignore the rabble and wipe them out!"

Nosedive had clearly had enough and scribbled into his Create and a giant sledge hammer came out causing Cerebellum to pause.

"Well, this is going to leave a mark."

The hammer opened and a wave of water spilled out causing the bots to fizzle and fall to the ground with a thud. Cerebellum pulled away from the panel as it was sparking and his center ejected into an escape pod.

"Well played birdies, but I always have a-"

He was cut off cause Tanya directed the wind to blow his pod away in a cyclone. Canard fired a couple bolts of lightning and the cyclone blew apart sending the pod even further. Cerebellum landed far out into the desert and the pod's hatch opened.

"Well, decent damage, but all around successful distraction.", he muttered.

He reached under his seat and pulled out a glass container of dark gray liquid that bubbled.

"I think my duck problem is about to be plagued with a little problem that gets big very fast.", he chuckled to himself, "Oh will they be surprised and overwhelmed."

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks got into the hanger to find Thrash, Mookie and Morpha all looking worn out.

"Whoa, Phil must have had you dudes running around all day.", Nosedive commented.

"You're tell us.", Thrash said taking a pause to wipe his forehead.

"First it was the shop photo shoot.", Mookie added, "Then Phil took us to the sports wear store to find better cheerleading outfits which we detested, and were completely run down til we dropped."

Morpha barely managed to get itself up before flattening into a puddle of blue goo clearly showing it was run down also. Nosedive got a glass of water and slowly let it drip on Morpha which got it to shift into a dog laying on it's side, but still a little tired when the glass was dry.

"How do you guys put up with what Phil puts us through for so long?", Thrash asked clearly showing he was getting his strength back.

Wildwing shrugged.

"I have no idea. We just do."

"So what was up in the dump?", Mookie asked.

"Cerebellum was up to no good again.", Canard reported, "Trying to make trash into robots and destroy the joint, but we drove him out."

Thrash and Mookie both looked bummed.

"Man, a villain causes trouble and we miss it?"

"Hey, you help us when we need you.", Duke put in.

"Like the time Canard was on the verge of death?", Mallory suggested.

"And I recall the time they helped us claim Dance when our enemies tried to.", Grin added.

Thrash and Mookie looked better.

"Thanks guys.", Mookie said smiling, "That really helped us out."

Morpha had regained it's strength too and was up on it's feet and as energetic as always. Phil came into the room and as usual was on his cell phone.

"Hey, I may be wearing feathers, but I'm still the same guy. Hey who else will endorse the sports section of your magazine that has a team of alien ducks?"

Thrash and Mookie turned to Nosedive.

"I say we split before our "manager" gets us another gig to line his pockets.", Thrash muttered.

"I agree.", Mookie added, "I've had enough of Phil's ideas for one day."

Wildwing smiled as he observed the trio head off.

"Guess birds of a feather really do flock together.", Canard commented.

"You said it.", Wildwing answered.

The team headed off while Phil continued chatting.

/

Professor Cerebellum made his way to his laboratory that he cleverly disguised as an office building in the middle of nowhere as the parts from his previous attempt magnetically floated in through the roof. He had settled at his table as a service bot came out with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Drone 34.", Cerebellum stated as he set the container on the table and started sipping his cocoa, "Okay, now I just need to find a way to use this thing."

"And what exactly is it?"

Cerebellum turned to see Dr. Droid come in on what looked like a combination of a remote control helicopter and a toaster with his head on top of it.

"Something that will turn the tide in our favor.", Cerebellum answered before he sipped from his mug.

Droid however wasn't amused.

"If my mechanical brothers are going to rule this world, you need to stop taking coffee breaks and do more-"

Cerebellum pressed a button on his wrist and Droid fell to the ground and his head drooped as Cerebellum finished his mug.

"Never rush genius.", Cerebellum said plainly, "Einstein wasn't rushed when his theories were made and put to the test."

Cerebellum put his mug on the table and the drone bot took it away to a rack that wash and dried it before it was placed in a cupboard by a mechanical tentacle that came from a hole in the wall and retracted into it. The drone bot walked to a door that opened into another room and the door closed behind it. Cerebellum pressed the button on his wrist he pressed earlier and Droid came back online and he looked angrier than usual.

"Do you always have to do that?", he asked angrily.

Cerebellum gave him a knowing smile.

"You wanted to be full machine and I did the best I could do. What I didn't tell you is that I installed a system that puts the human part of your brain into a coma that doesn't go away until I allow it and activate the mechanism that turns it back on."

That shut Droid up. Cerebellum took the container and handed it over.

"Place this into the rocket and fire it at the coordinates that are already given."

Droid wanted to object, but after what Cerebellum said, he felt otherwise. A robotic arm came out of the side of his toaster/helicopter body and clamped on the container and he turned and flew alongside Cerebellum as the professor made his way to what looked like a mini rocket on the roof aimed at the waterfront. Cerebellum opened the side of the rocket and Droid placed the container into it. Cerebellum then sealed the hatch, walked over to a dashboard and started pressing in a series of buttons before the bottom of the rocket started to smoke.

"Counting down in five...four... three...two...one.", Cerebellum stated before he pressed one final button.

/

Klegghorn was running his cruiser through the docks.

"So the boys cuffed a couple of low ranked crooks and now I'm investigating the scene of where I hear that-"

He paused when he noticed something fly overhead. It was only for a second, but he saw the direction it went and he turned his car in that direction.

"Now who's celebrating the fourth of July this late?", he muttered "If that thing makes any property damage, I'm going to make sure that whoever fired it is going to be hauled into the station and be given a firm jail sentence before I then take them to court."

He followed the faint smoke trail to the far end of the docks where he noticed a crater on the beach. He got out and pulled his pistol out.

"Oh great. If this is another alien encounter, I'm going to check into a mental hospital."

He got to the edge of the crater and after most of the smoke cleared, he saw a rocket that looked pretty beat up, but otherwise not much damage to the area. Klegghorn rolled his eyes and pocketed his pistol.

"Lousy rotten hooligans.", he grouched, "Interrupting my shift just to cause a ruckus. I'm going to find out just who or what fired this thing and give them a piece of my mind."

He walked back to his car and got his radio up and running.

"Hey, can I get an investigation crew down here? No it's just some rocket someone fired and I want to see if we can get some evidence on who fired it. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on it."

He hung up and went back to the site only to see a side of the rocket was open and tracks leading towards the open storm drain.

"That's odd.", said narrowing his eyes, "What the heck was this rocket carrying?"

He had just put his hand on his pistol when a shine of metal caught the corner of his eye. He walked toward the drain and after getting a flashlight out and lit up the drain. Nothing seemed out of place, but Klegghorn didn't feel like it was. What was that shine that caught his eye before and what caused it? As he turned away, a metal slime on the bottom of the drain shifted from the camouflaged state it was in and slid into the pipe and out of sight before the cop looked in again.

"That investigation better be good.", he muttered to himself, "I don't know what, but I have a feeling something terrible is about to unfold."


	48. Cerebellum's Revenge pt2

Wildwing yawned as he got out of bed.

"Another day, another game.", he muttered as he got to the bathroom.

After several minutes, he came out in his clothes for the day and put his pajama bottoms in the hamper when something made him pause.

"Geez, smells like Dive's cooking again.", he stated plugging his nostrils.

He made his way to the mess hall only to meet up with Mallory and Nosedive along the way.

"Dive, did you leave the stove on while you were cooking?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive looked surprised.

"That would be the case, except I wasn't near the mess hall this morning."

Wildwing looked confused as they got to the mess hall door.

"If you're not the one cooking, who is?"

The door opened only for them to get met with a wall of smoke and noxious fumes that made them flinch. When the smoke cleared, they saw Morpha at the stove cooking(if one would call it that) and clearly having no idea how to do so. Mallory pressed a button on the wall and huge vents sucked up the smoke making the place easier to breathe in.

"Looks like Morpha wanted to make breakfast for us.", Nosedive stated.

Morpha looked the ducks way and it's blue color points turned orange. Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Morpha. You ment well, but I would like you to clean this room."

Morpha didn't need to be told twice. After the stove top cooled off, Morpha extended multiple tendrils all over the place. The trio watched in awe as Morpha's tendrils slid over every stain and debris leaving nothing but sparkly clean. Even the fumes cleared away when Morpha came over.

"Good boy.", Nosedive said giving the dog a pet and making it's color points turn yellow. Mallory however was not amused.

"That's the last time I let that guy try and cook.", she stated firmly before heading off.

Wildwing looked at Morpha who was looking at him confused.

"Hey Dive, do you still have that cook book Canard gave you?"

"Sure why?", Nosedive asked and then he brightened for he caught on what his big brother was getting at, "I'm on it. Hey Morpha, want to give me a hand?"

/

A while later, the team was on the ice while Thrash, Mookie and Morpha were nearby in the stands practicing the cheer routine. Phil was in his office as usual.

"I can hardly believe that Dive actually made breakfast this morning.", Duke said as he passed the puck.

"Hey, never underestimate someone right away.", Canard stated as he dodged Mallory who tried checking him, "True potential can not be rushed."

Wildwing watched all this and when Canard got to him and fired, he barely deflected it, but did so.

"Hey, nice save there.", Canard commented before chasing after Grin who had the puck.

Nosedive shot when he got to Wildwing, and this time, Wildwing had his focus on the puck and deflected it with ease. Nosedive however got to the puck before another member got to it and shot again. Wildwing placed his stick in place and deflected again just as the buzzer rang and the ducks huddled in the center.

"Great job out on the ice ducks.", Wildwing said proudly, "Keep that up and we're going to be quite a team."

Canard looked to Nosedive.

"Well, Dive sure has a good shot, but he needs to work on his aim. No offense."

Nosedive shrugged.

"None taken."

Wildwing dusted off his shoulders as Thrash, Mookie and Morpha came over.

"So how's the cheer going?"

"Getting there.", Mookie answered placing her poms on her belt.

Morpha shifted into it's dog form and looked happy to be on the ice. Thrash smiled as he noticed Morpha shifted what looked like a tennis ball in a tendril and then then back again as it crouched and wagged it's tail.

"I guess the amoeba wants to play.", he chuckled, "Hey Dive, mind if Mook and I take him out for some fetch?"

"Did he get his glass of water for the day?", Nosedive asked.

Mookie took a water bottle and unscrewed the top and handed it over. Morpha extended a tendril and after inserting it, drained the water bottle dry. Mookie looked at Nosedive with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay dudes, you can take him. I'll catch up later."

Thrash and Mookie left with Morpha following. The others went and hit the showers while Phil watched from above from his office.

"Okay, what endorsements are available today?", he wondered as he checked the paper.

He was about to get underway when the door to his office opened and he saw Klegghorn walk in.

"Oh hey Klegghorn, what brings you here today?", he asked.

Klegghorn sighed.

"I need to speak with your team. We got trouble."

/

Cerebellum watched the whole of Anaheim on his special monitor. Droid hovered over on his toaster/helicopter body and looking concerned.

"Nothing's happening. Why is nothing happening?"

Cerebellum didn't budge.

"Patience, the little gift should be surfacing very shortly."

At that moment a fire hydrant burst only instead of water, something that looked like molten iron came out and formed a large liquid elemental that slid across the surface leaving a melted trail while swinging it's tendrils around and crushing, melting and exploding all that lay around it and causing a huge commotion.

"Let's see those feathered pests deal with my little gift for the day.", Cerebellum said looking confident.

"And how is this thing going to do that?", Droid asked raising an eyebrow, "It just melts and destroys."

"Wait for it.", Cerebellum answered.

They observed as it got to a truck carrying a load of metal girders and it wrapped several tendrils around them. The girders grew soft and slid into the elemental's body and it grew bigger and turned a darker color before resuming it's rampage.

"As you can see, my new adapting liquid metal can assimilate and counter elemental based attacks and devise the perfect offense and defense. A useful weapon indeed knowing that the more metal it eats, the bigger it grows."

Droid smiled.

"Oh, and maybe we can use other bots to-"

"Not necessary.", Cerebellum stated cutting Droid off, "This is all we need. My PLASMA creature."

Droid looked confused.

"PLASMA?"

"It's an anagram for Protoplasm Literally Assimilating Standard Mechanisms Artificially.", Cerebellum explained, "And if I know those ducks, they should be on the scene in three..two..one."

The monitor showed the Migrator turn around a corner and enter battle mode.

"Called it.", Cerebellum said as a drone came over with popcorn, "I really do make very deadly machines and make great television. If this evil genius thing doesn't work out, I can always have the job of battle robot show host."

/

This really got the ducks on their heels. Every attack they threw the thing deflected and every element they tried, it absorbed and mimicked.

"Oh great. Now our enemy has a Morpha imposter.", Nosedive groaned.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed as he ran a scan with the mask.

"There's a massive power core building in the center. Tanya, can you analyze this thing?"

Tanya had been taking notes in her head throughout the fight and she seemed clueless

"I don't know, it might take a bit. That mad penguin professor sure did his homework."

Nosedive and Mallory had clearly reached a breaking point and then they both brightened.

"Dive, what are you doing?", Canad asked as he observed Nosedive scribbling in Create.

"Taking out the trash.", Nosedive answered.

A moment later, an enormous container showed up and sucked the thing into it. Nothing happened at first, but then the container rattled and tendrils of steel formed out o the sides and the thing came out only now the container was part of it. Canard caught on when he saw it turn metallic and invoked Thunder causing massive magnets nearby to come on and the thing writhed in agony as it hung aloft before it shook violently and grew red hot.

"Hit the floor!", Canard yelled.

The ducks activated the Migrator's bomb shield( I have no idea how they got that on, but I'm guessing they had Tanya install it.) and after a deafening bang, the smoke cleared and the thing was nowhere to be seen. Luckily they were in an empty lot so not much damage to the area was done.

"Scratch one oversized plasma slime.", Tanya said smiling.

As the Migrator drove back to the Pond, Wildwing noticed Canard looked haunted like he did the other day.

"Canard, what's on your mind?"

Canard looked his way and quickly smiled.

"Nothing. Just something I have a hard time getting over."

"Like what?", Duke asked(he overheard)

Canard could see that the others were not going to let up so he took a breath and decided to let it out.

"It was a while ago. Back when I was traveling Dimensional Limbo, I came to this domain called Temporal Cavern."

"Domain?", Mallory asked.

"It's like a landmass just floating in space with it's own rules of physics and such.", Canard answered, "That was where the Timekeepers live, though I didn't meet them at first."

"You mean that trio of robed weirdos that wanted Chroma that one episode ago?", Nosedive guessed(breaking the fourth wall again).

"Yep. The very one.", Canard continued, "While there, I observed a moment in time that could have happened. It was when Wildwing threw in the towel of being the leader."

Wildwing remembered that day alright. It was like any other day and then a transmission came in and it seemed Canard had escaped Dimensional Limbo only to be revealed it was Chameleon is disguise. It really hurt him and he wanted to quit for a moment, but he reconsidered only to be abducted by a couple aliens who thought they were shot down by him.

"Wildwing was approached by Charyus who offered an ultimatum.", Canard finished, "The mask of DuCaine for my freedom."

The others grew concerned.

"Did Wildwing take the deal?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know.", Canard said, "I was pulled from the moment before I could find out more."

/

Back at the Pond, Wildwing as looking pretty tense after what Canard told them. Morpha noticed this and came over looking both curious and worried.

"Worried about how I'm feeling?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha nodded. Wildwing sighed as Grin and Duke came over.

"To think that could've happened.", Duke said, "I'm just happy those Watcher aliens got to you before Charyus did."

"Do not give in to despair and desperation for it clouds the mind and weakens the heart.", Grin added sagely.

Wildwing smiled.

"Thanks guys. After that, I wouldn't make a deal with Charyus even if it came to that."

They went to the main room where Tanya was investigating the bit of material Cerebellum's newest machine was made of.

"So what did you find?", Wildwing asked her.

"Pretty much what we found out from the fight.", Tanya reported, "It seems to operate on some kind of communication link to change it's structure However in all it's forms magnetic forces seem to have a disabling effect on it to the point where it overloads and blows."

Morpha extended it's head to see the stuff and it started growling like any dog would.

"Easy Morpha.", Duke said to it, "It's not causing any trouble."

At that moment, Phil came in and looking pretty stressed.

"Okay Phil just calm down You can do this."

"What's up Phil?", Canard asked, "You lose a business idea or something?"

Phil took a breath.

"Ducks, I'm not sure how to say this but-"

He was cut off when the slime on Tanya's table flew up and smacked into his face knocking him down . Phil struggled and eventually pulled it off and threw it into a trash can and shut the lid looking annoyed.

"That's it! I've been put into the face of danger, underwent a slight change in species, got slime in the face, had to manage a hockey franchise and faced all kinds of things that could give me nightmares!"

He paused to catch his breath.

"Sorry guys. I just got a lot on my mind right now and Klegghorn told me about this thing showing up. I'm thinking of taking a vacation."

"You mean you're leaving?", Wildwing asked, "Who's going to manage our team?"

Phil smiled.

"Starting tomorrow, my duties will be fulfilled by my stand-in.", he answered walking toward the door, "I'll see you in a week."

The ducks were a little surprised by this.

"Phil isn't going to be here?", Duke asked.

Mallory's eyes lit up.

"Wait, if Phil's not here, that means no more promotions."

"No more stupid stunts or photo shoots.", Canard put in.

"No more tasteless food.", Nosedive added, "I think we finally got a break."

Wildwing said nothing, but he had conflicted feelings. Phil had a bunch of ideals they didn't want in on, but he kind of gotten used to it by now.

/

Cerebellum observed the site and watched his creation materialize and slide into a nearby storm drain.

"All according to plan.", he snickered as he munched on his popcorn, "I admit that Tanya taking that sample was a plus. Now I have a way to get in and take out the ducks in their sleep."

Droid didn't look so interested.

"They destroy your creation and you're not phased?"

"They thought they did.", Cerebellum answered, "Honestly, did you think I invented this thing just so some lame magnet. Sure it dissolves itself soon, but I did get inside the Pond and found a window of opportunity."

He pressed a few buttons and a large glass container slid out of a wall and it was filled with the same stuff that Cerebellum used earlier.

"You're sending out another one?", Droid asked.

Cerebellum didn't answer. He just took out a notepad with some details scribbled on it.

"Let's see, manager leaving due to stress, stand-in being called, and vacation planned."

Droid didn't look convinced.

"What's all this have to do with your window of opportunity?"

Cerebellum gave him a cold look as he made a call and Charyus' face appeared on the screen.

"This better be important.", Charyus said firmly.

"Everything is under control.", Cerebellum reported, "The ducks are shaken up, and their manager is taking a week off."

"Excellent.", Charyus smiled, "Keep up the distraction until Dragaunus' latest project is finished. But I ask for just one thing."

"What's that?", Cerebellum asked.

"Deliver Wildwing's mask to me when you have those birds in your clutches.", Charyus instructed, "I have big plans in the works and I need that item to make it happen."

"Shall be done.", Cerebellum answered.

The moment Charyus hung up, Cerebellum changed his tone.

"Who does that lizard think he's fooling? Ordering me around like some common boot kisser and expecting me to follow through."

Droid looked a bit concerned.

"May I suggest creating another of your inventions to find out what he's up to?"

Cerebellum looked thoughtful.

"Not a bad idea, but for now we have another problem to overcome first."

Droid hovered away looking both annoyed and insulted.

"For a self proclaimed genius, this penguin is quite the egomaniac.", he muttered to himself as he got to a panel, "Well, we'll see who outsmarts who."

He turned to see if Cerebellum was busy and saw him typing in a sequence in a computer oblivious to Droid's actions.

"Now to set up a plan of my own.", Droid snickered as a couple robot arms came out his toaster sides to a panel and started working it, "Go ahead and laugh Cerebellum, but nobody mistreats Dr. Droid and gets away with it."

A wall opened to reveal Dr. Droid's old body and after hovering over, his robot arms pressed a few buttons on his toaster front and the body came to life, took his toaster body in it's hands and removed his head before placing it on the shoulders.

"Consider this partnership over Cerebellum.", he sneered, "I have other plans in mind."

With a press of a button on his wrist, Droid's body teleported away leaving Cerebellum alone though Cerebellum was too wrapped up in his work to notice anything.


	49. Cerebellum's Revenge pt3

"Okay, suitcase, carry on, and passport ready."

Phil was packing up for his vacation and the ducks helped.

"I altered the photo so people won't get confused.", Tanya told Phil as she handed over his passport.

Phil opened it to see his once human photo had been replaced by one of him now.

"Man I really need this break.", Phil muttered as he slipped the passport into his shirt, "I've already gave the new guy instructions and he'll be over shortly."

Wildwing rolled his eyes as Canard and him helped load Phil's baggage into his car.

"Don't worry about a thing Phil, we'll be fine.", Nosedive said cheerfully, "Just get out there and take some time for yourself."

Phil's eyes watered up a bit as he hugged each member good-bye and got into his car.

"Take care of yourselves now.", he said wiping his eyes dry, "I'll see you in a week."

The ducks watched Phil's car drive off and when it vanished around a corner, they all went inside the Pond.

"So what now?", Duke asked, "Without Phil what do we do now in our spare time?"

Thrash and Mookie showed up and looked bummed.

"Man, we missed the Philster's departure?", Thrash asked.

"Unfortunately yes.", Canard answered.

Thrash and Mookie looked confused.

"What happened?", Mookie asked.

"The job became too intense for him and he called someone to fill in for him.", Duke answered, "Guess we have a vacation from him for a bit."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked a man in his early thirties wearing a suit and tie like Phil only he had reddish blonde hair, a slim body and clearly looked professional.

"Is this the Pond?", he asked raising an eyebrow above one dark gray eye.

"Who wants to know?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing came over after giving Nosedive a look.

"Sorry about him. It's nice to meet you Mr..."

"Darrel.", the man answered, "Jake Darrel. I'm filling in for Phil while he's out for his vacation."

"As long as there are no quick buck schemes, I'm fine with this guy.", Mallory said.

The ducks walked off, but Morpha sniffed Mr. Darrel's shoes and then it's blue color points turned red and it started growling. Mr. Darrel looked down and he looked confused.

"Morpha, it's not nice to growl.", Nosedive stated as he,Thrash and Mookie came over.

"Just let me adjust these new magnet clip-on accessories.", Mookie added reaching into her jacket.

She accidentally dropped one near Mr. Darrel who shook for a second, but Morpha saw it. It didn't struggle as Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie lead it away after Mookie recovered her accessories.

"What's with him?", Thrash asked.

"I don't know.", Nosedive answered, "Morpha's usually good with people."

/

As the ducks practiced, Thrash and Mookie took Morpha aside.

"Hey Morpha, what was with you earlier?", Thrash asked.

Morpha looked his way and shifted into Mr. Darrel.

"You think something is up with the new manager?", Mookie guessed.

Morpha shifted into a winner sign and dinged three times.

"What could be off?", Mookie asked, "He seems nice and he's not lining up any public appearances or anything."

Thrash and Mookie observed the others playing and then turned to Morpha.

"Okay, we'll try and find out what's up with this guy, but we better keep it between us."

Morpha nodded and they resumed their cheer practice until it ended. Nosedive met up with them back at the shop where Nosedive was scanning the latest comics when one caught his eye.

"Hey, I can't believe I found this issue!"

"The one where a mad doctor makes a monster that attacks people and hides so people think the victims are crazy?", Mookie guessed.

"Yep, the very one.", Nosedive answered coming over with Morpha.

Thrash and Mookie saw Nosedive was looking pretty concerned.

"Something up dude?", Thrash asked as he rang up the bill.

"It's Mr. Darrel.", Nosedive answered as he paid, "The guy was weird and then something else came up."

"What's that?", Mookie asked.

"He asked Mallory and Duke to see him at his office, but after a bit, Wildwing and I went up to see what was up, but they weren't there."

Thrash ans Mookie exchanged glances.

"We should do some investigating in his office.", Thrash said as Nosedive collected his change and purchase.

Morpha shifted into a mini version of Sherlock Holmes which ment it was on board too.

/

They walked back to the Pond only to find the power was out.

"Dive, did Phil pay the electric bill before he left?", Mookie asked as she tried the light switch.

"He paid it last week.", Nosedive answered, "Something doesn't feel right around here."

"Totally.", Thrash agreed, "We're going to need some kind of light to find clues."

They walked in further and the lights came back on. Nosedive clicked his com on only to get static and a high screech that made him and the group flinch before he closed it.

"Geez, this reminds me of the episode where Pretorius set a trap for us.", Nosedive stated(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"You mean the time he tried to extract your alien DNA for his monster creature?", Mookie asked.

"Yep, the very one.", Nosedive answered, "My com's not getting anything. Looks like we're on our own."

"Never split up.", Thrash said firmly, "I've seen plenty of mystery and horror flicks to know that when something weird goes on, there's safety in numbers."

They had only gone a few feet when they caught sight of Mallory walking off somewhere with her back to them.

"Well that's odd.", Mookie stated narrowing her eyes.

"What is?", Thrash asked, "It's just Mal."

"Not that.", Mookie said firmly, "Check out her stride."

The group observed as Mallory continued walking. Unlike her usual stride, this one seemed a little stiffer though it was pretty hard to notice. Nosedive got a little concerned.

"First my com goes down, members of the team are vanishing and reappearing, and the new manager isn't around. Something really feels like Creepsville around here."

"Feels like what?"

The group jumped and quickly turned to see Duke standing nearby. Not wanting to look suspicious, the trio quickly slapped on their best faces to try and not look guilty.

"Oh nothing.", Thrash answered, "Just saw this really scary movie and we're still a bit jumpy."

Morpha looked confused, but Nosedive's expression told it to play along. Duke seemed okay with it.

"Well don't get too worked up kid, Mr. Darrel wants to see you shortly after he sees Wildwing and Canard."

He walked off, but Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie's expressions dissolved into concern again.

"That's a little strange. Duke never had that much edge in his voice.",Thrash said.

"And isn't it a little coincidental that he told us who was possibly the next targets?", Mookie added.

A scream came out from nearby and they could tell that it was Tanya.

"That is not a good sign.", Nosedive stated.

/

Phil pulled into the parking lot of the resort where he had checked in. As much as he wanted to leave Anaheim, part of him didn't want to do that.

"So I'm not leaving home, but at least I'll be somewhere where nothing weird happens."

He got to the desk and the manager came out.

"Welcome to the resort Mr. Palmfeather. We've got your room all set up and just need you to sign in."

Phil did and the bellhop came and got his bags as he got into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and as the elevator rose, a memory of the elevator at the Pond came to his mind. He tried brushing it away, but no luck.

"Thank you for choosing the Ritz for your relaxation.", the intercom stated, "And for a limited time only, the local celebrity hockey team, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim will be-"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open allowing Phil to get off and he wanted to.

"What was that?", he asked himself, "Am I loosing my mind?"

He got to his room to find the bags were there and he took a few breaths.

"Pull yourself together Phil.", he said to himself firmly, "The ducks are fine. The new guy came highly recommended and his resume had the best qualities."

He collapsed on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"If I hadn't known better, I'd say that what I heard in the elevator was part of my psyche. Still, it doesn't hurt to call in and see how things are going."

He pulled out his phone and dialed the Pond. After a couple rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Phil recognized Wildwing's voice right away.

"Hey Wildwing, just calling in to see how things are going.", Phil said trying not to sound worried.

"Mr. Darrel is acting kind of strange.", Wildwing answered, "The team is not themselves and-"

The line went dead and Phil couldn't shake the sickening feeling in his gut. Wildwing wouldn't hang up just like that. He called Klegghorn.

"Anaheim Police. Officer Klegghorn speaking."

"Klegghorn, I'm getting a bit worried about my team.", Phil said.

"Phil, you're overreacting.", Klegghorn said calmly, "I'm already working on some kind of alien crash landing and deciding whether it's a public case of mischief or something more. If something is up with the team, they'll let you know."

Phil heard Klegghorn hang up and he sighed heavily. His hand accidentally hit the remote for the television and the news came on.

"In related news, Mr. Jack Darrel claims that he has taken the position of the new manager of the local hockey team. Earlier today, Mr. Darrel has registered the Mighty Ducks team to make a public appearance before the new hockey season kicks off later today."

Phil couldn't believe his ears.

/

Back at the Pond, Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie had gotten to Tanya's room and found she wasn't there, but the notes on her desk suggested she was on to something. Morpha did a little sniffing around and pulled out a piece of paper which it handed over.

"What's that?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive looked over it and the and loud bang came out from nearby and they all went to investigate. It came from the direction of Canard's room and when they approached, the door fell open and Canard was seen wrestling with Mallory. After throwing her aside, Canard pulled out a magnet from his belt and held it at her.. Mallory twisted and shifted into a pile of metal looking goop before it burned into ash.

"Okay, that was weird.", Thrash answered.

Canard looked their way and came right up to them with his magnet still drawn. After nothing happened, he lowered the magnet and his fierce expression faded.

"Okay, you're all clear."

"What happened here?", Mookie asked.

As if to answer her, a giant metal tentacle burst through the wall and made them all dash into the main room where they met the very thing they had fought the day before. With large glass containers containing Mallory, Duke, Grin, Tanya, and Wildwing.

"Oh great. This guy again.", Canard groaned.

They shifted into their battle gear and the thing's front formed a screen showing Cerebellum's face.

"So how do you like my latest project?", Cerebellum asked.

"It's gross and it's about to be put down.", Nosedive said firmly.

Cerebellum noticed Thrash and Mookie and looked over a notepad he had with him.

"Let's see here, capture five ducks and terrorize the other two. Why did my data not show these two?"

Canard fired Thunder at him and the thing shifted into an earthly brown and the lightning got absorbed into it without much effort. This was not going to end well, but before any fighting got underway, a giant blast of energy came from the side and hit the thing in the side causing it to shrink and form into Mr. Darrel. The ducks turned to see Phil looking both angry and determined and carrying the particle projection cannon from the Migrator( I have no idea how he got that done).

"Eat this, you big ugly scheme stealer!", he screamed as he fired again.

The thing disintegrated and the ducks in the containers came to and noticed Phil.

"I thought you were taking a break.", Wildwing said.

Phil shrugged.

"I kind of missed you guys and that scheduled appearance isn't til next week.", he said sheepishly, "But if anyone thinks they can reschedule my planned events, they have to take it up with me."

"Hmm, I kind of like this new side of you Phil.", Mookie said smiling.

Phil looked her way.

"Don't get attached to it though. It was a one time thing."

"Sure it was.", Nosedive said rolling his eyes.

Wildwing came over to Phil's side.

"Hey, I just got this idea for the Bird Watchers Monthly magazine, but I think you guys deserve some down time."

The ducks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to have you back Phil.", Wildwing said smiling.

/

Professor Cerebellum was beyond angry.

"Curses!", he screamed as he blew apart his computer screen, "I had the ducks right there and one miscalculation sends the whole thing into the toilet!"

He paused to take a few breaths.

"Well it's not like the solution is going to present itself and genius can not be rushed."

He took a look around and noticed someone wasn't around.

"Hey, where did Droid go?"

A loud bang rang off and Dr. Droid's head landed in the center of his rug followed by the rest of the battered and busted body that began leaking.

"Droid!", Cerebellum sneered, "You were supposed to be devising my next deadly invention not leaking oil and machine fluids all over my house!"

Droid looked insulted.

"I was getting tired of your constant bumbling and devised a plan of my own only for your own invention to louse it up!"

Cerebellum's expression darkened.

"Hey those are fighting words buster!"

Droid's busted body shifted into a metal insect and aimed it's plasma lasers at Cerebellum only for the professor to activate a shield device on his belt buckle and deflect it causing the body to blow apart. A couple drone bots came out and picked up Droid's head while two others came in and started cleaning the place up.

"Take him to the holding dock.", Cerebellum instructed, "I'll get to him later.

When Droid was taken away, Cerebellum slumped into his chair.

"The things I have to do to maintain a tidy and up to date headquarters for world domination."

/

The beach was just the thing the ducks needed while the place rebuilt itself. Nosedive had conjured some construction equipment that got to work while they all took a day at the beach for the day. Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie were catching some waves with windsurfing, Duke and Tanya were in a game of volleyball with Mallory and Canard, Morpha was with Wildwing who was just laying on his beach towel soaking up some rays.

"Well this is a way to end all this craziness.", he said as he applied another coat of sunblock.

He was about to doze off when a splash of freezing water made him stand up.

"Alright, who did that?"

He noticed Nosedive standing near the water looking his way and smiling. Morpha extended a tendril into the ocean and sucked up water as it shifted into a large water gun. Nosedive saw this and he tried backing off, but Wildwing cocked it and smiled.

"Okay Dive, you're going to get soaked."

Thrash and Mookie noticed what was going on and pulled out a cooler filled with other water guns and before long, the whole gang was firing water left and right and having a ball. By the end of the afternoon, the ducks collapsed on the sand while Morpha provided shade.

"Now that's a water fight.", Nosedive said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah.", Canard stated, "Phil was thoughtful after he gave us the rest of the day to ourselves. Guess even he can see his faults at time to time."

"For the most part.", Wildwing answered, "I just hope that's the last we see of Cerebellum for a while."

The others couldn't agree more.


	50. Animalia Atrocities

"Okay, first game of the season is tomorrow night.", Wildwing instructed, "We got to be at the top of our game and do the best we're able."

The ducks were in the middle of the morning practice and clearly trying to sharpen their skill. Thrash and Mookie watched with Morpha in the stands and went over the cheers they had been putting together all week.

"Man, tomorrow is the new season and we still don't have a cheer to use.", Thrash said as he looked over the notepad.

Mookie tried to look supportive, but even she was at a bit of a loss. Morpha shifted into it's cheerleader form and looked thoughtful and then it's face brightened and it's blue hair turned yellow as it pointed to one cheer on the list.

"That one?", Thrash asked, "Are you sure?"

Morpha nodded.

"Yeah Thrash, let's give this a try.", Mookie said looking more cheery already.

Thrash smiled and got his pom-poms.

"Let's do this."

As the ducks continued practicing, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha took their places and started the cheer.

"Tensions rise, the puck falls. Score the goal, mark the halls. Check left and pass right, c'mon ducks let's fight, fight, fight!"

Thrash and Mookie looked at Morpha with accepting smiles. They had found their team cheer and the ducks on the ice seemed to like it too. After a couple hours, the teams hit the showers and met up in the main room.

"Nice cheer out there.", Nosedive said as Morpha shifted back into it's dog form, "Who came up with it?"

"It was a group effort.", Mookie answered, "Morpha started and Thrash and I added the second verse, then we gave it a try and it worked out."

Morpha's coloring turned orange as it snuggled around Nosedive's ankles showing it was shy. Wildwing was at Drake 1 with Tanya doing a scan.

"No sign of activity since Cerebellum's metal slime.", Tanya reported, "And no sign of those lizards either."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"What are we overlooking?", he wondered, "How can the Raptor still be active?"

Canard came over and looked Tanya's way.

"Hey Tanya, could you scan for Ballerium readings?"

Tanya looked confused and then brightened.

"Right, if Dragaunus can make Ballerium crystals, then the power reading should show up right away."

She punched in a code and the radar blared showing a large dot near downtown.

"Well, looks like we found the source.", Wildwing stated, "Thrash, Mookie, would you two mind staying back in case we need back up?"

"Can do.", Thrash answered, "And we'll keep Phil off your backs."

"Count on it.", Mookie answered as the ducks headed for the Migrator.

/

Siege placed the last batch of glowing power crystals into place before calling Dragaunus.

"The trap is set my lord."

"Excellent.", Dragaunus said smiling, "Return to the Raptor immediately. We're about to see a pest problem vanish."

Siege hung up and warped back to the Raptor bridge where the others had gathered.

"So what exactly are we springing here?", Chameleon asked getting a little anxious.

Charyus' eyes narrowed.

"This was not the project I authorized."

Dragaunus gave him a cold look.

"Could you at least try and put a little faith in me?", he asked as his nostrils smoked.

"I doubt it.", Wraith muttered under his breath.

They watched as the Migrator approached and the crystals shifted and merged into large portal that started dragging the Migrator closer.

"Did you forget that Nosedive can create something that could destroy this portal?", Charyus asked Dragaunus harshly, "A fatal mistake."

Dragaunus' expression darkened.

"I know that, so I decided to call in back up."

"Back up?", Charyus asked.

The portal then shifted and out stepped a couple triceratops, a couple tyrannosaurus', a large brontosaurus, and a pterodactyl. Charyus' eyes narrowed further.

"This is the back up?", Charyus asked, "Our dimwitted cousins?"

Dragaunus looked ready to explode.

"Just enchant them already."

/

"Oh great it's the dinosaurs we fought back in our first season.", Nosedive groaned(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Canard looked confused.

"I don't recall that."

"It happened before Wildwing summoned you from Dimensional Limbo.", Duke explained, "Dragaunus used his DNA Accelerator to create living dinosaurs to try and make the world a new Sauria."

"How did you know the saurian's home planet?", Canard asked.

"We looked it up.", Tanya stated.

"Guys, somethings up.", Mallory informed.

Outside the portal collapsed and the dinosaurs twisted and writhed as their flesh slowly melted off their boned like hot wax only to reveal elemental infused scales.

"Well, that's a twist we didn't see coming.", Nosedive said in awe.

Wildwing activated the Migrator's battle mode.

"Canard, you think Nosedive, Mallory and you can help wrangle them while the rest of us find a way to contain them?"

"We're on it.", Canard stated as he, Nosedive and Mallory left out the top.

The saurians observed from their screen and Charyus didn't look assured.

"You had me infuse elemental power to these things, cast a mind control spell and for what?"

Dragaunus just smiled.

"Wait for it."

The dinosaurs then merged into a colossal reptilian behemoth with all the elements phasing around it's form. Charyus didn't look assured and warped away as the others continued observing.

"So what exactly is this thing supposed to do?", Chameleon asked.

Wraith looked equally confused.

"This infusion of elements is barely enough to tip the tides in our favor my lord.", he told Dragaunus, "We need something more effective."

Dragaunus noticed Charyus had left and looked concerned.

"Find out what Charyus is up to.", he told a couple drones who walked off to do what they had been instructed.

Wraith noticed the behemoth collapse and dissolve into ash and turned to Dragaunus with a "I told you so" expression although Dragaunus seemed happy about the loss.

"Celebrate while you can ducks.", he chuckled, "We'll see who has the final say."

/

"Well that went well.", Duke said wiping of dried scales off his saber.

Nosedive ran a brush through his hair and picked a few dry spots off it.

"Man I'm going to be washing my hair for a week to get this out."

Canard and Mallory both seemed tense.

"Why would Dragaunus send dinosaurs to us, merge them and then let us beat them?", Mallory pondered, "It doesn't seem like him."

"Our foes conceal that which we don't know so as to take us by surprise.", Grin said sagely.

Canard brushed his shoulder as he settled into his chair.

"Whatever that lizard has for us, we're ready for it."

Wildwing just drove the Migrator til they got back to the Pond where Phil was waiting for them along with Thrash, Mookie and Morpha.

"So what was the disturbance this time?", Thrash asked, "Evil undead, crazy elemental, alien invasion?"

"Elemental infused dinosaurs this time.", Nosedive informed, "How were things back here?"

"Phil came down and saw you guys were gone so we told him, he got ideas and the usual.", Mookie answered.

Phil gave her a warning look before turning back to the ducks.

"Okay guys, I booked us up with a photo shoot for the cover of this month's sports magazine in thirty minutes."

The ducks sighed, but said nothing. As Phil went off, Thrash and Mookie looked a little more concerned.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the latest fad?"

"The what?", Wildwing asked.

Mookie clicked the remote and the television came on to show a report on the news.

"In related news, the new 'Species Infusion' has teens all over the area taking on the appearances and some say violent acts of what they have the characteristics of. Earlier today the lead scientist in this new wave Dr. Samuel Khan was once again unavailable for interviews, but leaves an announcement."

The screen then showed a scientist with dark hair with gray highlights, sharp fingernails that looked like claws, and scaly skin.

"My fellow citizens, the future of our animal ancestry has arrived. I employ you all to return to a simpler time when man lived with nature and all this technology was never needed. As you can see, I myself am the first in a new line of style that not only brings great opportunity, but will take the surgery business by storm."

Wildwing didn't like the sly tone this guy was using. This whole 'Species Infusion' thing was pretty fishy until Phil came into the room again.

"Hey guys, mind playing a game later tonight?"

"What's the details?", Canard asked, "Public appearance, charity, or.."

He paused when he noticed Klegghorn enter as well.

"It's to stop this string of violent crimes.", Klegghorn stated.

/

Dr. Khan got a notepad as he walked by the holding cells of his latest projects.

"Infusion of Spanish bull proves most mentally unstable.", he noted, "Vulture proves too ghastly, and poison arrow frog is most intoxicating."

He walked to the end of the hall where Pretorius was with a large table and what looked like a super ray aimed at it. Dr. Khan shifted and turned into the Chameleon.

"Do I make a good impression as a doctor or what?"

"Save your gloating.", Pretorius said firmly, "Dragaunus wants this new army up and running by tomorrow."

So that's what he's aiming for."

The two saurians turned to see Charyus warp in.

"Using the technology to infuse primitive life into living weapons is genius, but so far your work is proving unstable."

Pretorius looked insulted.

"Unfortunately, our 'Dr. Khan' here just issued a game where our work is on the line.", Pretorius stated as he mentioned toward Chameleon who looked embarrassed.

"I was under pressure."

"No matter.", Charyus answered, "If you're little distraction is going to work, you better do your homework."

He warped away again and Pretorius and Chameleon looked each other's way.

"Now what?", Chameleon asked.

Pretorius pressed a few buttons on the ray's side and it folded into a hand held pistol.

"We go to this game and we keep the odds in our favor."

"Using that?", Chameleon asked, "Our team will get disqualified before halftime."

Pretorius smiled.

"Not the way I have in mind."

/

Later that evening, the stands filled with fans as the ducks took their places.

"I can't believe this one game decides on this new fad going global.", Nosedive stated, "And we're playing a team of the new 'infused'."

"Think of it as a warm up for the season.", Canard said giving Nosedive a smile.

"And representing Khan Splicers Incorporated, the new team to the league: the Slaughter Species!"

The opposite team skated on to the ice and the ducks felt a sense of dread hanging over them.

"So we got a bull, a lion fish, a scorpion, and a few others to contend with?", Duke asked.

In the stands, Khan and the mayor took special seats with Phil and Klegghorn to observe the game from the best angle.

"And without further ado, let the game begin!"

As the game went on, the ducks found themselves in a pretty hard spot. Nosedive barely avoided getting checked by one opposing player who looked like he was part bull and when he passed, before Mallory got it, it was stolen by another who looked part gazelle.

"This is bad.", Wildwing thought, "If we don't pull this win off, we're putting Anaheim in serious trouble."

The opposing player had gotten to him, but before he could shoot, Duke stole the puck.

"Never underestimate feather power you leaping disaster."

Duke passed to Grin who had plowed out the defense of the opposite team.

"Become one with the ice and your minds will clear.", he said as he skated past.

Above the fray and watching from the rafters, Charyus observed closely.

"Well, Dragaunus' little zoo came in handy in causing a distraction, but if I let this pass, then my lord will think he needs me less."

He paused as he saw Canard score and the teams were tied.

"Go ahead and play your game ducks.", he purred, "But we'll see who outsmarts who. In the meantime, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a little hint about what is to come."

He waited til the opposing team had gotten to Wildwing and fired. Charyus snapped his fingers and the puck teleported past Wildwing's stick, but bounced off his knee padding and prevented the score still he knew Wildwing saw it.

"Think of this as a reminder Flashblade.", Charyus said as he started warping away, "We'll face off again soon. Very soon."

Nosedive had the puck again and the timer was down to the final countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

"C'mon Dive.", Thrash muttered as Mookie, Morpha and himself clutched their poms harder.

"Six...five..."

Nosedive got to the goal and shot and the puck hit the net just as the timer went off.

"And it's good! And impressive score by Nosedive and the ducks win the game!"

The ducks got into their familiar huddle and raised their sticks together.

"Ducks Rock!"

/

"In related news, Dr. Khan seems to have vanished as his team was beaten by our local hockey team and his work has officially been put under lock and key. All effected subjects are being tested for the antidote which is working wonders and curing the population."

The ducks had met down in the base again and were watching the news.

"Looks like Dragaunus won't be testing on anymore innocent lives.", Nosedive said smiling.

"After we beat his team, he won't take this laying down.", Canard answered, "But he won't try something like this anytime soon."

Mallory rubbed her shoulder.

"Man, when that player checked me, I thought I dislocated a shoulder."

Mookie checked her out.

"Nope, you should be fine."

"Since when are you suck a good medic?", Tanya asked.

"I took that online course for assistant nurse once.", Mookie explained, "Thought I might need it someday."

Nosedive looked impressed.

"So now we got another medic in our group? Another point of reference for the show.", he said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Phil came in and clearly was excited about what went down.

"It's official. Our team is the only animal team in the league again."

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Just be happy you got ducks and not any other animal."

Phil looked concerned.

"Yeah you're right Wing. I could've gotten hedgehogs, or fish, or-"

"We get it Phil.", Thrash stated, "By the way, how good are you at combat?"

Phil looked pale.

"Oh I forgot I have to find a lawyer for this court case. See ya."

He sure left in a hurry and the ducks laughed out loud.


	51. Irish Castle Mayhem

Siege ran a blowtorch over the rivets that Pretorius had punched into the frame while Chameleon worked what looked like a crane to put plating on the sides.

"I sure hope this machine is worth it.", Chameleon said as he shifted to a mechanic and then back again.

Siege looked his way coldly.

"You want to switch jobs?"

Dragaunus came in and observed the device that the trio were constructing.

"I trust this new weapon will prove effective?", he asked.

Siege looked his way.

"It will prove worthy of your expectations my lord."

"By the way, where's Charyus?", Dragaunus continued, "I haven't seen him around lately."

"He left this morning.", Chameleon reported, "And Wraith went with him."

Dragaunus' expression grew dark.

"I want this weapon online as soon as you are able.", he growled, "I'll send some drones to find out what Charyus is up to."

He left the room and went to another room where drones were lined up and at the ready. He pressed a sequence into a panel and several advanced drones came online.

"Find Charyus and see what he's up to.", Dragaunus instructed, "Keep out of sight and send feedback once you gather enough information."

The drones shifted into flying pods and flew out a launching chute nearby and Dragaunus made his way to the main room to observe from the comfort of his chair.

"What are you up to Charyus?", he muttered to himself, "And why would Wraith accompany you?"

/

In the air, the Aerowing passed over the ocean waves with the whole team on board.

"Why are we flying to Ireland again?", Thrash asked.

"To play the first game of the new season.", Phil answered, "Who would've guessed our fist game would be an international one?"

Wildwing rolled his eyes. Morpha was laying down near Nosedive and clearly the turbulence didn't agree with it.

"Morpha isn't going to puke is it?", Mookie asked nervously.

Mallory watched with concern.

"I'm not cleaning up after it if it does."

Canard was reading a guide book and was on a page.

"Tourists at Blarney Castle actually kiss a rock for good luck?", he asked looking confused, "And they don't bother to wonder why?"

Duke and Nosedive both looked equally confused.

"Why kiss a rock?", Nosedive asked, "It feels unsanitary."

"One must not judge by what they first see.", Grin said sagely, "This stone sounds like the ones we've been encountering earlier this year."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe this Blarney Stone is an enchantium gone dormant."

Duke looked thoughtful.

"Why would it go dormant for so long?"

"Some enchantium activate under certain conditions.", Canard explained, "I encountered a few in Dimensional Limbo."

At that moment, the clouds gave way giving a whole overhead view of the coast of Ireland and the cliff side was a landmark.

"Hey, those must be the Cliffs of Moher.", Canard stated referring to his guide book, "One of Ireland's most famous tourist attraction."

"Wow, no wonder.", Thrash noted.

/

On top of Blarney Castle, Charyus and Wraith hovered across the area and the huge drop below.

"Charyus, are you certain that magic is involved here?"

"Yes I'm sure.", Charyus said in a tone that clearly sounded like he was, "These Irish natives have no idea about what the Blarney Stone can do when properly awakened."

Wraith looked unsure.

"And what happens when the humans see us in broad daylight?"

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"They can't. Have you forgotten who I am? I posses knowledge on many spells though minor. And with our natural invisibility magic, these humans won't even know we're here until it's too late."

At that moment, both their staves gave a faint glow causing them to halt. They floated over to the north wall where two iron poles were placed into the stone wall which had a hole where one stone caught their eye.

"Is that it?", Wraith asked.

"That's it.", Charyus answered, "And now for a little disturbance in this peaceful place."

That was all Wraith had to hear as he floated alongside Charyus and they started chanting.

"All mighty forces of the ancient magic that has flowed through creation since the dawn of time, reveal to us the might of the stone that has gone into sleep."

The wall started to shake a bit and one stone started to glow faintly at first and then brighter as the two sorcerers continued.

"Flow again and stain this earth with the blood of those unworthy and rain vengeance upon our foes that seek your power. Grant us your magic so that all who threaten our goal shall fall and kneel or be done in by their own fault."

The stone lit up and huge storm clouds gathered overhead followed by a strong wind as Charyus aimed his staff outward.

"And now, a little back up."

The ground below them cracked as skeletons rose up and rotting flesh formed causing the tourists around to start dashing away screaming. Charyus observed the Raised Dead spell and smiled as the dead formed into zombie abominations and continued onward.

"So the Empower spell has awoken.", Wraith stated.

"And our foes will face a very deadly web we'll weave.", Charyus added.

The two sorcerers continued observing their undead army rising unaware that the drones Dragaunus sent hovered not far and had begun observing them.

/

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special report! Earlier today the dead have begun to mysteriously rise in the vicinity of Blarney Castle for unknown reasons and the government is very concerned.", the Aerowing's radio transmitted suddenly.

Wildwing tensed as he turned the Aerowing in another direction.

"Hey, we haven't even gotten our living space yet.", Phil protested.

"We got a dead rising situation and you're thinking of finding a place to stay?", Mallory asked harshly.

That shut Phil's mouth and got him in a panic.

"Undead?!", he screamed as he ducked into a closet and slammed the door.

"Wimp.", Nosedive muttered.

Tanya pulled out a small detector and noticed the reading.

"Whoa, it's off the charts.", she reported.

"So there's enchantium going on?", Duke guessed.

Before anyone could answer, an enormous fire stream shot out and they barely dodged out of harm's way.

"Well, we found the place where it is.", Canard stated, "But we need a plan of action."

Wildwing nodded.

"Canard, take Mallory, Duke and Tanya and see if you can cut those undead things down to size. Nosedive, Grin and I will handle those lizards on the castle."

"What about us?", Thrash asked, "What can me, Mook and Morpha do?"

"You three stay here and help from above.", Wildwing answered, "By the way, can you drive the Aerowing?"

Thrash and Mookie both nodded while smiling.

"We got you covered."

/

Back down on the castle roof, Charyus siphoned power from the Empower stone to a gem he had floating in front of him circled by runes of magic while Wraith kept the two afloat.

"With all due respect, couldn't we just take the stone and siphon it back at the Raptor?", he asked dimly.

Charyus only looked more concerned.

"And have Dragaunus use it for a more useless purpose? Besides, I only need this for a bit to get a good amount of it's power before our pest problem shows up."

The sound of the Aerowing sounded overhead and Wraith looked up to see three of the ducks heading their way. Charyus obviously knew it and he turned to Wraith as his staff shimmered.

"Hold them off while I finish my transference."

Wraith invoked Fire and caused a whole wall to appear in front of them causing the ducks to pause.

"The flames of hate may be doused when ice comes out.", Grin said sagely.

He then invoked Freeze which caused the flames to die down, but not get extinguished.

"Clever.", Wraith said firmly, "But I prefer my duck served extra well done."

As this went on, Nosedive noticed Charyus and his work.

"Hey, what's old Snow Scales up to now?"

Charyus overheard him and snapped his claws causing Nosedive to clutch his throat in pain. Wildwing flew straight at Charyus only to be countered by a hand made of rock which had come from an elemental formed of rock with the glowing stone in the center of it's chest. Charyus hovered near it and turned to Wraith.

"We have what we came for. Now let's leave our pests to their fate."

The two sorcerers warped away causing the wall of fire to disperse and Nosedive's throat pain to cease.

"Now what?", Wildwing asked.

As if to answer him, a giant blast fired from above blowing the elemental to bits. The ducks looked above to see Thrash and Mookie at the Aerowing's controls and clearly having a ball.

"Thanks for the help dudes!", Nosedive called up.

"No problem.", Thrash called down, "Now let's pick up the others from below."

After they did so, Phil cautiously came out of the closet.

"Is it over?", he asked clearly showing he was still nervous.

"I don't know Phil.", Mookie answered, "I think I see a zombie still-"

Phil screamed and went back inside the closet and slammed the door again. Nosedive invoked Create and after a quick scribble, the castle and it's surrounding areas were back to normal.

/

Later that day, they had checked into the local hockey rink and were getting ready for the game.

"Can you believe the president himself is gong to be watching this?", Mallory asked.

"Yeah, it's a real deal now these days.", Duke answered, "So what do you suppose these players are going to be like?"

"Never mind that.", Wildwing instructed, "We play hard and by the book and we'll be fine."

"Spoken like a true leader.",Canard said smiling, "Now let's get out there and give these Irish what they came to see."

They skated out as their team was called with Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) in the stands and ready to cheer.

"And without further ado, let the first game of the international league begin!"

Wildwing tensed as the puck was dropped and Canard had gotten it after slamming the opponent back. He skated over and was about to be checked again, but he passed to Mallory who clearly had a clear shot.

"And Mallory approaches the goal, she shoots..oh but it's a block and the Irish take the puck."

Wildwing noticed the opposing team make their way were certainly skilled due to them barely managing to get by the team, but the puck didn't get far.

"And Duke steals the puck! I can't believe it ladies and gents, the ducks have the puck again!"

Thrash, Mookie and Morpha really hammed up the cheer they did. Morpha even managed to be the sturdy base of the inverse pyramid making the fans go wild.

"Duke passes the puck, and Nosedive is going for it...he shoots...he scores!"

The goal rang as the scoreboard above read 1:0. The opposing team had the puck again and were on their way til they were in front of him again. The player shot, Wildwing put his stick in position and then the puck shimmered and warped out of place and into the net.

"I can not believe this folks, but Wildwing missed the puck!"

The scoreboard now read 1:1. Wildwing was shaken.

"How'd that happen?", he wondered.

He didn't have time to ponder cause the moment Grin took the puck, he got a short ways only to get checked and the puck was fired at him again.

"And here's the shot, oh but Wildwing miraculously blocks the puck! And with only moments to spare, we are in for a tense game!"

Thrash, Mookie and Morpha tensed as they watched along with the fans.

"Ten..nine..eight..seven."

Tanya passed to Nosedive who made his way over.

"Five..four.. three."

Nosedive passed and Canard shot and made the goal just as the timer rang.

"And Canard scores! It's all over folks! The ducks win the game! The ducks win the game!"

The ducks got into their familiar circle and raised their sticks as from the stands, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha each raised a fist into the air.

"Ducks Rock!"

/

As the ducks got ready to leave, the paparazzi was in full swing as the president of Ireland himself came up with a large stone carried by a couple pedestrians.

"As president of Ireland, I would like to formally thank you for giving us a wonderful game."

Phil beamed.

"Hey, just doing our job. Hey, isn't that the Blarney Stone?"

"Blarney Stone?", Nosedive asked.

The president smiled.

"Many legends say that the Blarney Stone possessed magic properties that gave the castle's ruler fortune and power. As a way of saying thanks for all you've done, I would like to have the captain of this team and his team have the honor of giving the Blarney Stone a kiss."

Mallory, Tanya, and Grin looked a little unsure, but Nosedive looked confused.

"Wait, we have to kiss a rock?"

Canard looked their way and gave a smile.

"What's the matter? Scared of a rock?"

That was all it took and as the cameras still rolled, one by one, the ducks kissed the rock until it came to Wildwing.

"Never thought a duck would kiss an Earth artifact.", he thought to himself, "But I would like an answer to what happened in the game tonight with the puck."

The moment his beak touched the stone surface, a sharp wave came over his mind and the area vanished for a second and the puck was seen again only it had a faint glowing aura around it.

"Do not be deceived by what your eyes behold. Even after centuries of sleep, magic can happen anywhere."

It happened in a second, but Wildwing was looking in awe as he came back into reality. Before anyone noticed, he slapped on his best face and looked complimented.

"It was an honor to play here Mr. President."

/

Charyus placed the glowing stone near his cauldron as the mass inside bubbled and frothed.

"Oh yes. I have a good feeling about this spell.", he chuckled to himself.

He waved a claw in the air and glass jars and vials floated over and measured out their contents as Charyus recited.

"Four fangs of wolf, and a dozen eyes of fish stirred clockwise while adding the three nose hairs of a leper and the skin of a poison arrow frog."

The mass in the cauldron bubbled and changed from a toxic blue to ominous violet and then to gold speckled as Charyus continued.

"Heartstrings of a great white shark, root of belladonna, and then five leaves of sage."

The mass turned pitch black as Charyus placed the glowing stone above it.

"Now, begin thy empowered spell."

The mass bubbled more fiercely this time and formed into water spouts that circled the stone before being drained into it. Slowly, the cauldron drained and the mass turned back to pure white before it stopped halfway through the whole cauldron and the stone had changed to a dark magenta color as it floated to Charyus who used a pair of tongs to grip it and place it on a stand on the table nearby.

"There. Now to let the spell settle."

"And what does this spell do?"

Charyus turned to see Dragaunus nearby obviously observing the whole thing.

"It's a special spell that will help tip the tides in our favor.", Charyus answered.

Dragaunus didn't look assured.

"It had better or I'll burn your scales into leather."

Dragaunus left, but Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"Go ahead and mock me my lord, but we'll see who's laughing in the end."

Wraith warped in and looked Charyus' way.

"I trust Dragaunus was fair?"

"He didn't take kindly to us leaving without him knowing.", Charyus answered, "But he'll see what I'm capable of doing soon enough, but let's see how that new weapon of his does."


	52. Trial of Cerox pt1

Charyus moved the Empower crystal between his fingers as he and Wraith stepped out into the English countryside.

"So what are we looking for?", Wraith asked, "These primitive earthlings don't have anything worth using."

Charyus didn't look phased.

"As a matter of fact they do. Ever hear of Stonehenge?"

Wraith looked unsure but then he noticed they were standing not far from the familiar tourist attraction of stone slabs in a circle. Charyus placed the Empower crystal into his staff and the two wizards floated forward towards the center where a stone table formed.

"How come this wasn't there before?", Wraith asked.

Charyus' smile got bigger.

"We're no longer in the world we were, but we'll return all in good time."

Wraith then noticed the area had grown dark and faded as Stonehenge floated in space surrounded by old ruins.

"So Stonehenge is actually a portal?", he guessed.

"No.", Charyus answered, "It's a holding cell."

Before Wraith could ask what the place was holding, something shifted in the dark and slithered around one of the stone slabs.

"Well, this is a surprise."

The two saurians turned to see a skeletal version of an Allosaurus with ghostly wisps of energy flowing from it's eyes. It sat on it's haunches as if wondering what the visitors would say.

"So why have you two come to see me?"

Wraith's eyes went wide.

"Cerox?"

"Saurian deity of Valor and imprisoned by Servain for being too enthusiastic in his work.", Charyus said smiling.

Cerox frowned.

"You still didn't answer why you're here.", he said coldly.

Charyus looked right into the eyes of Cerox.

"How do you feel about feeding off ducks?"

Cerox's expression lightened.

"And I take it you can undo the hex Servain himself placed upon me?"

Charyus' staff glowed brightly as Wraith's did still smiling. Unfortunately the staffs then went dull and magical runes appeared around the slabs and in less than an instant, the two wizards found themselves back where they were.

"Of course Servain wouldn't make it easy.", Charyus griped, "We're going to need something a little more effective."

The two wizards warped away, but lurking in his prison, Cerox smiled.

"So, a bunch of ducks are going to come here eh? I could use a little entertainment for myself as well as a fresh kill."

/

Nosedive looked out the side of the Aerowing's windshield and looked confused.

"What's a Stonehenge and why are we going all this way out in the middle of Europe to find it?"

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Drake 1 detected warping magic in that area and I'm betting it's Charyus up to something."

Thrash and Mookie however looked thrilled.

"Man I always wanted to see Stonehenge.", Thrash said, "We hear they were quite the mystery."

"We're not here to do sightseeing.", Mallory said firmly, "What if Stonehenge is some kind of portal device gone dormant?"

Canard just smiled.

"We'll know that when we get there."

The Aerowing continued it's usual pace until a sudden gust almost turned it over. They held on, but the wind's force grew until the Aerowing was spinning. Through the windshield, Wildwing noticed a shadowy looking thing lurking in the wind. It was for a minute, but it vanished and the plane landed roughly on the ground.

"Everyone okay?", Wildwing asked.

"We're cool.", Grin answered.

"That was kind of fun.", Thrash said.

"Can we do that again?", Mookie asked.

Morpha turned a sick shade of green and looked a little under the weather(if you know what I mean).

"Oh great, Morpha's going to puke.", Duke groaned.

"Um, how can an amoeba possibly puke?", Tanya asked.

Morpha then hurled only instead of leaving a mess, it turned inside out and then back again several times before it returned to it's usual tan and blue.

"Well, on the plus side, we don't have a mess.", Nosedive stated as Morpha settled beneath his chair.

/

As the ducks filed out, Tanya checked the damage.

"How bad is it?", Wildwing asked her.

"Well we have a few banged up areas, but nothing too serious.", she reported, "I can have it back up after a while."

Wildwing nodded.

"Okay, but we'll use the buddy system. Some of us are going to have to stay behind in case something comes up."

"I volunteer to stay.", Phil stated plainly, "I am not going into one of these crazy-"

"Oh no Phil.", Thrash stated, "You're definitely coming."

Canard thought for a minute.

"Okay, Wing will take me, Dive, Phil and Thrash and see if we can find what's up at Stonehenge which isn't all that far. The rest of you will stay here and get the Aerowing back up and running."

He paused and noticed he had taken a leading role and turn to Wildwing looking apologetic.

"Unless of course you have objections?"

Wildwing smiled.

"Nope, that seems right."

Morpha came out appearing to be whimpering and giving "dog eyes" which Nosedive noticed.

"Hey, can Morpha come too? He was a really big help when we needed him."

Wildwing sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay Morpha, you can come too."

Morpha instantly turned yellow and trotted over to Nosedive's side when Duke came out of the Aerowing.

"Bad news ducks, Migrator's got engine problems so we can't use it."

"Oh great.", Nosedive stated, "No where are we going to get another set of-"

He paused as he and the ducks noticed Morpha shifting into an exact duplicate of the Migrator only it was mostly blue and not white. Thrash looked towards Nosedive.

"Is there anything your pet can't do?", he asked.

They went in and were surprised Morpha got every detail right. The moment they took their seats, Morpha hit the gas and they were soon driving off.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about driving.", Nosedive said calmly.

And then Morpha drove right into a hillside only for the front to squish in and the whole thing bounced of the side and into another one causing it to bounce into the air while doing a few complete flips and land right at the edge of Stonehenge right side up.

"Well, that's quite a way to travel.", Wildwing said trying to get over what he and the ducks went through.

/

"So, this is Stonehenge.", Phil said nervously and yet sounding intrigued by it, "This is really nice."

They had all filed out of Morpha who shifted back into it's dog form again so it could walk alongside them.

"Don't get too caught up Phil.", Wildwing said firmly as he scanned the area with the mask, "I'm picking up magical readings from each stone."

"As am I.", Canard added, "Charyus wanted something from here, but we don't know what."

Morpha then tensed and started pulling on Nosedive's pants leg.

"What's up Morpha?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha shifted into a direction arrow and pointed to one of the rocks and Thrash followed them to it.

"Check this out.", Thrash stated as he dusted off some moss from the surface, "It's hard to see, but there's something etched here."

The others had come over too and Canard looked over the area using aura.

"It's a rune of powerful magic. Faint, but still holding strong."

Wildwing tensed. He recalled the Blarney Stone saying something about magic enduring even after long periods of time. He didn't have time to wonder cause the coms went off and Mallory's face came on the screens.

"Ducks, we got trouble! There's evil armor and saurian zombies swarming all over!"

Morpha quickly shifted into the Migrator again and the ducks filed in.

"How fast can Morpha drive?", Canard asked.

As if to answer him, Morpha hit the gas and they were speeding across the landscape like a race car on a track. In less than a minute, they arrived, but it seemed the fighting had ended. Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin and Mookie were all looking winded, but okay. Around the area, ancient suits of armor littered the ground only to fade like a mirage along with the bodies they protected.

"What happened?", Nosedive asked as the groups met up.

"We don't know.", Mallory answered, "But I think Charyus has something here for us to fight."

And then the sky went dark and the ground rumbled.

"Attention feathered opponents! I am only going to say this once: I don't take kindly to unfair advantages."

The ducks looked up to see a ghostly version of a skeletal allosaurus wearing glowing armor and with wispy energy flowing from it's eyes.

"Oh great. Another saurian entity to deal with.", Nosedive griped.

The allosaurus frowned and snapped it's fingers. Nosedive instantly felt a sharp pain in his side as a ghostly dagger flew by barely missing him, but it still cut him.

"I am not a thing.", the entity stated, "I am Cerox the saurian deity of Valor and I want to test your battle skills in a more appropriate setting."

The area then vanished and the ducks found themselves in what looked like the Roman Colosseum.

"Meet me here and I'll arrange the battle you will partake in.", Cerox stated, "Refuse and I will conjure what you just fought and reduce the city of Rome to a mountain of rubble."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"We'll be there Cerox."

Cerox smiled as the area began to fade along with him.

"Don't make me wait.", he smiled before the area returned to the English countryside again.

"Well, it's off to Rome.", Wildwing stated, "Is the Aerowing operational?"

Tanya nodded.

"Yep, should run fine now."

/

The Aerowing flew over the city of Rome until it came to the Colosseum where it landed right in the center of the arena.

"I can't believe we're in the ancient wonder of Rome.", Mookie said in awe as she took a photo.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed. Ever since they got to Rome, nobody seemed to be around. The ducks filed out and soon they heard what looked like applause as the stands filled with civilians that looked like they were from ancient times. Morpha tensed as it's color changed to black signifying it was nervous and Nosedive stroked it's head to assure it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I draw your attention to the center of the ring? Introducing the latest battle for your entertainment, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

The ducks were feeling more than a little uneasy.

"When are we entertainment?", Phil asked, "I didn't sign up for-"

He paused when he noticed that he was wearing armor pieces on his shoulder, knee, and cloth making him look like some kind of gladiator and the others had noticed they were all wearing similar attire.

"What the puck happened to our clothes?!", Nosedive asked in shock.

"It's proper attire for what you're about to go through."

The ducks turned to see Cerox materialize not far in the ring dressed like a Roman emperor with a mic in his hand.

"Allow me to explain the rules. The fight will consist of three rounds where one team will face off against anything I choose. After each round, whoever didn't make the cut will be removed from the fight permanently. Each fighter will select one enchantium to use if able and can't use any other until all three rounds are complete."

At that moment, the duck's enchantium each flew off their respective pendent and hung there in mid air in front of them as Cerox turned to the stands.

"And now the ducks will choose their enchantium of choice."

Wildwing went first.

"I choose Shield.", he stated as the spell materialized on his wrist.

"Mine is Aura.", Canard stated as his hand was cloaked in blueish white flames.

One by one, each duck chose their spell. Duke with Smoke, Mallory with Sword, Grin with Earth, Tanya with Nature, Nosedive with Arrow, and then it came to Thrash, Mookie and Phil.

"I'm not a fighter.", Phil said with wide eyes, "I've never used enchantium before."

"Just chose one!", Cerox yelled.

Thrash sighed as he and Mookie chose theirs.

"I'm choosing Flight.", Thrash stated firmly.

"I'm with Water.", Mookie stated.

Phil sighed seeing that he had no choice.

"Okay, I'll go with...Freeze."

Cerox waved his claw and the rest of the enchantium flew away and into a chest in the air that vanished the moment it closed.

"And with that in mind, let the first round begin!"

/

Watching the scene from the Raptor's control center, Dragaunus and the rest observed.

"Why is Cerox giving the ducks a fighting chance?", Dragaunus asked sarcastically.

"Yeah.", Siege agreed, "Why doesn't he just flatten those-"

"Silence!", Charyus snapped, "Cerox is the deity of valor not slaughter so he'll fight our problem the way he sees fit."

Dragaunus started to get angry cause his nostrils were smoking and he was clutching the arms of his chair.

"This better be worth it.", he sneered.

Chameleon came in with popcorn, and concessions as Wraith stroked the skull on top of his staff.

"Seeing this reminds me of the old execution methods our ancestors used to prosecute anyone the emperor found disloyal or to give his prisoners a chance to prove innocence."

Chameleon staggered under his load, but Charyus waved his claw and the stuff floated in the air and each saurian took a bowl of popcorn, soda, or a box of candies excluding Dragaunus who just sat in his chair looking both annoyed and concerned, but then smiled.

"Charyus, can you make some kind of stealing spell that can drain the enchantium the ducks possess?"

Charyus returned the smile.

"I see where you're going with this.", he said slyly, "I'll get to work right away."

As Charyus left, Dragaunus beckoned Wraith to come closer.

"My lord, are you sure you want Charyus to make that sort of spell?", Wraith asked with hesitation in his voice, "What if he gets the idea to turn on us?"

Dragaunus' smile got bigger.

"I'm not. I just need Charyus to provide it so that when he starts getting too big for his scales, I can finally get rid of him."

Charyus had paused outside the door cause he couldn't help but overhear( I have no idea how he had that kind of hearing).

"So Dragaunus is getting tired of my way is he?", he muttered as he continued to his room, "Well Dragaunus two can play at that game. You may think your followers may follow orders just cause you can fry them into cinders, but interrogation and tyranny only works for so long. While Cerox is busy keeping those ducks busy, I'll be running a personal errand."

Charyus materialized his enchanted bauble which showed the ducks in the Colosseum.

"Go ahead and enjoy your little sideshow Cerox. I hope you find the entertainment enlightening cause I have a spell just for you."

His staff glowed with unholy magic and in less than a minute, he warped away, but it didn't go unnoticed. Dragaunus had seen the whole thing on a security camera recording.

"I thought he'd never leave.", he said firmly as he turned to Chameleon and Siege, "Go to his room, find out what ingredients he uses to make the anti magic spell, and craft a large one."

Chameleon looked upset.

"Hey, I want to watch the show.", he whined as he shifted into a little boy and then back again.

Dragaunus' sneer darkened.

"Now!"

Siege grabbed Chameleon and dragged him off and Dragaunus turned his attention back to the ducks now smiling.

"Okay Cerox, let's see how well the ducks do in your area of combat."

To be continued...


	53. Trial of Cerox pt2

Siege and Chameleon approached the chamber Charyus had been using for his enchantium conjuring and who knows what else, but Chameleon was a little skeptical.

"Um, is Dragaunus sure we should be going into Charyus' chamber?", he asked nervously, "Those things in those jars give me the willies and who knows where Charyus got them from?"

Siege just entered the code and the door slid open.

"Just look around and see if you find those components that he uses to make the anti magic spell crystals."

They entered to find the cauldron still bubbling and frothing as if Charyus was in the middle of making the latest batch of spells and several jars of ingredients were on the table nearby with a set of brass scales and a crystal ball. Chameleon cautiously went past the shelf full of parts and he swore a jar of eyeballs were following him and blinking. Siege just walked over to the table and started pushing jars aside.

"Doesn't this wizard ever tidy up his space?", he asked harshly, "I can barely find anything in here."

They were too busy to notice something rise up out of the cauldron and shift into a multi-headed hydra that stepped on to the floor and hissed loudly getting the two saurian's attention.

"Uh-oh, someone woke up the hydra.", Chameleon stated as he shifted into an old man and then back to himself again.

The hydra stepped forward and before either saurian could do anything, it opened fire with rays of frost, flames and acid all at the same time. Wraith warped in and clearly didn't like what he found.

"Why can't these fools leave magic to the professionals?", he muttered to himself.

Wraith raised his staff that glowed and the hydra retreated back into the cauldron where it dissolved into the bubbling mass that occupied it earlier.

"Thanks for the save Wraith.", Chameleon said relieved he wasn't frozen, fried or dissolved.

Siege however was not as pleased.

"I could've tackled that thing."

"And you would've perished doing so.", Wraith said firmly, "Charyus doesn't want us meddling with his stuff while he runs his errand."

Siege huffed and then his eyes noticed the crystal on the table and went over to it and found a set of crystals that looked like the ones they were looking for and gathered them into a small bag.

"Let's go.", he said firmly, "We got what we came for."

/

Wildwing tensed as the floor of the Colosseum shifted into floating platforms hovering over what looked like a bottomless chasm and several other platforms formed in the air.

"This can't be good.", Duke stated.

At that moment, three small areas in front of the ducks lit up and were big enough for someone to stand in.

"The ducks may choose three members for this round.", Cerox announced, "And those who fail or prevail shall no longer take part in the other two challenges."

Phil shivered.

"Um guys, I think I should volunteer to-"

He was cut off cause one of the areas lit up and Phil was warped to it.

"Hey, I didn't want to get chosen.", he stated.

Wildwing looked concerned.

"Okay, Phil has Freeze and this has something to do with air.", hr pondered before turning to the others, "Anyone else have ideas?"

Nosedive drew back his bowstring on Arrow.

"Whoever enters this won't take part in the rest.", he said firmly, "I think I should take part."

"Hold on Dive.", Canard said calmly, "We don't know what Cerox is going to throw at us."

Cerox tapped his claws on the table in front of him as Mallory and Thrash came forward and took their places in the area.

"We have our ducks!"

The other ducks were warped into a stand where they could watch the whole area as the crowds went wild before Cerox continued.

"And now for the challenger: hailing from a world that creation has forgot, the plague of a thousand civilizations, the bloodthirsty monster from the bottomless depths: the Quake-bringer!"

Large clawed tentacles rose from the darkness of the chasm followed by an eruption of lava where an enormous crocodile head burst forth and gave a roar that rocked the platforms.

"This is serious danger man.", Thrash stated as he struggled to keep his footing.

Cerox raised the mic.

"And without further ado, let the first round...BEGIN!"

A bell rang out ant the tentacles came lashing forward. Thrash invoked Flight and all three ducks were soon in the air, but Phil was even more terrified than he was before.

"I am going to die.", he whimpered, "And I didn't even get to see Paris."

"Calm down Phil.", Mallory called out, "Just concentrate on freezing some of these platforms. I got an idea."

Phil really didn't want to fight, but after he avoided a tentacle, he swallowed his pride.

"Okay, how did Grin use this thing?", he wondered.

He landed on a platform and after applying his hand, it froze over. Cerox observed as the fight wore on and Mallory was slicing the tentacles down while avoiding others. Thrash helped Phil by hitting down the platforms Phil froze and then Mallory came up to them as the Quake-bringer raised it's head even further to reveal a serpentine body that rose higher with the lava. Phil jumped from one platform as the Quake-bringer took a bite out of it. It had frozen over and it reeled back as if in pain. Mallory and Thrash noticed.

"So it hates cold temperatures eh?", Mallory asked raising an eyebrow, "Thrash, can you get Phil out of there?"

"What about you?", Thrash asked her.

Mallory clenched her fist and Sword became blue and crystal-like.

"I'm giving Quake-bringer something to swallow."

And she dove right into the monster's mouth as it opened it and with a quick swing, Sword cleaved the thing's head in half. The body fell limp back into the chasm as she regrouped with Thrash and Phil before the bell rang again.

"K.O.", Cerox called out, "First round goes to the Mighty Ducks!"

The stand went wild as Thrash, Mallory and Phil levitated into the air and were warped back to the others only they had what looked like metal bands on their wrists.

/

Charyus stood at the edge of the Red Sea and dipped a vial into the water, allowed it to fill and corked it.

"There. A vial of water from a sea near a desert.", he said firmly as he tucked the vial into a satchel on his waist and took out a list, "What's next to find?"

As he went over it, he ran a claw over the empty slot where Prophecy once resided. The crystal had now dissolved into nothing but air, but the slot remained.

"Eternal Life and Warp around my neck, with Fire, Raise Dead, Illusion, and Silence in my staff. So much to obtain and so little time."

Charyus then felt a pang in his side and conjured his bauble.

"Now what?", he grumbled.

The bauble showed Siege taking the crystals on the table and Charyus' expression darkened.

"The fools. Don't they know in that state, the anti magic crystals are very volatile and will explode if not given the final ingredient to keep the matrix stable?"

He paused and took a breath.

"Oh well, guess they'll just have to learn the hard way. By the way, I wonder how Cerox is doing with his 'entertainment' by chance."

The bauble then showed Grin smash a mechanical beast into scraps with large slabs of earth, Mookie soaking one til it sparked and exploded, And Duke cleaving one in half as he appeared out of a smoke cloud.

"Well, it seems Cerox thought to use the mech-beasts of the planet Terrax.", Charyus said calmly, "These ones may be small, but the big one is the real test."

The bauble then showed a colossal robot that looked reptilian, amphibious, and deadly as he heard Cerox.

"And making it's way into the ring: the head of the Terrax mechanical monsters, Hide-Slasher!"

"As much as I'd like to watch this, I have a job to do.", Charyus muttered as he dismissed the bauble which vanished, "Once I have this spell operational, Dragaunus will know better than to cast me aside and betray me."

Cackling like a maniac, Charyus invoked Warp and teleported away.

/

"And what a slammer from Grin on the head of Hide-Slasher!", Cerox announced, "We'll allow a fifteen minute break to introduce our famous half-time show! Will the ducks prevail in the final round or are they finally going to meet their defeat?! Keep it here!"

The ducks regrouped in the stands as Tanya had tried getting the metal bands off, but no avail.

"These bands must be some kind of handicap or something.", she pondered.

Mallory tried summoning Sword, but then she got zapped and the spell fizzled out.

"Well, that answers that question.", Duke stated, "Phil, Thrash, Grin, Mookie, Mallory and I are out of commission. That leaves you four left over."

Wildwing thought it over.

"Yeah, There's Canard, Dive, Tanya and me against whatever is left to fight."

At that moment, the arena lit up again and this time, four areas lit up.

"And to face the final round for your entertainment pleasure: the last ducks to fight!", Cerox announced.

Applause filled the air as Wildwing, Canard, Nosedive and Tanya stepped forward and were warped into the arena that stayed a flat out floor only then tow red bands came out and attached themselves to Canard and Tanya while two blue ones came to attach to Nosedive and Wildwing.

"And for the final round: it's a tag team event!", Cerox announced, "While wearing these special pain sharing bands, the ducks will face their last challenge: from the depths of space, the wielder of forces unseen by mere mortal eye, the one who heralds the end of days: Nightfall!"

The side of the arena opened and a large black horse rode in with a rider dressed in a black cloak. The horse halted and then dispersed into a black mist that the rider then shaped into a flail before his cloak formed into a suit of armor that glowed with dark light while the rider wore only light dark clothes and boots while wielding the flail and his head was hidden under a metal mask that had a haunting tone to it.

"Man, I'm getting really creepy vibes from this thing.", Nosedive stated as he drew his bow back.

Wildwing tensed as he clutched Shield tightly.

"Just try and stay alive Dive."

"Fight!", Cerox yelled and Nightfall charged.

Canard and Wildwing were the first to get hit, though they managed to hold back Nightfall and his armor while Nosedive fired several shots into Nightfall only for the arrows to dissolve the moment they touched it. Tanya invoked Nature to summon vines that tangled Nightfall's armor, but the suit merely turned into shadows and slipped right out of it. Canard then noticed a glint in the head piece of the armor and after carefully making his way through a barrage of blasts, made contact with the piece and that armor paused and then turned on Nightfall who battled with it til both faded into the darkness. The stands applauded with Cerox appearing in the center of the arena which returned to it's original state before any of the rounds began.

"As the saurian deity of valor and host of this game, I officially declare the winners to be...the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

The stands applauded again as the ducks reappeared in front of Cerox.

"Well played ducks, but I'm afraid that this is where we part."

"You know, you're not a bad guy Cerox.", Thrash stated, "It was kind of fun having to face those rounds."

"Come back and visit again.", Cerox said smiling as a light enveloped the ducks and they vanished instantly.

/

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light when he found himself in the Colosseum again, only he knew for sure it was back on Earth. He turned and saw the other ducks regaining consciousness too.

"Everyone okay?", he asked.

Canard did a quick aura reading before he turned to Wildwing.

"Yeah, we're good."

Nosedive looked around and looked confused.

"Hey, where's Morpha? Didn't he come with us?"

Thrash and Mookie helped him up when they noticed something.

"Hey Dive, did you always have a stain on your chest there?", Mookie asked.

As the others came over, Nosedive noticed a blue stain on his chest which he touched. BLUNK! In less than an instant, Morpha appeared right into Nosedive's arms and proceeded to slobber his face with kisses.

"Guess Morpha made itself scarce so it would be safe.", Duke stated.

"Hey, why wasn't it helping out when we were fighting?", Mallory asked, "It would've been helpful."

"Sometimes the only way to fight is not to fight.", Grin said sagely.

The ducks headed back to the Aerowing, but Phil was beyond okay.

"Okay, we got a game back home in less than six hours. Can the Aerowing get us there in time?"

"Believe us Phil, it can.", Thrash said calmly, "After all, we travel the world in this now."

As the Aerowing took off and headed over seas, Morpha looked a shade of green and turned itself inside out again several times, but then it looked like it's original black and blue color again as it settled under Nosedive's chair.

"Well, I want to get some shut eye.", Phil said with a yawn, "Hey does this plane come with a bunker or something?"

"It was once used for the military on Puckworld so I don't see why it wouldn't have one.", Canard answered, "Just down stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks.", Phil stated as he made his way to the hatch leading to the lower level.

Wildwing was at the wheel and turned to see Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie all snoozing on a large mattress that Morpha had shifted into and smiled before looking ahead again. A few hours later, they passed the Statue of Liberty and a couple hours afterward, were landing right inside the Anaheim Pond and back in their headquarters again. As the plane docked, Morpha got Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie up.

"Okay ducks, we got a game in less than an hour.", Wildwing stated, "Let's get changed and give Anaheim a welcome back game they won't soon forget."

/

"And it's official ladies and gentlemen, the Mighty Ducks arrive after their Ireland game for their next one against the Iceland Hedgehogs in this chilling yet exciting play off!"

Grin took the puck and was making his way to the goal when he was checked. The Hedgehogs tried to make it to Wildwing, but Canard stole the puck and passed to Duke.

"And Duke makes his way to the goal, but wait a minute, he's got the whole Hedgehog defense on his tail!"

Duke saw the approaching team and passed to Canard again.

"Canard makes his way to the goal, but the Hedgehogs are not making it easy!"

Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) gave their cheer as they did their routine.

"C'mon ducks!", Thrash called out.

"Get that goal!", Mookie added.

Canard made his way to the goal and fired only for the goalie to catch the puck.

"Oh and the Hedgehogs catch the puck! It's now the Hedgehogs' on the offensive, but the ducks are holding their own!"

The Hedgehogs passed whenever one of the ducks got close and were making their way to Wildwing.

"The left winger shoots, but Wildwing catches it! With only a few seconds to go, this is one heated game!"

Nosedive saw the timer at twenty seconds and then back to the puck as he was about to get checked. Grin came in and took out the Hedgehog players before they could.

"Become one with the wall.", he said sagely while doing so.

Nosedive passed to Canard who was near the goal as the stands began the countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight."

Canard passed to Nosedive again who lined up in front of the goal.

"Five...four...three."

Nosedive shot and the goalie tried to catch it, but fell over as the puck ricocheted off a side of the frame and into the net as the timer rang.

"And it's good! Nosedive once again scores in the nick of time and the Ducks win the game!"

The ducks all came together and raised their sticks into the air.

"Ducks Rock!", they called out.

A short while later, they met up in the base again.

"That was quite a game.", Canard stated as he rubbed his shoulder, "I'm just happy my aura allows healing if needed."

"It was almost a tie game, but we came up and got that goal in time.", Wildwing stated.

Morpha shifted back into it's dog form as it came over with Thrash and Mookie following.

"Nice work on cheering us on dudes.", Nosedive said smiling.

Thrash and Mookie smiled back.

"Just doing our job.", Thrash answered before noticing he and Mookie were still wearing their cheerleader outfits, "Hey Morpha, care to help us change?"

Morpha extended tow tendrils that encased Thrash and Mookie for a second and when they lifted, Thrash and Mookie reemerged in their ordinary clothes.

"Thanks.", Mookie answered, "So what's next?"

There was a pause and the whole team(excluding Morpha) laughed out loud.


	54. China Monster Rumble

Siege installed the final crystal into the last blaster rifle before placing it alongside the other two.

"There. Three enchantium anti magic cannons at the ready.", he said with pride.

Dragaunus came in and seemed commented.

"Are you certain that these will be effective?"

"These rifles will serve us well my lord.", Siege answered.

Chameleon had slinked into the back.

"I don't know. Charyus wouldn't have left enchantium just sitting around."

Dragaunus looked his way as he twirled an amber crystal between his claws.

"When I want an opinion, I'll ask for it.", he said harshly.

Wraith warped in and looked concerned.

"My lord, I have tried to locate Charyus, but his magic prevents me from finding him."

Dragaunus tossed an amber crystal to Wraith who caught it before walking to the monitor.

"And that is why I have this to track down that time consuming alchemist."

He pressed in a sequence and the crystal in Wraith's hands lit up and displayed the Great Wall of China.

"What would Charyus want there?", Siege asked.

"Chameleon.", Dragaunus stated, "Get over there, find Charyus and find out what he's after then report it to me in one hour."

Chameleon looked firm.

"Hey, ever hear of-"

"Now!", Dragaunus snapped as he looked Chameleon's way with his nostrils smoking, "Or I'll fry your scales."

Chameleon flinched.

"On it boss.", he stated as he activated his teleporter and warped away in a flash of green light.

"My lord, is it wise to send Chameleon off like that?", Wraith asked as the image the crystal displayed faded and he pocketed it in his robes, "Especially after that incident in Atlantis?"

Dragaunus huffed as he calmed down.

"Siege, take Wraith and keep a watchful eye on Chameleon and assist him if you're able."

The two warped away as Siege picked up the three new rifles and Pretorius came in.

"My lord, May I be of some assistance?"

Dragaunus looked his way and smiled.

"How goes your latest batch of genetic abominations?"

Pretorius looked insulted.

"These are not abominations. I use only the finest components to engineer the finest living weapons the world has ever seen."

Dragaunus didn't look assured.

"I'm not in the mood for your petty whining Pretorius. I just want Charyus found and whatever he's after."

/

Nosedive adjusted the collar of his shirt before Morpha came over and gave him a wondering look.

"I know Morpha.", he stated as he gave the amoeba a pet making it turn orange, "I'm okay though."

Early practice had finished and the ducks were taking a break when Thrash and Mookie came in.

"So what's up fellow ducks?", Thrash asked, "Any shoots or anything today?"

"You have no idea.", Mallory griped, "Our next photo shoot is at the Great Wall of China and Tanya is getting the Aerowing ready for our departure."

Thrash and Mookie's eyes lit up right away.

"We're going to China?", Mookie asked all excited, "Thrash and I will go pack our suitcases right away!"

At that moment Drake 1 sounded the alarm and the ducks came over.

"We got trouble going on in China.", Wildwing reported before calling Tanya on his com, "Tanya, is the Aerowing ready for departure?"

"Aerowing set and ready to go.", Tanya answered.

As the ducks made their way to the Aerowing, Phil came over looking both annoyed and wondering.

"Hey, is this another one of these crazy missions again? I've got us scheduled to the Chinese photo shoot right at the Great Wall and I don't want any crazy dimensional weirdness going on."

"Well we're heading over there now Phil-ster.", Nosedive stated, "You're welcomed to stay if you don't want to come."

Phil looked determined.

"And miss this once in a lifetime opportunity? I'm in."

As the ducks took their places, the rink above them shifted into the launching pad as the Aerowing came into place.

"Power to thrusters.", Wildwing stated.

"Copy that.", Canard answered as he did just that.

In less than a minute, the Aerowing flew out of the Anaheim Pond and was on it's way to China.

/

Charyus had finished drawing the runic circle in the dirt in front of the mountain deep in the Chinese provinces.

"It's been a long time since I last sought out this old thing.", he muttered.

He lifted his staff and started chanting an incantation. The runic circle lit up with dark light and started spinning causing a strong wind to kick up and a door materialized on the surface of the mountain side before the circle went dull and the wind paused.

"Now for what's inside it.", Charyus muttered as he went up to the door and ran a claw across it's surface, "By the power of the saurians of old, let this wizard pass."

The doors quivered and then slowly opened to reveal a long corridor. Charyus entered and the door behind him closed, but he didn't care. After going forward a little further, he entered a chamber with large pillars covered with ancient Chinese dragons while row upon row of clay soldiers stood along each side of the room.

"Pity.", Charyus stated as he passed, "These soldiers waited so long to serve the emperor of China. Too bad these primitive humans don't know very good spell casting or for that matter any kind of magic. But with the essence of the Empower crystal from Ireland, I'll soon possess what I need to put my duck problem to heel."

By now, Charyus had reached the end of the room where a tapestry lined the wall with Chinese symbols along the sides. Before Charyus could go further, he paused and turned to see a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness.

"So you're still here too.", Charyus said calmly as a large Komodo dragon crawled out of the shadows before shifting to have fins along the sides of it's head and leathery wings on it's back, "Guarding the essence I entrusted to you for safe keeping and for over five thousand years."

The lizard buckled and then it's eyes shimmered.

"How long has it been since you last fed?", Charyus asked as he stroked the beast's head, "Well no matter. Soon, you'll be spreading fear as you eat to your heart's content. But first the essence."

Charyus stood in front of the tapestry and pulled it back to reveal a box which he opened to reveal a ruby glowing with unusual light.

"Two down, two to go.", Charyus smiled as he pocketed the ruby.

"And what does that thing do?"

Charyus turned to see Siege aiming a rifle at him with Wraith and Chameleon at his side, but Charyus wasn't worried.

"Basically get the ducks something to deal with.", Charyus stated, "In the meantime, I think we'll let our latest distraction cause a little chaos."

/

"Whoa, check out the countryside here.", Thrash stated as he and Mookie observed the Chinese landscape and started taking photos.

"Hey, you two would make excellent photographers with your precision.", Tanya commented.

Mookie and Thrash blushed.

"Don't get too distracted.", Wildwing stated firmly, "Charyus is after something here and we have to find out what that is."

At that moment, an alarm on the dashboard flared and a chunk of earth came flying towards the Aerowing. Canard pulled it to the side just in time to dodge it.

"Now what?", Duke asked.

Nosedive looked ahead and noticed the giant rampaging reptile tearing up the countryside and scorching the place to cinders.

"Um ducks, we got a massive lizard on the rampage dead ahead!"

Phil looked especially freaked out.

"Oh great, now we have to go up against Godzilla!"

The lizard had turned and after opening it's mouth, fired a stream of fire that Canard flew the Aerowing away from.

"Tanya, you take Mallory and Canard and see if you can get that reptile to heel.", Wildwing instructed.

"We're on it.", Canard stated as he got to the hatch leading to the outside of the Aerowing with Tanya and Mallory right behind him.

Nosedive quickly pulled out Create and turned to Wildwing.

"Hey big bro, anything I can make for us?"

Wildwing paused for a second.

"Dive, can you create some jet packs for our fellow ducks?"

"Already on it.", Nosedive said smiling and after a quick scribble, he turned to Wildwing again, "Jet packs locked and loaded."

A few seconds later, Wildwing noticed Canard and Mallory barrage the lizard with Aura and Water while Tanya invoked Nature to summon giant tree roots to bind it's feet causing it to topple over and raise a huge cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared, the lizard had vanished and was nowhere to be seen. Canard, Mallory and Tanya came back in and their packs vanished before they took their places again. Morpha was being squeezed by Phil, though Morpha clearly wasn't in any pain as Phil relaxed and let go allowing it to return to it's right form again.

"Well that's weird, where did that thing go?", Thrash asked.

"Never mind that.", Duke answered, "Charyus probably sent it as a distraction to us."

"Stick with the script!", Nosedive snapped(breaking the fourth wall), "That was Mal's line!"

Nosedive pulled out a script book and after flipping through it got to a page and showed it to Duke.

"See?"

/

"Well, I'd say our distraction worked well.", Charyus said calmly.

Siege however didn't show the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You only wasted a good amount of-"

Charyus waved his claw and Siege froze up.

"Why must I explain myself to idiots?", he muttered as he ran a claw over his forehead.

Chameleon then chose to change the subject.

"So why are you out here anyway?", he asked, "And what is with the ruby you found back there?"

"A simple answer for both questions.", Charyus answered, "I'm putting in motion my latest plan."

Wraith raised an eyebrow.

"And where does this ruby come into place?"

Charyus didn't answer cause that was when Chameleon's communicator sounded off and it showed Dragaunus looking pretty mad.

"What are you up to now?", he asked Charyus harshly.

"You'll see my lord.", Charyus answered calmly as if nothing was going on, "Just have patience with me."

That only seemed to make Dragaunus angrier.

"You've had weeks to bring this planet to heel and all you have to show is failure!"

"Minor setbacks.", Charyus stated clearly not phased, "If you just give me time, I will provide a solution that the ducks can't face."

Dragaunus' expression didn't let up.

"You had better.", h warned, "Or I'll scorch your scales."

Dragaunus then hung up and by then Siege had regained mobility.

"Let me guess. You're gathering components for your latest spell?", he asked Charyus with a strong hint of mistrust in his voice.

"Just cover me.", Charyus answered, "After all, our little distraction will be resurfacing very shortly and I'm on a tight schedule."

Charyus waved his claw and all four saurians warped away.

/

"So why are we wearing these kimono robes again?", Mookie asked as she and the other ducks filed out.

"It's for the photo shoot before our game later.", Duke answered, "Leave it to Phil to work in a quick buck scheme before a game kicks off."

Mallory wasn't getting into this.

"I feel like I'm wearing a tent with this on.", she griped.

"It's only for the shot.", Canard assured her, "Besides, you don't see Nosedive complaining do you?"

He pointed at Nosedive who clearly was getting into it, but that was how he usually was. Morpha was in it's dog form and clearly a hit with the paparazzi who started shooting photos of the team as they got into position on the set. It didn't last very long cause the ground shook and an all too familiar lizard rose up from near the wall and gave a loud roar that made the crew stare completely blown away.

"Finally, a reason to ditch this stuff.", Mallory said with relief as the ducks shifted into their battle gear.

"Move out ducks.", Wildwing said with determination, "Time to put this lizard down."

They ran to the parked Aerowing as one of the camera crew suddenly looked interested and started shooting again.

"Any idea how to take this thing down?", Thrash asked, "Cause I doubt our last effort wasn't all that effective."

"I agree.", Tanya answered, "And I didn't even get a sample of the thing so I can't analyze what it's-"

"Look out!", screamed Nosedive cutting Tanya off as the lizard fired a stream of fire again causing Wildwing to swerve the Aerowing out of the way again.

Before anyone could say any more, a giant tentacle came out of nowhere and tripped the lizard causing it to fall flat on the ground. The ducks turned and noticed Morpha had shifted into it's giant goo monster form and looking pretty upset that this lizard was causing this much trouble for them.

"Well, I guess Morpha can take it from here.", Duke said calmly.

Wildwing then noticed Thrash and Mookie with a recorder out.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Hey, how often do we get to see an actual giant monster fight?", Thrash asked.

"Besides, it'll make a great souvenir from this country.", Mookie added.

Morpha tussled with the lizard for about an hour, and after going several rounds, the lizard finally backed down and headed off. Morpha then turned to the Aerowing and a couple tendrils came out and formed a winner sign over it's head and the ringing sound of a boxing bell(if you know what I mean) rang out as it started shrinking back to normal. It extended a tendril and slid into the hatch Nosedive opened and it continued to shrink until it was back to it's dog form again.

"Good boy.", Nosedive stated giving the amoeba a pet causing it to turn orange.

/

The stadium was alive with excitement as the game went on.

"And Duke steals the puck! With only seconds left in the game, can the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim pull out a victory or will this game have to go into overtime?"

Duke managed to avoid the opposing players from checking him as he passed the puck to Canard. The Chinese Pandas team was tough, but they were no stranger to hard times.

"Canard makes his way to the goal, he shoots, but oh the Pandas block the shot! The Pandas now in possession of the puck and making their way over."

Grin managed to check a couple of the opposing players, but unfortunately one made it to Wildwing and made a shot.

"There's the shot, but Wildwing makes yet another spectacular save!"

Now with the puck back in their possession, Tanya passed to Mallory who had avoided getting checked herself before passing to Nosedive. From the stands, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) tensed and followed the countdown.

"Ten...nine..eight."

Nosedive made his way to the goal and was about to fire again, but this time he passed to Canard who fired it in just as the buzzer hit zero.

"And Canard scores! It's all over folks, it's all over! The ducks win the game!"

The ducks gathered and raised their sticks into the air.

"Ducks Rock!"

A while later, the ducks were packing up and ready to hit the clouds.

"Well this sure was one exciting adventure we won't soon forget.", Canard stated.

Phil however was going over a notepad he had with him.

"Hey guys, one of the photographers was inspired by your batter gear that the Chinese fashion industry is paying big bucks to make it the latest style of clothing!"

"Not a chance Phil.", Wildwing said firmly as he hit the gas and the Aerowing took off, "Our battle gear is our unique style."

"And besides, we're an exclusive club.", Nosedive added.

Phil was about to object when Morpha extended a tendril and formed a paper shredder and sent the note pad into it before shifting back into a tendril only the paper shreds were nowhere to be seen.

"Bad...amoeba dog.", Phil said firmly.

The others however laughed out loud.


	55. Tropical Heat of Battle

Canard lifted his weights again before setting them down and wiping his forehead.

"All right got my standing weight lifting part done. Time for the bench press."

After getting a drink of water, he got into position and started his rounds on that and was doing well after a bit until he set the weights on the rack and a knock came on his door.

"Who is it?", he called before taking a drink of water.

"Hey Canard, you got a minute?"

Canard recognized the voice and came over to his door, opened it and found Mallory standing there.

"What's up Mal?"

Mallory took a breath and looked in Canard's eyes.

"Just wondering what you're up to."

"Doing my work out for the day.", Canard answered, "Anything come up with everyone else?"

"Dive's out with Thrash and Mookie, Duke is reading, Tanya is out shopping, Wildwing's watching for signs of trouble, and Grin's meditating as usual."

"What about yourself?", Canard asked her.

Mallory paused. She wanted to tell him, but at the same time she felt insecure about it. Still, what did she have to lose?

"It's Clyde Bronzefeather."

"That one duck that came from home and took Falcone back?", Canard guessed.

Mallory nodded.

"Yeah him. Nosedive says I'm crushing on him, but I'm not. I can accept his aid with taking Falcone down, but he's a brother of the blade-"

Canard chuckled.

"And you're not sure what to think right?"

Mallory sighed.

"Yeah. That's what I was aiming at."

Canard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he did what he came to do. There's nothing wrong with being friendly with people. You have good judgment Mal, but you're also a good supporter."

Mallory smiled showing she was feeling better.

"Thanks Canard."

"Anytime.", he answered her.

And then the alarm went off.

/

"Why are we in the middle of the Caribbean Islands?", Chameleon asked.

"We're here for the next essence.", Charyus answered calmly.

Charyus had warped Siege, Chameleon, Wraith and himself to an island in the Caribbean and clearly Dragaunus was on to them cause he called in on Siege's com.

"Siege, what are you doing all the way over there?", Dragaunus asked harshly, "I expected you back here with information."

"Be calm my lord.", Charyus stated as if nothing was happening, "It's all part of the plan. Though these new rifles you armed Siege and Chameleon with are a nice touch."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Charyus.", Dragaunus snapped, "I want to know what is going on."

Charyus sighed.

"The next essence is nearby and will be needed to-"

"Essence?!", Dragaunus fumed clearly not liking what Charyus was doing, "I don't have time for collecting when the ducks are right on our tails!"

"Will you just let me finish?", Charyus asked firmly.

Dragaunus looked even angrier.

"If this essence is so important to you, then why not summon it to you?"

"It's magically shrouded.", Charyus answered, "Warping it will not affect it so I have to retrieve it on foot."

Dragaunus eased up a bit, but still looked angry.

"All this better be worth it."

He hung up and Chameleon looked more than a little shaken.

"Well he's certainly having a rough day.", he stated as he shifted into a secretary and then back to himself again.

Charyus ignored him and turned to Wraith.

"I'm going to need you to assist me in this endeavor. Siege and Chameleon can keep watch."

Siege looked insulted.

"Hey, Dragaunus said-"

"Never mind what he said.", Charyus answered waving his claw dismissively, "All this will be worth it. Just be patient."

/

"I can't believe we're going to the Caribbean Islands!", Nosedive said ecstatically, "Man I'm glad I brought cocoa butter to prevent bill-burn."

"This isn't a vacation.", Wildwing said firmly, "Charyus is after something here and we need to cut him off at the pass."

The Aerowing was flying over the ocean when a radar started beeping.

"We got company.", Mallory reported.

At that moment, a ton of fire rained upon the Aerowing and the ducks looked up to see several strange creatures that looked like a cross between a bat and a sea slug with claws like lions and plasma cannons attached to their backs.

"Well it looks like Pretorius got busy in his lab again.", Duke stated, "We need to clip those wings of theirs before they clip ours."

Wildwing tensed.

"Canard, take Tanya and Grin and see if you can get those things off our tails."

Grin slowly rose.

"Our opponents fight, but their will is not their own.", he said sagely, "Since serenity won't calm them, I must take the honor of putting them down."

"Well spoken.", Canard told him as they and Tanya got some jet packs and flew off to engage.

At that moment, one of the engines on the Aerowing's wing blew and Wildwing clutched the controls as the plane went into a dive.

"Nosedive, can you make us a new engine?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive nodded and whipped up Create only to have the pen slip from his fingers and hit the ceiling.

"Dang it. The one time we need it and it slips away!"

Morpha didn't look worried. It came out from under Nosedive's chair and after a bit of struggling it made it's way to the outside of the windshield.

"What's it doing?", Mallory asked confused.

As if to answer her, Morpha then took it's tail and started blowing into it causing it to inflate like a balloon until the Aerowing almost crashed into a beach only for Morpha to cushion the fall to the point where the Aerowing merely landed before shifting back into it's dog form and the ducks came out.

"Morpha, you okay?", Thrash asked as he and Mookie came over.

Morpha looked dazed for a few minutes but then it bounced up and looked right as rain.

"Yep, he's fine.", Mookie concluded.

Canard, Tanya and Grin came down and dusted their shoulders.

"Well we got our pest problem out of the way, but we still need to get the Aerowing up and running."

Nosedive quickly went back inside and came out with the pen he lost and did a quick scribble in Create and in less than a minute, the Aerowing's wing was covered with hovering power tools that kicked up a dust cloud with construction sounds going off and when the cloud cleared, the wing was fixed and as good as new.

"Nice work little bro.", Wildwing said smiling before turning to Morpha, "And you too."

Morpha's blue color points turned orange as the ducks filed back into their plane and were off again.

/

The saurians steeled themselves as they approached the volcano's open top.

"Um, why would an essence be located here?", Chameleon asked nervously.

"For the reason of it being unable to be reached.", Charyus answered calmly, "Wraith, may you kindly assist me while Chameleon and Siege keep watch for...unexpected interference?"

Siege looked cross, but he and Chameleon took watch as the two wizards crossed one staff with the other and started chanting. At first nothing happened, and then a rumble came from deep inside the smoke coming from the volcano's pit. Charyus and Wraith's eyes lit up as dark magic flowed from each staff and slowly formed a circle of magical runes as the rumbling got louder and the ground shook more violently.

"Um, I really don't like the sound of that.", Chameleon said as he shifted into a geologist and then back to himself again.

A sudden burst of lava erupted though the circle grew and formed rings around the lava as it rose into the air and soon formed a giant spinosaurus with large reptilian wings and horns decorating it's shoulders.

"So the guardian rises here.", Charyus purred as he and Wraith relaxed and the magic stopped flowing, "And if I'm right, our enemy will be coming in very shortly."

The guardian rose it's massive head towards the air as sounds of a jet came near and the saurians knew that the Aerowing was fast approaching.

"Well, got to get the essence and bail.", Charyus stated, "In the meantime, our friend here will keep our foes occupied."

The four descended into the volcano as the guardian took off towards the nearest set of islands. Even though the guardian was gone, the heat was intense.

"Um, this essence isn't inside the lava pit is it?", Chameleon asked clearly not showing he was less nervous.

"Patience my friend.", Charyus purred with a smile, "You'll soon see what I'm aiming for."

Wraith however looked more unsure.

"Charyus, we have gathered a source of power from Ireland's Blarney Stone, a ruby from China and gathering whatever is in this volcanic crater while the ducks are hot on our trail."

Charyus didn't look phased.

"Let them enjoy their hallow victories. I've learned from experience that an opponent who gets too proud of his accomplishments meets a very dire end."

"This plan of yours better work.", Siege said harshly, "Lord Dragaunus won't be pleased if it doesn't."

Charyus paused at a pit of lava where an amber hovered a short distance out.

"And this makes three.", Charyus stated as he hovered over to the amber and retrieved it, "One more to go."

/

The ducks turned the air conditioning up to maximum level, but the heat was still bearing into the plane like drills on concrete.

"First a giant lizard thrashes China and now a lava infused one in the Caribbean Islands.", Thrash stated as he adjusted his shirt collar, "What's next?"

The spinosaurus turned and huge bursts of lava fired at the Aerowing as Wildwing steered it clear.

"We need to keep that thing away from civilians.", Wildwing said firmly, "Grin, you and Mallory get all the ice and water you can muster, Tanya, we'll need a ton of whirlwinds to help keep the heat directed and the rest of us will stay aboard and keep that thing distracted."

Morpha slipped into the floor looking severely dehydrated. Mookie picked it up( or tried to) as Thrash got an air conditioned cooler which Morpha slid into.

"Better keep you out of the heat little shape shifter."

Morpha returned a smile as it's color points turned yellow and Mookie closed the lid just in time for the Aerowing to fly hard to the right. Outside Grin and Mallory on their jet packs landed near the ocean surface.

"Okay Water, let's raise a massive wave.", Mallory said to herself as she focused on her spell.

The water churned and flowed until a set of huge waves began to form.

"The heat of the volcano must eventually meet the freezing waters of the seas.", Grin said sagely as he invoked Freeze and made large blocks of ice.

Tanya hovered in the air and Storm flared as she turned her eyes towards the skies.

"Okay Storm, time to rain on this thing's parade."

Large storm clouds formed over the once clear sunny skies and tornadoes began to form. The spinosaurus flared more brightly and the heat became more intense causing Mallory's waves to shrink and Grin's ice blocks to melt slightly. Up in the Aerowing, Canard was using Aura to keep everyone from burning up.

"Wing, if you're going to do something, do it fast or we're roasted.", Duke said firmly.

Wildwing aimed a freeze puck at the huge thing's head and fired just as Mallory's waves crashed into it's side. The thing screeched as the ice, water and wind whipped into it until it shriveled and vanished in a huge puff of smoke that one would mistaken for a volcano eruption without lava. Slowly the heat died down and the ducks regrouped inside the Aerowing as Tanya, Mallory and Grin came back on board. Thrash and Mookie let Morpha out since the heat wasn't so intense anymore and it looked much better.

"Everyone okay?", Wildwing asked.

"Now we know how our Thanksgiving turkey feels in the oven.", Thrash said mentioning towards Mookie wiping his forehead down.

"Well, we sure beat the heat.", Nosedive commented.

Shortly after he said that, the whole team laughed out loud.

/

Inside the hockey stadium, fans from all over had come to see the ducks play.

"And it can happen right here in the Caribbean folks! The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim will be facing off against the local Sand Dollar team to mark the next game of the International Hockey League!"

As the ducks came out onto the ice and the Sand Dollars came out also, the stands went wild. Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) took their places and soon, the referee came to the center with the puck.

"The puck come into play...and the game begins!"

The moment, the puck was dropped, Duke was clobbered and the Sand Dollars were skating towards Wildwing with ease and clearly strategy.

"And the Sand Dollars make their way to the goal, but Canard steals the puck! The Ducks sure are at the top of their game folks and the Sand Dollars are making sure we're getting our moneys worth tonight!"

Canard had made his way to the blue line on the Sand Dollars' side only to get checked and hit on the boards.

"Oh and Canard gets checked at the blue line! Talk about well played on the Sand Dollars' side, but Nosedive manages to keep the puck, but for how long can he keep it up?"

Nosedive was about to get checked also, but this time he passed to Mallory who had made it to the goal.

"Mallory shoots, but it's a miss! The Sand Dollars' are now in possession and are sure not making it easy for the Ducks."

The Sand Dollars had passed the puck before Grin could check the offense and made it to Wildwing.

"Here's the shot...and it's goal!"

The scoreboard read the Sand Dollars at 1 while the Ducks read 0. With the puck in their possession, Tanya skated with it and passed it to Duke who managed to out flank the opposition only to get checked at the blue line. Luckily though, Grin managed to get the puck before the Sand Dollars did and got to the goal with Canard and Nosedive.

"And Grin passes to Canard, he fakes out the goalie, passes to Nosedive, and it's goal!"

With the score tied the teams did their best and soon the score was even at 3 each.

"This is it folks! The final twenty seconds of the game and the Ducks in possession of the puck. Can they make the goal in time or is their winning streak finally at an end?"

Nosedive passed to Duke and were at the blue line again as the stands began the countdown.

"Ten...nine...eight."

The Sand Dollars managed to check Nosedive, but Duke managed to avoid it and make his way over.

"Five...four...three."

Duke passed to Canard who shot and made the goal just as the buzzer rang.

"And Canard makes the goal! It's all over folks! It's all over! The Ducks win the game!"

The stands went wild as the ducks came into a circle and raised their sticks.

"Ducks Rock!"

A while later, on the beach, the ducks were celebrating at the after-game party that was clearly Caribbean themed with all the seafood and tropical wear.

"I got to admit Phil.", Wildwing said smiling, "You sure know how to organize a tropical party."

Phil blushed.

"Hey, it's my job as manager of this team."

With the moon hanging overhead, the ducks were soon having a ball. Even Morpha was getting into the swing of things.

"So we took out another giant reptile, won another game and celebrating on the beach.", Wildwing said to himself as he took a drink from his coconut cup, "All's well that ends well."

"Hey big bro!", Nosedive called out, "How bout a game of limbo?"

Wildwing couldn't resist and soon even he was getting into the swing as Morpha helped out also. Yep, it was a night to remember for the books.


	56. Timekeeper's Watch

Large meteors flew this way and that as a rift opened to allow a spacecraft to fly through and into the Solar System. Piloting the craft was a duck wearing spectacles on his beak, but his clothes were a jumpsuit one would mistaken for a prison uniform as he navigated through the Asteroid Belt and into the opening before checking his guiding system.

"Now, where in the name of Drake DuCaine am I?", he wondered.

After a brief check he activated the auto-pilot and went to change clothes in the back. It didn't take very long before he came out wearing a belt with a buckle he turned and in a moment, his prison uniform was removed and in it's place was a khaki shirt, fingerless gloves, a tank top, and a lab coat with a name tag reading "Quasleet". He had just gotten back to the cockpit when an alarm went off. He turned and noticed another rift opening nearby and he hit the gas just as a few saurian warships came through with searchlights scanning the area.

"Well, time to see if this thing works."

He pressed a button and the ship turned invisible as the warships got closer.

"Good thing I managed to get some data on these cloaking devices before I broke out.", he muttered, "I just hope that I can get away in time."

He pressed a detonator and a meteor in the Asteroid Belt exploded causing the warships to turn and the moment they were not looking, Quasleet hit the throttle and in a blink, his ship jumped out of the area and was now hovering close to a planet mostly blue with large landmasses which he could tell was land.

"So, this is Earth eh?", he wondered, "Seems secluded enough and hopefully a good place for a duck on the run like me to hide out in."

He checked the gauge and frowned.

"Blast. Fuel's out, but I just need a while for the solar panels to get sunlight and I'll be able to land here."

/

Down below the seas, Dragaunus was losing his patience. Charyus had been away for too long for him to get suspicious, but the alarm sounding off caught his attention.

"Now what?", he growled as he clicked the screen on.

He screen showed another saurian only female and her battle armor suggested she was high ranked.

"Lord Dragaunus of the Annectia Seas I assume?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

Dragaunus paused.

"Indeed. Who wants to know?"

"The saurian brigade of domain 739 of Dimensional Limbo have recently had an escaped prisoner that has taken refuge in this part of this galaxy. Find it, bring it in."

Dragaunus frowned further. He didn't like taking orders, but then again, this was only the messenger and he knew better than to cross that line.

"Very well. I'll do as you ask.", he said calmly.

The saurian smiled.

"Copy. Over and out."

The screen went blank and Dragaunus was about to scan again only for Siege to call in.

"My lord, we almost have the last piece Charyus needs."

Dragaunus looked concerned.

"Get Charyus here after he has it.", he instructed, "I'm interested in what he's making this time."

Siege hung up and Dragaunus went back to his usual plotting unaware that watching the entire thing, Tempus the timekeeper of the future drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair.

"So the first move is made."

"As it should be."

Tempus looked to see Observer and Phage sitting nearby. Observer was the keeper of the past while Phage was the keeper of the here and now. From their domain Temporal Caverns(or Caverns of Time. Whichever you prefer to use), they watched every moment and often considered outcomes.

"Must we bend time in order to obtain what we seek?", Phage asked raising an eyebrow from under his hood.

Tempus frowned.

"Our pawns may not agree, but for the greater good of the universe, this must happen and you know it."

The bauble they observed shifted to reveal Quasleet's ship still hovering in space.

"So an alternate time line crosses paths with the present setting.", Observer stated, "A professor on the run, the saurian war fleet returned to Limbo, and all the forces of Earth rocked by the events."

/

The Aerowing flew off the coast and was heading out to sea.

"Why would Charyus want something in the middle of the Atlantic?", Mallory asked, "It's got nothing but water."

Wildwing tensed.

"Drake 1 picked up a massive disturbance there and we need to find out what that is."

Wildwing was with Canard, Mallory, Duke and Tanya while Nosedive stayed behind with Thrash, Mookie and Phil to watch Morpha.

"Any sign on the radar?", Canard asked, "I'm not picking up anything with my aura reading."

"Negative.", Mallory reported.

Duke looked thoughtful.

"Hey, we fought giant reptiles in China and the Caribbean Islands and each time was because Charyus was there prior."

"So?", Wildwing asked curious about what Duke had to say.

"Charyus must have used those giant hings to distract us.", Duke continued, "I'm just riffing here, but maybe there's a connection."

At that moment a giant whirlpool formed in the open water and Canard tensed.

"Massive disturbance in the water."

A massive Mososaurus erupted out with a rusty looking shipwreck restoring itself.

"Is that the Titanic?", Tanya asked in awe.

"I'm thinking yes.", Canard answered.

At that moment, the screen showed Charyus' astral image.

"Well ducks, it's been fun, but I have things to do and a world to subdue."

"That won't happen saurian.", Canard said fiercely.

Charyus chuckled.

"Brave words from someone who's not getting the big picture. Titanic was a famous ship in this planet's history, but it will soon serve a much larger purpose in my hands. In the meantime, have fun with this little guy."

Wildwing was done waiting. He opened fire at the ship only to miss as it warped away with Charyus' cackle ringing in the air and the whirlpool dissolved taking the Mososaurus down for a second only for it to burst out of the waves with a large frill covering it's neck and large clawed forearms.

"Man of all the times we needed Nosedive and Morpha.", Wildwing said before getting prepared to fight.

/

At the Pond, Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie met up in the Rec room.

"Any sign of the little guy?", Thrash asked.

"Nope.", Mookie reported, "How can we let Phil watch it for a while while we hit the latest film premier?"

Phil came in and looked really nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but I have no idea where Morpha went off to."

Thrash and Mookie noticed a bluish goop on the seat of Phil's pants and clearly Nosedive saw it too.

"Um Phil, I think I have a good idea where Morpha is.", Thrash said calmly.

Phil's face brightened.

Really? Where is it?"

"Let me define it for you.", Nosedive stated, "Baby-sitting!"

Phil caught his reflection nearby and the blue goop on his pants slid off, turned white and Morpha reformed into it's dog form. Phil looked apologetic.

"Must have happened when I slipped at the park and I had that soft cushion to break my fall. Guess it was the dog and I owe it an apology."

Morpha's white coloring didn't fade and then Phil noticed he was standing in his underwear. Morpha appeared to be laughing, but Phil was anything but happy.

"Hey, bad dog! I won't go out wearing-"

He was cut off cause Morpha had encased him and when Phil came out again, he had his pants on again. Thrash and Mookie were giving a light chuckle while Nosedive looked complimented. Phil was not amused.

"One of these days, that dog has to learn some respect."

At that moment the alarm went off. And they gathered at Drake 1 to see the screen all static.

"Hello...body there?"

Mookie adjusted a few buttons and the screen came focused on another duck(Quasleet) on the other end.

"Hello?", Nosedive asked.

The other duck smiled and then looked panicked.

"Listen to me, you're all in danger!"

"Danger?", Phil asked, "From who?"

"Never mind that!", the other duck snapped, "My name is Dr. Quasleet. I'm going to try and make it back to Puckworld, but I'm sending you something that must stay out of the saurian's hands. Guard it with your life! They mustn't get it."

The screen went blank and the group was taken aback.

"Whoa, a scientist from outer space entrusts us with something important.", Thrash said clearly enjoying this, "So when will the thing get here?"

And then something came crashing through the ceiling and landed right at their feet. It looked like a large capsule and clearly still hot from entering Earth's atmosphere.

"Well, that's convenient.", Mookie said as she observed the capsule, "I wonder what's inside it."

Morpha didn't look so sure cause it's tail shifted into a fuse that was lit and it tried blowing it out, but it got to him and after it gave a look of shock, it blew up leaving only a pair of lips that fell to the floor before turning back into itself.

"I'm with the amoeba.", Thrash said, "We better wait til the others get back before we try figuring out what the heck this is."

/

Dragaunus observed as the Titanic shifted and reshaped itself into another attachment that fused with the Raptor making the base a little bigger than it was before. As Charyus came down the hall, he intercepted.

"So what are these essences for?", he asked harshly.

"Like I said.", Charyus answered, "They'll help get our ducks problem out of our scales."

Dragaunus didn't look convinced.

"And what purpose does bringing a wrecked ship back from the depths only to make it an attachment to my own?"

"That was Chameleon's idea.", Charyus stated, "But for now I need a little time."

"I'd say enough time passed."

Charyus and Dragaunus turned to see Siege looking just as untrusting as Dragaunus was.

"We've spent this week going after essences when we could be flattening this world into submission."

"No.", Charyus said firmly, "The guardians would prove useful to the-"

"Your guardians died fighting our enemy.", Dragaunus interrupted, "Whatever you have in mind better work or-"

Charyus waved his claw and Dragaunus froze up again before he turned to Siege.

"I don't take kindly to you and the other underlings snooping around my stuff like you did.", he sneered, "But I can't worry about how to punish you when I have a planet to conquer."

Wraith and Chameleon came into the room in time for Charyus to stand near his cauldron while reaching into his handbag and placing the essences he had been collecting.

"One from the forgotten army, one from a lair of heat, one from shadows of the deep, and finally, one from highest mountain top."

Chameleon looked confused at the four essences.

"So what exactly do these essences make?", he asked nervously.

"It's not what they each do.", Charyus answered, "It's what they make when combined."

Charyus started chanting and the essences started circling while getting close to each other giving off a dark light when they touched. When the light faded, a single gem floated which Charyus took in his claws.

"So what's the spell this time?", Wraith asked.

"It's not a spell.", Charyus answered, "It's a focusing iris which is needed for later."

By now Dragaunus had regained mobility and after noticing the new gem, looked even angrier than he did before.

"You went through all that to make a stone?", he asked with his nostrils smoking.

Charyus didn't flinch as he turned to face Dragaunus.

"So what's this I hear about the saurian war fleet contacting us about an escaped fugitive?"

/

Back at the Pond, the Aerowing made it's landing and the ducks filed into the base.

"Geez, that was one tough fight.", Canard said as he wrung his shirt dry, "I'll be tasting salt water for a week."

"Hey, we had to stop that thing before it made any trouble.", Duke said firmly, "And what would Charyus want with the Titanic?"

They had walked over to see the others around a capsule and Wildwing did a quick scan with his mask.

"I don't believe it, this thing's from home. But how did it get here?"

"Some scientist named Quasleet dropped it off.", Thrash answered, "Said it was important and we need to guard it with our life."

Canard tensed.

"Quasleet?", he asked, "He got away?"

Mallory looked concerned.

"What do you mean by that?", she asked.

"Quasleet was a scientist that worked on matter manipulation back on Puckworld.", Canard explained, "He was one of the most brilliant minds we had and then he disappeared and nobody seen him since."

"So what would he be doing here?", Mookie asked, "It doesn't sound right."

"I know.", Canard answered, "Back in Limbo I learned to expect the unexpected and I heard the saurians got their hands on him, but I didn't have time to know more."

"So what he left might be something the saurians want back?", Nosedive guessed.

"We'll have to open the capsule and find out.", Canard answered before turning to Wildwing, "Unless of course our leader has objections?"

Wildwing sighed.

"Okay, there's a code input device on the side and my mask has the code."

Tanya inputted it and after a click, the capsule opened to reveal some sort of ray gun and a note. Wildwing took the note and read it.

"This is my latest form of matter separation ray guns. Got inspiration from the saurians back in Limbo, but I fear they might get it and mass produce it if found. Don't let them take it. Dr. Hans Quasleet PhD."

"So this thing is like a separator for matter?", Thrash asked.

Mallory took the gun in her hands and looked concerned.

"I say we put this thing away in case something comes up."

/

Back in Limbo, the time keepers observed the ducks and the Raptor in two separate baubles that hovered over the flowing fountain they hovered over.

"So the doctor got what he was aiming for.", Observer stated plainly, "A device that can separate matter and other things that are combined."

"Still, the focusing iris that Charyus made will be effective to the other side.", Phage pointed out.

"Never the less.", Tempus stated clearly, "Everything is going the way we set it up to go."

The baubles dissolved and reformed into one showing a version of Earth where all kinds of races from other galaxies and mutations were living in harmony among the ruins of what once was there.

"The first step of our glorious victory is in place.", Tempus said smiling, "And soon the next phase will come to fruition."

Phage however looked unsure.

"Tempus, every challenge the ducks face, they have prevailed. With all do respect, this endgame we're going for-"

"You're having second thoughts?", Tempus asked fiercely, "Phage, you're not going against the grain are you?"

"I merely imply that we carefully consider what we plan.", Phage stated.

Tempus' expression hardened.

"This IS what we considered!", he snapped, "We have all agreed that this was the best course of action for the good of all."

"Keepers!", Observer shouted causing Phage and Tempus to be silent, "Whatever comes to pass, we will be at the ready."

"As we have always been.", Tempus stated as the bauble now showed the ducks winning the hockey game they were playing and raising their sticks together, "Enjoy the facade ducks. Just wait til you see what time has in store."


	57. Anaheim Elemental Chaos

Phage warped into Anaheim square though nobody was paying him any attention.

"Good thing my amulet prevents those who should not see me from doing so.", he muttered.

He turned to see Nosedive and Morpha walking down the street with Thrash and Mookie alongside.

"So what would Charyus want with those essences anyway?", Mookie asked.

"Probably cause he's an evil psychotic sorcerer from outer space who likes doing evil stuff?", Thrash guessed.

Morpha paused when the group neared Phage who hovered out of the way and looked his way.

"What's with Morpha?", Mookie asked.

They looked in Phage's direction, but Phage knew they couldn't see him. They then walked along like nothing had gone on, but Phage saw them and looked wondering.

"Hmm.", he thought, "Doesn't hurt to show an event does it?"

He raised a hand and his eyes started shimmering as his pendent's hourglass started spinning. The group paused as the area around them shifted into a ruined street with hardly anyone around.

"Whoa, talk about serious twilight zone man.", Thrash said in awe.

"Where the heck are we?", Nosedive asked.

"This is the future.", Phage answered.

The ducks and Morpha turned to see Phage hover in their direction. Nosedive looked confused.

"Hey, aren't you one of those-"

"Timekeepers?", Phage stated cutting Nosedive off, "I am Phage, keeper of the here and now. I'm on a schedule so I'll be brief."

The area shifted again and then the ruined street became one with all sorts of aliens and mutations walking alongside the human race under a clear sunny sky.

"Okay, why are you showing this?", Nosedive asked.

Phage ignored the question entirely.

"Behold, Anaheim twelve years from this moment as determined by the Timekeepers."

The area shifted again and the ducks and Morpha were back in Anaheim again only they were taken a little aback.

"That was beyond weird.", Thrash said still shaken by what he saw.

Mookie nodded.

"Dive, I don't know about you, but I'm getting seriously bad vibes from that Phage character."

Nosedive looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, why would a timekeeper show what they have in mind?"

/

Charyus circled the focusing iris in his claws as he observed his new room. Ever since he rose the Titanic and reformed it into an attachment for the Raptor, he had made part of it his new lair and his cauldron was set for the latest batch of ingredients.

"Alright then, now to call forth some old friends."

He rose his staff above the cauldron that bubbled and frothed as ingredients floated off the shelf nearby and dropped into the mass.

"Muscle from a Gargantua of blood, nails from the wall of a sunken ship, teeth of crocodile, nose of a grizzly bear, and earth from prehistoric past."

The mass bubbled forth and changed from blood red to violet to orange and then to pure white before a familiar looking Komodo dragon lizard crawled out of the cauldron and on to the floor before Charyus added the next set of ingredients.

"Scales from a marlin fish, tail of dolphin, with the permafrost of early winter, seven hairs of skunk, and the venom of a platypus."

The mass turned to sickening brown to green to light blue and then to pure white again as a mini version of the mososaurus from the Atlantic crawled out and settled to the side of the Komodo as Charyus added the next batch.

"Feathers of eagle, tentacle of jellyfish, spark of thunder, and claws of feathered lizard alongside the egg yolk of an elder salmon on the verge of death."

The mass turned light gray to magenta to aquamarine and then to pure white again as a small creature that looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and an archeopteryx flapped out and landed near the other two before Charyus added the next batch.

"Foot dust of Pompeii, embers of burning flesh of an iguana, horn of chameleon with the tail of chimp and the wing bone of an albatross."

The mass turned dark gray then to yellowish orange to light red then to pure white as a mini spinosaurus from the Caribbean came out and stood alongside the other three. Charyus faced them smiling.

"And now my guardians, the time has come to give Anaheim a royal chaotic storm."

Siege, Chameleon and Wraith observed from the doorway, but they were not so sure.

"Great, Charyus brings back the distractions he used, but what for?", Siege asked clearly showing he was suspicious.

"I don't know sarge.", Chameleon said as he shifted into a military man and back to himself again.

Dragaunus called in on the intercom.

"Report to the bridge immediately!"

Charyus waved his hand and the guardians shimmered and then became four gems consisting of an amber, a sapphire, a diamond, and an amethyst that he placed in his satchel before he warped away with the other three did the same using their teleporters.

/

At the Pond, the ducks had gathered around Drake 1 and deep in thought.

"Okay, so Charyus makes a focusing iris, but what would it be used for?", Phil asked, "Geez, I'm getting freaked out just imagining it."

Wildwing looked concerned.

"We fought three giant reptiles, but Charyus needed four essences for the iris. What was the one we missed?"

Nosedive raised a hand in the air.

"Um, can I offer a suggestion?"

"We're listening.", Canard answered.

Nosedive took a breath.

"Okay, the Komodo dragon monster was around China which is mostly earth, the mososaurus was in the Atlantic Ocean which is water, and the spinosaurus was all heat which is fire."

Duke snapped his fingers.

"Of course. They're based off the basic elements of nature which leaves air as the one we missed."

"Not likely.", Mallory stated, "Charyus wouldn't have released an air infused reptile while we were in Cerox's arena. I'm guessing that he found the remains of it and kept some for later use."

Thrash and Mookie were taking this all in and were clearly in awe.

"So what does this focusing iris do exactly?", Thrash asked curious.

Canard looked a little taken aback.

"To be honest I don't know, but I have a theory."

He went over to Drake 1 and pressed in a sequence and an image of magical runes filled the screen before he continued.

"Ancient history texts and archeology often refer to the origin of magic as starting as a vortex floating in Dimensional Limbo. This vortex was rumored to possess magical properties that spanned throughout creation, but it wasn't always focused."

The screen showed a spinning tornado of color and sparkles that went this way and that until it blew scattering dust everywhere as Canard continued.

"This magic grew to unstable and eventually caused it's own destruction scattering it's properties all over often taking refuge in hidden places."

"So what does this have to do with the focusing iris Charyus has?", Mookie asked.

"I asked myself the same question.", Canard answered as the lights came back on and Drake 1's screen went blank, "But I believe that Charyus is trying to seek out other magical sources and harness them for his own agenda."

Wildwing's expression darkened.

"Then we need to find him and put a stop to it."

Drake 1's alarm went off and the screen showed three all too familiar monster reptiles and one new one which the ducks clarified was the air one.

"Looks like he found us.", Nosedive stated.

/

Charyus stood at the top of a skyscraper as he observed the guardians laying waste to Anaheim. Dragaunus and the others had warped in and Dragaunus didn't look pleased.

"Those guardians of yours are effective I'll give you that.", he sneered, "But I expect this focusing iris to be effective."

"And it will.", Charyus assured him, "Once the ritual is complete, every source of magic on this planet will be drawn here and focused into a power source so devastating that those puck loving pests will be wiped off the map permanently."

Siege didn't look so sure.

"Just don't blow it. I got several enhanced drones forming a perimeter around this area alongside a few tanks."

Pretorius took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

"My latest batch of genetic work is now running rampant in this residence."

"Excellent.", Charyus stated, "I'll need all the distractions I can if this ritual is to succeed."

Wraith clutched his staff hard.

"Charyus, I fear that failure is imminent."

"Oh Wraith do lighten up.", Charyus said plainly, "Take Chameleon and get the rune circle drawn."

Dragaunus didn't look convinced.

"Why should I believe this spell will work?"

"You don't have to.", Charyus stated, "You just have to trust me."

Dragaunus observed as Wraith and Chameleon started drawing runes on the roof and Pretorius clicked his remote a couple more times. The sounds of fighting rang out and the saurians noticed the guardians fighting though the goo monster fighting the earth guardian was a bit of a giveaway.

"No time to waste.", Charyus stated, "And why do I feel like the Raptor is around."

Dragaunus grinned.

"I had Pretorius design a function on the Raptor to make it into a warship and bring it here for my way of dealing with pests."

Charyus frowned, but said noting as Wraith and Chameleon finished the circle and he placed the focusing iris in the center.

"Now, to work!"

Charyus started chanting with Wraith joining in causing the runic circle to light up and spin slowly with the focusing iris glowing brightly. Dragaunus looked out and activated his teleporter and warped himself away with Pretorius following suite.

/

Wildwing hit the gas as the Migrator sped down the street. Canard and him had clobbered the Komodo dragon, but as soon as they were about to finish it, it turned into an orb of golden light and flew off towards Anaheim's center.

"Looks like Charyus is getting his focusing iris up and running.", Canard said firmly, "I'm getting massive aura readings that are like tidal waves from one spot."

Wildwing nodded.

"I just hope the others did okay."

Just then, a series of calls came in.

"Hey Wing, Tanya and I were about to kill this flying fossil when it just turned into a sphere of light and bailed on us.", Duke radioed, "We're giving chase to it now in the Aerowing."

"Wing, the mososaurus just turned into a ball of light and fled.", Mallory called in, "Grin, Thrash and I are giving chase."

"Hey big bro, Mook, Morpha and I were gonna finish the spinosaurus when it just became light and flew off.", Nosedive called in, "What's going on?"

"Charyus' focusing iris is activating.", Wildwing called back, "Get to where the light is going and hope that we can stop it before it gets out of hand."

Then Nosedive called in again.

"Um big bro, I think Pretorius just sent his latest batch of genetic mutations on us cause the group here is getting chased by a cross between an ostrich and an octopus in flock form!"

An explosion almost tipped the Migrator and Canard looked in the rear view mirror.

"Wing, can this thing go any faster? Cause we're getting chased by a cheetah and puffer fish with explosive bombs on their backs!"

Wildwing activated the weapon systems and turned to Canard.

"Can you take them out fast?"

Canard smiled.

"Watch me."

Phil just gripped his seat. Sure he came along with the Migrator, but he just kept the car away while Wildwing and Canard did the actual fighting.

"First giant elemental dinosaurs, then mutated animal hybrids?!", he asked getting worked up, "What's next?!"

/

Charyus focused as the orbs of light circled around the iris slowly combining into a single sphere that gave off dazzling light and sparks.

"Finally.", Charyus said smiling, "The one thing that will bring this world to it's knees."

Chameleon didn't look so brave.

"So, what does this ritual of yours do exactly?"

As if to answer him a form of a huge dragon began taking shape, but Siege looked insulted.

"Not another guardian.", he said coldly, "We tried that already."

"Not this one.", Charyus answered in kind, "Now the full wrath of the elements will bring our duck infestation to heel and ultimate power will be ours for the harnessing."

Wraith looked out and noticed the Migrator and Aerowing coming their way.

"And it looks like Pretorius' latest creations have failed."

"Hold them off while I finish.", Charyus ordered.

Siege only looked angrier.

"Think again Charyus, I'm going to get the Raptor's weapon system up and blow those birds sky high!"

He warped away as the Raptor came out of being cloaked above the forming dragon. The Raptor looked bigger and more intimidating than it used to be and it opened fire only to have giant tendrils wrap around it and hold it in place for a minute before the Raptor lifted up taking the giant goo monster with it, but Nosedive and Mookie jumped off followed by Mallory, Thrash and Grin.

Just a bit longer.", Charyus muttered.

But that was when the Aerowing flew in and Wildwing and Canard hit the roof with Duke and Tanya following.

"Game over Charyus.", Wildwing stated before turning to the Aerowing, "Let him have it Phil!"

Phil came out carrying a large ray gun and took aim.

"Eat this!"

The ray fired a black ball right at the iris which caused a massive explosion and the forming dragon dissolved in an instant, but Charyus got the iris as Chameleon and Wraith warped away.

"This isn't over.", Charyus sneered as he warped away as well.

At that moment, Morpha fell out of the blue and landed right on the roof with a loud splat and was flattened like a pancake. The ducks came over as it was reforming into it's dog form.

"Morpha, you okay?"

Mallory looked concerned.

"It's an amoeba.", she said firmly, "It's got not bones, no muscles and it can reform itself even in a flattened state. I'm sure it's fine."

Morpha looked a little dazed, but it regained itself fast confirming Mallory's statement.

"See?"

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were in the rec room and clearly recovering by what they just went through.

"Well, we saved the world again from those giant fossils.", Thrash said as he applied ointment to his shoulder and flinched, "Geez those things took a tole on me."

"You think you look bad?", Mookie answered, "Dive and I were almost charbroiled if Morpha hadn't hacked that water pipe and showered the area to cool it off, Duke is still suffering from air sickness, and most of Anaheim is wiped off the map."

Phil placed the ray gun Quasleet gave the team into the vault alongside other things the ducks had collected over the time they were on Earth.

"Well Phil, nice of you to help out back there.", Canard stated, "You should do this more often."

Phil looked pale.

"You mean go into life endangering events where we could die, go to places I would never consider going to myself, and danger lurking around every corner?", he asked cautiously.

"Hey, you took out that dragon Charyus was forming so you kind of a new member of this fighting team."

Phil only looked more pale and then fainted. Morpha formed a question mark with one of it's tendrils and and arrow with another one which pointed at Phil as it looked to Wildwing.

"Don't worry Morpha.", Wildwing said smiling, "He'll get used to it."

And the ducks laughed out loud unaware that the timekeepers were observing the whole thing in their bauble by the fountain.

"So it has occurred.", Observer stated.

"As it should be.", Phage put in.

"And the series of events begin.", Tempus stated.

The bauble then showed the moment Phage showed earlier only then it scrolled to a monument which showed the ducks standing together above a set of graves.

"Their future is sealed.", the timekeepers said in unification.


	58. Clyde and Time

A rift opened downtown in Anaheim and Clyde Bronzefeather stepped out with Observer alongside him.

"So why did you bring me here?", Clyde asked, "Falcone is serving his life sentence and I need to watch over-"

"That's not important now.", Observer stated firmly, "What matters now is that at this moment, the ducks are facing off against Pestilence who found a rift to try and come through. There is a moment the next night that must happen for the future my fellow keepers and I are trying to make happen."

Clyde looked concerned.

"And why must I be the one to interfere?"

"Don't question what must be done.", Observer answered, "The ducks will be prevailing about now and for your mission to be successful, you have to get into the base and acquire the matter separator that Dr. Quasleet entrusted to them. Succeed and the keepers and I will hold up our end, but fail, and the cost will be severe."

Clyde nodded.

"Understood."

Observer smiled.

"Excellent. Deliver it to me after you use it against Morpha and end it's existence."

Without another word, Observer went back through the rift and it closed leaving Clyde alone.

"So they want me to take an innocent life do they?", he wondered as he examined his belt buckle, "Well, time to disappear."

He clicked a button on his buckle and he turned invisible to everyone except himself and heard the Migrator driving nearby. He got to a street and looked around the corner to see the Migrator heading his way.

"Now it's time for a good old fashion hitchhike maneuver."

He paused and waited til the Migrator got close and fired his wrist wire and latched on to the roof before swinging himself to the roof while landing softly so as to avoid detection.  
"And now to relax and enjoy the long ride to the Pond.", he thought to himself as he got comfortable on the roof and ready to enjoy the ride.

"Remember Clyde.", Observer's voice echoed in his mind, "Fail to deliver that ray to me and the cost will be severe."

Clyde tensed. The timekeepers weren't ones to be taken lightly, but he felt a bit of danger coming from what Observer had asked. Still, what did he have to lose?

/

From their domain in Dimensional Limbo, the timekeepers regrouped.

"So the pawn is in place.", Observer reported, "And he's aware that what happens depends on him."

"Does he?", Tempus asked, "Or are you meddling with time just to prove a point?"

Phage looked concerned.

"We have decreed that the future was sealed Tempus. Why is it you're not assured like you should be?"

Tempus only looked annoyed.

"We bent time to get Falcone off our backs and Chroma is safe inside the wrinkle in time we crafted, and still there's something that causes the future we planned to wane."

Observer and Phage observed the bauble above the fountain and noticed that the future they had planned was vanishing slightly and then growing solid. Something was up, but what? Tempus waved his hand and the bauble showed Clyde in the Rec room of the duck's headquarters but with a confused look on his face.

"Looks like the pawn is having second thoughts.", Phage said plainly eying Tempus, "Guess we didn't count on him having a conscious did we?"

"A minor setback.", Tempus answered, "He knows what's at stake and if he wants to preserve his time line and prevent himself from vanishing, he'll do as Observer instructed."

They all watched Clyde who looked at the ray and then to the mirror beside him.

"What is he waiting for?", Tempus asked, "Why doesn't he leave?"

"His actions are his own.", Observer stated plainly, "Just let him choose."

Clyde then took a sigh and placed the ray back inside the vault before going invisible again. Tempus looked shocked.

"He chose to go against the grain?"

"As I foresaw.", Observer said calmly.

Tempus looked Observer's way and frowned.

"You knew he wouldn't do it didn't you?"

"We all knew it.", Phage answered, "Guess the future isn't sealed after all."

Tempus' frown only broadened.

"For now it's not, but don't think it's over."

/

Wildwing came into the rec room followed by the others.

"Well that takes care of Pestilence.", Nosedive said wiping his shoulder.

Mallory didn't look so sure.

"Any idea how he was able to make another portal here?", she asked, "I thought we nailed him last time we fought him."

Canard shrugged.

"He got back to his domain in Limbo and obviously he had help getting back here. But right now we got other issues. Drake 1 detected another portal opening while the fighting was going on."

"So something else came through?", Phil asked nervously.

"Maybe.", Wildwing answered, "So we need to find out what it is."

Tanya and Duke went to Drake 1 to get further intel, Grin got into meditating, Wildwing and Nosedive went off while Canard took the moment to gather his thoughts while Duke got into reading and Mallory went off to the dojo. Morpha walked off and after getting into the halls, it paused and started sniffing around. It followed the scent a ways and then it bumped something which shimmered and Clyde Bronzefeather looking much surprised.

"Whoa, how did you find me?", he asked in total awe.

Morpha just looked confused and extended a tendril that formed a question mark while another formed Mallory's head. Clyde frowned.

"Hey, I'm just being friendly with her okay?"

"Clyde?"

Clyde froze and turned to see Nosedive a few feet away and walking towards him.

"Geez, how could I be so careless?", Clyde muttered to himself, "If I give away anything, I'm dead."

Nosedive had come over and eager to learn about what Clyde was here for now.

"So Bronzefeather, what brings you here this time?"

Clyde didn't look so sure and pointed to Morpha.

"So what the heck is this thing?"

"That's Morpha.", Nosedive answered as he led Clyde back to the others, "He's our new pet that came in handy many times since we met him back in Canada."

"What were you doing there?", Clyde asked.

"Winning the Stanley Cup.", Nosedive answered proudly.

Clyde looked impressed and for that moment, he decided to shrug off the reason he was here and reconnect with the rest of the ducks while he could. By the time they got to the Rec room, everyone turned and saw Clyde walk in and needless to say, they were surprised to see him.

/

Charyus moved the focusing iris around his claws as Dragaunus threw one of his usual fits.

"You had the ducks right there and you still fail me!"

He turned and blew one of his drones to bits before calming down a bit. Charyus didn't look phased at all.

"A close call, but still, the focusing iris remains in tact."

Siege clenched one hand into a fist.

"If you went with my idea, we'd be dining on roasted duck by now."

"Brave words from someone who uses force more than brains.", Charyus stated plainly.

That only made Dragaunus angrier.

"If your focusing iris is so powerful as you say it is, I want it used to better results.", he sneered.

Charyus looked insulted.

"Don't be too sure. This was just the first step and I'm about to show you why the focusing iris is more than a fancy gem."

The room grew dark as the iris grew brighter and a set of undead rose only they looked more like they died recently and still alive and then they burst into flames that reduced them to ashes and yet the flames still burned til Charyus waved his hand and then they vanished.

"So the iris enforces enchantium magic?", Chameleon asked.

"Partly.", Charyus answered, "It's also a requirement for something else."

He got to his feet and started walking away.

"And if you gentlemen excuse me, I have a lexicon to fetch and in the meantime, I leave you to your devices."

Charyus warped away, but Dragaunus turned to Wraith.

"Follow him and get the lexicon before he can.", he instructed.

Wraith shivered.

"My lord, I fear that betraying Charyus at this time would be unwise."

Dragaunus looked thoughtful then sighed though his nostrils smoked.

"Siege, how long til the next batch of anti magic crystals are operational?"

"They already are.", Siege said proudly, "And I say we use them to make Charyus regret underestimating us."

Dragaunus smiled.

"Yes, and I know a way to do just that."

/

Back at the Pond, Clyde had gotten into a chat about the reason he had come back and the ducks were a little taken by surprise.

"So now you're here for Quasleet's invention?", Mallory asked.

"Yep.", Clyde answered, "Some entities I met on the way back here are concerned about it and want it removed as soon as possible."

Wildwing's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of entities?"

Clyde sighed, but before he could say anything, Drake 1's alarm went off.

"Now what?", Canard asked.

The screen showed a rift starting to tear open near the waterfront and Clyde looked nervous.

"Um, that does not look good."

"All the more reason to plug it up before it opens.", Wildwing answered, "To the Aerowing!"

A few minutes later, the ducks were inside the Aerowing and taking off towards the waterfront when the rift started opening slightly.

"Weapons online.", Duke reported as he pressed a sequence in.

Wildwing took aim and fired only for the pucks to shimmer and disintegrate before they got close as the rift opened further and the ducks could see a familiar face make it's way through. Clyde froze up.

"Chroma?", he asked in shock.

Chroma had phased through the rift and noticed the hovering Aerowing.

"Well well ducks, it's been a while.", they all heard Chroma in their heads, "Rest assured, I'm not here for a fight."

"Then why is the phantom that time travels and warps space doing here?", Tanya asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm on the run.", Chroma answered before fading and reappearing inside the Aerowing cockpit, "Clyde here is not what he appears to be."

The rift shimmered and several sparkling chains started flying out making a bee line for the Aerowing and Chroma freaked out.

"Step on it!"

Unfortunately, the chains got the Aerowing and no matter what the ducks tried, the Aerowing got pulled into the rift and vanished as it passed through causing a flash of light that made the ducks go unconscious.

/

Wildwing's eyes fluttered open to notice he was floating above barren ground while encased in some kind of bubble with the other ducks nearby also encased with Morpha outside with Clyde and Chroma.

"Well played Chroma. Using your ability to warp space in secret last time we let you outside the wrinkle in time prison."

Wildwing noticed Observer, Phage, and Tempus hover in on chairs before turning to Clyde.

"We give you an instruction and you refuse to do so.", Tempus stated sounding angry.

Clyde stepped back.

"Tempus, I was merely-"

"Delaying the inevitable.", Observer said calmly, "Your refusal didn't effect our goals, but since the leader is awake, I suppose he should be allowed into the conversation."

Phage snapped his fingers and the bubble encasing Wildwing popped and he landed beside Clyde who vanished in a flash.

"Where did you send him?", Wildwing asked.

"We merely sent him back to his time.", Observer stated.

A bauble appeared and Wildwing noticed Clyde materialize on Puckworld, but it popped in time for Wildwing to see Chroma struggle against the very chains that dragged the Aerowing into this area.

"Struggle all you like defiler.", Tempus said plainly, "Our special paradox chains are quite effective on those who meddle."

Wildwing looked concerned.

"Why are you doing all of this?", he asked as he noticed Morpha not moving at all, "And where are we?"

"Dimensional Limbo.", Phage answered, "In our domain Temporal Caverns."

Wildwing noticed many small baubles floating around a large fountain and the constant sounds of clocks going tick-tock-tick-tock filled the air. Chroma struggled more and for a moment the chains slipped and a rift opened and Chroma went through it.

"The leader pauses obviously overtaken by what's being experienced.", Observer stated, "So I guess we can't let the team stay much longer when we have things to do."

Phage nodded and snapped his fingers again to have Quasleet's invention land in his hands and aim it at Morpha and fired. Wildwing tried to get close, but then he froze as Tempus hovered close.

"Don't even think about it. This is for the best."

The blast hit Morpha and after the smoke cleared, there was nothing. Quasleet's invention faded as the timekeepers hovered close to Wildwing.

"Don't worry duck.", Observer said calmly, "Once we return you and your team to your time, you won't remember any of this at all."

/

Clyde had reached the house he occupied when he felt a presence. He cautiously went in with his saber drawn and when he reached the living room, he saw Chroma struggling against a series of chains around it's body.

"Whoa, why are you here?", Clyde asked.

Chroma looked his way.

"To ensure you get back to that moment in time.", he heard Chroma say in his mind.

Clyde didn't let his saber down.

"Why should I trust you when the ducks tell me that you're a threat to time?"

Chroma's blank eyes moved up at the bottom like an invisible smile was forming.

"You think the timekeepers are saving time by removing me and Morpha from the equation. But you're wrong."

Clyde looked unsure.

"So why are you meddling?", he asked.

"As much as I'd like explaining, we only have a short time before the timekeepers find the moment I fled to in that rift.", Chroma telepathically stated, "There's not much time before the keepers' endgame comes into place."

"Endgame?", Clyde asked as he got close and started working in Chroma's chains.

"They hope to remove the ducks from time's flow and allow their version of the future to come to pass. The saurians were warped away, and most of Dimensional Limbo is shaken by that event causing numerous races to take refuge on Earth in that time span."

"Man, you just have all the answers don't you?", Clyde stated as he got the chains sliced off and Chroma hovered near him, "So how do we travel through time?"

Chroma pointed to Clyde's belt.

"The keepers gave you a time matrix did they not?"

Clyde didn't look so sure.

"Yeah, but they probably took it back when they dragged us to their domain."

"Indeed.", Chroma stated, "And Morpha was obliterated when they had the chance, but nothing a time traveling space warper like me can't reverse."

He snapped his fingers and a rift opened nearby with a bauble showing the ducks back at the pond with a tiny blue speck on Nosedive's arm.

"Well it looks like Morpha survived after all.", Clyde answered.

"Never mind that.", Chroma stated telepathically, "Those keepers' endgame must not come to pass and the clock is ticking."

Clyde nodded and followed Chroma into the rift which closed behind them with the bauble disappearing.


	59. Timekeeper's Formation

Wildwing's eyes opened and revealed he was in the Migrator and with the other ducks regaining consciousness.

"What was that?", Duke asked looking confused.

"My inner peace is most disturbed, but I wonder why.", Grin said sagely yet there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Canard however looked concerned.

"Of course they would do this."

Wildwing looked confused.

"Who would do what?"

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"The timekeepers. They tried erasing that moment we spent with them from our minds, but for some reason I was spared."

Nosedive looked worried as he looked around.

"Hey, where's Morpha?", he asked, "He was with us when we went into that rift."

Mallory noticed a blue speck on Nosedive's chest and she pointed to it.

"I think he's right there."

Wildwing turned in his seat and touched the speck. BLUNK! Morpha exploded into his arms and started covering his face and mask with long slobbery kisses only a dog could give before it hopped off and seated itself beside the others. It was good for a quick laugh, but then Mallory checked outside the Migrator.

"Hey, why are we in the Migrator and back at the Pond?", she asked.

Canard's eyes narrowed further.

"The timekeepers are up to something and clearly they wanted Morpha and us out of the way."

"So we're like the new targets for the keepers of time?", Nosedive asked sounding annoyed, "What did we do beside try and save the world from Charyus and whatever else came up?"

"And that's probably why.", Wildwing said firmly, "We've been keeping things in line for so long that maybe the timekeepers are seeing that as a problem."

"Not likely.", Tanya said trying to sound calm, "The future is always changing so there could be a possibility that this goal the timekeepers are aiming for will not come to pass."

"For now.", Canard answered, "But I doubt they'll let something like me avoiding their mind wiping slide."

The door in the back shook and the ducks and Morpha steeled themselves until it was revealed to be only Phil.

"What just happened?", he asked sounding nervous, "And why is Canard looking concerned?"

"We just got warped here by the timekeepers after they tried to obliterate Morpha and now planning to remove us from reality so their endgame comes to pass.", Wildwing answered, "And we need to find out what that is before that happens."

/

At the waterfront, all seemed fine until a shift in the wind came along with large electric bolts that formed a sphere before shaping into a tear in reality that Clyde and Chroma came out of before vanishing. Clyde turned to Chroma.

"Are we-"

"Back?", Chroma answered looking around briefly, "A few hours after the ducks came back, but still the same time period."

"So the keepers have these events lined up and in order to end the endgame before it starts, we need to make sure that these events don't happen.", Clyde guessed.

Chroma nodded.

"We do, less we risk the keepers forming this world's history the way they deem worthy."

Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you against the timekeepers?", he asked, "Why do they deem you a threat?"

Chroma looked slyly at the drake.

"Maybe I had ideas that they didn't agree to and in turn they revoked me. But we can't talk about the past now, we have a chain of events to disrupt and keep the keepers from knowing we're on to their plan."

A passing boat sounded it's horn causing Clyde and Chroma to hide behind a stack of crates.

"So what event comes first?", Clyde asked.

Chroma paused for a second and then it's eyes shimmered for a second and then returned to normal.

"It's at the performing arts center in the western part of Anaheim the afternoon following this morning. You'll have to get there while I get another who could benefit our cause."

Clyde nodded as another rift appeared near Chroma as the first rays of the sun came shining over the horizon.

"Don't let me down.", Chroma warned, "Or we fail all around us."

Chroma went through the rift which closed and Clyde activated his stealth mode again.

"Don't worry Chroma.", he said firmly, "I'll be there to stop that event from happening. I promise."

He then flipped onto the top of a moving truck and held on as he checked a watch on his wrist.

"Okay, I got thirteen hours and twenty minutes to find out what the event is and stop it without the ducks knowing what I'm doing.", he thought to himself, "Sure hope Chroma knows what he's doing."

/

Siege had finished the last details on the tank before he got down from the side. He had been hard at work with these new tank upgrades, but with Pretorius helping, they were done in less time.

"So are the new enchantium cannons mounted?", he asked.

Pretorius set a few large crystals into several slots on the roof and looked Siege's way.

"All set and ready for testing."

Siege looked at the monitor which showed Anaheim and smiled.

"And I found our testing site."

Dragaunus came into the room looking both impressed and determined.

"I trust our new tanks are at the ready?"

"As scheduled my lord.", Pretorius reported, "Charyus' enchantium makes an excellent power source to our cause."

Dragaunus frowned.

"Just make sure that it's effective. I really want to get a one up over that wizard."

Siege looked annoyed.

"So where did he go anyway?"

"He didn't say."

The three turned to see Chameleon walk in.

"He just took the focusing iris and warped away."

Dragaunus looked more concerned.

"Get to the main panel and see if you can trace his warping energy, find where he is, and then find out what he's up to.", he ordered.

Chameleon quivered for a moment, but the time Charyus had been supportive of him gave him the confidence to hold his nerve.

"Will do.", he answered before he walked off.

Once he was a good distance away though, he made a call and Charyus' image came up.

"Dragaunus has a new tank he's dying to test out.", he reported.

Charyus frowned.

"Well, pride was always Dragaunus' greatest flaw, but no matter. Just give me a while longer and I'll possess the lexicon from the magical Anaheim. Can you keep up your nerve?"

Chameleon gave a salute.

"Will do sarge.", he stated shifting into a military soldier and then back again.

/

The Migrator pulled into the lot of the performing arts center and Phil was more than ecstatic.

"Man, the biggest autograph signing around and after the whole destruction of giant reptiles fresh on everyone's mind-"

"We're just here to do the shoot.", Wildwing said firmly cutting Phil off.

Canard rolled his eyes and looked Wildwing's way.

"Is there anytime Phil isn't trying to make a fast buck?"

"Nope.", Mallory answered.

They filed out and the paparazzi was already shooting cameras and even a news crew was getting set up.

"We're live here at Anaheim's local performing arts center where at this very moment, the local heroes and hockey team, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim have just arrived on the scene. Under management of local manager Phil Palmfeather, the team has not only won the Stanley Cup last season, but their international league status is rising fast. With the game against the Chairmen team from London, can we expect to see an epic game?"

At that moment, Canard froze and looked side to side fast.

"What's with you?", Thrash asked.

"Um, you guys know that certain feeling where you think something's wrong when everything doesn't look that way?"

Wildwing looked confused.

"Why?", he asked, "You getting something?"

"No.", Canard answered though he looked pretty forlorn, "Just a feeling, but whatever it is, it's not good."

The ducks got into the center where several other teams were being photo shot and displayed for the sporting magazines and such unaware that the timekeepers were observing the whole thing.

"Well it looks like Morpha managed to evade us.", Phage said plainly.

Tempus frowned.

"I use a matter ray that can obliterate every known material in creation, and a sentient blob of goo EVADES ME?!"

Observer waved a hand and the bauble showed the tank Siege had made approaching the center.

"Well it looks like our back up move is coming into-"

He paused as an explosion sent the tank flying and land on it's side.

"Now what?!", Tempus asked harshly before he looked closely and Clyde's outline became clear causing Tempus' sneer to harden further, "Of course, that would be the reason."

Observer looked Tempus' way.

"You seem concerned Tempus."

Tempus' expression softened, but not much.

"No matter. The endgame got a little off track, but every river can be diverted back to it's original course."

Phage didn't look so sure.

"Maybe, but the ducks are formidable and now with Chroma on the loose, we have a serious conundrum."

Tempus nodded.

"Indeed, but whenever there's a problem, there's also a solution."

/

Charyus warped into Anaheim( the magical one) and looked across the area.

"Hmm, looks right."

He took the focusing iris out and it started illuminating as he pointed it in a direction.

"Works like a charm.", he grinned as he pocketed it and took flight after invoking Illusion to disguise himself as a common sorcerer, "Now, to get inside the royal chambers."

After warping a short distance he now stood inside a hall where he pulled out the iris again and followed it's glow until a few hobgoblin guards started walking his way. With a quick flick of his wrist, Charyus made the illusion that he wasn't there and walked right by them until he came to a library where his lexicon was placed.

"Trying to ensnare me are we?", Charyus muttered, "Well, that may fool armatures, but not me."

He fired a bolt into the room only for it to warp and aim right at him. He reacted by holding the iris in front of him which absorbed the bolt and left him unharmed.

"Impressive, but not good enough."

Charyus noticed Chroma materialize near the lexicon and frowned.

"You again?"

Chroma smiled.

"As much as I'd love to deal with you, I'm on a schedule so I'm going to need to seal away this book and send you back for now."

Charyus looked outraged.

"You dare order me to-"

Chroma snapped his fingers and a rift appeared behind Charyus and as much as the saurian tried to resist, it was pointless as is illusion vanished and he got pulled in causing the rift to close.

"Told you he'd be back with the iris.", Chroma telepathically stated.

Borg came out from nearby and looked concerned.

"But he'll be back and he might obtain it."

Chroma smiled.

"Unless it was in a rift only I could access."

Chroma touched the lexicon and it vanished in an instant.

"Thanks for the help princeling, but I must get going. Clyde has done his job and now he's going to need Quasleet to counter the next one."

Chroma opened another rift and went through it as Borg waved good bye which closed instantly when he did.

/

Back at the Pond, the ducks were regrouping.

"Okay, so Dragaunus has tanks that can vaporize anything now?", Mallory asked, "And Clyde is back from Puckworld?"

Duke looked equally concerned.

"You know, I'm thinking that something is a miss around here."

Canard nodded.

"First the timekeepers try to kill Morpha, then wipe our memory of the encounter, then Dragaunus has a new weapon in his arsenal. Oh, this is getting intense."

"Hey, we're close to a season finale so it's got to be intense.", Nosedive answered(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Wildwing had stayed silent until Drake 1's alarm went off.

"Now what?", Mallory asked.

As if to answer her, the screen showed a rift opening and this time several heavily armored saurians marched out in formation led by one that was clearly in charge by the way his armor was decorated and the way the others reacted to him.

"Oh great now we have saurians coming from Dimensional Limbo.", Phil said looking more worried.

Canard's eyes narrowed.

"Of course they'd come here."

Wildwing turned to Canard.

"You know them?"

"That's the Black Guard.", Canard explained, "Serious fighters with no shred of mercy in their being. I encountered them several times back in Limbo, but I only won by dumb luck."

The ducks then noticed the Black Guard activate teleporters and warp away leaving the streets as if nothing happened.

"Well Nosedive uses Create to fix Anaheim and now we have the Black Guard to deal with.", Canard stated looking grim, "And with the timekeepers interfering, we're in a serious situation."

Morpha quivered as it's blue points turned black which ment it was scared. Thrash and Mookie came in and saw the grim and they looked confused.

"What happened?", Thrash asked as they came over, "Another invasion?"

"More like Dragaunus' private bodyguards showed up.", Nosedive answered.

Mookie raised an eyebrow.

"So what did the leader look like?"

"Tall, scaly, well armored, similar to Dragaunus except he had dark gray scales and a serpent's head.", Tanya reported(she overheard).

Canard tensed.

"Evil comes in many forms and from many sides, but faith and friendship shall prevail.", Grin said sagely.

/

Back with the keepers, Tempus was alone with Phage and Observer elsewhere.

"Well, the Black Guard is in place.", he muttered as he observed the bauble, "Still, Clyde is around and with Chroma still on the loose, the endgame will be in question."

His sneer darkened as he hovered over to the fountain.

"At this rate, they'll be averting time from that future for sure.", he stated as several more time lines materialized in the fountain's waters, "Well, I think it's time I ended this resistance once and for all!"

He slashed is fingers through the time lines causing the room to shake as several large rifts came into fruition around the fountain.

"That future will come to pass and the ducks will be finished even if I have to shatter every time line in creation to do it!"

He quickly tied lines from one time line to another, but that was when Observer and Phage came in.

"Tempus?!", Phage said in shock, "What have you done?!"

Observer looked equally concerned.

"He's beyond us Phage. And you have to leave."

Tempus looked their way and his sneer darkened further.

"I'm saving the future and not even you two will stop me!"

Tempus fired several bolts only for Phage and Observer to avoid but he then shifted into one of the rifts and vanished along with them. Phage and Observer came over to the fountain and saw what Tempus had forged.

"This is bad.", Phage said grimly, "We need to find a solution to this mess.

"This one is in."

Phage and Observer turned to see Chroma hovering nearby.

"May I be of assistance?"


	60. Endgame pt1

The Pond was more than on edge and the ducks were no different.

"Since the appearance of these strange rifts across Anaheim, we are left to wonder one thing: is this the end of the world?"

The ducks watched the news broadcast and were more than taken aback.

"This is bad.", Wildwing stated.

"I'm telling you big bro, we're in major calamity with a huge side of Armageddon here.", Nosedive stated firmly.

"And I think I know who's causing this.", Mallory said with determination.

Canard sighed.

"Don't be too sure Mal. There's always a chance there's more than one bad guy at work here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

The ducks turned to see Chroma hovering lazily nearby.

"Chroma.", Mallory sneered, "I should've known you'd be behind this."

"Actually, this is what I'm trying to prevent.", Chroma answered.

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're helping us here?"

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"Why is it you're trying to save us?"

"Because you guys are our only chance."

The ducks turned and saw Clyde walk over to Chroma's side.

"This is a defining event that is being forced by Tempus and Dr. Quasleet's invention can help change the events of what will transpire in this time zone."

"Um how?", Tanya asked, "Dr. Quasleet didn't even visit us."

Dr. Quasleet walked out from Chroma's other side surprising the ducks.

"Got a few extra parts I can barrow?", he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Chroma waved a hand and a box of all kinds of parts came in and Quasleet got to work while the others continued.

"Hey, didn't you work for Charyus once?", Mallory asked still showing she didn't trust what Chroma was saying, "Why should I not believe that Charyus sent you to prevent us?"

"Still you can't see the problem.", Chroma answered calmly, "We're all in the same boat here and if we don't stop this event, it's the end of reality."

Thrash and Mookie had come in and when they noticed Chroma they were in total awe.

"Him again?", Thrash asked obviously regarding Chroma, "What's he doing here?"

Chroma turned their way and was in front of them in an instant.

"Simple. I'm here to help save reality from a fellow timekeeper who has gone off the deep end into insanity and trying to wipe out everything in creation."

Thrash and Mookie were in more awe.

"So now we have to save reality?", Mookie asked.

"Finished.", Quasleet called out.

He moved aside to reveal several large rays like the ones he sent before and the ducks gathered them.

"Well, we're off to save the universe.", Nosedive said as he slung his ray over his shoulder.

"Reality.", Chroma corrected.

/

Dragaunus activated the pad on the arm of his chair and the Raptor shook as it began shifting into a battle ship ready to break the surface of the waves and conquer the planet.

"How goes the patrol?", he asked General Harox(the Black Guard general) who was near the controls alongside Siege and Wraith.

"The rifts are opening to multiple points in Dimensional Limbo my lord.", Harox said grinning devilishly, "Soon, we'll have connections to every saurian foothold within a ten galaxy radius and amass our armies to conquer this galaxy and many more."

Dragaunus laid back in his chair clearly enjoying this.

"Our ship is ready to break away my lord.", Siege reported.

Wraith looked glum.

"Why is it that every time we get close to victory, those ducks meddle and unravel everything?"

Dragaunus didn't look worried.

"Because this time, I'll have an entire galactic armada at my command and those puck loving pests will be nothing but mere insects just waiting to be vaporized!"

From the doorway nearby, Charyus watched with disgust as he turned and walked away.

"I was this close to getting my lexicon and Chroma had the nerve to seal it away in a rift in the fabric of reality!"

He turned to a drone and blew it apart before continuing on.

"Wow, and I thought Dragaunus had a temper."

Charyus turned to see Chameleon nearby, but continued walking.

"That Harox comes through a rift with his Black Guard, and Dragaunus has the nerve to cast me aside."

"All the more reason to come to fruition."

Chrayus passed as Tempus materialized nearby.

"I have come to lend my assistance saurian sorcerer."

Charyus' sneer darkened.

"And what would you offer-"

He paused as Tempus held his hand out to reveal the lexicon.

"I see you wish to have this back.", Tempus stated plainly, "Simply cooperate with me, and the book is yours."

/

Observer and Phage met up with Chroma on the hillside outside of Anaheim overlooking all the chaos that was unfolding.

"I trust the ducks didn't take you showing up well.", Observer stated.

Chroma brushed his shoulder.

"They were...hesitant at first, but they will do what it takes to-"

"We know.", Phage said firmly cutting Chroma off.

Chroma looked Phage's way.

"If you guys are all knowing, how did you let Tempus' little tantrum get out of hand and prevent that instead of this?"

Observer looked impressed.

"Touche.", he said calmly, "The pieces are in place and the fighting will be starting anytime now."

Tempus appeared nearby and noticed the other three.

"Come to admire my work up close?", he asked seeming pleased with himself.

"You are tearing a hole in reality and all you can think about is this?", Phage asked.

"I'd bet you set the odds up like this on purpose.", Chroma added.

Tempus' eyes narrowed.

Interesting. Okay, I'm a gambling entity."

A large board appeared in the middle of the four and a model of Anaheim materialized upon it before each one took a side.

"This fighting is going to last three days.", Observer stated.

"And I'm betting on the saurians to prevail.", Tempus answered in tone.

Chroma didn't look so sure.

"You just want all the odds in your favor don't you?"

Tempus ignored him.

"The rules are simple: first side to prevail wins. Each keeper can intervene once every round, but not interfere directly. Any revealing of yourself or what's behind all this will cause the guilty one to forfeit the game and take no further part.

Phage looked Tempus' way.

"The stakes?"

Chroma's hand clenched into a fist.

"If I'm still standing, not only will you three undo what was done here, you leave the ducks alone."

Tempus looked equally eager.

"Fine, but if me or any of the other two are left standing, you get sealed away in a wrinkle in time and stay there for all time."

Chroma knew Tempus talked of big game, but he also knew Tempus was known to be treacherous. Still, what did he have to lose?

"Done.", Chroma answered.

The board lit up and the keepers and Chroma were back in their domain in Dimensional Limbo hovering above the fountain with the board between them.

"And so...it begins.",they all said in unification.

/

The ducks came outside the Pond in the Aerowing and saw the skies turn an ominous shade of violet with large storm clouds covering it.

"This is totally out of Twilight Zone.", Thrash said in awe as he lifted his glasses.

Morpha quivered as the ducks observed the outskirts of Anaheim become encased in a thick fog that seemed impossible to see through.

"Okay, what's going on?", Mallory asked.

Quasleet adjusted his glasses.

"It would seem the fabric of all matter in Anaheim has been twisted and reformed into some kind of new matter."

Canard tensed.

"Why is it I don't need to do an aura reading to know this is going to serious trouble?"

Wildwing tensed.

"We need to focus on those rifts and we'll need to split into groups."

"No way big bro.", Nosedive said firmly, "We split up and those keepers and Charyus can make us easy picking for what they have in store."

"I agree.", Clyde answered, "But right now we need to do what is needed and we need to seal up as much rifts as we can and we can cover more ground if we do group efforts."

Quasleet pulled out a controller from his coat pocket and pressed a sequence into it.

"Okay, we got massive breach in the north, west,southwest and east.", he reported.

At that moment, a call came in and it was revealed to be Klegghorn.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?!", he demanded, "These weird portals are opening up and everyone's panicking left and right as these weird creatures are showing up!"

"Try and hold on officer.", Wildwing stated, "We're on the case."

"Well make it fast!", Klegghorn called back, "I can't keep peace around a place where people are referring to as the new Area 51!"

Klegghorn hung up and Wildwing turned to the others.

"Clyde, you and Quasleet need to stay here on the Aerowing to keep track on the rifts. Dive, you take Thrash and Mookie to take the eastern breach. Duke will take Grin and Mallory and take the the west. Canard, Tanya and I will take the southwest."

"And Morpha?", asked Clyde raising an eyebrow, "Not to mention we have the north breach to worry about."

At that moment, the device in Quasleet's hands beeped and the doctor checked it.

"The dog can help me and Clyde take the north part.", he answered with a smile.

"Okay ducks.", Wildwing said with determination, "Let's save reality!"

/

Dragaunus observed the city from the raptor and the western breach.

"How goes the invasion?", he asked.

Harox was on the line and smiled back.

"We'll have a connection to our foot hold in Dimensional Limbo shortly and nothing will stand in our-"

A blast of firing came from above as Harox and his Black Guard turned upward to see a trio of ducks drop in on them using jet packs and though the Black Guard fought back, Harvox was feeling the heat.

"What's going on?", Dragaunus demanded.

"Ducks!", Harox reported, "And the breach in all our comers are being-"

That was when the screen went to static and the connection was cut off causing Dragaunus to become very angry.

"Those foot holds better hold up, cause I'm not going to be locked away in Dimensional Limbo again!"

"As it will be."

The screen came back on only to reveal Charyus and Wraith on a rooftop.

"What are you up to now?", Dragaunus asked harshly, "Another spell?"

Charyus drew out the lexicon and smiled.

"How about I give our forces a little more kick?"

Dragaunus' sneer softened to a look of pleasure.

"Does that book come with a spell that can cause those meddling ducks to perish?"

Charyus' smile didn't fade.

"It might, but for now I have a debt to a certain timekeeper who has his own agenda."

Charyus opened the lexicon and Wraith drew the focusing iris that lit up with a dark light as runes of magic formed around the lexicon as well as forming a circle around the two wizards.

"It's been too long.", Charyus said with determination a his amber eyes lit up with the same dark light as the iris, "And now for a debt to pay."

The lexicon's pages flipped til it paused on one page and words began to form like invisible ink under a special light.

"Is this it?", Wraith asked.

Charyus nodded.

"Yes, this is it!"

At that moment, a couple shots fired and caused the circle to fade and the wizards to go into defensive positions.

"Who's there?",Charyus called out.

A cloaked figure jumped from behind a nearby corner and a couple rune lined pucks that caused the lexicon to warp into it's hands and then jumped over the edge and out of sight. Charyus frowned.

"Oh great, another problem.

"And not the only one.", Wraith stated as he lifted the iris that appeared cracked and dim lighted.

Dragaunus looked pleased.

"Well, it looks like you're little spell is on the rocks."

Charyus turned his way.

"For now, but I will deliver."

/

Nosedive breathed heavily as he lay his ray on the ground.

"Man, we had to fire about ten rounds on these rays just to keep the place in check.", Thrash said as he relaxed his arms.

Mookie brushed some dust off her shoulder before noticing that the corner they were at was near the wall of fog.

"Hey, looks like we made it to the perimeter.", she said before she put her ray in the sheath on her shoulder, "Think we should call the others and say we succeeded?"

"Good thinking.", Nosedive said showing he had gotten his breath back.

He pressed his com, but there only came a screeching sound that caused him to shut it off.

"Ma, this is like the time Pretorius trapped me and the other ducks back in Sunnyville that one time during our last season.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

"So we got no way of contacting?", Mookie asked getting worried.

At that moment, a couple large saurian Black Guards that seemed to have been still around and attack. Fortunately though a few large whacks and the two brutes fell to the ground before the stranger revealed himself in his dark cloak over tough looking boots, leather pants, a utility belt and leather wrist wraps with dark gray fingerless gloves.

"Whoa, now what?", Thrash asked.

The stranger pulled his hood off to reveal another duck in rust colored feathers slightly singed, dark hair that came to his shoulder blades and a familiar mask on his face.

"Hey, I thought Wildwing wore Drake DuCaine's mask.", Mookie said in awe.

The stranger raised an eyebrow as he removed his mask revealing a scar over his left side of his face that even came to the end of his beak, dark blue eyes and a look of shock.

"There's another one of these?", the stranger asked as he held his mask up.

Nosedive looked more in awe.

"Hey, are you Drake DuCaine?"

The stranger looked more in shock.

"You know my name?!"

Nosedive was beside himself.

"Man, how long I've thought about what I'd ask you if I could. What will everyone back home think when I say I met the savior of our race!"

Drake's look softened to confusion as he looked at Thrash and Mookie.

"Do I know you?"

"Not us.", Thrash answered, "But we're in serious water here."

Drake looked above.

"Yeah, one minute I'm fighting a war dodging bullets and rays left and right and the next thing I know, a rift opens up and I find myself in this place where everything was out of whack and we need to keep moving!"

Drake put his mask back on as Thrash and Mookie noticed the lexicon on his belt.

"How did you get that?', Mookie asked.

"Later.", Drake answered, "Right now we need to keep moving less we make more trouble."

Drake bolted with Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie right on his heels.

"I bet our fans didn't see this coming.", Nosedive said(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

To be continued...


	61. Endgame pt2

"Well, the first round ended without much changes.", Observer stated, "It would seem the ducks had the upper hand."

Tempus frowned.

"All the more reason for the coms to malfunction to ensure they can't keep tabs on each other."

Phage noticed Tempus' expression and smiled.

"Don't try being a bad sport just cause your change didn't cause much."

Tempus looked his way.

"And you bending time so that Drake DuCaine is ripped from his moment in time to appear in this one isn't?"

The keepers and Chroma observed the board and took notice of the group of three dots and star which were Nosedive, Thrash, Mookie and Drake moving towards the south end of the board.

"It would seem that the rifts had been temporarily put on hold due to my move.", Chroma stated as if it was obvious(which it probably was), "Still, this game is far from over."

Tempus' expression turned to a smug smile.

"Like that one?", he asked pointing.

The four observed where Tempus was pointing and saw the Aerowing fall out of the sky as a series of blasts went off from a nearby spot where several saurian Black Guards had launched an attack only to have it land safely due to Morpha shifting into a massive parachute that slowed the descent enough for Quasleet and Clyde to deploy the landing gear.

"I don't see why you're smiling.", Chroma stated to Tempus, "Morpha did save the target."

"Not quite.", Tempus stated, "They will soon be surrounded by the Black Guard and taken as captives."

Phage smiled back.

"Have you all forgotten that it's my turn?"

Phage snapped his fingers and Quasleet, Clyde and Morpha teleported to another side of the board near Wildwing, Canard and Tanya. Observer raised an eyebrow.

"Was that deliberate or just for show?"

Phage didn't answer cause Chroma cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, my turn."

/

Quasleet flinched as Tanya adjusted his bandaged side.

"So a saurian squad showed up out of nowhere and shot the Aerowing out of the air?", Wildwing asked.

Clyde nodded.

"Space and Time are out of whack and somehow we got caught up in this madness."

Canard frowned.

"So this is what the Timekeepers are using for a last resort to mold time and space the way they want to."

Wildwing flinched as the mask on his face flickered as if space was distorting around it before it became solid.

"What was that?", Clyde asked.

"According to the laws of physics there appears to be another of the masks Wildwing is wearing is in the same time period which means that soon one must vanish or the one who wears it must be returned to their original time."

Wildwing looked surprised.

"So mine is going to vanish eventually?", he asked.

"If not soon, yes.", Quasleet answered solemnly.

Canard's expression hardened.

"Then we better get this whole thing sorted out and beat the keepers before that happens."

Above them, the skies got filled with several rifts starting to form.

"We need to hurry.", Quasleet said looking at his wrist com, "I regret to say this, but time is running low it would seem."

Morpha shifted into Nosedive and then to Duke and back to itself with a question mark next to it's head.

"Worried about the others eh?", Wildwing asked.

Morpha nodded as the question mark slid back into it's form just in time for a barrage of toxic rain started falling their way. Wildwing called Shield which held up for a while, but then Wildwing felt the magic slipping before the spell faded for a second and then vanished entirely as the rain stopped.

"What happened?", Clyde asked.

Canard looked at Wildwing's pendent and the Fly spell had gone dull.

"Seems like we're now limited in our enchantium magic or Charyus is using the focusing iris to an extent. Guess we need to be more careful."

/

Dragaunus checked the monitor which showed that the rifts were opening again. He pressed a button for communications, but the screen was static.

"Our communications are down.", Siege said in disgust, "And Harox appears to be on the ropes as well."

Dragaunus turned to a couple drones.

"How long til those next enchantium enhanced explosives operational?"

The drone came forward with a report in hand just as the alarm went off.

"Now what?!", Dragaunus asked harshly.

Siege pressed a sequence and a large dot appeared near the western side of Anaheim.

"The radar is detecting a massive energy spike, but our visuals are not responding."

At that moment, the screen came back on and Charyus' image appeared.

"My lord, we have a problem."

Dragaunus' expression hardened.

"It better not be one of your spells gone wrong.", he sneered.

"No.", Charyus answered, "My focusing iris has been toned in and with the energy collected, I'll be able to not only enhance my own abilities, but cause the duck's enchantium magic to wane to the point where your drones can finish them."

Dragaunus smiled.

"Well it looks like we agree for once."

Wraith didn't look so sure.

"Lord Dragaunus, I fear that the odds are not in our favor."

Dragaunus turned his way.

"Then you take Siege, Chameleon and Pretorius with the latest batch of weapons and assist Harox as you are able."

The four got together and activated their teleporters and warped away before Dragaunus turned to Charyus.

"How long til the iris is prepared?"

Charyus held up the iris which was glowing slightly, but strong readings came from it.

"Very soon now my lord, but right now I have a problem to deal with."

Charyus hung up and Dragaunus clicked a sequence into the system again only this time, the screen showed the rifts opening wider and visions from the other side were coming into view. Other planets and even entire galaxies were seen and Dragaunus' smile got bigger as he noticed saurian battle ships at the ready as soon as the rifts were open all the way.

"At last.", he cackled, "The dawn of a new saurian empire begins!"

The evil lord threw his head in the air and his evil laugh echoed throughout the entire Raptor as it shifted into it's warship mode and rose from the nearby waters and into the air ready to subdue the planet into submission.

/

Drake froze in place causing Thrash, Mookie and Nosedive to as well.

"What?", Thrash asked, "Why did you-"

"Shh!", Drake hissed lowering his voice, "Something's watching us."

Mookie and Nosedive looked impressed.

"What is it?", Nosedive asked.

Drake said nothing at first, then he turned sharply and took out a cannon that was hidden on a strap on his back and fired to a dumpster that exploded causing a couple saurian Black Guards to fall out on the ground before they vanished.

"How did you know?", Mookie asked as Drake placed the cannon back over his shoulder and across his back again.

"Battlefield experience.", Drake answered, "You didn't think I relied on my mask for everything did you?"

"Actually I did.", Nosedive said as the group continued moving, "By the way Drake, how did you defeat the saurians the first time?"

Drake looked concerned.

"I'm not sure I should answer that.", he said calmly, "I lost a lot that day."

Thrash raised an eyebrow.

"So Nosedive telling us that you died to save your race is wrong?"

Drake sighed.

"I did it for my resistance.", he answered sounding a little down, "We were led to a place where we heard had resources that could help us, but it was a trap. I managed to get my team out, but that was when Charyus attacked."

He flinched as he rubbed his shoulder and pulling a bit of the cloak back to reveal scorch marks on his shoulder that had healed some way, but somehow the black had stained the rust colored feathers there.

"Well, better get my better gear on."

Drake pressed a button on his buckle and a black hockey gear covered his upper half as the cloak vanished before he took the lexicon out.

"So why did you take Charyus' book?", Mookie asked.

"In order to use it properly, the focusing iris must be close by.", Drake informed, "But right now, we need to find the other ducks and get those rifts closed before something really gets bad."

He froze a second and pulled his cannon out.

"Backs to the wall!", he said firmly, but quietly.

The four did so and Drake counted to three and then they jumped around the corner to see Mallory, Duke and Grin in equal footing.

"Dive!", Duke said in realization as he put his saber away, "Man, you really scared us."

Grin noticed Drake and looked confused.

"Either my eyes are not what they used to be or I'm seeing someone who we all know."

Drake looked confused.

"You don't know me?"

Mallory looked shocked.

"Wait a minute, are you Drake DuCaine?"

"The one and only.", Nosedive said clearly.

Mallory gave a quick salute and Drake gave one back.

"We are at your orders sir!", she said firmly.

Drake smiled.

"Well, it looks like part of my resistance still lives on. Now let's find the others and get this place back in order."

/

Charyus observed the iris closely. The glow had faded slightly, but the Black guard soldiers he dispatched had been taken down by Drake and clearly a sneak attack would be futile.

"Well played Drake.", Charyus sneered, "But don't think that cause you have the lexicon means you have the upper hand."

At that moment, he felt a shift in the forces at work. He looked upward to see the Raptor in flight and nearing the center of Anaheim.

"What a fool.", Charyus muttered to himself, "That ship will not last long in those rifts opening and closing like that."

As if to confirm what he said, the Raptor froze in midair and slowly descended as an explosion on board went off.

"Well it looks like someone rushed the crystal formation cycle.", Charyus chuckled.

Siege, Wraith, Chameleon and Pretorius appeared not far from him in a flash and Siege wasn't happy to see him.

"What's the point of having that iris with you if you don't use it?", he asked harshly.

Charyus looked his way with the enchantium in his staff and the iris glowing fiercely. A strong wind kicked up and Siege found himself almost blown over.

"Do not underestimate my potential underling.", Charyus stated firmly.

Wraith steadied his staff, but the force emanating from Charyus was undeniably stronger than he had felt in so long. At last Charyus took the glow and strong forces away.

"So, what do we do now?", Chameleon asked nervously as he was still unnerved by Charyus' demonstration.

"We wait for reinforcements.", Charyus answered calmly.

Siege got up and clearly not impressed with the answer Charyus gave.

"And what are these reinforcements?", he asked.

Charyus snapped his fingers and a rift opened near him to allow a couple saurians to step out. These were female and their dark leather armor complimented their dark violet scales. They resembled velociraptors like Charyus only they had leather gloves on one hand each and a sword on their belts. One had glowing blue runes across her scales while the other had pure white runes across her's. They knelt before Charyus before brushing their dark hair aside and looking up with their topaz yellow eyes.

"We await your orders Oracle.", they answered in unification.

Charyus turned to the other four and smiled.

"Gentlemen, meet Nightslash and Dawnbright my personally trained acolytes trained in magic and masters of combat."

He turned to the two and conjured an image of Drake DuCaine.

"You two are to find this duck and deliver his head and my lexicon to me. Understood?"

Nightslash and Dawnbright rose and gave a salute.

"We live to serve you Oracle.", Dawnbright answered.

"And your enemies will know fear and despair.", Nightslash added.

The two flipped in the air and vanished like they were illusions.

"Well, this should be good.", Wraith said looking a little more cheery than he usually did.

/

Wildwing and Canard wiped green ooze off their faces and Tanya was cleaning her glasses. They had just been attacked by what would some would call a combination of a slime monster and an octopus and after Canard was about to fire an aura shot, Klegghorn showed p and threw a grenade that blew the thing apart while covering the area with green slime(Calm down, it's not radioactive or anything. It just made a big mess.).

"Thanks for the help Klegghorn.", Wildwing said as he finished cleaning up.

Morpha looked at Klegghorn and sniffed his shoes before extending several tendrils that cleaned up Wildwing, Canard and Tanya in less than a minute. Clyde and Quasleet came out too, but since they were in the back, they were free of the goo explosion. Klegghorn did a head count and looked at Wildwing in a confused look.

"Hey, where's Phil?", he asked, "I thought he was with you?"

A scream came out from a nearby corner and Phil came rushing towards them looking panicked and desperate. Morpha extended a couple tendrils and hoisted Phil up so his running was getting nowhere and brought him close to the group.

"Whoa Phil you okay?", Canard asked him, "You look like you've lost the case of your life."

Phil turned his way looking insulted.

"Am I okay?!", he asked pointing upwards, "Does THAT look okay?!"  
The rifts in the skies turned color and nearly invisible forms started forming, but Phil went on.

"I've been chased by giant lizards in armor calling themselves the Black Guard, nearly had my feathers fried off me, almost eaten by a phantom entity and you're asking if I'm okay?!"

Klegghorn looked at Phil with determination.

"Hey buckle up Palmfeather.", he said firmly, "We just have to find out how to stop all this and-"

He was cut off when a large barrage of lasers came down at them. They turned to see several large Black Guards and Harox with them and they looked really mad.

"Time to die ducks!"

Morpha extended several tendrils that grabbed everyone while shifting into a version of the Migrator and hit the gas.

"Did your dog turn into your tank?", Klegghorn asked clearly in awe even though he was seated.

"You get used to it.", Wildwing answered before turning to the dashboard, "Morpha, can you find the other ducks?"

A radar went up and a series of dots came up.

"Okay, we got our coordinates, now let's round up the group.", Canard said firmly.

"Hey, the dog is driving not me.", Wildwing said calmly.

Phil grabbed his seat tightly.

"Why did I have to get involved in these things?", he whimpered.

Klegghorn slapped him snapping him out of his daze.

"We're in the middle of escaping here. Control yourself!", he said firmly.

That shut Phil up. Quasleet adjusted his glasses and Clyde laid back in his seat catching some winks.

"Looks like we're on the right track.", Canard said calmly.

Wildwing paused as the mask on his face phased for a minute and then became solid again.

"We better fix this fast."

At that moment, a transmission came in.

"Hey Wildwing, are you nearby?"

It was Duke and Morpha turned a corner to see the other ducks only a few feet away. Wildwing and Canard recognized them, but when they saw Drake, their beaks dropped.

"Is that who I think it is?", Canard asked.

Nosedive put an arm around Drake's shoulder.

"Fellow ducks, meet the one and only...Drake DuCaine!"

Drake saw Wildwing's mask and his beak dropped open as the Migrator came to a stop.

"There's two of my masks?"

To be continued...


	62. Endgame pt3

Dragaunus was not happy. In fact he was downright furious.

"I had the Raptor soaring into position and then the engines blow a fuse!"

He paused to blow a drone to bits before continuing to rant.

"Why does this keep happening?!", he yelled as flames literally came out his nostrils this time and not smoke.

He took a moment to take several breaths before taking a close look at where the blast originated. Obviously a detonator had been place there without him knowing, but he had a good idea who was responsible for it.

"Of course he'd go that far.", he snarled with this nostrils smoking now, "A delay to enact his true intentions."

He was about to blow another drone apart, when suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hmm, Charyus thinks he's beaten me to the punch, but I know something that could turn the tide back in my favor and the ducks will be none the wiser."

A wicked smile stretched across his face as he went over to the panel now that the Raptor had landed in a safe place and was cleverly cloaked so nobody would recognize it. He pulled up a picture of Charyus' pendent and focused on the emerald with determination as the data came up.

"Perfect.", he snickered as he typed in a new sequence and a pod launched out of the Raptor's side and into a place near where the ducks were seen headed only to be intercepted by Professor Cerebellum who had also been dragged into the whole thing and rampaging with his latest transforming robot monster, but Dragaunus wasn't phased this time.

"All according to plan.", he said to himself.

He observed Cerebellum open the pod to reveal a note which he read and armed the robot into a different direction and the enchantium empowered rays were at the ready.

"Okay Charyus, you may think you're all that, but let's see if your iris can withstand your own anti-magic."

He threw his head back laughing like an evil ruler he knew he was as he settled into his chair to watch it all unfold. Unfortunately that was when everything froze.

/

Tempus waved his hand and the board shifted as the dots and star markers went to random locations with some in pairs while others were alone.

"Well played Tempus.", Chroma stated plainly, "Ending the first day in a rewind."

The time of day didn't change, but the events had changed and the area had shifted to when the day had started with the rifts just appearing in the sky.

"The ducks will try to get back together again.", Observer stated plainly, "That fact remains clear."

Tempus gave a sharp glare.

"At least Drake, Clyde, Quasleet and Charyus' acolytes didn't return to their moments in time.", he shot back sharply, "Be grateful for that."

They all turned to Phage who was drumming his fingers on his arm.

"Phage?", Chroma asked, "What are you going to do?"

Phage remained silent as he took a long look at the board and Anaheim. He knew all too well that Tempus was out to get their original endgame underway even if it ment braking the bonds of reality to do so. His acts back in Dimensional Limbo had been evident of that and being the keeper of the here and now ment Phage was able to reconsider what he had thought was the right thing to do even if Observer and Tempus didn't consider to do so.

"Are you going to make a move or pass?", Tempus asked clearly eager to make his next move after the other three.

"Never rush a keeper.", Phage said calmly, "All in due time."

Phage then snapped his fingers and a bauble showed Nightslash and Dawnbright engaging in a battle with Drake DuCaine and clearly even though the fight was two against one, Drake was holding his own. Phage looked deep in thought as the fighting continued.

"Well it wouldn't be fun with only one duck to fight two assassin acolytes."

Unfortunately Drake had prevailed and the two had vanished away before the drake started heading to the Pond.

"Clever duck.", Phage said plainly, "He spared me of wasting my turn."

Tempus wasn't enjoying this.

"That was dumb luck and you know it."

Phage ignored him as he snapped his fingers and all the ducks were shown to be heading in the direction of the Pond.

/

Drake removed his mask and wiped his glove hand across his face brushing away the dampness that was left behind and caught sight of his reflection in the door of the Pond. Still the same as it was the day he came to this strange place and met another who wore the same mask as he only to have it be pulled away from him as if time had reversed itself to prevent him from asking anything he was just dying to ask. Though he was young, the signs of middle age had started to set in and being in his early twenties(if he was human that is, but you get the idea) and the rust colored feathers around his face had lightened, but that would fade back to normal soon.

"So this is the Anaheim Pond?", he asked recalling a sign he had passed in the lot before reaching the door, "Why is it I feel like I'm ment to be here?"

Pushing the door open, he walked the halls with his mask in his hand until he reached the rink and in the door, he paused. Something about it felt like the icy streets of Puckworld he once upon a time knew, but before the saurians were sent to Dimensional Limbo. A familiar feeling came over his mind and one he would regret to remember, but for a reason, could not. He recalled the walls of the saurian palace and though they were grand and a sight to behold, he didn't feel at home. The saurian royals were the residents and although the emperor seemed tolerant, none would dare cross him.

"Remember your place vermin.", Drake said to himself as he rubbed his arm.

Oh the sight of the emperor frightened him, even when he wasn't in the same room as that evil emperor was. He was allowed to live there only cause the emperor's daughter, the princess Saria had found him in a basket among all the others that were brought along the rest. And it was a good thing she did cause she was the only one to take pity and decide to raise him herself for if she was a commoner, the emperor could order her execution for defying him, but she was royal and therefor could do so without fear of punishment. Drake fell into a chair in the stands as the memory continued. It was when he was just a fledgling eager to go outside when Charyus was in the same room as he and paused his attempt.

"You thought I'd never notice? A simple fledgling heading out? You know why Saria keeps you in this castle? To keep you safe and near now."

Drake shivered cause the demeanor Charyus was displaying was a lie, but to him at the time it was very believable and the creepy way he sung only made it more believable.

"Saria knew the day was dawning. That one day you'd want to see the rest. Soon, just not yet. Trust her Drake. Mother knows best."

Drake willed himself awake from the memory to notice that he wasn't alone. Thrash and Mookie had come up and couldn't help but notice Drake and came over.

"You okay?", Mookie asked, "You look spooked beyond compare."

Drake put his free hand over the mash he had in his other as he looked their way.

"Just remembering some old ghosts.", he answered trying not to look concerned, "Where's everyone else?"

"We arrived a little earlier.", Thrash said in turn, "And everyone else showed up one group after another."

/

Morpha shifted and kept itself under Nosedive's chair as the ducks gathered near Drake 1.

"Okay, we're in the middle of reality falling apart by the keepers, Charyus is calling allies from Dimensional Limbo, and Anaheim is all in the center of it.", Wildwing stated before his mask faded slightly and became solid again.

"And we're only up to like the season finale.", Nosedive added(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Drake adjusted his own mask and set it on the dashboard before he put his finger to the side of his head(a thing he often did when he was thinking).

"As long as Charyus doesn't have the lexicon, his magic will be limited, but he's not an ordinary sorcerer."

"We know.", Mallory stated plainly, "I say we close off those rifts before we're all overwhelmed."

Klegghorn looked her way with a raised eyebrow.

"And how are you guys going to do that when we have a bunch of entities that control time and space, those saurians, and just about every force in reality against us?", he asked, "I seriously doubt we can close all of them at once."

Quasleet looked thoughtful.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea.", he stated, "If I can adjust my matter disruptor to something that can get multiple angles in one go, I believe I can get those rifts closed within the hour."

Tanya snapped her fingers.

"Hey, that makes sense."

Canard's expression turned to one of interest.

"Yes, if that goes on, some of us can take care of the remaining saurians and the rest can take out Dragaunus and Charyus."

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"Splitting up will not be the wisest choice, but worth a shot. Doc, how soon can you have that rift closer ready?"

Quasleet looked to Tanya.

"Well, if this young duck can help, I believe this wouldn't take too long for Doctor Le Quack Quasleet."

Nosedive snickered.

"Wait, your first name is Le Quack?". Thrash asked chocking on a snicker.

Quasleet frowned.

"It's my first and middle name actually and I know it's a very silly and stupid name, but don't laugh when all of reality is falling apart."

That shut Nosedive and Thrash up.

/

Observing the events, the timekeepers and Chroma remained optimistic.

"So the second day dawns and the pieces return to place.", Chroma said plainly, "This should be interesting considering that we're officially at the half way point in the game."

Tempus didn't look so thrilled.

"Just be sure that you make your turn count.", he warned, "I have ways of getting the opposing side to turn drastically."

Phage waved his hand dismissively.

"As I recall, it was Observer's turn to set the next change of events in motion."

Observer drummed his fingers on the board and noticed a group of dots heading towards a couple other dots.

"So the ducks split this morning.", he said calmly, "Still, we don't want them to always have the edge. Still it wouldn't help to have a little amusement for myself."

A bauble appeared and it showed Klegghorn with Phil and Morpha getting the Aerowing looked at. Phage raised an eyebrow.

"So your move involves them?", he guessed.

Observer said nothing. He just flicked a finger and a cloth came out of nowhere and totally covered Klegghorn. As the officer tried to get the thing off, Phil and Morpha helped and managed to do so, but Klegghorn now had light reddish brown feathers and a beak, but his clothes and hair remained. Tempus looked Observer's way looking annoyed.

"You wasted a turn to turn a human being into another duck?", he asked sarcastically, "Not very bright on your part."

"We'll see.", Observer answered as if it were obvious, "Klegghorn seems to be taking his transformation pretty well."

The keepers and Chroma noticed Klegghorn catch his reflection and scream out loud before he calmed down a bit to accept the fact that he was what he was. Chroma sighed.

"Okay, back to me."

/

Nosedive clutched his puck blaster as Thrash and Mookie followed close behind him.

"Okay, big bro says that a patrol of saurian guards are making their rounds at this intersection.", he muttered, "Simple plan: they come by, we take them by surprise."

Thrash and Mookie nodded and drew out their weaponry: Thrash with the nunchaku and Mookie her duck saber.

"You think we can take them?", Thrash asked, "I feel like we have a disadvantage."

"All the more reason to use the surprise method.", Mookie answered.

They quieted down as large shadows began to turn the corner.

"On three.", Nosedive stated, "One...two-"

He was cut off cause the corner they were hiding behind blew apart as a couple saurian snipers from nearby rooftops took aim in their direction.

"Time to go.", Thrash answered.

Unfortunately, when the trio turned around, there were Dawnbright and Nightslash with glowing blades drawn and the points right at their necks.

"What's this?", Dawnbright asked coldly, "A couple ducks in over their heads?"

"Seems like a scouting party to me.", Nightslash answered eying Nosedive up and down, "Charyus will love to hear about this."

Nosedive was about to ask what they were doing, but Dawnbright held out her other hand and blew a dark blue powder into the air which turned into smoke and grew until he, Thrash and Mookie got covered. The smoke burned his eyes and he coughed heavily and he heard the other two doing the same and then he fell to the ground out like a light alongside the others while Dawnbright and Nightslash withdrew their blades and several saurian Black Guards came out from the corner.

"Well done gentlemen.", Dawnbright called to the snipers who gave a salute and headed off.

Nightslash looked at the three sleeping ducks and licked her sharp fang-like teeth.

"Three down, ten to go.", she snickered before turning to the guards, "Take them to these coordinates. Await further orders."

She handed a piece of paper to one of the guards while the rest gathered the sleeping victims. After that, they started marching off leaving the two saurian acolytes to themselves.

"Well we took three down without much difficulty.", Dawnbright said plainly, "The first few pieces of the chessboard down."

"For now.", Nightslash answered, "And we'll use these pieces as bait for another more stronger piece."

The two snickered wickedly to themselves as the snapped their fingers and warped away eager to set in motion their latest scheme.

/

Wildwing stayed close as Duke and Canard kept a sharp eye out. Canard pulled out a tracking device and checked it.

"Tanya and Quasleet should have that device up in a couple hours.", he stated plainly.

Wildwing didn't look so sure.

"Hey, you okay?", Duke asked him.

Wildwing sighed.

"I'm just worried a little about Nosedive. It's his first time leading a squad out on a mission and I'm...hoping that nothing bad happens."

Canard put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wing, I understand you want to be there for him, but sometimes we have to let those closest to us make their own decisions and get out of trouble for themselves. Even if Nosedive gets caught, he'll find a way out. I know he will."

Wildwing wanted to believe him, but part of him didn't agree.

"Hey, the kid's going to be fine out there.", Duke said calmly, "What could happen?"

At that moment, a large array of lights came from the direction of the Pond and the rifts in the sky began fading away.

"Looks like Tanya and Quasleet got that matter disrupting ray online.", Wildwing said getting a little confident.

After the rifts vanished, the Aerowing started flying out of the clouds overhead and landed near the street. Wildwing, Canard, and Duke came in to find Klegghorn, Phil and Morpha, but paused when they saw Klegghorn's new form.

"Whoa, what happened to him?", Duke asked.

Klegghorn frowned.

"Never mind what happened.", he snapped, "We got a situation on our hands."

"What kind of situation besides the keepers and Chroma bending reality just to one up each other and Dragaunus' reinforcements cut off?", Canard asked as he, Wildwing and Duke took their seats.

"Nosedive's squad was captured.", Phil reported, "We think Charyus has him."

"How can you tell?", Wildwing asked.

"Call it an officer of the law intuition.", Klegghorn said firmly, "But we can't just sit here. We gotta get our fellow ducks back before those lizards do something that will cause even more trouble."

Wildwing nodded.

"We're coming baby bro.", he thought to himself.

Klegghorn fired up the engines and the Aerowing lifted into the air and heading back to the Pond to pick up the rest.

"Well it looks like you're the new duck on the force.", Canard commented to Klegghorn.

Klegghorn rolled his eyes.

"Like I have a choice?", he asked.

To be continued...


	63. Endgame pt4

The Aerowing flew out of the Pond with Wildwing at the driver's seat and Canard at his side while everyone else that came for the ride sat at their stations. Quasleet and Clyde sat in the back with Phil and Klegghorn while Duke,Mallory, Tanya and Grin took the other stations.

"What would Charyus want with Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie?", Klegghorn asked, "Sounds like it's bait for the rest of us."

Morpha's blue coloring turned a shade of red as it bared it's teeth and gave a low growl obviously showing it wanted to get even with the saurians for what they had done.

"Easy there boy.", Canard instructed reading the amoeba's vibe, "Don't start shifting into that goo monster while we're getting to the fight."

Klegghorn still didn't look convinced.

"Hey, I may have feathers and a beak now, but I'm still a first rate officer of the law and I think we need a plan."

"I'm with Klegghorn."

The ducks turned to see Drake come up from the Migrator below.

"I've battled with Charyus before and I took out his Prophecy enchantium, but even without it, he's quite the strategist and we'll need to get to our fellow ducks before Charyus uses them for his evil intentions."

"And what would you suggest?", Duke asked.

Drake looked thoughtful.

"We have an advantage.", Drake answered, "Quasleet's matter disruption ray can cause most of Charyus magic to falter, but only as long as we get a good enough defense around it. I also snagged the lexicon from Charyus shortly after I arrived here so Charyus will be eager to get it from me."

"But he can create illusions, summon the dead, materialize infernos and warp at will.", Mallory pointed out, "And that's just a few things we've seen him do."

"Not to mention those giant elemental dinosaurs he once used and almost merged into a prehistoric dragon beast.", Phil put in, "And Dragaunus is probably got his dimensional gateway back online so the rifts could open back up anytime Dragaunus wants."

Drake didn't seem phased.

"Okay, we have a good idea on what we're up against."

Wildwing could hardly believe what he was seeing. Drake was so calm and collected even when the odds were not in their side's favor, and acting like nothing bad was even happening. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wonder cause heavy fire came out of nowhere and the Raptor materialized alongside several other war ships. Luckily, he was able to get the Aerowing into high gear and the weapon systems came online with Quasleet taking the matter disruption ray controls.

"Let's do this.", Wildwing said with determination.

Drake smiled as he took a seat next to Phil.

"Took the words right out of my beak."

/

Nosedive slowly came to and as his vision cleared up, he found he was strapped to some sort of ritual table.

"Okay, this is getting majorly weird.", he muttered.

He heard a couple more moaning and he could tell right away that it was Thrash and Mookie on a table like his all around a circle that was ment for something important.

"You dudes okay?", Thrash asked.

"Otherwise the major concussion I just went through, I'm good.", Mookie answered, "How bout you Dive?"

"Still kicking.", Nosedive answered as he looked around, "Hey, I can't move my arms or legs."

"That's probably cause we're like an offering or sacrifice.", Thrash stated.

Nosedive's eyes widened.

"Oh geez, I'm limited on my enchantium and now I'm about to be a sacrifice to something that old Snow Scales is preparing."

"Oh so close, but not quite."

Nosedive turned his head to see Pretorius nearby with a set of vials and bottles of strange and freaky ingredients alongside a freaky looking ritual knife and a bubbling cauldron nearby.

"As long as I have you three here, I'm going to enjoy this very much."

Thrash and Mookie frowned.

"You lizards are not going to prevail.", Thrash said firmly.

"And why is that?"

The three turned to see Charyus materialize on the other side of the room.

"I see my acolytes were most effective in their assault."

Nosedive strained and struggled, but the bindings on his wrists and ankles held.

"Don't try to break these.", Charyus stated as he hovered over, "Special bindings of ancient saurian magic infused into shadow-forged iron. I'm sure you'll find it's most unbreakable."

"Why are we here?", Mookie asked firmly, "Why are we bound to these tables?"

Charyus' smile broadened.

"Let's say you three were given the honor of paving the way for my kind to rise from Dimensional Limbo and start the empire all over."

The ritual dagger floated to Charyus' hand and the sight of it made Nosedive flinch.

"Oh I can smell your fear illuminating from your face child.", Charyus said slyly, "That's when your blood is at it's peak."

Charyus brought the dagger point to Nosedive's finger and gave a prick. Straining his neck, Nosedive noticed a tiny stream of blood flowing into the air and into the circle where Thrash, Mookie and his tables all met. Charyus went over and after two more pricks, two more slow streams of blood formed and the small pool in the center bubbled as the flowing of blood stopped.

"With this blood offering of three innocent souls, and the dark magic resting in me, I invoke this sacred spell to empower my iris and lay waste to all who oppose me."

Charyus placed the iris above the bubbling blood which then formed little streams that flowed around the iris as it lit up with dark light as Pretorius warped away.

"What's Charyus doing now?", Mookie asked getting anxious.

"I'm almost afraid to find out.", Thrash answered.

/

The Aerowing docked on a rooftop as the ducks recollected themselves.

"Okay we got that out of the way.", Drake stated, "But our ride is pretty busted up. I hate to say this, but we'll need to split into groups from here."

Phil's eyes widened.

"You mean we're...going out there?", he asked clearly nervous.

Klegghorn smacked the side of his face.

"Pull yourself together Palmfeather.", he said firmly, "All of reality is counting on us and you're sweating bullets?"

"Don't start fighting each other.", Wildwing said firmly, "Tanya, can you and Quasleet get the Aerowing up and running?"

"Sure thing.", Quasleet answered, "The rest of you can take the Migrator and we'll catch up with you."

Phil clearly didn't want to go, but Klegghorn grabbed his arm and dragged him alongside him.

"Why is this bird afraid of fighting?", Drake asked clearly interested, "Fighting those evil lizards is a great honor."

Phil looked Drake's way and then got into one of his fits.

"Honor?! Look Drake or whatever your name is, I don't know what you're thinking, but I've had a very stressful year ever since this team came to the Pond, and I'm more than a little bit peeved! How is there honor when the event you're embarking on can kill you?! I would prefer to stay alive rather than a possible quick end, but my team keeps dragging me into some crazy adventure. And then when we do stay home, some inter dimensional creep shows up and they volunteer me to be the bait! I'm not that good at fighting and I-"

He stopped there as he noticed that Klegghorn had gotten him into the Migrator and Drake clearly showed he was ignoring him til recently.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?", Drake asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Phil looked cross.

"You're a jerk."

"What are you so worried about?", Drake answered in turn, "It's only the end of the world."

Wildwing took the wheel and a few minutes later, the Migrator flew out and Morpha extended a couple tendrils to let it down to the ground safely before retracting them back in. As the Migrator sped down the road, Canard and Drake went over a battle plan.

"So we'll split into two groups from here.", Canard said calmly, "Wildwing, Duke, Mallory and I will be one team while Phil, Grin, Klegghorn and Clyde will be the other."

Drake looked thoughtful.

"That works. Gives me time to get this bird into fighting shape.", he said looking Phil's way.

Phil gulped.

/

Tempus' brow furrowed as the other keepers, Chroma and himself kept watch.

"Your move started you know.", Observer stated plainly.

Tempus looked his way.

"Don't rush me. Every move is precise or do you prefer a reckless action that could cost you the game?"

Phage rolled his eyes.

"It would seem that the ducks are splitting up again. Each team with a mask although the disruption in reality is waning."

Tempus turned back to the board.

"Indeed. And the more reason to speed things along."

He snapped his fingers and the Raptor started lifting off the ground by invisible forces though Tempus made sure Dragaunus was none the wiser. Shortly after that, the Migrator was seen heading towards the center of the board where the area Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie's dots were clustered.

"They won't make it.", Tempus said firmly.

As if to answer, the Raptor turned and fired an energy shot which opened into a portal and letting out large battle tanks like the one Siege once used.

"Well played Tempus.", Chroma said calmly, "But a futile effort."

Phage looked to Morpha and with a wave of his hand, warped it to where Nosedive was.

"You sure had a fast turn.", Observer commented.

The keepers and Chroma observed as Morpha shifted three tendrils into keys that it inserted into each duck's shackles and after a quick turn and a click, Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie got off their respective tables and headed out.

"Charyus is going to find out that his sacrifice has evaded him won't he?", Chroma asked.

Tempus chuckled.

"He'll figure it out."

Observer noticed the tanks and the Migrator engaging while four dots left the others and headed off in another direction.

"Well played ducks.", Observer stated plainly, "But try this on for size."

He waved his hand and like that, a large battalion of saurian soldiers showed up, but clearly the ducks were formidable cause the fighting lasted so long.

"Told you guys that the ducks shouldn't be underestimated did I not?", Chroma asked looking smug.

Tempus' expression soured.

"We'll see. After all, the game is in it's death throws now."

A timer appeared above the board signaling ten hours and thirty minutes.

"At midnight, the game ends.", Tempus said firmly, "And the outcome decides the future."

"As it has always been.", Chroma said plainly before cracking his knuckles, "Back to me."

/

Back with Nosedive's group, they cautiously made their way to the cauldron and the mere sight of it made their stomachs churn.

"Man, this is seriously freaky magic.", Thrash commented as he put his hands to his beak to prevent being sick.

Nosedive then noticed a glowing crystal near the end of the table and as he neared it, the enchantium on his pendent lit up slightly making him back away.

"What was that?", Mookie asked.

Morpha extended a couple tendrils around the crystal and took it up. Nosedive's pendent shimmered and the enchantium there looked brighter than before.

"Whoa, it's like this enchantium is empowering my own.", Nosedive said in awe.

Morpha then pointed a tendril to the crystal it was holding to Nosedive's pendent and then back again.

"You're saying that it did something?", Mookie guessed.

Morpha shifted into a winner sign and dinged.

"We should take that with us to be on the safe side.", Nosedive said taking the crystal from Morpha.

They made their way out into a set of halls and a patrol of Black Guards were seen marching their way.

"Well, guess we fight without weapons?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"Maybe not, I got an idea that might work. Cover your ears."

The other three did so as Nosedive took a breath and let Siren sing. The Black Guards were approaching, but they paused and after a bit, the looks on their faces went blank and hollow like they were hypnotized. Nosedive's song ended and the team took their hands down as the Black Guards came over.

"What happened?", Thrash asked.

Nosedive smiled.

"I think these boys can lead us to our equipment.", he answered.

One of the Black Guards stepped forward.

"We were told to hang on to them by Charyus.", he answered like he was talking in his sleep.

Another one stepped up and held out a bag which Thrash took. Inside were Thrash's nunchaku, Mookie's saber, and Nosedive's puck blasters which each took and reequipped.

"Thank you gentlemen.", Nosedive said pleasantly, "Now we'll be on our-"

He paused as he noticed the look on the guards eyes started to fade and they looked like they were waking up then checked his pendent to see Siren was going dark.

"Oh darn.", Thrash said plainly, "Well there's only one thing to do."

Mookie nodded.

"Run!", she screamed and that was what the group did with Morpha right beside them.

/

Wildwing tensed as they approached the Raptor.

"It's quiet.", he muttered.

"Too quiet.", Mallory added.

Canard felt their tension. Being an aura reader of his potential could easily do so even without concentrating, but they had a job to do.

"We have to buy Tanya and Quasleet time. Now let's give old Lizard Lips a fight before they take off again."

Duke checked his pendent before turning to the others.

"I still got Mirror and Smoke up and running, but Vanish seems dim."

"Charyus must have done something to the iris to empower it.", Wildwing said as he checked the Raptor using the mask, "I'm picking up movement inside. Dragaunus is in there."

Mallory's fist flared as Sword materialized.

"Care for me to cut the door open?"

Canard held her arm.

"Don't get reckless. Remember that one time Siege let you catch him and warp to the Raptor where the real trap was?"

Mallory's expression softened and Sword dispersed.

"Sorry.", she said, "We're just so close that-"

"You want to get it over with?", Duke guessed.

Mallory nodded.

"I just hope Drake and his group are okay."

Wildwing then moved forward with the others following. The Raptor gave a groan as it's engines fired up.

"We need to fly.", Wildwing stated, "But it won't be long so make this count."

He invoked the spell and all four ducks took off. Wildwing, Canard and Duke made it to the side to get a good grip, but Mallory was a short distance away before the magic glow around her started to fade.

"Hang on Mal.", Duke called as he fired a grappling hook which tied around Mallory's leg allowing her to pull herself to them.

"Thanks L'Orange.", Mallory said as she gripped the Raptor's side.

"Anytime sweetheart.", Duke answered.

Wildwing then smiled.

"Okay Mallory, now you can use Sword. If you can that is."

Mallory's fist ignited again as Sword reappeared.

"My pleasure."

She swung it into the side which made a gap large enough for them to slide through. And into one of the Raptor's holding cells.

"Man this place still gives me the creeps.", Duke stated with his saber drawn.

Canard frowned.

"Dragaunus will know we're here if we're not careful. We better get to that generator of his and take it out before he uses it."

Wildwing nodded.

"We have a mission. Now let's do it."

They didn't have to go far cause that was when Siege, Chameleon, Wraith and Pretorius warped in.

"Well, it looks like our pests came to us.", Siege said gleefully.

The saurians opened fire as the ducks got behind a panel and returned fire. Dragaunus watched all this and turned to his dash board.

"That's it ducks, keep fighting. Cause soon, I'll have the entire galactic fleet at my beck and call!"

To be continued...


	64. Endgame pt5

Drake pulled his hockey stick from the side of a saurian Black Guard before it disintegrated. Klegghorn, Clyde, and Phil were there also, though Phil looked really freaked out.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't want to fight.", Drake said smiling.

Phil looked annoyed.

"And you just went wild with that cannon and almost blew me apart I might add."

Klegghorn wiped green slime off his sleeve and spit some more onto the sidewalk.

"At least you weren't the one who got slimed by that giant balloon and knocked into a dumpster."

Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

Drake checked around with his mask, but was cut short as it phased out more this time before coming solid again.

"Well I couldn't get a full read, but I'd say we're close."

The sound of bangs came from ahead and the group dashed forward. They had just about to turn a corner when Nosedive, Thrash, Mookie and Morpha came right around and the two teams were on collision course. Luckily Morpha reacted quick and used multiple tendrils to halt everyone before that happened.

"Well, it looks like our rescue mission was already made.", Klegghorn said looking amused.

Nosedive raised an eyebrow.

"Rescue? I think Morpha did that in our last episode.", Nosedive commented(breaking the fourth wall as usual).

Drake looked concerned.

"What's with the explosions?"

"Dive used Create to make some bombs to slow down some guards chasing us.", Mookie answered, "But his spell seemed more powerful than usual."

Nosedive pulled out the glowing crystal he got when his group got free and Drake's eyes locked on it.

"You managed to steal an Empower enchantium from Charyus?"

"Empower?", Thrash asked, "Like a greater version?"

Drake nodded.

"Charyus often uses these to enforce his magic. But why did he take you three?"

Nosedive shrugged as Morpha let everyone down.

"I don't know, but maybe that blood ritual he did was-"

"Blood ritual?", Klegghorn asked cutting Nosedive off, "Why would Charyus need blood for his iris?"

Drake smacked himself in the head.

"Of course he'd do that."

"Do what?", Phil asked.

Drake turned to the group.

"We need to get the others and take out Charyus and we have little time to do it!"

Morpha shifted into a version of the Migrator and Drake looked impressed.

"That will work."

/

Wildwing fired a couple pucks at Siege which he dodged only for them to bounce off the wall and hit the lizard in the back of the head knocking him to the floor. Chameleon and Mallory were tied in combat with Mallory obviously having the upper hand, Duke faced off with Wraith and Canard was finished tossing Pretorius into a wall and knocking that lizard out as well.

"Never mess with a Thunderbeak.", Canard said proudly while dusting his hands.

Wraith and Chameleon each warped away when they were near their fallen allies leaving the ducks alone.

"I'm thinking that was too easy.", Duke said as he put his saber away.

"Never mind that.", Wildwing said firmly, "We need to find that generator before Dragaunus uses it."

The ship shook causing the ducks to quiver slightly before gaining ground again.

"Looks like old Lizard Lips is activating it right now.", Duke stated.

Wildwing tensed.

"Canard, take Duke and get that generator offline. Mal and I will head to face Dragaunus."

Canard looked unsure.

"Dragaunus will be hard.", he warned, "Don't let him get to ya."

Wildwing nodded.

"Got it. Think you can find the generator?"

"I've seen blueprints for the Raptor back in Limbo.", Canard answered, "I know this ship inside and out."

He and Duke headed off in a direction while Mallory and Wildwing took the other.

"Wing I should tell you something.", Mallory told him, "I'm not sure Duke and Canard should've split from us."

"We're low on time.", Wildwing answered, "And we have to finish this here and now before Charyus and Dragaunus do something-"

He was cut off cause a large explosion went off and they felt the Raptor start to plummet to the ground.

"Looks like Tanya's got the Aerowing back online.", Wildwing shrugged, "Guess we have to jump."

At that moment, Canard and Duke came into the hall.

"We heard a bang.", Canard answered, "I guess the generator blew."

And the wall blew apart to reveal the Aerowing flying near the Raptor with a large ramp opening allowing the others to make a jump for it.

"About time you two showed up.", Canard commented as he and the others got inside the Aerowing and met up at the cockpit.

Tanya looked his way firmly.

"Hey, we need to find the guys cause a massive energy output is near downtown and getting stronger."

"What about the Migrator?", Duke asked, "We can't leave it here?"

"We picked it up earlier.", Quasleet answered, "We got rid of Dragaunus, but now we have Charyus to deal with."

/

Charyus focused as the iris turned blood red and then to bright white and then to shimmering blue. Siege, Chameleon, Wraith and Pretorius warped nearby and Siege looked irritated.

"You better have a good reason for Dragaunus and us to cause a distraction here.", he sneered.

Charyus didn't flinch.

"Actually, I'm almost finished and as soon as the iris matches a color, I'll invoke Warp and summon any ally from our footholds in Dimensional Limbo."

Wraith didn't look so sure.

"If you don't mind me saying so, I would like to inform you that another group is on it's way here with the other not far behind."

Charyus smiled.

"Lambs to the slaughter."

A large circle of glowing runes appeared around Charyus' feet and expanded until it covered a large area. The inside of the circle turned black and out from below, the four large elemental guardians Charyus once used rose until they were almost out. At that moment, Drake and his team came out only to get caught in a tangle of magical chains that materialized out of thin air leaving Drake alone, but the fierce look on his face told Charyus he didn't care.

"Hello Drake DuCaine.", Charyus said plainly, "It's been a while. Five thousand years to be accurate."

Drake's face hardened.

"How could I forget the lizard that ordered the slaughter of my kind just to avoid a prophecy?"

Charyus smiled.

"Touche, but you must know that your team is a little tied up and the others will soon follow suite."

"You don't know that.", Drake said fiercely as he pulled his cannon from his back, "This time, when I take you down, you'll do us a favor and stay down."

Siege, Wraith, Chameleon and Pretorius moved away. Even though they knew they had numbers, Drake was no ordinary duck. Charyus stepped outside the runes, but the guardians started merging as his staff merged into a battle one.

"Shall we?"

Drake put his cannon away and pulled his hockey stick staff out.

"Bring it on."

/

Wildwing could hardly believe what he was seeing as the Aerowing drew near.

"Oh great, not those giant elemental things again.", Mallory groaned, "Only now they're merging into that giant dragon that Charyus didn't make last time."

"Um, don't look now, but I think it's working.", Tanya said nervously.

Sure enough the arcane beast was almost forged when Wildwing brought the Aerowing close, but then paused.

"What?", Mallory asked, "Aren't we going to fight?"

"Something's wrong.", Wildwing stated, "Why would Charyus let us out all the way out here?"

He did a scan with the mask and his expression changed.

"It's an illusion. The others are just caught by drones and Drake is just fighting a couple saurian high guards."

Canard smiled.

"So how do we dispel it?"

As if to answer him, Drake below punched in a code into his own mask and a bright light went off covering the area and when the light lifted, Drake was seen standing over Dawnbright and Nightslash who warped away while Morpha had shifted multiple tendrils that took out the drones holding Nosedive and the others hostage. Wildwing lowered the Aerowing down and the others entered.

"Took you ducks long enough to come to the rescue.", Klegghorn said firmly.

Phil however looked completely freaked out.

"Are you okay?", Thrash asked him.

Phil just spoke what sounded like gibberish until he fainted.

"Yeah, he's fine.", Mookie stated plainly.

Drake looked disappointed.

"I should've known that wizard would stoop to an act of cowardice as this."

"Hey, we all fell for it.", Duke answered trying to keep Drake from getting too worked up.

A couple breaths later, Drake calmed down.

"So if all that was an illusion, then where is Charyus really at?", Klegghorn asked.

A large explosion sounded off and the Aerowing turned to see a giant rift open near the place the Raptor went down to reveal a giant armada of saurian warships all primed and ready to launch.

"I'm thinking over there.", Quasleet answered.

Wildwing's expression tensed.

"The new better step on it."

Drake smiled.

"At least we'll die fighting."

/

Charyus stood by Dragaunus' side as the iris flared brighter and the rift became more stable.

"The fleet will be through in two minutes my lord.", Siege reported proudly.

Dragaunus smiled devilishly.

"At last, with the fleet through, even the Mighty Ducks will be nothing."

He turned to Charyus still smiling.

"I admit you had me concerned about your intentions, but you're spell is most effective.

"Indeed.", Charyus answered, "And didn't I tell you I had things under control time and time again?"

Dragaunus' expression slightly darkened, but before he answered, an alarm went off and the screen showed the Aerowing flying their way. The dashboard roared to life and the Raptor slowly rose up from it's crash site.

"Mainframe back online.", Pretorius reported as he came out from under the dashboard.

Dragaunus went over and got into his control chair and the others took their places with Charyus hovering next to him.

"Now to finally de-tar and de-feather those infernal pond paddling vermin once and for all.", Dragaunus sneered, "Siege, Chameleon, get the weapon system ready. We're going to have a battle in the air."

Chameleon shifted into a mobster as he took his place.

"You feel lucky ducks?", he asked before shifting back into his true self.

They opened fire only for the Aerowing to fire back shaking the ship a bit, but not much.

"Keep them off for just sixty seconds.", Dragaunus ordered.

Then the Aerowing fired a ray at them and Siege pulled to the side just to see the ray collide with the rift and make it falter enough to start fading and the iris turned dark and started sparking making Dragaunus instantly look furious.

"You fools!", he yelled as smoke streamed from his nostrils, "The rift is about to blow! Get us out of here!"

Charyus managed to hold the iris steady only to have the rift shimmer and close and the Raptor went into a dive and landed in the ocean off the coast of Anaheim and sink beneath the waters.

"This isn't over.", Charyus swore though he doubted the ducks heard him, "We'll be back."

/

Back in the Aerowing, the ducks were felling relieved.

"Well, that's that.", Canard answered proudly, "But what do we do about-"

He paused as he noticed Drake, Clyde and Quasleet shimmer like the portal and start fading like they were mirages.

"What's going on?", Mallory asked.

"They have to go back to their time lines.", Thrash answered, "Or else the time stream will get really messed up and collapse."

"So they're going?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive didn't look thrilled.

"No fair. There was so much I want to ask Drake here and so much I want to show him and-"

Drake put a finger on Nosedive's beak.

"It's okay.", he said as he removed his mask to reveal his real face, "It's nice to know my future descendants have the future in good hands."

"Hey, Thrash, Mookie and I aren't your descendants.", Phil objected, "And Klegghorn here isn't either."

Drake shrugged.

"Then I guess I should welcome you four to the family."

He turned to Wildwing as Clyde and Quasleet disappeared.

"Take care of our family and thanks for holding on to a piece of me."

And just like that, he too vanished like a ghost leaving the others spellbound.

"Now that was an adventure.", Mookie answered.

Canard looked outside the Aerowing and noticed the walls of fog had vanished also revealing Anaheim at night. Phil then remembered something.

"Hey, we got that game with the London team at the Pond in five minutes!"

Everyone buckled in and Wildwing hit the gas in the direction of the Pond.

"By the way Klegghorn, you don't suppose you're a new member eh?", Nosedive asked Klegghorn.

Klegghorn raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Why not? I was on my last year as an officer of the law before retiring."

/

"Well I don't know about you folks, but the London Gents have the Ducks on the break away!"

The game had gotten underway and at the halfway mark with the scores tied and London in possession of the puck. Klegghorn stood beside Phil while the game played.

"So I'm the new assistant to managing this team eh?", Klegghorn asked, "Don't think I'm going to authorize some photo shoot for a fast buck or anything."

Phil shrugged and they continued to watch the game.

"And there's the shot, and Wildwing deflects! And with the timer almost up, can the ducks break the tie?"

Canard passed the puck to Duke who almost got checked, but managed to pass to Nosedive who made his way to the goal as the countdown started.

"Ten...nine...eight."

He passed to Mallory who got to the goal.

"Five...four..."

Mallory faked out the goalie and passed to Nosedive who took the shot and scored just as the timer hit zero.

"And it's goal! It's all over folks, the Ducks win the game! The Ducks win the game!"

The ducks gathered on the ice and raised their sticks in the air.

"Ducks Rock!"

Overlooking all of this, the Keepers and Chroma then looked towards each other as the board between them vanished.

"Well, that's that.", Chroma stated, "Nobody won, but nobody lost. Guess we can say this game was a draw."

Tempus frowned.

"Don't think this is over Chroma, I'll be back for a rematch."

He warped away leaving the other three alone.

"Well, I'd say you've got your place back.", Phage stated as a cloak similar to his appeared on Chroma who looked surprised.

"You mean I'm..."

Observer smiled.

"Welcome to the company Keeper of the Alternative."


End file.
